Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future
by ThunderStar SolarEclipse
Summary: Push back shadows of your past, for they become naught but memories, when you choose to move on, let go, and most importantly, accept . . . Mild yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Hey there. This is a fic which starts off from the qualifying rounds in season 1. It's a completely rewritten version of the first season, with, for a little twist, some of the 3rd season characters. Needless to say, this fiction totally disregards many of the actual events that take place in the series in both seasons. However we will try our best not to alter the characters' personalities, we'll try to merge the personalities from the 1st and 3rd seasons as well as we can.**

**It has everything to do with each of the 'Breaker's past, how they go from complete strangers to the best of friends; Kai-centric.**

**All the characters' appearance and attire are from the third season except for a few, who are from the first season. They include the characters who only appear in the 1st season, the Demolition Boys (reminder: Demolition Boys does not include Kai, Blitzkrieg Boys does/did), Mr. Dickenson, Tyson and Kenny who appear as they are in the first season.**

**The blades and Bitbeasts are as in the 3rd season, all of them. However, some slight modifications might have been made in order to identify which belongs to whom.**

**The attacks are a combination of all three seasons, and some are made up as well (we love making up attacks; it's finding a name for them that's hard).**

**If there's anything we forgot to put in here, we'll let you know when we remember.**

**That was a long authors' note. Congrats on surviving it. Hope it didn't bore you so much that you stopped reading.**

_**Please review.**_

_**This is posted by one name but it was written by two authors. Please direct your reviews to both authors.**_

**Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance**

**Summary: Four different teens from all over the world, united by their love for Beyblading, each with their own story. One choice leads to another and in the end, it's not about right or wrong, but their own decision. One's life can only be what destiny determines, but the destiny is chosen by him alone. These four boys have yet to discover that life is nothing like what it appears to be.**

**Disclaimer: Although we'd love to, we don't own Beyblade. We merely own the plot and any character you don't recognize (for those who haven't watched season 3 that might be a lot, so this goes for people who have watched both seasons). Also, we don't own _MOST_ of the deep words and small poems which will frequently be used, or the song lyrics. Non-profitable fic, written merely for entertainment of readers and authoresses.**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Prologue**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

………_You're not fooling anyone_

_You're not even fooling you………_

Lying back on the grassy slope, I watch the sky. A lone eagle circles overhead, silhouetted black against bright blue, now and then dipping out of sight behind white clouds. A single screech tears through the silence.

It flies alone.

Like me.

But it's used to it.

Again, like me.

Keeping good distance from it, a flock of pigeons fly by, the flutter of wings disturbing the calm. I am strangely captivated by that. The pigeons fascinate me more than the eagle. I wonder. Alone is incomprehensible to them. They are always together.

'Lone eagle', the term is used frequently. Does anyone say 'lone pigeon'?

The eagle likes it alone.

So do I.

I have no friends, none I can honestly call family. My team is afraid of me. Not that I care. I'd stopped caring long ago.

The pigeons are afraid of the eagle. It doesn't care.

Deep down, though, I feel it. Something missing. I feel as though I am not living.

Why? I breathe, I think. Is that not enough to show that I live? Yet I feel incomplete.

What is the unknown thing omitted from my life? What is the emptiness in my heart?

Another screech stops me from pondering what I have gone over innumerable times, never receiving an answer. I silently ask the eagle my question. It does not answer. If anyone had asked me, I wouldn't have answered.

The eagle is so much like me.

Only, it doesn't feel it. The void in the heart. The bird doesn't have that. It doesn't need to wonder.

I push it away. I don't need anyone or anything. I learned to rely on myself alone.

_I looked far and now I see_

_That the only one I needed was me_

All I need is myself.

My own voice mocks in my head: How cold is the sun?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I stood near the playground. Cries of joy, laughter was everywhere.

Watching people live their lives, all I could do was feel sorry for myself. Pathetic, I know. I couldn't help it. I was jealous.

They were so happy. That kid running around in circles, screaming his head off for no reason. That girl quietly reading, sitting on the swings. Carefree and frankly, careless. I'd been like that just a few months ago. Before the weight had been pressed down on my shoulders.

Who to choose?

I had a family and friends. Where did all that go? Then again, it was my fault too. Since _they_ started fighting, I enclosed myself in a shell, like a turtle. One by one, my friends left. I didn't care. I didn't even notice.

And, seeing I didn't care, _they_ stopped caring too. They went on, until it became too much for any of us to handle.

After that, it was up to me. To choose between the two. To hurt one or the other.

I wish I could go back in time. I wish I could change all that happened.

But that isn't possible.

Should I accept it? Or should I try to get things back to normal? Back to what they were.

I can't afford to show them how much it hurts. I'll just hurt them even more. It's not right. Not after everything I caused.

Yes, I caused it.

I still don't want to accept it.

Everything is fine… isn't it?

Sure it is. Everything is as fine…

As the ocean is dry . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I'm no philosopher.

But I do know, everything is not perfect.

Like my life.

Yeah, you got it, I'm a typical teen with a messed-up life where no one cares and all you get for breakfast is a piece of dry bread and cold water.

I think I exaggerated a bit.

Okay fine.

There are people who care about me, I do have friends, and dude, I get a lot to eat. Not only does eating provide enjoyment and distraction from my rickety thoughts, but it also provides, as my dad puts it, 'disgusting entertainment' for the audience.

My mind, on the other hand, really is pretty messed up.

They say she died. I've been hearing that since I was old enough to understand.

If that was true, what's with the hard eyes when they say it?

Don't get me wrong, I stink at detective work too.

All the same, I don't believe it. The story's more rickety than my great-gramps would've been had he been alive now.

Yet somewhere far, far away, in the depths of my mind (if it has any), I know they're alive. Both of them.

Yeah, they say he's dead too. Not my great-gramps, mind you. I know _he's _dead, I've even been to his funeral.

There were never any funerals held for them.

Fine, I admit it, the story's not rickety. It's very solid. Too solid. That's probably why I pretend to believe they're dead too. I pretend even to myself.

One thing I know for sure, they're gone.

And they're not coming back.

Maybe they _are_ dead.

How true is a lie?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They say life is no roller coaster ride. Really?

There are ups and downs, twists and turns, spirals and loops.

Life has hills and valleys, mountains and plains, rivers and oceans. Just like the world.

Then again, without all those, it wouldn't be life, would it?

I wanted all that. I wanted those arches; I wanted to know the world. I wanted more than mountains all around, a little secluded village.

I craved life.

That is why I left it all behind.

Thinking back, had I left behind that much? I'd left people who never really cared, friends who never respected my own decisions, my choices.

So I made the greatest choice, hoping I would never have to regret it.

I never had much of anything, I was an orphan. It wasn't difficult to let go of something that didn't exist. Yes, I missed them. But I needed more, and that was the truth.

Everyday, storms rise and fall. Tsunamis occur, breaking down dreams. Fires burn through hopes.

Now and then, though, lighting flashes. A split second lighting up the path to move on. New life begins everyday, as people let go and start over.

I let go.

I left, wanting to know more, wanting to see more. Wanting to live.

And maybe, also hoping to find something. Something I never had. Maybe I hoped to discover something pure. Something true.

Still . . .

We can't gain anything without giving something in return. In order to gain a new life, I sacrificed my old one. I sacrificed the person most precious to me.

I'm not as strong as I make out. I had hesitated. As I had walked away, I'd glanced back. I'd allowed a thought to flicker in my mind, not pushing it away.

_I'll come back for you._

I won't try to deny it. I will go back the first chance I get. I'll go back for her, to her. I need her. She is the one thing I cannot let go, no matter how much I try.

What's the point of trying to deny what I know in my heart is true?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In a dark cell in the snowy depths of Russia, lay four tormented teenagers and a man with a whip. His eyes glinted from beneath the purple hair shadowing his long snake-like face.

"Why are you doing this to us?" A weak voice from a light blonde with cerulean eyes broke the silence, followed by the crack of a whip and a strangled cry of pain.

"Miguel!" the smallest and obviously youngest of the group, a girl with short pink hair and eyes, squealed. Her thin voice was hoarse; she spoke through cracked and bleeding lips. "Don't make him mad."

"The girl is right. You do not want to anger your master now do you?" the sinister voice of the man gave the teens chills. "I'm sure you've all learned by now: disobedience earns punishment."

Miguel sighed in defeat from his position on the cold floor. He couldn't fight the one who had the whip, not alone anyway. A pale hand was offered to him, he looked up at the concerned face of his friend. Pasty green hair clung to the other boy's skull, eyes silently begging Miguel to obey their torturer.

"Thanks Claude," Miguel took the hand and was pulled up, the other nearly falling over in his attempt to help. Another boy, an African-American, quickly leaned in to support both. He was comparatively in better condition than the others. Dark hands gently slung Miguel's arm over his shoulder, while the girl moved in to hold Claude.

They were all starving. Their training left them frail and weak. But there was nothing they could do against this place.

"Good. Now we can get on with the surprise welcome I'm planning for the Lord's… _family_," he cracked the whip one last time on all the teens and left them on the cold floor.

Against this place. This place: the abbey.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Far away in Japan, the blonde boy took a sip from the can in his hand. Sea blue eyes seemed to reflect his thoughts. Though his thoughts were serious, his eyes were not, and a cheerful smile tugged at his mouth.

_Winning the C bracket wasn't that hard. But I can't celebrate till I've gotten past Kai. He's the real competition here. I wonder how Tyson's doing. Maybe I'll go over and see._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_There's a charity event in Russia before the World Championship finals ensue. Think you can make it Ming-Ming?"_

"I'll be there. After all, I can't disappoint my fans now can I?"

"_Great! We'll get everything prepared and fly you out a couple of days before the event."_ The line on the other side went out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I promise I'll get that Kai for you. He won't even last a second in the dish with me and Dragoon," an over-confident teen boasted, fixing his red and blue cap backwards over navy hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"Don't get too cocky Tyson. You still have to win against Carlos if you want to battle Kai," replied a short boy wearing large bulging glasses, the brown fringe hiding his eyes. His fingers rapidly moved over the keys of the laptop carefully placed on his knees.

"Relax Kenny. I beat him last time didn't I?"

That put a small smile on the upset boy's face, "No Tyson, he pulled out before the match ended, remember?"

"Which proves he's scared of me! And that equals he knows I can beat him!"

A female voice floated out of the laptop.

"Tyson did you pass your math exam?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Carlos's POV**

It's time for me to prove to the world that I deserve the title of World Champion.

**Flashback**

"Looks like I win. Remember our little deal. You have to return all those blades you took to their original owners."

_I lost. How could I have lost?_

A blue blade whizzed past, barely avoiding Carlos's ear. He immediately recognized it. _Oh no._ _Did he see Tyson beat me? _Fearfully he turned to meet the fiery eyes of his captain, only to receive an ominous glare.

Carlos dropped to his knees as his captain spoke. The blue hair at the back was being bathed red in the light of the setting sun. Twin ends of a white scarf flapped in the gentle breeze, at the same time rustling the slate bangs.

One word, spoken monotonously, holding nothing but disgust:

"Pathetic."

**End Flashback**

I've endured enough humiliation Kai. Now it's your turn.

**End of Carlos's POV**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You will train with us here at BIOVOLT to be amongst the best bladers in the world, and occasionally run errands for the Corporation. In return I will provide financial support for your sister's treatment. Do we have a deal?" asked a voice so cold and rough it sent shivers down one's spine.

"Yes sir!" _I will do anything for you Monica. Hang in there a bit longer._

"Good. Your first task is to find a blader named Brooklyn and manipulate him into participating in a charity event which will take place right before the Russian Tournament," said the owner of the voice, back turned to the teen standing at full attention. "That is all. Leave at once and begin your search."

"But sir –"

"No buts if you want the best for your sister."

"Yes sir."

_If Monica can fight a disease which is draining her inside out, then finding a blader on my part shouldn't be hard. But how do I find someone when I don't know where or what to look for?_

The purple haired man had left the room, leaving the boy to dwell on his thoughts and answer his own questions.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Look I appreciate the offer Mr. Dickenson but I already told you, I'm not interested," a teen with jet-black hair stated to an old man as the latter froze with a remote the image on the TV.

"Wait Ray, just listen to me," pleaded the man. He nervously pulled at his white moustache and continued. "As I said before, I've selected these three bladers; they will compete in the regional tournament in Japan. I would like to form a team out of you four to represent the BBA in the upcoming World Championships. I am certain you all have the skills to qualify. Are you sure you are still not interested?"

"The World Championships?" shining gold eyes betrayed the boy's interest.

"Yes. You will still be traveling. Just not on your own."

"I don't know Mr. D. Can you guarantee their capabilities at least?"

Mr. Dickenson's smile widened. "That I can, Ray. Give it a try."

"…Alright." _What the heck. _"But I want to test them myself first."

"You may take part in the tournament."

Ray glanced at the frozen screen. A blonde boy with cheerful sea blue eyes smiled back at him. His smile was forced; evidently he hadn't wanted this picture taken. Blue eyes were worried behind the cheery façade.

Beside him on split screen was a boy with navy hair holding out a thumbs up, round face grinning confidently. This was the one he doubted. His skills had yet to shine, but Mr. Dickenson regarded him highly.

Below Tyson was a blank place, which would be filled by his picture soon enough.

Under Max's picture, next to the blank box, was the photo which caught his attention almost immediately. The eyes were blank, but contained a fiery spirit, just waiting to be unleashed.

The image flashed something in Ray's mind.

These three boys all had some form of unknown power. After everything he had heard, Ray was sure of that much.

"We will leave tomorrow –" Mr. Dickenson interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"So soon? I don't have a ticket. And I have to consult –"

"I have made all necessary arrangements. You need not worry." The old man nodded at the teen as he left, still unsure of whether he had made the right decision.

Outside the office, Ray paused.

_Made all necessary arrangements? He sounded like he knew I'd agree._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Welcome to the team," the teen offered a hand to the newcomer. The hand was wrapped in white bandages reaching the elbows, with only the fingers kept uncovered. The boy's dark mane was tied back to keep it out of the face, giving him the appearance of a lion. Catlike features were reflected on the face holding a grin, baring two fangs.

"Thanks," the other took the offered digits. On his wrist was a golden clamp. He then raised his hands to his face, taking off the golden mask. Merry azure eyes appeared and granted a friendly smile.

Suddenly the lion was tugged aside by what would at first glance look like a pink ball of fluff. The girl was clad entirely in pink, baby pink ribbon holding her pink hair in a high ponytail.

**1 "**Lee…**"** she spoke unsurely. **"**I don't know about this.**"**

"We talked about this before,**"** he sighed.

As the newcomer waited for the two, a small blue object zipped by, narrowly missing bumping into him. A while later, a huge figure ran up to him.

"Hey Mystel," he panted in a deep voice. "You see Kevin?"

"Sure," Mystel grinned amusedly. "I saw him, but I don't know where he is."

"Yes,**"** the girl insisted. **"**Still, we all know Mystel's no where as good as he was. What if he decides to come back?**"**

"Who said we'll let him come back to the team?**"**

"But Lee…**"**

"He betrayed us Mariah. He abandoned everything that meant anything to him. You know who I'm talking about. I will not forgive him, ever.**"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was a nice serene day, one of many in the U.S. The team had decided to take the day off and enjoy the spring air. She didn't protest. There was no point in doing that. Once they had all agreed on doing something they were usually bent on doing it, even if it was something as small as taking the day off. It was for the best anyway, she wanted a relaxed atmosphere to introduce the burly teen following her through the hallways of the PPB.

"Well that's pretty much covers up all the parts of the facilities you will have access to, Rick," she led him outside.

"It doesn't matter what I have access to. I don't need all this useless technology," Rick snorted.

Judy Tate smiled fondly. _He'll fit in just fine._

Outside Rick found another one of the several gyms he had seen in the facility except this one was outside and as a result was much larger. To his right he saw two girls, one with orange hair dressed in a lemon green t-shirt and forest-green skirt playing tennis with a girl, no doubt older than the first, sporting light blue hair with a tint of silver.

"Give it up Emily. You know you'll never win. See my whole family is full of champions. My elder brother is a champion racer. My younger brother sitting there is a world-class Beyblader," said the older girl indicating a younger boy with the same shade of hair sitting on the bench. "And I am a tennis champion. So you might as well pack it in."

"Never," Emily replied.

Rick shifted his gaze from them to the tall teen dressed in basketball gear, shooting hoops in a pretty large basketball court. Looking straight ahead he found two boys walking up to them. One had a baseball cap covering the dirty-blond hair dipping over one eye, the other geared as a football player.

"Listen up everyone. I would like you to meet the newest member of the All Starz," Judy Tate addressed them. In return she received four surprised and somewhat annoyed glances.

"Newest member?" they chorused.

"Yes, this is Rick. He will be competing as a member of the All Starz in the World Championships," she wore a satisfied smile.

"Why were we never consulted about this new teammate?" Emily asked, bewildered.

"A very simple reason really. You would never agree on bringing in someone new. So there wasn't much of a point," Director Judy calmly answered. "Now that Rick is here I don't want any questions or comments about it. I'll leave you all to get acquainted."

The Director leaving allowed all the teens to feel more comfortable, including Rick. Now they could fire anything at each other without being reprimanded.

Rick tuned scornful eyes on them. "So I have to be teamed up with you bunch of geeks. Well I guess it's better than what I had."

**Flashback**

"I can't believe Kai disappeared," Antonio sighed, exasperated. "Again."

"Who cares about him any way? It's not like he ever did anything for us," Carlos grunted.

"Yeah, except lead us to victory every single time," Antonio pointed out.

"Well guess what? It doesn't matter anymore 'cause _I'm_ gonna claim the Championship title for the Blade Sharks this time," Carlos tossed back his head proudly.

"That is if you even have a team to win it for," the older teen lowered the stereo from his shoulder and used the heel of his shoe to stop the blaring music.

"What are you trying to say Rick?" asked Antonio.

"Last time I checked there weren't any tag teams allowed in the championships," Rick smirked.

"Well why would we be a tag team? We've got enough members in case you forgot how to count," another boy piped up from where he had been engrossed in picking his teeth with a twig.

"What makes you so sure I'm gonna stick around you pathetic wimps?" with that Rick picked up his stereo and walked off.

"What did you call us?" Antonio bellowed after him. The only response was the ear-splitting rock that was all Rick needed to shut away the world.

"Save your strength for the Beydish. You'll need it," Rick called back and disappeared around the corner. "Consider me competition from now, 'cause I'm outta this dump."

**End Flashback**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I hope you all have been training hard,**"** a gruff tone spoke into the gym. It was then that the speaker was noticed by the four adolescents in the room.

"Lord Hiwatari,**"** a redhead straightened after putting down the weights he'd been lifting, only to sink into a bow in front of the stout old man. Thin flaming bangs tilted back in place as he rose. Long lashes lifted to reveal cool ice-blue eyes. **"**Would you like us to welcome _Kai_?**"** the smooth voice was colder than the Arctic, the last word spoken with venom.

"No, not yet,**"** the man nodded stiffly at the other boys, each of whom had sunk into bows. One by one, they rose. **"**You will serve me a greater purpose. But you need not worry about that. At the moment you should focus on your training for winning the World Championships.**"**

"Sir, yes sir!**"** all four of them cried simultaneously. The man blinked in acknowledgement and left.

The lavender-haired youth returned to launching his blade over and over, face impassive and movements mechanical. The redhead watched him.

"What,**"** came the monotonous question, or warning.

The latter returned to flexing his arms, weights secured in firm fingers. He had no emotions, none of them did. Boris had told them that time and again. Bryan had displayed that time and again.

Emotions included pity, did they not?

If so, what was that fleeting sense he found himself thinking when he saw Bryan's eyes, containing nothing but hate?

It couldn't have been pity.

Could it?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The first two lines are not included in the first POV. They're for the prologue as a whole.**

**1 Bolded inverted commas – "………" – different language**

**We should give you a small warning. This story will contain no OC parings, nor RayMariah pairing.**

**We'll never know unless you press the little review button. Don't give up on us yet! This is just the prologue!**

**Oh and Happy New Year everyone!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	2. Forged Paths

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Angst/Action/Adventure/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 1: Forged Paths**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_There's a time and place, for everything._

_There's a reason why certain people meet._

_There's a destination, for everyone._

_What's the explanation, when we're done?_

A small crack in the door allowed light to sweep inside the otherwise dark hall. A boy, pale skin and slate hair contrasting the black, stood with arms crossed, eyes closed. Waiting. The door opened completely, but he didn't even blink at the sudden flood of light.

A man, silhouetted against the brightness, stood short and stout, but straight and proud. Tapping his wooden cane on the marble floor, he spoke.

"The mission –"

"Underway," the boy interrupted, not in the least intimidated.

The man paused, not having expected such an attitude. A hint of annoyance snaked around his next words. "The remaining three sacred Bit –"

"One has been located."

"Look boy, I –" once again his angry words were stopped.

"You can't expect them all to show up in one little tournament," the youth was also getting irritated. "One by one."

"Very well," the man composed himself. "You know the rewa –"

"Whatever."

"Impudence deserves punishment Kai," came the drawl as the door shut behind the leaving man.

As the footsteps died down, crimson orbs glistened in faint light seeping through a crack in the door.

"I'm not doing this for you, _grandfather_," he spat out the word. "This is for myself. I'm through being your puppet."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna run 'em dry!" Tyson raced towards the buffet table, Kenny and Max hurrying after him.

"Tyson get back here, the buffet's off limits!" Max called, grinning like a maniac. Obviously high on sugar. Kenny tripped over his shoes trying to keep up with the hyper duo.

Further down the hall, a pair of piercing gold eyes watched the blonde and blunette. _I don't know about this._

From the other side, Carlos also watched the pair with two other Blade Sharks. He turned to them, face grim. One of them tried to change his mind, "Dude, you sure? You know he's gonna kick you off the team if you pull a stunt like that."

"Yeah," Carlos's voice was set. His mind was made up. "But I won't lose. He can't kick me off if I make it to the finals."

"You sure?" the second scoffed.

"…No."

"Fine, dude," the first shrugged. "Like, whatever. Just don't get us in trouble." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took off with the other.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"GO DRAGOON!" the navy-haired blader cried, the white blade responding by attacking the brown one full force. "That's the ticket!"

Carlos tried to pull out his own special attack to no avail. Dragoon was giving him no breaks. There was no time to attack.

Carlos had decided to break team ranks and go it on his own. In the qualifiers he was pitted against the very reason for his choice, the blader who had beat him, thus putting him right in line of a death sentence. Tyson. Kai did not like his team being shown to be fools, especially by someone he considered no better than an amateur. Carlos was out to prove he was what he thought: better than the great Kai himself. However, despite his earlier bravado, Carlos knew he had to win in order to stay on the team, and even then it was unlikely Kai would allow it.

In the beginning it was Carlos with the upper hand, his hunger to prove himself pushing him to the top. But after only a few minutes, Tyson had somehow pulled through, after which showing more power and skill than was expected from him. Now it was Carlos struggling to keep his brown blade still going.

Suddenly Tyson's blade had disappeared again.

"Now where did it go?" Carlos panicked, trying to search out the white blade.

A flash of blue light was the only warning before Dragoon appeared out of nowhere, smashing headfirst into Carlos's blade.

"Yes Tyson!" from somewhere among the crowd Max cheered his friend on.

With renewed determination, Tyson grinned at Carlos and shouted his order, "STORM ATTACK!"

Carlos watched in bewilderment as the outlines of the blue dragon engraved in the center chip of Tyson's blade started to glow. The light spread all over the blade, and a tornado began brewing around the white blade. The tornado grew, reaching the high ceiling. Carlos drew his arm over his eyes, dropping to his knees in an attempt to hold out against the wind that was drawing the brown blade into its vortex.

High up in the stands, two sets of eyes watched, both narrowed. Scarlet depths in contempt, gold pools in interest. Whatever anyone else might be seeing, they saw, in the center of the tornado, a blue dragon, giant silver claws shining. It strained its long scaly neck, roaring as it made a swipe with its claws. At that moment Tyson's blade attacked Carlos's, and the brown one was thrown from the dish.

Below, closer to the dish, Max and Kenny gazed in wonder, also witnessing the dragon, which let out a final roar, sweeping back into the Bitchip. The blade in turn flew back to the owner's hand.

Tyson skipped around the dish to Carlos's blade, picking it up and holding it out to Carlos, who took it grudgingly.

The audience went wild, yelling themselves hoarse, cheering for Tyson.

"WELL NOW, THE CROWD SURE LOVES AN UNDERDOG!" Jazzman shouted. "BUT I THINK TYSON JUST PROVED HE AIN'T THE UNDERDOG ANYMORE!"

Without saying another word, the defeated blader turned and left the stadium.

Max and Kenny ran up to congratulate their friend.

A white scarf whipped around a corner.

Meanwhile, Mr. Dickenson looked at the adolescent sitting beside him.

"Well Ray, what did you think of that display? Will you reconsider my offer?"

The teen lifted his feet from the empty seat in front and straightened from his relaxed position. In one fluid movement he had sprung up and lowered his eyes to the stadium. They landed on the trio still chatting happily beside the Beydish.

"Don't worry about me," the smooth voice spoke quietly. "I'll do it. I'm actually curious to find out." Raising his hand, he flicked a raven bang out of the stunning orbs, jerking them away from the three friends. Before Mr. Dickenson could say anything else he was gone. The old man shook his head, worried.

"I wanted it, and I got it. I just hope I can handle it."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"AND OUR SEMI-FINALIST! RAY!" speakers announced his victory.

High up in the stands, Max, Tyson and Kenny witnessed the battle.

"That was extremely fast, guys," Kenny's fingers flew over the keypad.

"You or the battle?" Dizzi quipped.

Kenny paid no attention to her. "Nothing."

"Nothing what?" Tyson watched the Chinese blader who had just moved on to the semi-finals. As though he'd felt him watching, Ray lifted his head slightly. Their eyes met and Tyson gasped. Startling gold glittered from under jet-black bangs. A thought flashed over his frozen mind: Ray was reading him like an open book. It was then he realized Kenny was talking.

"Sorry Chief, what'd you say?" Tyson was released when Ray calmly walked out of the stadium.

"I was saying the only data we have on him is that he has an extremely powerful Bitbeast, and is so far undefeated."

"Undefeated huh?" Tyson stared at the path through which the blader had left. "Not after he faces me!"

"Actually the lineup says he _is_ your next opponent," Dizzi beeped.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"AND, WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM KAI, MAX HAS MANAGED TO FIND A WAY TO SNATCH DEFEAT FROM THE JAWS OF VICTORY!!"

The bluenette glared at the young blonde, who sprung into the Beydish to retrieve his green blade. The purple turtle was clearly visible in the center, its black shell glowing.

_The third._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray stood in the doorway leading out of the shadowed hall, leaning against the frame. He was eyeing Tyson somewhat curiously, idly playing with something blue and silver in one hand.

Tyson bounced to the dish for his next battle. He couldn't wait to show the freaky eyed Chinese kid what he was made of. Before his opponent had even stepped into the stadium his blade was ready for launch.

"WELL FOLKS WE SURE HAVE AN ENTHUSIASTIC BLADER HERE!" Jazzman boomed from a box above the dish, so he could have a better view of the battle. The jumbo screen showed Tyson's round face, lit up with childish enthusiasm. It was then that his competition decided to make his entrance, walking to where everyone could see him.

Ray looked straight ahead of him, the long ponytail swinging around and against his ankles with each step. The gold of his eyes gave the impression of being solid and liquid at the same time, the piercing gaze holding utmost confidence. The blader moved with absolute certainty, and his mere presence drew squeals of approval from female spectators. The teen in question ignored the cheering crowd completely as he took his place opposite the dragon.

Tyson snorted. _Who is this guy? _He'd thought the crowd was on _his_ side. "Hey! You better be ready to go down, 'cause I'm not gonna cut you any slack!"

Ray raised an elegant eyebrow at the remark, and his reply was a bored yawn. Sharp fangs flashed and long raven bangs swayed to reveal pointed ears.

_Whoa! _Tyson took a startled step back. _Maybe the question should be _what_ is this guy?_

In the box, sitting beside the other judges, Mr. Dickenson sighed. _He's not taking this seriously._

Ray passed the rip cord through and clicked his blade into place.

"PLAYERS READY?!"

Tyson's fingers were already itching to launch.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIP!"

Two blades shot out.

"Dragoon!"

Dragoon immediately lashed out.

"Driger evade!" Ray ordered.

The silver blade turned into a stormy blur as it easily avoided the continuous assault, weaving left and right.

"Dragoon keep at it!"

_Idiot_, Ray scoffed. _Does he have any idea what strategy might be?_

"Driger just get it over with."

Driger disappeared, mimicking the move Dragoon had used against Carlos's blade. Unlike it, though, instead of coming out with a single powerful attack, within a split second Dragoon had received twenty simultaneous blows.

Tyson pulled back, eyes wide. _He's moving so fast I can't see the attacks! Heck I can't even see the blade!_

His eyes spotted a flash of silver. _There!_

Dragoon rushed to attack.

Dragoon went straight _through_ the _image_ of the grey blade.

_Shit! _Tyson cursed. _A decoy!_

"Tiger Claw!"

"What?" Tyson was too late. Time seemed to slow down when Driger appeared out of no where. There was a flash of green light, and three green marks as though something had slashed the white blade lingered as it soared through the air, coming to land inches from Tyson's feet.

Driger paused in its rapid movement and with one fast move it flew to Ray's waiting hand.

"THE MATCH GOES TO RAY!"

Ray gave Tyson a small smile, turning to go back to the sidelines.

Tyson picked up his blade, and for once found himself at a complete loss for words. Max and Kenny came over. Wordlessly the dragon showed his friends his blade. Max bit his lip in horror and Kenny cried out.

Tyson returned his gaze to his blade. It was still in one piece, but three deep gashes, exactly in the places where the claw marks had appeared, showed the bladers the beating it had taken. It was barely hanging together, the attack ring destroyed by what suspiciously looked like an attack made by an actual tiger.

Max confirmed it, "Guys, those gashes look like a real tiger slashed at it."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray paced impatiently in front of the lockers. Mr. Dickenson opened the door and nodded to him. He followed the coordinator to another room.

Mr. Dickenson stopped here and looked at the annoyed neko-jin.

Ray immediately posed his question, "_That_ was his best?"

"Ray, I know you are disappointed. Trust me when I say that boy is much better than what he has displayed."

Ray fought down the urge to snort and instead asked, "Do they know?"

Now Mr. Dickenson smiled, "No. you are the only one who knows about this. It was the only way to get you here."

"Fine," Ray sighed. "One more round. And this time I do it my way."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What?" Tyson asked nervously. Kenny was hard at work fixing his blade, and Tyson had stepped out to go to the washroom.

Turning the corner, he'd found himself face-to-face with his current opponent.

At the moment, Ray was lazily standing with a hand on his hip, face impassive, feline eyes half closed in boredom, staring the blunette down. And the reason Tyson was still standing there, his need to _go_ increasing every second, was that once he had locked eyes with the boy, he'd found himself incapable of movement.

"Are you Chinese?" came the next unintelligible question from the blunette.

The gold depths flickered with suppressed amusement. No answer.

"Well, I just figured…" Tyson trailed off. He was now observing the teen in front.

Ray wore a white Chinese top outlined with gold and baggy black pants. His hands were protected by red fingerless gloves, yin yan signs on the backs. Raven locks were held out of the gold balls which were apparently eyes by a deep red bandanna with a single yin yan sign in the center. That was when Tyson finally noticed Ray's uncanny resemblance to a cat, more specifically a tiger, and the weird feline grace with which he carried himself.

"Why are you standing here and staring at me?" Ray asked curiously. "Haven't you seen a neko-jin before? Don't you have a blade to fix? And the way you're fidgeting, I think you should get moving. Thought you were going to the restroom."

"Huh? What? Oh, right," Tyson finally cracked and made a run for it.

"What are you looking for?"

Ray's head snapped around. The speaker was a teen, no more than a few months older than himself. The ends of a long white scarf hung elegantly on either side, flapping gently as a light draught blew in. He stepped closer, and leaned onto the wall, crossing pale arms over his chest.

"What I'm looking for?" Ray returned the question, slightly confused.

Kai opened his eyes. Ray pressed his lips together as crimson steel glared at him. "Don't play dumb… Kon," the name rolled off his tongue. "Why are you here?"

Ray decided to take a chance, "For the same reason as you."

Scarlet locked with gold for a nanosecond. It had already happened.

Ray looked away while Kai turned to leave. The game had started.

Neither took a chance, neither looked again.

It didn't matter, it was done.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Go Dragoon!"

The white blade rushed once again to the offense. However…

"Um… Tyson?" Kenny called from behind him. "Defense rings aren't made for attacking.

"Oh great," Tyson turned his attention back to the dish. "Now you tell me. STORM ATTACK!"

Dragoon quickly enclosed the silver blade in a circle, gushing winds blocking its escape and sucking the energy from it.

Ray's eyes flashed. "Very well. It is time."

Green light exploded from the Bitchip of the grey blade, but the tornado engulfed it, and no more was seen.

Until three green slashes appeared on the tornado as before.

In the stands, Max jumped to his feet, and Kai's arms unfolded as he leaned forward, scarlet depths sparking the first sign of emotion, interest.

The slashes continued assault on the rotating winds, and a single second saw the tornado being slashed open, green and gold light flooded from within.

With the storm gone, the white tiger revealed itself, gold armor gleaming in overhead light, brilliant white fur dazzling, emerald eyes glistening like those of its owner's, for now, Ray's own citrine gems glittered with pride and overwhelming power. A roar tore through the stadium, one which made armed men want to drop their weapons and flee for the sake of their lives, and pants.

Tyson cowered in the face of his adversary, making him forget to call out his Dragoon, forget to even breathe.

_And the fourth. _Kai whispered in his mind. _I've heard of his staggering skills, of a Bitbeast inspiring awe into any who sees it. Never had I thought _he_ would be the one._

"OH NO!" Tyson yelled, regaining his senses when pain seared through his body; Driger had just attempted to stick a hole through Dragoon's new defense ring, which miraculously held. "Dragoon! Come on!"

Blue light burst from the white blade, the dragon finally emerging to oppose the tiger. Sparks flew as the blades crashed against each other, light engulfed the stadium as the beasts locked in combat, the bladers feeling every attack as they threw all they had at each other, Ray deftly evading Tyson's inexperienced offense, countering with lightning-fast moves of his own, but now and then the raw power with which Tyson struck sending him back.

Only Mr. Dickenson from his place in the box, frozen, Max and Kenny, stunned, and Kai, smirking at the rare style of battle, witnessed this sight.

Both bladers were tiring, and Tyson gave way first, allowing Ray and Driger to continue without any move to answer the blows.

Right then, Driger's form wavered, the green light shimmering unsteadily. The tiger twisted its head to look at its owner.

Tyson took this opportunity. Dragoon's claw shredded the air to collide with the tiger. Driger uttered a pained roar, before it was sucked back into the blade as it flew through the air, landing far from the dish.

A few moments for it to sink in.

"TYSON TAKES THE SECOND ROUND!"

Ray picked up his blade and looked down at the Bitchip. The green-gold was still visible in the center. _Why… did you let me lose, Driger? _His fingers closed around the smooth edges. _Never mind. Maybe someday I'll understand._

His eyes found their way to where Tyson was celebrating with his two friends. Turning to Jazzman, he quickly exchanged a few words. Then, hopping down, he nodded to Tyson. "Good job. Now take your Dragoon to the finals."

"But there's still one round left." Ray was already walking away.

"Ray has decided to forfeit and so we Tyson wins the semi-finals! He will be going on to the finals to face Kai."

"Wha – hey! Get back here! Why'd you forfeit? This isn't over!"

"I saw what I needed to see and I am satisfied with what I saw," Ray waved back casually.

"Huh?" Tyson was totally confused from all the sees and saws.

"Good luck in the finals Tyson. I know now that you are ready," Ray called back.

Tyson looked at Max and Kenny, both just as confused as him. The blunette turned back to where the long ponytail swished, disappearing into the darkened hall. _Ready for what? What does he mean I saw what he needed to see and he saw what he was satisfied? Argh! I'm getting confused with his twisted words._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"WELCOME FOLKS, TO THE FINALS PITTING THE NEW ROOKIE SENSATION TYSON AGAINST THE REIGNING CHAMPION, THE ONE, THE ONLY……… KAI!" DJ Jazzman's augmented voice rang throughout the stadium followed by loud cheering from the crowd.

"You are going down Kai!"

"Hn."

"Players! Take your positions. Three… two… one! LET IT TIP!" Both players launched their blades.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Do you really think you can beat me with just a head on attack?" His stature still held the calm vive.

"Just you watch." The two blades clashed. To everyone's surprise, after some time, Dragoon managed to push Dranzer to the rim of the Beystadium.

"Hang in there Dranzer."

The blue blade spun fiercely and held on, teetering on the edge of the dish. But it was too late. Dranzer was out.

"And round one goes to Tyson!"

Kai was thrown back from the impact and his strong form swayed slightly as he stood up, but there was no other sign he felt any pain. The only visible change was in his eyes, no emotion, merely the slightest narrowing of the wine-red orbs. _I should have known his blade contained such power after watching him battle Kon._

"Hahaaa, yeah! I win."

"You got lucky. Raw power won't get you anywhere."

Round two:

Both blades shot out. Tyson immediately did the same thing as before, but this time Kai was ready. Before the white blade could hit the flaming bird emerged. Massive wings flapped once, enough to lift it to the air.

Up in the stands, Ray witnessed the mythical phoenix for the first time. His mind pieced all three together, the blue dragon of wind, black turtle of water, flaming phoenix of fire, combining them with his own white tiger of thunder and lighting, and earth.

His eyes snapped to Mr. Dickenson, sitting beside him, entranced by the battle that raged below. No. No, he didn't know about this. Unconsciously, ignorantly, this old man had done what legends proclaimed would happen someday, as it was millenniums ago.

Turning to the stadium, the neko-jin smiled as he saw what was about to happen._ Of course_, he mused. _Would you expect any less from the mighty Kai?_

For Dranzer was now flying up around the tornado, avoiding the slicing gusts as much as possible and towards the eye. The blade followed the Bitbeast.

Dranzer hovered above the raging winds for a spit second, then vanished amongst the grey winds. Tyson's round face shone with pure excitement, Dranzer was diving _into_ the vortex, and Kai was done for. What could stop his victory now?

Yet Kai smirked.

He could see it. The one creating the winds. However, neither the dragon nor its owner could see him, they were both focused on making the tornado.

His arms unfolded. Fingers clenching, he shouted,

"Quick Dranzer, now's your chance!"

"What!" Tyson cried. In the stands, Max leaned forward, while Kenny clutched at his laptop.

"Tyson's dead!" Dizzi screamed helpfully.

Tyson could see. Finally, when it was too late, the young teen could clearly see the phoenix dive down, wings flared back, talons stretched forward, and rake Dragoon's neck, before clasping the thinner scales just below the long head firmly in a vice-like grip.

Dragoon roared in pain and fury, and Tyson felt his Bitbeast's agony flow through him. Kai's blade smashed into his, and Dragoon was out, dealing the dish a fine blow, causing a part of the metal to rise.

Third Round:

"Dranzer!"

"Dragoon!"

Metal against metal, blade against blade. Blue vs. white. Dragon vs. phoenix.

Dragoon roared, a broken cry, but Dranzer's screech pierced through it. Claws and talons slashed, teeth and beak tore, the bladers attacked with their Bitbeasts and blades.

The dust rose furiously, blinding everyone. As it faded, the blades were nowhere to be seen.

"No way," Kai whispered to the empty dish. His eyes flew above, and there they were, Dragoon and Dranzer, sending off sparks in all directions, still going at it.

After what seemed like an eternity, in truth a few seconds, both bladers gave way. Exhausted, Tyson dropped to his knees, while Kai swayed once more, and both blades were thrown back. The blades dropped to opposite sides of the dish, teetering on the edge, slowly moving sideways to steady themselves.

The crowd held its breath.

Kai's Dranzer hit the raised metal.

It fell back.

"……………………………………………………………………………………"

"……………………………………………………………………………………"

"AND IT'S OVER!!!!!!" Jazzman roared. "GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW REGIONAL CHAMP! TYSSOOOONNN!!"

Kai picked up his blade, dusting it off. The Bitchip flashed bright red.

_Dranzer? _Kai questioned silently. _Why on purpose?_

There was no reply. There would never be one.

Tyson's friends had run over to congratulate him, Max and Kenny bouncing with joy. Kai watched as the chairman of BBA also came up, Ray only a step behind, alert to everything around him, eyes flicking all over the stadium, coming to rest on the older bluenette.

They came to stop in front of the younger trio. Mr. Dickenson congratulated Tyson, but Kai wasn't listening. He was looking at the neko-jin. Ray, seeing Kai, cocked his head. Following the gold orbs, Kai found himself staring at the jumbo screen, which no longer showed the stadium, but four blank boxes were lined up side by side.

"So," Kai interrupted Mr. Dickenson nonchalantly. "I guess you don't need me anymore." The white scarf flipped around as the older bluenette spun around to leave.

"Actually Kai," the old man smiled. "I was thinking of making you team captain."

Kai halted as Ray chuckled lightly. From the unintelligent 'huh?'s from Tyson, Max and Kenny, they were surprised too.

"Team captain?" Kai asked warily.

Jazzman's booming voice stopped Mr. Dickenson from answering at once.

"LADIES AND GENTS, BOYS AND GIRLS, BEYBLADE FANS FROM ALL OVER! LET ME ANNOUNCE THE TEAM WHICH WILL BE REPRESENTING US IN THE WOLRD CHAMPIONSHIPS!!"

The mention of the 'World Championships' set the crowd off, yelling and cheering, though no one had much of a clue about what was going on.

"KAI!" the teen's face, for once holding open surprise, appeared in the first box. "RAY!" the neko-jin's grin widened with his appearance next to the captain. "MAX!" the blonde looked completely stupefied as his own face showed up on the third blank box. "AND OUR NEW CHAMP! TYSON!" the boy was spreading a grin that just _had_ to be wider than his face.

Mr. Dickenson laughed heartily. "You should have seen the looks on your faces," he addressed Kai, Tyson and Max.

"You knew about this?" Tyson gaped at Ray, who nodded.

"Glad to be part of the team."

"Awesome! Our own team! So we should have a cool name! How about…" Tyson waved a hand in front of him, narrowly missing Kenny's goggles. "The Blade…"

"Breakers!" Max completed.

"Oh yeah! The Bladebreakers!"

"That does have a ring to it," Ray shrugged. "Got a problem with that, capt'n?" he added to the stoic bluenette.

"Who said I even agreed to join?"

"Come oooooooonn Kai!" Max whined. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

"Hn."

"Kai!" Tyson yelled.

"Don't worry," Ray smiled. "He agrees."

"I do?"

"Of course," Kenny beamed. "You will need a mechanic, ne?" An immediate hug from Max made him regret his words, but Tyson welcomed him with a (hard) thump on the back.

"Welcome to the team Chief!"

"And what about me?" a muffled voice huffed from inside the laptop.

"She's still on?"

"I'll have you know you won't survive a day without me," was the smug retort.

"Kenny and Dizzi, you're both vital parts of the team," Max said.

Kai emitted a long sigh. "Alright. I'll join this petty team, if only to whip" – there was the arrogant tone – "these bunch of amateurs into shape."

"Amateurs!" Tyson protested.

Kai turned away, "Enjoy your birthday Tyson." He began to descend the steps. "'Cause we start training first thing tomorrow morning."

The others stared at his retreating figure.

"Rather cheery fellow isn't he?" Mr. Dickenson chuckled.

"ONCE AGAIN, GIVE IT UP! FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Jazzman yelled.

As the spectators screamed their lungs out, a shadowy form watched from afar, high up in the stands, where no one could see it.

His eyes focused on each Bladebreaker, moving from the blond boy laughing along with his new teammates, to the disappearing white scarf, to the raven-haired teen, also caught up in the excitement.

Last of all, his eyes landed on the remaining boy, dwelling for a second on the red and blue cap on his head to his face, taking in the round features and navy eyes matching the hair.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**There are some major hints in there about the plot. We thought we should put them in, since the prologue didn't do it.**

**If you see any signs of OOCness, please inform us, but this chapter is the beginning, their characters (not appearance) will be the same as the first few episodes of the 1st season.**

**Please review.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	3. Out of the Blue

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 2: Out of the Blue**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Reach out like never before . . .

"Cool! Can't believe we're going to New York!" Tyson swung his duffel bag, nearly hitting the neko-jin beside him. Ray jumped away at the last second. The airport buzzed with all the people rushing around and Ray's complain was drowned. Tyson went on whirling his bag, "The Big Mac!"

"It's the Big Apple," Kenny corrected.

"Sure Chief, but I like Big Macs better. Whadda you think Kai?"

"Hn."

"Was that a yes or no?"

_Of all the places the American tournament could've been held it had to be New York_, Max stared blankly at the packed waiting room. _Boston sounds like a lovely place, California would've been sweet, but noooo, it just _had_ to be New York._

"Max let's go get something to eat!"

"Sure Tyson."

"Where's gate 27?" Kenny asked.

_Bet she'll be there._

"This way." Max jumped. A young flight attendant was smiling at them. "Flight 27?"

"Yeah," Ray replied. _Where did she come from?_

Kai directed his glare towards her. The teen's relaxed I-don't-give-a-damn stance was now tense. She smiled nervously.

"I'll be your attendant in this flight."

"Aren't you too young?" Max asked. She looked very prim in the uniform, hands behind her back, standing smartly.

"I've been working here for years. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cathy. Please follow me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey, Tyson! Get up! Come play with me!" squealed a hyper Max, who had left his seat as soon as the seat belt sign went off and was now skipping along the aisle of the plane.

"I'll have 7 pepperoni pizzas, 15 mozzarella sticks and 4 servings of ravioli," dreamed away the navy-haired teen, oblivious of his hyper active friend's yell.

If there was ever a time when Ray didn't want to have such sensitive hearing, it was now. He had hoped to get some rest before they got to New York, but that was proving impossible due to Max's constant yelling, Tyson's rhythmic loud snores (his snoring was probably the only systematic thing in his life) and Kenny's vigorous tapping on the keys of his laptop. A few seats to the right of Ray sat the enigma of the team, their stoic captain Kai, in his usual position, eyes closed, and arms folded. _How did Max get a hold on sugar with Kai around? _Ray wondered idly.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to keep it down a bit. There are other passengers on this plane who would really like some peace and quiet," the irked and somewhat worried flight attendant begged.

"Hey you are the nice lady who gave me candy!" Cathy glanced pleadingly at the eldest teen, hoping he would know how to calm the kid down, as talking certainly was not going to do the job. To her dismay he seemed to be sleeping.

Without even opening his eyes, Kai said, "He's your problem seeing as you were the one who gave him the sugar." His reply startled Cathy. After watching the poor woman make several more feeble attempts to calm Max down, Ray stepped in.

"Max, wanna hear a story?"

"YEAH!"

Kai opened his eyes to give Ray a puzzled look. But from the look of it, Ray seemed to know what he was doing. Ray's words surprised the flight attendant even further. She couldn't even begin to imagine how a story could get this kid to stop screaming his lungs out. But nonetheless she gave the raven haired boy a grateful smile and left him to take care of it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kai rolled his eyes. _What was Ray thinking when he voluntarily took on the job of calming Max down? The only thing that can stop Max when he's gone hyper is my glare and even that didn't work this time._

The light tapping of Kenny's laptop had ceased and the cheerful voice of Dizzi could not be heard anymore. Instead Kai picked up a light snoring. With Max's continuous bellows gone, the technical brains of the group finally decided to rest. Wait a minute!_ Max's continuous bellows gone?_ Glancing at the seat next to Ray, Kai found the blond asleep and the neko-jin beside him staring out the window, deep in his own thoughts.

Ray looked around at Kai. Guessing the question in blunette's eyes he grinned, deciding to leave the phoenix guessing.

On the other side of the plane Cathy smiled to herself while serving another passenger. She glanced at the two remaining teens when the youngest boy woke up. Kenny stretched his arms with a yawn and raised his hand.

"Excuse me Miss Cathy, could I have a glass of juice please?"

Cathy rolled the trolley over and picked up a clean glass, handing it to him. She tipped the jug full of orange drink.

Kenny fidgeted as the liquid rose with a slight swishing sound. Then, without turning her eyes, the attendant stopped pouring and placed the jug back on the trolley. Muttering an 'enjoy', she rolled it over to the seats behind. Kenny raised the glass to eye level. He would have liked some more, it was only half-full, but he decided against calling her back.

The attendant was smiling down at Kai, "Would you like something sir?"

Kai didn't say anything, but in the seat across Max woke with a jolt and asked for something to drink. Here Kai voiced his command while glaring at Kenny, who immediately moved out of view. "Give him a glass of water. No sugar."

Max whimpered in protest as Cathy complied, this time filling the glass too much, so that when Max took the over-filled glass back with care, a slight jerk when it switched hands caused some water to spill over the jacket he'd taken off and laid on his lap.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she hurriedly grabbed a tissue from the box on the trolley and proceeded to wipe it off. Max let her before smiling his thanks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kenny's POV**

I smiled happily, typing in the last sentence. "What do you think Dizzi?"

The laptop beeped as Dizzi laughed, "Who knows Chief? We can't always tell by stats. It's a new team, to even think about winning we have to start by working together you know."

She had a good point. Our team was like a group you'd see in a story or something. It had been three weeks since the team had been formed. I focused on what I had caught onto till now.

"More whipped cream would be nice…" the drone was accompanied by a particularly loud snore.

Tyson, undoubtedly the _loudest_ Bladebreaker. Since I met him I knew him as: very sociable, very outgoing, and very idiotic. Not particularly clever, he's always up for a new challenge, despite the odds. One thing is for sure, he eats way too much. He is still daring, but most of the time that's because he doesn't understand the risks. He was trained by his grandfather in martial arts who tried his best to teach him patience and wisdom, but Tyson's a little dense for that. Beginner's luck is how people see his victory against Kai, but we, his teammates, know… well… we know it _was_ just luck, but we also know he is capable of defeating anyone else, and admire him for his resolve and determination to succeed (most of us – I think). Tyson works with the youthfulness he would probably never leave behind, and wants to be the greatest he can be. Happiness comes to him almost naturally. It seems nothing in the world could bring him down. His Bitbeast is a blue dragon, Dragoon, containing a lot of intense power.

Tyson was extremely scared of Kai.

Then again, I was _petrified_ of Kai.

"Miss Cathy, can I have just one candy?"

"No sir," was the exhausted reply.

Max, who can, so far, be called Tyson's best bud. He is an expert at blading. His father owned a hobby shop, so he had no problems accessing blade parts. I find him a devoted, reliable and steadfast friend. He's incredibly hyperactive, so does well in Beyblading, which is mostly a game of spirit. There can't possibly be a person who is more optimistic. Laughter and smiles are constant partners to him. Like Tyson, he would probably never leave the innocence he has behind. Max's Bitbeast is a turtle, Draciel, expertising in defensive maneuvers.

Next comes our second-in-command, Ray. From our first impression of him, he seemed like an arrogant over-confident kid, but turns out that was just a show he was pulling to get Tyson riled up so he could test the blunette. But after a few days we discovered him to possess way more skill than what he displayed in his match against Tyson.

He is deadly as an enemy, and he has absolutely no idea of how great his talents are. Either that or he's very, very, very modest (which, by the way, is a distinct possibility). His people skills are excellent too, and the guy's a great actor. Not too optimistic, but always finding a way to lighten the mood with a small smile. He's one member of the team we know little about, other than he's from China and that he's a neko-jin (that means he is a humanoid cat, or catanoid human, or plain part feline, meaning he has feline blood in him, hence his appearance), but we're not particularly bothered by it. Unlike Tyson and Max, who're always ready to yell their heads off, Ray is more of the quiet type and keeps to himself most of the time. But he always thinks of the right thing to say at the right moment, getting us out of a whole lot of trouble. Withdrawn as he may be, he's always willing to help out, no matter the situation.

In the fan department Ray's a 'hot favorite'. I read that in a good few sports magazines. I have yet to decipher the meaning, but it seems it means Beyblade fans love him. The number of girls he is assaulted by whenever he is in public is remarkable. I once started to count, but lost track after sixty-three. I didn't know there were so many girls where we lived! Interviewing them had been difficult, as most were too busy staring at Ray to notice a 'tiny little thing running about'. "His eyes". Alright, they can be referred to as beautiful, but many people were afraid of them, saying they were like the yellow eyes of a cat. First, they were definitely not yellow, second, they were definitely fiercer than a cat's, and third, these same people were just the same ones whose girlfriends had started ogling after Ray as the team passed. "His hair". Confusing. "His smile" and "personality"? Hmm, they're better than most people's. "He's Ray". Would you mind emphasizing on that ma'am? I suppose I would have to do some more interviews to get through to this. Maybe I could follow some of the girls when they're leaving instead of asking them when Ray's around.

Of all of us, Ray seems to be the only one not terrified of Kai, and is not afraid to stand up against him (not that he does that much though, he agrees with Kai most of the time, to our dismay). He's the one who manages to extract some words out of our captain when there's need. I think they get along, though their behavior around each other may beg to differ. They're always… not fighting, but not quite friendly either, however I also think that's changing. He can test Kai's tolerance to the extreme and still come out unscathed. That takes skill, and he's almost turned it into an art. But Ray understands Kai better than the rest of us, and he seems to be the only person Kai respects in this team, if there is anything called respect in the stoic sir.

Speaking of Kai, three words to describe him. Cold, mysterious, harsh. I'll cut the arrogant, heartless, brutal, nasty, unpleasant, cruel, indifferent, unfeeling, inconsiderate, insensitive, jerk, and blatantly hostile. Not the most likeable of people. Every team has to have a wet blanket, and here is ours. He had once been the leader of a street blading gang called the Blade Sharks, and the one reason he was in this team at the moment was that he'd been convinced (hard work) that he would be at an advantage in the Bladebreakers, who all possessed skills none of the Blade Sharks could have dreamed of having, so there was a big chance of them making it to the World Championships, although if you said that to him he'll say something like 'In their dreams'. Yeah, Kai's not big on conversation. He's _very_ withdrawn and _very_ quiet, seeming to think his teammates beneath him, and preferring extra silence to any clamor, and loneliness to camaraderie. As a result of this, we know _very_ little of Kai.

Then again, underneath all that, I'm positive he has a heart that's beating (he's alive), and he does help the team when he can – if just by shutting Max up with his death glare:

**Flashback**

"THE ALIENS ARE COMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG –"

_SLAM!_

It was small and blonde and went that way.

That's what the Bladebreakers were going to have to tell the police when they saw the hit and run mess that hyper Max managed to make. It was supposed to be a hug. For Kai. The kid saw Kai's glare a few meters away, tried to stop, tripped over his shoelace and sent himself and Tyson flying. No matter how many times that happened it was still as comical as the first time.

Kai stopped Max, anyway.

**End flashback**

Making Tyson actually train:

**Flashback**

"Three… two… one…" Max counted.

Tyson rolled over on his back, "I'm not moving."

"TYSON!"

"Oh shit," Tyson cursed, making a mad dash for the door. Kai followed. A few minutes later Kai returned with no Tyson.

1 hour passes…

"Is he here?"

"No Ty," Max grinned as he slid the door open for his friend. "Have you been running all this time?"

Sweaty and panting, the teen nodded feverishly, staring around the room for any traces of Kai.

"Well that completes training for now," Ray called from where he was flipping pages of an old book.

"Training?" Tyson panted.

"Sure, one hour of running is enough training if you ask me."

Tyson fell over on the wooden floor of his dojo.

**End flashback**

Or by giving advice in the most roundabout way he can think of:

**Flashback**

"Oh no!" Tyson cried as Dragoon was thrown out of the dish. Draciel still spun strongly in the center.

"That's your third loss in a row," Ray observed. "That can't be right."

"I can't think of what could be wrong," Kenny whined. "Kai?"

"No one could win with that piece of scrap."

**End flashback**

That meant Dragoon needed an upgrade; at least that's what Ray said. Turns out he was right.

Kai's quick in making decisions, and I'm positive (sorta) he cares about his team – at least he makes sure they avoided trouble – or that could be because the team getting into trouble means problems for him. All in all, he comes across as a conceited bastard.

Despite all this, any girl who knew anything about the Beyblading world goes giddy over him. This I had discovered when researching into each of the 'Breakers. I got more out of Kai's fangirls than Ray's because Kai's had enough sense to know to stay away from the bluenette and eyeball him from a good distance. An even funnier thing was that most of Kai's fans were Ray's fans too, and vice versa. And the number… I should leave that for guessing. It's quite impossible to count, I keep losing track after sixty-three. No that is not the highest I can count. Upon interviewing the girls, I discovered that it was purely because of his windswept slate hair, the shadowy blue at the back, the fiery eyes, the dangerous glare, and the powerful body. Why they find those attractive I will never know. Those are the exact things that make him so scary. But according to the women, that's the reason they love him. Females are a very confusing species.

So we have the idiotically friendly, happy-go-lucky and hyper, the cold and harsh jerk, and the balance between the two groups, the sensible and quiet. Anyone ever read Enid Blyton, and don't those animes make it sound so familiar?

**End of Kenny's POV**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Not too bad."

"Not too bad?" Tyson echoed. "Man, this is sweet!"

"Dibs on this room!"

"Hey Maxie, that's not fair!"

"I take this one."

"Chief!"

"Taken!"

"Ray! Come on!"

SLAM!

"…………"

"I think Kai got that one."

"Ya think?"

Ray bit his lip to prevent laughter as he shut the door quietly and began to unpack, head throbbing slightly. The hotel was just about the best, only the training facilities were relatively poor. And it was quite far away from the stadium. Mr. Dickenson could have selected one slightly closer. God knew they needed it. Everyone knew Tyson's sleeping habits would make them late _some_day, if not everyday.

For the past two weeks they had stayed in Tyson's dojo, surprisingly, even Kai, and tried to get to know each other better. Now, getting to know Tyson and Max was… easy enough. They were so open and carefree. Everyone knew about Max's thing for sugar and Tyson's eating and sleeping habits, Kenny's obsession with Beyblade technology, Ray's dangerous temper (he had lost it _once_, but the others knew better than to cross his path from then), and Kai's… lack of patience with Tyson.

There was something very attractive in this new team, though he didn't quite know what, and that was the only thing keeping him from quitting. He frowned, trying to think of an answer. His mind wouldn't let him rest unless he did.

_Tyson…? Uh…_

_Max? Um…_

_Kenny? Technically he isn't even a member of the team._

_Kai?_

Ray snorted. _Yeah right._

Kai and him got into more fights than he thought it was possible to get into within that short time since they joined the same team. It wasn't that he didn't like the phoenix, his attitude just ticked him off a little. Kai was no better. As weird as it may sound, most of the 'fights' they had were verbal spars, each attempting to outwit the other. He took pride in the knowledge he was the only one who could cause Kai to loose his cool and actually speak. Good thing the others had never witnessed their 'fights' at the intense moments.

Question of the millennium: weren't all of those fights his fault?

Well, he never started it, but when Kai threw something at him he just was never able to refrain himself from biting back. So… technically Kai started it, but he was the one who continued it when Kai looked ready to leave.

And they were supposed to get along.

Now that he thought about it, they did get along. Kai was always polite to him, and vise versa, not to mention they would often have some idle talk about the team's progress when there was no one around. Their captain seemed to respect his… persistence. Okay maybe not his persistence, but something of the sort, and the feeling was mutual, though Ray would rather swallow his own tongue than admit that.

Which brought him to question his stubbornness; he never was like this unless he was in a Beybattle, a challenge.

So… he took Kai as a challenge? What was he subconsciously vying to accomplish by taking on the lone phoenix? Trying to make him… open up?

With a disgruntled sigh he ran a hand through his hair. _Great, just what I need. More questions. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing._

Hearing laughter outside, he decided to spend some time alone with his thoughts some other day. His thoughts were getting ridiculous. Maybe it was the headache.

"Hi Ray, done packing?" Max giggled as he tackled said teen with a hug, like they hadn't seen each other in years. The tiger groaned. He was too tired to confront a hyper Max. Kenny was still in his room. With a small nod at the younger, he ignored Tyson and walked to the kitchen. A glass of cold, cold water might help.

As he started dropping ice cubes in his already-freezing water from the fridge, a deep voice spoke with slight disdain.

"Ray, that can't be good for you."

"My head hurts," Ray inwardly smiled at the fact Kai was voluntarily talking. For once he didn't have to initiate the conversation.

"How is that water supposed to help?" although it was a question, it sounded more… demanding. Kai never questioned.

"Dunno. Felt like it," Ray pulled out a chair and sat next to the bluenette, sipping his drink as Kai put down a steaming mug of coffee. It was like a morning in Tyson's dojo, except that it wasn't morning.

"Jet-lag?" Kai glanced over.

"I wish. It's getting worse by the minute."

"Hn."

Ray placed his now-empty glass on the wooden table and stared at it, as though blaming it for his throbbing head.

"Training." Whoa! Kai was talking… _again_! Twice in one day, a new record! And he hadn't even said anything to tick him off!

"Kai," Ray pleaded. "Can't we skip training for today? Everyone's tired you know."

The phoenix shook his head, "You need to get your mind off things. Training will cure that headache; glaring at the glass won't."

"We need rest," Ray detoured his glare to the bluenette. "_All _of us. You must be tired too."

Another shake of the head as the empty mug was placed beside the glass and Kai glanced at him through the corners of his eyes.

"Well we are," Ray persisted, suddenly aware of the fact his pupils had transformed into slits. He relaxed them, softening his eyes and looking away, quite surprised by how far he had taken it.

Before he had time to react a gloved hand shot out, grabbing his chin firmly and turning his face to look into orbs bathed in fresh blood.

"Do that again," Kai commanded.

"Do what?" he kept his voice even, despite Kai's icy tone sending chills down his spine. He watched Kai pause, satisfied to have made the other hesitate.

"Your eyes, Kon. Do it again." This time, Kai released the raven-haired teen.

Confused, but refusing to show it, Ray slowly, deliberately slit his pupils, so the gold shone out in a fierce flash. He held them just long enough for Kai to observe this, then let them slide. It was not as if Kai hadn't seen this before. What did he want to know now?

"Hn." That didn't say much.

Even the chair barely made noise as Kai stood, taking his mug to the sink. He walked straight past Ray, ignoring the silent question in the other's eyes.

"We'll train on the roof. Move it."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"H-Hiro? You're… alive!"

"Either that or you have gained the ability to see supernatural beings, which in a simpler form is known as ghosts," replied the newcomer but Tyson didn't seem to hear.

_He's alive. That means _she's_ alive as well?_

"Are you alright buddy?" Max asked, concerned.

_It should be a relief to me. I should be happy shouldn't I? I've always had doubts and now they have been confirmed. Questions have been answered._

"You know this guy Tyson?" Dizzi asked from her place on Kenny's lap.

_Only to give rise to more questions._

"Oh I know him alright," Tyson's voice held startling bitterness. "What are you doing here… Hiro?" He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. But only anger came into his mind. His world was spinning. His eyes grew blurry at every passing second.

"Now is not the right time to discuss such things little brother."

"What do you mean now's not the time? When will it ever be the right time?" frustration and desperation was clear in Tyson's tone, his eyes prickling with hot tears.

"I must leave now," the older blunette smiled sadly at the sight. "But I will be back Tyson. And I will answer your questions, if no other person will."

**Flashback**

"Cool!" Tyson gazed around in awe. "This is the roof?"

Kai readied his launcher, "Did you think I brought you here to watch the sunset?"

"……………"

"Don't answer that," Ray grinned, taking out Driger. "This place is sweet."

Five Beydishes lay side by side, with enough space in between for bladers to stand. The dishes themselves were large and Kenny found them to be so smooth they reduced friction to the minimum.

"Take out your blade kid," Kai growled.

"Me?" Max pointed at himself.

"Tyson!"

"Oh, huh?" Tyson stared. He looked back. _I thought I saw something. _Taking out Dragoon, he passed the ripcord through his launcher while walking to the nearest dish. "Right. Who do I take on?"

Opposite to him stood the phoenix, blade set for launch.

"Oh great. I face Mr. Sourpuss." Tyson sighed, not really listening to Kai give out orders for Ray and Max. Kai's words came to an abrupt stop.

"What do you want?" Kai lashed out at whatever poor stranger had come up. Tyson saw Ray whirling round, so he turned too, wanting to know who could cause so much fuss.

A person stood with his arms spread out, balancing casually on the metal rails. His brown eyes were narrowed and blue hair bound in a low ponytail similar to Tyson's own billowed behind him. His clothes were quite out of the ordinary, and a mask covered his face.

"The name's Jin of the Gale."

_Okay, this guy is not here for a casual stroll or a bit of blading._

"Hello Tyson."

_Is it just me, or do those eyes look a bit like my Dad's? _"How do you know my name?"

"I know more than that dear brother."

The words hit hard. Tyson's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. His voice fled. After a few tries a small whisper came out. "B-brother?"

_My brother… is alive!_

**End flashback**

"You… will tell me… everything?"

"All that I can. Goodbye for now."

"Wait! At least tell me if she's alive."

Jin of the Gale glanced back at his younger brother and couldn't help but smile. Tyson's features still held the same innocence he has seen so many years ago. He hoped this manifestation would not hurt him as much as it might, that the dragon could hold onto that innocence. For now Tyson would learn of things he never knew of, never understood, and he wouldn't be the same person he was at the end of it, not unless he continued to be the stubborn kid from way back. And Jin of the Gale hoped he was.

"She is alive and well Tyson."

Jin of the Gale could not wait any longer, he wasn't here to see his brother. But fate coincides in mysterious ways. He would be seeing much more of him, now that Tyson was a part of the BBA team. He had little to do with the BBA, but his connection had to be expanded, now that Tyson was involved. He began running towards the edge, feet barely making any noise on the floor. His job was not done, but he couldn't bear to see the young dragon standing there, looking so desperate.

Tyson's mind was not the only one conflicted.

He pushed off, disappearing over the edge. Tyson rushed to find nothing there, nothing but the busy New York City way, way below.

Blood-red orbs watched the scene unfold without words. Something flashed in them, but the next moment there was nothing.

For a while everything remained still, as if someone had hit the pause button.

Max spoke up, "I didn't know you had a brother Tyson." It was a small comment made to break the silence, but it broke Tyson out of pensive mode. Throwing himself away from the railing he turned and ran as fast as he could, out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey Tyson where are you going?" Kenny cried. Max made a move to follow, but a tanned hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave him Max, he needs to work this out alone."

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah, short chapter. And yes, it did not make much sense, and it happened too quickly, and it was not good. Unfortunately we need to end this sub-sub plot quickly, before the holidays end.**

**There are no pairings… yet. And when there is, we'll warn you of them, and tell you the pairings.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	4. Cruel Fate

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: phoenixfire thundertiger and foxfire flamequeen**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 3: Cruel Fate**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

…Life isn't about chances, it's about choices…

**Tyson's POV**

The truth was a lie. The lie is the truth. I wish I was wrong, that they really were dead. Them being alive just raises more questions, with even fewer answers. Why is Hiro here? What is he doing? What does he want?

Why did he leave me and Dad nine years ago?

So many questions. None to be answered. No one can answer.

I turned to get back to the hotel. But I couldn't take a step further. Standing right in front of me was the person I expected least.

"You should be training," was the impassive order. I knew I hadn't been training but how could I with all that's been going on? Doesn't he know what I'm going through? Wait, of course he doesn't. He's Kai. He probably doesn't give a damn about _his_ family.

"Thinking about your family now is not going to help us win the American Tournament," he said, as though reading my thoughts. "Sort it out, Tyson. I won't have a sniveling fool on my team."

"When do _you _ever train, Kai?"

"When I train is not your problem. Your mind's not a mess, it was always like that. What do you blade with? Fix this. Getting answers to your questions is not going to help. No one can solve this for you. Got it?"

"What do you know?" I shuffled around, turning my back to him. "It must be nice to be you. You've never suffered. Yeah, guess I can't expect you to understand." My words were accompanied by frustration, and anger. I envied him. Him and his arrogant indifference. There was no sound.

I looked around and found the area deserted. When does he do anything except boss us around and disappear?

That jerk! All he cares about is winning. But then again when I don't have family problems on my mind that's all I think about too… and food of course. Speaking of food, I'm hungry. I can find Hiro later, I need some energy if I'm gonna confront him and maybe even Kai.

**End of Tyson's POV**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tyson! We've been looking all over for you buddy," From a distance Tyson could see his blond friend and the young genius who was having a hard time keeping up with Max.

"Where have you been Tyson?" Kenny asked as soon as he caught up with Max.

"I just needed to think for a while. Then I got hungry and decided to have a little snack," replied Tyson. "Oh and I met Kai."

"Kai?" Max looked at Kenny uncomfortably, the latter walking a little behind the two friends. Tyson was in the lead, moving towards a large building.

"Ah right," Kenny smiled, seeing exactly what Tyson meant by a _little snack_. "Um…" he voiced Max's question. "Did Kai tell you anything about Hiro?"

"No, why?"

"Um… well see… Hiro showed up when you were off thinking, and he said some weird things. Kai glared at him and took off."

_When's that guy not glaring? _"And Hiro?"

"He kinda disappeared like Kai," Max finished off for Kenny.

"HE WHAT??"

"He left Tyson," Tyson whirled around to find Ray standing behind him, face flushed like he'd been running.

"Why didn't any of you go after him?" Tyson cried. Hiro was the only one from whom he had hoped to get some answers, considering his mother was nowhere to be found and everyone else just told lies about them.

"Get a grip Tyson. Where do you think I was all this time?" Ray's tone had a commanding and yet empathic note to it.

"Huh?"

"When Hiro decided to disappear, Ray went after him, Tyson," Kenny explained, reviving from the status of loss of words he was experiencing. "What happened Ray, didn't you find him?"

"I'm sorry. He just seemed to vanish," Ray sighed. _Funnily enough, he knew I was following._

"Just like nine years ago," Tyson muttered.

"Except this time I decided to appear after only an hour instead of nine whole years." Shifting their gazes above, the four teenagers found Jin of the Gale standing on the roof of a building, looking down at their surprised faces.

"Hiro," Tyson hissed.

"I suppose you want some answers. Come back to the hotel as soon as you're done. I'll explain," Hiro said calmly and turned, throwing a look over his shoulder. "At least as much as I can." He disappeared among the hordes of the rooftops. Without waiting another second, Tyson sped off, shoving his way through the crowd in the direction of the hotel.

"Wow, I've never seen him run that fast," Max said bemusedly.

"Hey get back here kid! You didn't pay for your food!" a waiter screamed at Tyson but he had already merged into the crowd.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I can't answer for her, Tyson. You will have to ask her yourself should you ever see her. What I do know is that our parents didn't want to take things to the court so they decided that one of us would go with Mom and one of us would stay with Dad. You were only a little kid so they figured that letting you choose would not be fair. So I got to choose. I didn't want to leave you Tyson, and I'm sure she didn't either. But I couldn't do anything about it."

"But why did you choose our mother?" Tyson had never referred to her as 'mother' in his thoughts, but now, 'mom' didn't sound right. After all, he had never known her. "Why not Dad?"

"Just think about it Tyson. If you were in my place and you had to choose between your mother who was always there for you and your father who's never home, who would _you_ choose? I know Dad cares about us, but he can't be there for us. You know that too."

Tyson gave in. Hiro was right. He would have chosen his mother, given the chance. Still, it wasn't fair, leaving him behind. "But why didn't she take me with her?" Tyson's eyes welled up with tears. Despite all the reasoning his brother was providing, Tyson just couldn't believe his mother would leave him, abandon him like that. He was only a kid. He needed his mother much more than Hiro.

"She needed to start a new life, and that's not easy to do with a six-year old kid," replied Hiro, stepping forward and trying to hug his younger brother. Tyson pushed him away, and Hiro backed off. His mask was off and the hurt could clearly be seen on his face. "I don't know the reasons for her actions and I never want to ask and bring back bitter memories." The elder's eyes found their way to his feet. "What I _do_ know," he continued, with a voice so small that Tyson had to move closer to hear. "Is that she thinks about you. Every chance she gets, every day."

"I still can't believe that she wouldn't want to see me."

The rest of that Bladebreakers had remained silent throughout the conversation. After paying for Tyson's food they had returned to the hotel to find Tyson already interrogating his brother. Max thought it appropriate to console Tyson now.

"I'm sure she wanted to see you Tyson… I'm sure she still does. Maybe it's just too hard for her to face you. Try thinking about what she's going through at the moment," Max's eyes were serious, his lips curved into the slightest smile. _Try putting yourself in her shoes. _The last part was meant, not only for Tyson, but for himself too.

"Thanks Maxie," Tyson said. Kenny smiled at him encouragingly. Ray's eyes were fixed on Jin of the Gale, but here the gold orbs veered to the blunette, comforting warmth radiating from them as usual. They just stood there, but Tyson felt reassurance in his friends' presence. Even Kai's words made more sense to him now.

"If you are done with your little reunion, then I suggest you get to training." No one had noticed Kai come in and his sudden command caught everyone by surprise. The burgundy eyes swept to Kenny. "_All _of you."

Tyson opened his mouth in automatic protest, but Kenny beat him to it. "I don't blade!"

The emotionless look swapped for a glare, and the small boy gulped.

"He means, you're part of the team, so you have to train too," Ray supplied. The glare switched targets, and he added, "That means I should shut up if I want to live."

Kai's glare still had the last word, if unspoken.

"Kai's right," Hiro chuckled when Ray obediently fell silent. "I have some business to attend to but I am gonna go watch you battle the All Starz. Prepare yourself well, little brother," Hiro gave Tyson a small smile and left with a glance at Ray. The teen seemed to take the meaning, though no one noticed the small exchange.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You wanted to see me?" the Chinese blader leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Gold eyes glittered in the darkened alley. It looked empty, but Ray wasn't fooled. "They asked for FBI assistance?"

A flutter was heard and Jin of the Gale dropped almost silently from the stairs where he had been hiding. Ray greeted him with a simple, "Jin of the Gale."

"How did you know?" Jin of the Gale referred to the earlier comment, speaking quickly, words to the point, so unlike the cheerful young man who left them in the hotel. Ray had expected as much.

"Stealthy moves, quiet footsteps, the way you leap about… you must be good to have received such high training," Ray paused, studying the elder's eyes for reaction. Jin of the Gale showed none.

"They said you were sharp," he said after seeing the neko-jin would not talk until he spoke. Ray was satisfied.

"So they don't trust me on being able, huh?" the tension dissolved with the teen's light tone.

A muffled chuckle was heard from under the mask. "Touchy. Your fault for not keeping them updated. They're worried. You know his past."

"I don't think he's dangerous," Ray scoffed to prevent a defensive note springing to his voice.

"Confidence is good. Over-confidence, on the other hand…"

Ray sighed, "Fine, I got caught up. I am entering my first Championships." A victorious sound from his companion. "But I always have my guard up. I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"Hmm."

"I don't suppose you called me here just to check my well-being."

"You don't have to sound so stiff. At least pretend to enjoy talking about business," the brightness disappeared with the last word. "Look, kid. Do what you want, but make sure you keep my brother out of this."

"Hiro," Ray smiled at the older boy, who blinked at the sudden change in names. "I can guess how you feel, and I'll do my best. Even then, like you said, there's the danger. If not from him, there's…" Ray trailed off, hoping Hiro would catch the drift.

Hiro nodded and bent his knees, ready to take off, when Ray snapped his head up.

"Hey, wait." Jin of the Gale relaxed, eyeing the younger questioningly. Ray reached inside his pocket and brought out a small white envelope. Hiro took it. A black object fell onto his gloved hand, a tiny red light seeping through the joints. He lifted it to eye level.

"A tracker."

"There's more," Ray watched Hiro reach inside and pulled out a passport-size photo. A girl smiled up at him.

Hiro took off the mask with a click and grinned at the teen, "Isn't she a little old for you?"

Despite himself, Ray grinned back. "Yup. That's why I picked her for you." His expression turned serious. "Track her down. Arrest her before she flees. As you can see from the signal, she's still in the U.S."

"Who is she? A spy?"

Ray confirmed it with a sharp nod. "Flight 27. She was our attendant."

"How can you be sure?"

"Same as you. She came up behind me and I never noticed. She has a habit of being exceptionally, unnecessarily quiet. Such a habit can only come from years of training. But obviously she hasn't been on many undercover missions, her acting sucks. A slip was when she said she's been an attendant for years. Yet when she served Max and Kenny the proportions were completely wrong. If she really was experienced she wouldn't have made so many mistakes."

Hiro raised an impressed eyebrow, "You noted all that?"

"There was also the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off him."

Hiro nodded, fitting his mask in place. He prepared himself for launch.

"And…" Hiro turned to the neko-jin, who was smiling again. "I'll do my very best."

Hiro's eyes softened as Ray leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "You shouldn't be here. Even for a junior you're too young."

Ray rubbed his temples, closing his eyes wearily. "I manage."

When he looked again, Jin of the Gale had vanished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So this is the famous PPB lab?"

The Bladebreakers stood in front of one of the tallest skyscrapers in New York, the PPB research building. The PPB was known all over the world for having the most info on blading. They had access to every high-tech gear, being the BBA's top research facility, allowing research into anything without trouble with budget or equipment. Obviously the building was expected to be an eye catcher.

Mr. Dickenson sent the Bladebreakers here on account of Kenny practically begging to see the place. For some reason, the Chairman had been adamant on all the 'Breakers being there, despite Kai's grim refusal and Tyson's open disinterest. The captain's assent was needed, and Kai, as usual, met everyone's expectations by not taking any notice of Kenny's constant whines, which quickly got on the other's nerves.

In the end Mr. Dickenson persuaded Kai when the former informed the teens of a person who would be able to help them with upgrading their Beyblades.

Tyson and surprisingly, Ray, were completely against this, while Max and Kai thought it a good opportunity, so here they were.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"We'll try again," a girl's voice reached their ears.

"And this time make sure the equation is correct, not to mention the quantities accurate," an authoritative air accompanied the woman's voice. The others paid no attention to it; however, Max recognized it instantly. "Another mistake like that could take the entire facility down."

_Impossible_,Max's heart skipped a dozen beats.

"It will not happen again," it was the girl talking now. "According to Emily, Rock Byson was too simple, and the process was overly complicated for it to handle. This time we have upgraded the –" she was cut off at the sound of footsteps thudding across the room.

Max ran towards the adult. His arms had been stretched out to hug her, eyes shining with anticipation, but one look at the strict eyes made him stop short, drop his arms and the glow in his eyes dull.

The remaining Bladebreakers (minus Kai) caught up with him, staring back and forth between the two. The woman smiled, yet it did not reach her eyes. Sea blue eyes were so much like the boy's in front of her, but holding none of the warmth. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The blonde locks were, again, the same as Max's.

"Max…" Tyson ventured. "Is she your… is she related to you?"

"Hi Mom," Max said, doing his best to hide the disappointment that threatened to reveal itself.

"Hello Max. It's nice to see you." Her tone was formal and one would think it was an interaction between teacher and student, not mother and son.

_She sees me after a year and this is all she has to say?_

"So… how are things going?" she finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine, I'm part of the BBA team now and we are here for the American Tournament." _I don't know what to say. How should I react? I wanted to just run up to her and hug her, hoping she would do the same. But something told me that was not going to happen._

"Hey Max you didn't tell us your mom worked here," grateful to Tyson for giving him something to talk about, Max went on to introduce his teammates.

"Mom, these are my friends, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and…" blue eyes searched out his captain, still sitting at the table. "Kai."

"Hello boys. I'm Director Judy Tate –" The director was interrupted by the arrival of a boy around the Breakers' age with brown hair which stuck out at an odd angle in front of his face.

"Director! Rick has run off again to blade in the streets. I don't see why you had to bring him into our team. He doesn't get along with anyone and everyone's opposed to him being here. How are we supposed to compete in the World Championships if everyone doesn't coopera –"

"Michael can we talk about this later?"

"Oh. Didn't notice you." The teen turned to the Bladebreakers having just seen them.

"Michael, could you show our guests around the facility?"

"Can't you have Steve, Eddie or Emily do it?" Michael complained. He had much better things to do than show these (as he thought) amateurs around.

"Sure. If _you_ can _find _them," At that Michael gave in. Finding them would take much longer than just giving the stupid tour.

The Director smiled at her son, once again a stiff polite upturn of the lips, a mere formality, and left them. Michael led the Bladebreakers around the corridors, showing them different training rooms, gyms and labs as they passed along.

"So _you_ are Max, the Director's son?" he asked at one point. Max just nodded. He still hadn't gotten over his mother's words.

"_So… how are things going?"_

_Fine, Mom. Things are perfect. Look, I got new friends. Again. Doesn't matter, huh? 'You'll just lose them in a couple of days.' When do I get my hug, Mom? 'Sorry, Max, I have work to do.'_

_Like before._

_That was what you said last time._

'_Why did you choose your father, Max?'_

'_Don't I matter?'_

'_What can he give you that I can't?'_

"Why is it that she didn't invite you to join our team and instead just picked up a blader from the streets?" Michael mockingly snorted, breaking Max away from his thoughts again.

"Hey you can't insult him like that!" Tyson burst out for him.

"It was just a question."

"Maybe it's because I chose Dad over her," Max whispered. All faces turned towards Max. He hadn't meant to say it aloud but everyone had heard and was now giving him questioning glances. However, taking the hint, they remained silent.

The tour continued in a more solemn mood with Tyson, Kenny, and Michael trying to make small talk once in a while.

**Flashback**

A younger Max runs to a dining table where his mother is sitting, a large red ball clasped tight in small hands.

"Look, Mummy, Daddy got me a new ball!"

Judy Tate, white lab coat pulled over smart business outfit, holds a steaming cup in one hand and papers in another, several others scattered over the table, covered with several equations.

"That's nice, Maxie," she puts down the cup to absent-mindedly ruffle the child's hair, without even glancing at him, completely missing the disappointment with which his shoulders slump.

"Daddy… Daddy said we could go play with it in the park."

Judy Tate glances at her watch and stands up quickly, gathering the papers together and rushing off with a simple, "Bye, dear." She goes out through the back door.

She hadn't even heard.

"You're busy," Max states the obvious. He leaves the kitchen to where his father was holding the door open, his coat on. He smiles at his son sympathetically.

"Come on Maxie, we'll go have fun."

"Yeah!" Max cheers up quickly, kicking the ball out and going after it.

His father closes the door.

**End flashback**

"Well that's it."

"What? But this place has got ten floors and you've only shown us the first." Kenny asked exasperatedly. He was after all the main reason they were there. He had hoped to see a bit more than this.

"All the other floors are off-limits to visitors."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"These are your best bladers? We beat them without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, these bladers don't play with their own skill. Their blades were programmed with high tech gadgetry and even then we beat them."

"Actually, these are some of our lowest level bladers in training. Did you get all that Emily?"

"Yep, this bunch of amateurs don't stand a chance against us in the Finals."

"Don't get too overconfident."

"Huh? What do you mean we don't stand a chance against you? And what is it that you got everything of?"

"You shouldn't ask so many questions."

"And you shouldn't insult us like that."

"You mean to say we've been used as lab rats?"

"You used us as lab rats?" Tyson asked, enraged.

"I prefer to call it a simple test match before the actual tournament." Judy Tate replied calmly.

"What you're telling us is that you think technology is the only thing helping you win?"

Judy looked at her son with a slight smile, "No Max. I believe with our superior technology no one can defeat us."

"Not true," Ray countered, enraged. "Human spirit is the key in blading."

"Without a good blade your spirit will get you nowhere."

_Way to go Mom. First you greet me like I am some kid you knew once upon a time and then you treat me and my teammates like guinea pigs, not to mention you're the coach of the opposing team. What else could you do to make me miserable?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Welcome folks to the qualifying rounds of the American Tournament," DJ Jazzman's commentary sailed through the stadium. "Today we have the undefeated Bladebreakers against the Renegades."

"The All Starz are going to pay for using us as lab rats the other day."

"We have to get past the Renegades first, Tyson. Speaking of the Renegades, which one of you will go first?" Kenny asked, typing vigorously on his laptop.

"You usually figure out our line-ups Kenny," Max replied.

"I know but I've just been so busy analyzing the All Starz stats that I completely forgot about the Qualifiers."

"Don't sweat it Chief. It doesn't matter who goes first as long as we win."

"Uh, ever hear of a certain thing called strategy Tyson?" Kenny asked. "Hey Kai, where are you going?"

"Where else, to blade." Kai's reply received a couple of blank stares before Jazzman's commentary finally caught on to them.

"Kai has decided to step up and blade for the Bladebreakers in the first round!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"CONCENTRATE!"

_Those words ring a bell. Those are the words Hiro told me when I first started Beyblading. He said if I concentrated, I could do anything._

"Where is the Tyson who was ready to pummel the All Starz only a few days ago? We have to get to the finals! You will not let the team's hard work to waste, understood?"

_My team has stuck by me and we've all worked hard to reach the Finals. I can't let them down now._

"Yeah, I understand."

"I don't think you do. You idiot! _Attack_ will you!"

"I'm _trying_!"

"AND THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKE THE ROUND, TAKING THEM STRAIGHT TO THE FINALS!"

"Good job!"

"Nice move at the end. But you need to concentrate a bit more."

"Stop lecturing me like him!"

"My lecture was what got you through this."

"Humph!"

_Still… Thanks guys. Thanks Kai, I needed that._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You alright Max?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I won't say I know what you're going through 'cause I don't. But I would like to help and I think I know someone you can talk to." Max's eyes lit up with anticipation. Ray was amazed at how little it took to cheer this kid up. Seeing Max in such a mood hurt Ray. He was still a young boy with the innocence of one and Ray wanted Max to be that way for as long as he could. He didn't want Max to end up like him.

Life is short; it should be lived to the fullest, and in the most enjoyable way possible. And this was not it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Max?"

"Um…hey Hiro. Can I talk to you?"

"How did you find me?"

"Ray."

"I see. Did you ask how _he _knew where I was?"

"Nope. Ray just knows things, and I don't question how," eyes bluer than the sea gazed up at the young man. "But I do want to ask you a question."

"A question. Go ahead. You are Tyson's friend after all; I'll do my best to appease."

"Um… nine years ago, when you were forced to choose between your mother and father, how did you know who the right person was?"

"I didn't Max. There was no right or wrong choice. I just chose the person I felt would always be there for me."

"But weren't you afraid your dad would blame you for not choosing him?"

"If I had to make the choice while fearing about my parent's censuring me for my decision then it wouldn't really be a choice would it?"

"I guess not."

"Max, do you think your mother blames you for not choosing her?"

Max replied with just a nod.

"Well then you're wrong Max. No one holds you responsible for anything. You are undermining yourself and making it harder for everyone around you."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between your parents was not your fault. And you didn't make the wrong choice when you decided to stay with your father."

"Then why does Mom make it seem so?"

"Try putting yourself in her shoes Max. She's upset and she's not straightforward with expressing it. While some prefer let it all out in one emotional outburst, your mother seems to prefer keeping it in."

"Well then what do you suggest I do?"

"Talk to her. Tell her what you are going through and how you feel. Then maybe she'll do the same. You're both holding in a lot of things unsaid and you need to let it all out. If you don't feel comfortable talking to her, then write to her or something."

"Thanks Hiro. You were the right person to talk to," Max halted. "How did you know of my situation? I don't remember telling you."

"Oh! …Director Judy is known around here."

"And her story?" Max asked skeptically.

"No… I just happen to… know."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Choice.

It's so simple. It's something one does everyday.

Something so harmless and yet so destructive.

Did I make the right choice when I left everyone who even remotely cared about me? Did Hiro make the right choice when he left with his mother? Did his mother make the right choice when she left her husband and son? Did Max make the right choice when he chose to stay with his father?

Did we make the right decisions or did we, in hopes of faring better, make the wrong ones? I promised myself I'd go back to her. But did I make the right choice when I left her in the first place?

Choice.

Isn't it supposed to give us more freedom?

If that is true, why do we feel trapped?

Once you have made a decision, there's no turning back. Maybe, in the beginning, there's always a chance. But there's always an accident too. We never take the chance to turn back.

Why?

Just because.

Once you make a choice, you're trapped within it.

That's the way it is.

Choice.

Can it really be called _simple _anymore?

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Please review, we'll have the next chapter up by next Sunday, promise.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	5. To Play With Fire

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 4: To Play With Fire**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_…………Every day there's something new, it's true_

_A light could shine on you…………_

"Wake up Tyson!" yelled Max as he jumped up and down on the bed, making Tyson's sleeping form shake and shift. "I need help!"

"Later Maxie…" Tyson managed to reply before snoring off to Foodvilla. "Can I have another sundae please?"

"Come on Tyson," Max pleaded. "Help me with this and I'll ask Ray to whip up something good for breakfast."

"Did you say breakfast?" Tyson leapt out of bed and hopped over to Max, obviously still half-asleep, as his posture was exactly that of a puppy begging for food.

Max laughed, "First you have to help me get some candy."

"Uh, doesn't Kai hide all the candy until after training?"

"Yup."

"Then how do we get it?"

"I don't know. That's why I need your help."

"Ah," Tyson nodded, a faraway expression on his face. "I can imagine the Sourpuss's face… when he sees we managed to sneak off with candy under his watch… kkkkhhhrrrrrrraaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww…………"

"Tyson WAKE UP!!"

"I'm awake, you don't have to yell!"

"Breakfast," Max wriggled his finger under Tyson's nose, which the blunette promptly tried to bite. The turtle snatched away his limb. "_I'm_ not breakfast; I'll make sure _you _get a good breakfast!"

Tyson yawned; he would not be able to sleep until this was over, "Alright, alright!" He stretched, musing, "Hmm… if I were Kai where would I hide candy so Max wouldn't be able to find it?" Tyson scratched his head like he was thinking very hard. Then as if someone put a glowing light bulb on top of his head, he yelled out, "I've got it!"

"You did? Great, so where is it?"

"Oh no," Tyson said menacingly, or as menacing as he could with a goofy grin spreading over his features. "First you have to get me something to eat so I have energy to think of a plan to get the candy."

"What do you mean you need to think of a plan? If you know where it is then we can just snatch it when Kai's not looking."

Thinking ahead (for once) Tyson's reply was, "Yeah, but knowing Kai, he probably keeps an eye on it like a hungry eagle on its prey."

"Okay, but how do I know you really know where the candy is and you're not just _saying_ this for the food?"

"Come on Maxie, have I ever lied to you?"

"You have when there's food involved."

"When?"

"Like the time when you said you were going to train but really you went to the nearest buffet, then there was that other time when you said you were going to my Dad's shop but instead you went to the ice cream parlor next door and then there was –"

"Okay so I do get a little carried away with my words when it came to food. But not this time."

"But can't you just tell me where Kai keeps the candy anyway?"

Tyson leaned forward and whispered into Max's ears, whose eyes lit up in amazement at the revelation.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So Tyson, you've got Max to do your work for you again?" Ray asked amusedly as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages in front of Tyson. After much pleading and a few displays of Max's (in)famous puppy-dog eyes, Ray had given in to preparing breakfast for the navy-haired teen.

"What do you mean? It's me who's helping him smu –" Max's hand clapped over Tyson's mouth just in time before Tyson could say anymore.

"Help Max with what?" Ray's eyes narrowed. "Tyson if you're willing to go through that agai –" he cut off with a shake of the head. "Help Max with what?" he repeated instead.

"Oh nothing," Tyson answered sheepishly before stuffing his mouth full of food so Ray couldn't grill him any further.

"I forgot I have to help Kenny with something," Max said quickly before dashing out of the room.

_Not again_, Ray thought exasperatedly. "Will you two ever learn? You better 'fess up or I'll _make_ you." The tone of the last sentence was such that Tyson swallowed in a hurry so he could get far, far away, and stay far, far away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Kai can't we get a break now?" Tyson groaned. He really wanted to get on with his plan. Annoying Kai was one of the top things on his to-do list for the day (every day), and Max had provided him with the perfect opportunity. For once, Tyson was sure he wouldn't get pummeled to death by Kai. Oh and he really was tired from all the training Kai had been making them do.

"Max you against me. Ray against Tyson. Kenny, make sure you get all of it." That was Kai's way of twisting around a simple 'no'.

"Come on Kai, I can't move a muscle here," Tyson's grumble was pursued by a glare, changing the younger blader's mind completely. "Or I guess we could have one more match."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Max's POV**

"I have the candy!" I can't believe it he actually got my sweets. "Oh, by the way, I also have a really angry captain on our tails. **RUN!!!!**"

Huh? What? Great we're gonna get caught. I should've figured. It was stupid to even think his plan was going to work. But he did say he got the candy. I should be able to get my hands on some before Kai kills us. AAHHHH!! Something just grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. Oh wait its just Kai. AAAAHHHHHH!!! Kai caught me!!!!!!

"TYSON HELP!"

"Hey Maxie." I was so preoccupied with attempting (in vain) to escape from Kai and getting caught that I didn't even notice Tyson mere inches from me, _suspended _in _air_ by the back of his jacket, held by our almighty captain. I wonder if groveling will save us.

Have I mentioned this is our daily routine?

**End of Max's POV**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

By the time their punishment, which left both Tyson and Max swearing never to try that again (until the next morning), it was time for another round of training. While the duo moped around, their jovial moods wore out as recent events caught up.

"Tyson you're not concentrating!" Kai roared.

"Huh?"

CLASH!

Dragoon soared out of the dish.

"Max why are you trying to attack with a defensive move?" Ray questioned curiously.

"I'm trying what?"

SMASH!

Apparently turtles could fly.

"Enough," Kai's glare was never scarier. "Ray, you're done for the day. Kenny, you can finish analyzing that data. Go back inside. You two," his eyes did not leave Tyson and Max. "You're staying here."

"What?" was Tyson's immediate, if unintelligent, protest. "Why?"

"They _have_ done extra work, Kai," Kenny ventured. Kai blatantly ignored the small boy.

Ray stayed quiet, a slight nod in Kai's direction indicating he understood.

"Kai, we're tired," Max whined.

The scarlet, if possible, darkened further, and Kai's eyes narrowed, the air around the phoenix foreboding.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Facing our problems?" Two dumbfounded teens stared at their captain. The sun was setting and the sky was bathed a brilliant shade of vermillion tinted with shaded pink. The bustling city of New York became livelier as rush hour started and people started going home to prepare their dinners. Dinner, unfortunately, was not part of Kai's agenda for Tyson and Max. Replacing dinner was laps.

"Fifty laps, both of you!"

"But I thought you just said something about facing our problems," the blonde muttered warily. An ominous glare silenced the kid and the two started on their laps. They had a surprise in store. Normally, Kai never trained with them, at least not in running laps or any form of physical exercise. The only thing he did once in a while was battle them in practice sessions. Today however, Kai was alongside the two flabbergasted teens, sprinting with light steps beside the heavy inexperienced feet of his teammates thudding over the ground.

Tyson finally mustered enough courage to ask Kai what in the name of God he was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" No one answered and for a while the three ran in complete silence. Eventually Kai ran up a few feet ahead, leaving the other two behind.

After quite some time, with the younger teens showing obvious signs of fatigue, Max started to complain.

"Man, I wish I had some sugar right about now. It really helps to get my mind of off stuff."

"I'm so hungry. Food distracts me from my thoughts, you know?"

And so it continued. Although Kai seemed to be paying no attention at all, he was listening intently to the younger two bladers' conversation. This wasn't just a regular punishment. Kai's plan was much deeper, subtle yet simple. He was distracting them with physical pain as they faced their emotional problems.

Both Max and Tyson had talked. They had talked about their families, torn apart but still there. They talked about their feelings, letting their emotions loose, Tyson's anger against Hiro and his mother fast fading as Max told his story.

"When my parents got divorced, I was forced to choose who I wanted to live with. I chose Dad over Mom and since then we haven't been in the best of terms…" was the compressed version.

From the way Max lay out the words it could easily be guessed that the blonde blader blamed himself all the way for everything that happened in his family. Tyson, as always, didn't know what to say, letting Max go on in front of him.

"Don't blame yourself for something that you obviously did not cause," Kai said suddenly, though it only surprised Tyson. Max was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the rarity of the situation.

"Hiro said the same thing," he said distractedly.

"Huh, what? You went to Hiro?" Tyson asked, latching on.

"Ray advised I go see him and I have to admit it was a good idea."

"But why would Ray advise _you_ to go to Hiro?"

_How dim-witted can this kid get? _Kai rolled his eyes. Since Tyson was so not going to get it the elder stepped up. "Hiro and Max share the same situation. They were both faced with making a choice between parents."

"I guess you're right. You know when I think about it, I've been nothing but selfish all this time. I've been so mad at Hiro and Mom," For the first time Tyson referred to his mother as 'Mom' in speech. "I never thought about their position." With additional energy he burst out so he caught up with Max. "Hiro is one who will probably always feel guilty for choosing Mom over Dad. I was saved all that trouble. All this time my parents and sibling protected me and sacrificed themselves and I've been blaming them for my problems. Neither Hiro nor Mom caused all these problems." Tyson panted fiercely. "I've been so selfish and overly emotional, ne?"

_One down, one to go. This is a pain._

"You are a genius Tyson." Kai growled in a cynical tone. "Your case, Max, on the other hand, is different, quite the opposite I'd say."

"How?"

"I thought you'd be easier to deal with but obviously Hiro didn't manage to knock _any_ sense into you," Kai said, his patience growing thin from the constant idiotic enquiries made by Dumber and Dumberer.

"Hey don't you talk about Max and Hiro like that," Tyson snapped.

_Max _and_ Hiro? So he's forgiven his brother._

"I know Hiro said that it's not my fault and I made the right choice. He also said I should try communicating with Mom. But how? How do I just open up to her after so many months? I can't walk up to her and say 'Hi Mom, how's it going? Guess what? I really feel bad about choosing Dad over you'."

"You know what you have to do, so go do it," Kai halted so suddenly that Tyson and Max barely managed to avoid crashing into him. The phoenix raised his eyes to the sky, contemplating the way light from one side merged effortlessly with darkness on the other.

The phoenix rises from ashes, after all.

His shoulders slumped, relaxed, one step falling after another as he walked away.

"Hey where are you going Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Seventy-five laps are more than enough for one day," Kai called without turning back.

"HUH?! SEVENTY-FIVE LAPS???!!! WE RAN SEVENTY-FIVE LAPS AND YOU DIDN'T STOP US?"

"More training," Kai shrugged. "Problems solved. Now I don't have to worry about losing this tournament unless you mess up."

Max watched the Bladebreaker's captain leave. "All this… just because he wants to win…"

"I thought everyone had even an ounce of humanity," Tyson murmured.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Citrine gems watched the whole scene from the window, sharp eyes picking up every detail, Max and Tyson taking turns to talk. The team had no idea that the owner of those eyes specialized in lip-reading, self-taught after getting frustrated when the elders in his village insisted on whispering among themselves while he watched.

Kai's plan was working fine.

Ray witnessed Kai staring up at the sky, then the bluenette turned to the hotel with a few words, making his unknown spectator smile to himself, gold orbs flickering with amusement.

_You can hide from everyone Kai, but not from me. What I don't understand is the why. What's the point?_

His head tilted back, allowing the gold depths to rise above.

_I wonder,_

Where the light of the setting sun united with the dark of the falling night.

_Would you open up . . ._

Where the brightest of gold and deepest of scarlet became one with the darkest of blue, creating a shade no mortal being could ever hope to capture, not on film, not on paper . . .

_if you had the chance…?_

Only in memory . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tyson and Max were met by a frantic Kenny at the entrance of their suite.

"Where have you been?? Where's Kai?"

"Training. Don't know," Tyson collapsed on the nearest seat, followed by Max, both red in the face from exhaustion.

"Why? Where's Ray?" Max was too tired to say more than three words.

"Right here," Ray appeared at the door to his room, shouldering his bag. "You two better go pack up."

"Whyyy?!" Tyson whined at the prospect of having to move again.

"We're moving to a different hotel," Kenny squealed, waving his arms around.

"Pipe down, Chief," the tiger grinned at the small boy. "Mr. D called a while ago. He arranged for us to take up a new hotel. It's closer to the stadium, plus it's got more state-of-the-art training facilities, though I doubt you're happy to know that," he added to the duo.

"But without Kai we can't gooooo!" Kenny wailed.

"Relax will you?" Ray was getting slightly irked. "Kai's in his room. I told him on his way in, so he should be packing."

Tyson heaved himself up and held out a hand to Max, who squirmed deeper into his armchair, refusing to get up. "Come on Max. You know Kai'll kill us if we're late."

With a final protesting moan, the turtle accepted the hand and got up. He was too tired to do anything but wonder why Tyson had to develop a brain _now_.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh man, this place is sweet!" Tyson and Max chorused. Looked like they were back to their usual selves after the restful bus ride there. They scattered, peeking at paintings and poking at vases.

"Guys be careful! You might break something!" Kenny squeaked after them. "Shouldn't we decide on rooms first?"

Tyson and Max stopped immediately. "Kenny, you work overnight, all that clatter won't let me sleep!" Max claimed.

"I won't be able to sleep with Tyson's snoring," Kenny opined.

"I don't snore!"

"I don't mind it," Max offered. "I can share with him."

"Can I have the single?" Kenny turned imploring eyes to Ray, not that the Chinese teen could see them. "It has a pair of special cords that I could really use in charging Dizzi."

Ray nodded his assent; Kai just grunted.

Tyson and Max were gone. Small crashes from their room told the others where they were. Kenny grinned his thanks and all but ran over to the smallest room.

"Guess we share," Ray looked at Kai, who shrugged as he walked to the room farthest across the hall. Ray heaved his duffel bag back on his shoulder, following.

Kai dumped his bag onto the bed next to the window, just taking out his Dranzer, placing her on the bedside table. Ray picked out his grey blade, gently placing it on the table next to Dranzer, an I-pod, and some other stuff, including a large white notepad. When he was done he plopped down on the bed and watched Kai lie down on the one next to his.

Ray pricked up his ears, listening to the laughter and jokes coming from outside, indicating the younger three were out in the lobby.

"Want to join them?"

"No."

Hearing no movement from the other, the bluenette sighed and added, "Go on without me."

"No, think I'll stay here."

"Hn."

Ray eyed the bluenette curiously. Indifference plastered over his features, Kai looked like nothing in the world could touch him. Despite all he knew, Ray was not the slightest bit afraid of this enigma. Ray suddenly found he didn't care about his actual task; he just wanted to know the boy. It was the same urge as he had when their eyes first met, back in the Japanese regional tournament.

Picking up his blade, Ray gently touched the Bitchip in the center. Driger flashed gold for a split second, allowing a warm tingle to run along his fingers. Ray smiled at Kai; if he didn't know better, he'd have thought the phoenix to be asleep.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

That got Kai's attention. Opening the scarlet orbs and blinking, he sat up to look at the neko-jin. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, apart from Beyblading of course," Ray amended, startled by the suspicion in Kai's voice. It was a general question, if a little random. "What do like doing? If you don't mind telling me that is," he added as an afterthought.

Kai narrowed his eyes, more confused that he would let on. In a voice harder than steel, the one word was: "Nothing."

Ray tilted his head. "What do you do with your friends? With your former teammates?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know."

Kai was taken aback at the hurt tone and he paused, wondering why he was listening to the boy in the first place. He silently observed the tiger for a few seconds, pondering the unexpected question, considering avoiding it.

Ray's heart fell, understanding Kai would ignore him as always.

But then, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so they were now properly sitting opposite each other, looking his teammate straight in the eye, Kai did what he had never done, without caring why, or even hesitating.

He gave Ray a single, simple, short, yet informative sentence on his life…

And watched the gold eyes light up . . .

That is how it began.

_…………………Any moment……………_

…………_Everything can change……………………_

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Another short chapter. It was supposed to be a random one, about the ''Breakers' daily lives, but as you can see, it turned out to have a lot of significance.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, hope you'll leave some for this chapter as well.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	6. The American Tournament

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 5: The American Tournament**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Before we start:**

**Nooser: **We're sorry if you took last chapter as a cliffhanger. It wasn't one. We just thought you'd like to imagine for yourselves what Kai says on his life, without giving away too much info and at the same time pleasing Ray. But thank you, knowing someone appreciates our beloved story is very encouraging.

**Kaybj: **Like we mentioned, to tell the truth, we're not quite sure of what Kai would say ourselves, so we figured we'd leave you to guess. Thank you so much for bothering to review.

**Lady Hirogashi: **Here's your update, a day later than planned, but we had so many tests.

**Jenova-chan: **Glad you liked the last chapter. We're just getting started on the mystery. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Keep reviewing, it keeps up our spirit. To those who are still reading, even if you're not reviewing, hope you like the story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Max we don't have street hockey in China," Ray yawned. "Can I go back to bed?"

"'Sides," Tyson spread his arms. "We don't even have any gear."

"Tyson's got a point but Ray, don't you do anything fun?" Max persisted. "I used to play all the time, you know, when Mom transferred back and forth from Japan to America." Ray noted with interest that Max's voice held no remorse when he spoke of his mother. But that was the only thing he was capable of observing at 3:00 a.m. in the morning.

"What are you doing up at this hour!" Kai's tone was no better than a whip lash, and all three boys flinched. "You have a tournament in the morning."

"Max woke us up," Tyson and Ray defended themselves simultaneously, forgetting they were putting the other in danger.

Max gazed at his captain pitifully. "But I can't sleep."

Kai returned the gaze with a death glare while Ray and Tyson gratefully stumbled back to bed, "You'll get to sleep if you know what's good for you."

"Yes sir."

Kai went back to his room to find a sleepy neko-jin lying on his side, golden orbs half lidded, waiting for him. Ray smiled when the bluenette lay down in the opposite bed without a word.

"Your remedy worked wonders."

Kai opened one eye.

Ray's smile widened to a grin, "Goodnight."

Before Kai could interrogate him the tiger was sound asleep.

In the room where Tyson's snores drowned everything else like the sound of a trumpet being played by a novice, the blonde lay awake for a while longer, thinking about the tournament, but not dreading it, for he knew instinctively everything was alright, and there would be no hard feelings, no matter who the winner was.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Rick, may I please see your blade." Judy Tate's question was more of a statement. The two stood in a hall, no doubt the PPB building.

"Why?" the brawny teen arrogantly bent down to retrieve his stereo, not looking at the woman.

"I want to make some minor adjustments to it to ensure your victory in the tournament."

"I don't need any technical mumbo jumbo to beat a bunch of amateurs."

"I'm sure you don't but they are just some routine measures that every member of the All Starz takes, and you happen to be one."

"Yeah well, know it'll just be a waste of time and technology," Rick grunted as he grudgingly handed his blade over.

The scientist took it inside one of the darkened rooms. Placing it under a laser, she quickly scanned it, examining the results which flashed up on the screen of the computer. The lines and letters flooded the screen, and Judy Tate seemed to look, not at it, but through it, as her mind wandered.

_No hard feelings, Maxie. We agreed._

Her eyes grew wistful.

_Or at least in my dreams we did._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Welcome folks to the Finals of the AMERICAN TOURNAMENT!!! Give it up for the Bladebreakers!" A spotlight fell on said team.

"Against the All Starz!"

AJ Topper: Check out the dish, a model of the city nicked to perfection!

The crowd shrieked its approval, drowning the analysis of the bladers.

Rick walked to the dish and gazed upon the Bladebreakers, eyes clearly showing scorn when Tyson made his way opposite him.

"What's the matter Kai, too chicken to face your old teammate?"

The 'Breakers started, and Tyson turned to the older bluenette. "He was your teammate?" _What hell? Why didn't he say anything when Kenny was analyzing the All Starz?_

"Hn," Kai seemed undaunted, yet the twin rubies narrowed ever so slightly. "You haven't changed." He dismissed Rick, but the dragon caught a warning glance directed at him to be careful when battling this guy.

"Players take your positions!" Jazzman roared.

Tyson set up for his launch. _What's Kai playing at? It would've given us an edge if he told us something about him!_

At the sidelines his teammates' thoughts were along the same line. They hadn't gotten over it, and only when Kai directed a glare at them did Max and Kenny hesitatingly tear their eyes away, their expressions speaking volumes. Obviously they took this as betrayal.

"ON MY COUNT!"

Rick lowered the stereo next to his feet and pressed the 'play' button. Loud music blared through the stadium, booming over the crowd's cheers. Tyson winced as the heavy music pounded in his ears.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"LET IT RIIIIIIPPP!"

"Battle blade!"

Rick let out his own war-cry as the hefty brown blade landed, literally tearing through the nearest building.

Tyson rushed his blade along the narrow alleyways to reach its opponent; Rick on the other hand preferred to smash his way through. Buildings fell and dust rose before the blades even met.

"Rock Bison, move!" Rick ordered. Another building crashed down and Dragoon and Rock Bison stood spinning, face to face.

"Attack!"

"Now!"

The blades collided, sending both bladers staggering back.

"Don't let up!" Tyson's shout carried Dragoon forward. Rock Bison barely had time to recover before they hit.

Rick was quick to regain his composure. Amidst the heated combination of cheers and music, his blade swept forward, tackling Dragoon.

Tyson covered his ears, finding it difficult to concentrate. His mind was nothing but a whirl of disconnected emotions at the moment. He didn't know what to make of it all: Why didn't Kai tell them how dangerous Rick could be?

"How can he concentrate with all that racket?!" Kenny vented his frustration on his laptop; the clatter of keys could be heard even with all the noise.

"Cool it Chief, you're just making it worse." Max frowned at their captain. "Kai, what should Tyson do?"

"Tyson, tune it all out!" Ray called to the blunette before Kai could answer. The latter grimaced with a smirk, leaving a very confused Max and Kenny to wonder if that was a good thing, or bad.

_Tune it all – I get it! _"That's the ticket! Dragoon, Storm Attack!"

"Good thinking Ray," Dizzi beeped contentedly. "All Tyson has to do is think _with_ the music. That's how Rick plays. He wants the music to serve as a distraction, but if Tyson could stop thinking about how distracting it was he'd easily be able to focus."

Sure enough, Dragoon was whipping up a fine gust, tearing forward to its opponent.

From behind the battling teen Judy Tate passed a sharp nod to Emily. Light caught her glasses, hiding them from view as the girl bent over her laptop.

Rock Bison rushed forward, mimicking Dragoon, but at the last second…

"Huh? What happened?" Tyson blinked. There was no impact.

Rock Bison had sidestepped.

Rick looked just as amazed as they did, though he was quicker to comprehend. Twisting his neck around to glare at his teammates, particularly his coach, he bellowed, "Stay out of this! It's _my _game!"

Judy Tate took no note of it, Emily continued typing.

"Dragoon Storm!" Tyson called. The white blade rushed for an attack. Rick turned his attention back to the Beydish just in time to avoid it.

"Go!"

Rock Bison veered left, taking the thin winding route rather than blasting its way through.

"What the –" Rick was at a loss for words.

"Unbelievable!" Max jumped up. "Mom's controlling Rock Bison?"

"Apparently," Kenny squealed.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ray asked.

Kai's face contorted with anger, "Not unless they're messing directly with the blade."

"That is what they're doing," Max pointed out.

"No Max," Kenny pushed his goggles further up on his hair. "They're messing with Rick."

"See the contraption on his ear?" Dizzi pointed out. It was then that the 'Breakers noticed the small earring, with what looked to be wires, securely pinned to Rick's right ear. "That's what is commanding the blade by working with Rick's brain waves. Since Rick's mind is what is controlling the blade anyway, this is not against the rules."

Rock Bison appeared all too suddenly, cutting Dragoon off from where it was charging next. There was a violent crash, and Dragoon was wobbling.

"Hang in there," Tyson's voice sounded oddly nervous.

"He's done for," Kai closed his eyes.

"Kai! How could you say that?" Ray demanded.

"Tyson's lost his confidence."

"Maybe he could still pull it off," Max said hopefully.

A telltale metallic clatter contradicted him, for Dragoon lay at its owner's feet.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rick handed Rock Bison to Emily for further improvement as he himself sat down. Michael and Eddy kept quiet, though a smug air surrounded them. After a few seconds . . .

"Okay!" Rick snapped. "Technology does help. Happy?"

"Yup," Michael laughed, self-satisfied.

"It didn't take long for the hotshot to realize his place, eh?" Eddy snickered, pretending Rick wasn't there, making the latter bristle angrily.

_I can't take much more of this._

"Here you are Rick," Emily said crisply, passing him the Beyblade. "Rock Bison's ready for more."

"Good job Emily," Judy nodded. "I can take care of the third round if need be." The sentence finished with an unspoken 'which I doubt'. "Prepare Trygator, and yourself, of course." An afterthought. She rose from her seat and looked at Rick with what would have been a stern motherly gaze had it not been framed with the strict business voice of the coach. "I hope you will allow your blade more power in this round Rick. Now that you know what the upgraded Rock Bison is capable of you should make more use of the technology you have at hand rather than go in with whatever springs to your head."

"I do what my instinct tells me!" Rick retorted.

"Your instinct isn't always right." Rick's eyes blazed, insulted, but Judy ignored it.

"BLADERS! RETURN TO POSITIONS!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Alright, what?" was all Tyson could say as he carried his beaten blade to the bench, awaiting the next round.

"You lost," Kai admonished coldly.

"_I _lost!" Tyson fumed. "Well Mr. Big-shot, _I_ might have won if _you'd _supplied some info on _your_ former teammate! I mean, I know he _was _your teammate, but _now_ he's the enemy!" Kai didn't say anything to defend himself, so Tyson continued, "I had my suspicions from the start that you shouldn't be trusted!"

"Information does nothing. In the end, it's the blader who makes the decision."

"Are you saying I _chose _to lose?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kai allowed a small pause before looking directly at the dragon. "You were intimidated by the irrelevant fact that his _Beyblade_ is superior to your Dragoon, and you believed the technology was superior to your spirit." He pressed his lips together and his eyes acquired a steely look. "You let your team down, Tyson. More importantly, you let Dragoon down. Your blade can only be as strong as you make it."

Ray listened intently from his position beside the phoenix. The gold orbs narrowed. Kai had said nothing to vouch for his loyalty.

"Um…" Dizzi said nervously. "He's kinda right."

Max's eyes widened, but regained a hope as he looked at his friend. "Come on Tyson. That was the first round. You can still pull back up."

Kenny stopped typing and, despite Dizzi's protests, closed his laptop, "Go for it Tyson. I won't make any changes in your Beyblade. Win this with your heart."

"Technology doesn't have a heart," Ray quietly agreed. "You do." He flashed his fangs in a grin. "Make Hiro proud."

Tyson raised the white blade to his eyes, to see Dragoon's Bitchip flicker, and its comforting presence could be felt around him. His heart set. He would make not only his teammates and friends, nor his brother, who he knew was watching, even if he couldn't be seen, proud, but he would make Dragoon proud of him.

"BLADERS! RETURN TO POSITIONS!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Storm Attack!"

"Drop Rock!"

Tyson's Storm Attack was quickly suppressed by Rock Bison as the white blade became encrusted, a thick layer of rock forming around it, completely disabling it. Rock Bison wasted no time in smashing through the defenseless Beyblade, sending both blade and blader reeling.

Tyson wasn't about to give up that easy, "Time to call out the heavy artillery!"

On command, the Bitbeast swept out of the blade, poising for the final attack. Fuelled by its master's energy as well as its own, Dragoon slashed its way forward.

Rock Bison was no pushover. From the bench Judy Tate bent over her laptop, practiced fingers flying effortlessly over the keypad. The large blade evaded all attacks.

Rick had another mind. His opponent was showing off all colors, so why not him?

"Rock Bison!" he called forth his own Bitbeast.

"No!" Judy cried, on her feet. "Rick, call it back!"

Too late.

As a shimmering amber hue enveloped the stadium, Kenny looked up.

"Guys, that is no artificial Bitbeast."

_The real deal_, Max thought, eyes darting to his mother's figure, far across the stadium. _Why would you want that when your programmed Bitbeasts are just as efficient?_

At the Beydish, Tyson could well tell that he was in trouble.

_If that's a real Bitbeast then it's just as powerful as my Dragoon._

Midnight orbs turned where they spotted a familiar movement, high above the heads of the audience, to the bridge. A lone figure stood there, and even from where he was Tyson knew who it was. His brother's words, the words he spoke when he taught his little brother how to launch his first blade, came back to him.

"_The blade is only as strong as the blader.**"**_

Wasn't that the same thing Kai told him?

Renewed inspiration would not describe what he felt, but when Dragoon looked down upon him, he knew his team counted on him, his Bitbeast depended on him.

_As Kai would say: Failure is not an option._

Rock Bison's attack power was rising, but Rick's wasn't.

He could win this.

"You think you're all that with all your techno gadgets," arrogant tone, lopsided grin, goofy I'm-the-best attitude. The problem was he was thinking too much.

Oh well, he had done enough of that for the day, time to do what he did best.

"Guess what, I don't need the latest model blade, 'cause I've got me!"

Rush in without any form of plan whatsoever, and hope it turns out alright.

"Tyson's back. Yay!" Dizzi said sarcastically.

"I can't tell if this is good or bad," Ray's eyes shone confusion, head tilted to the side.

"Both I think," Max scratched his head.

Kenny sighed, "What an idiot."

"I could've told you that a long time ago," was Kai's dry reply.

"I've got Dragoon too of course," the navy-haired teen promptly added. "And my team, mustn't forget them!"

"Can we pretend not to know him?" Max asked Ray, who snorted.

"Humph!" Dragoon narrowly avoided Rock Bison's next attack, digging its claws into its hard body. The Bitbeasts clashed in a fierce war.

"I see now!" Kenny exclaimed. "Since his Bitbeast isn't artificial, Max's mom can't control it in accordance to Rick's brainwave pattern!"

"Rock Bison!" _I'm trusting those guys here._

"Dragoon!" _I will win!_

It all came down to this. It was not about power, not about technology. The one survivor would be the one with the willpower, and raw spirit.

When the smoke cleared Dragoon stood spinning strongly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What were you thinking?" Emily vented her anger at being denied going next on the burly teen.

Rick ignored her, turning to Judy, "I left it to you. This is what happens when you depend solely on technology."

Judy lowered her eyes, concentrating on the glowing screen to keep her mind off the blonde boy, whose joyous cries at his friend's victory could be heard all the way across the stadium.

She hated to deny him that joy again, but it was her job.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Rick listen to me," Judy said urgently.

Tyson's Bitbeast hovered in the air, white blade in complete attack mode.

"Do not call out your Bitbeast. I repeat: do _not _call out your Bitbeast."

Rick glowered but obeyed, letting Judy tell him what to do and doing it. Rock Bison steadily held its ground, but as Dragoon kept up its attack Rick began to lose his cool. He was being denied his Bitbeast.

"I think they're not risking it again," Kenny said.

"Hey pal!" Tyson's eyes flared. "You have a Bitbeast, why not use it?"

Rick's eyes followed his Beyblade as it swiftly turned a corner. Tyson's voice was really starting to bug him.

_If using those gadgets means I have to give up my Bitbeast, then I'd rather not use them!_

Rick cracked.

He pulled out the earplug. Flinging it down, he crushed it beneath a white shoe.

"Rick what are you – ah!" Judy pulled the phone away from herself when sparks erupted from it.

"I will not give up my Bitbeast for you!" Rick roared. "Rock Bison!"

The Bitbeast was out, but the blader's mind was in no condition to battle. Rock Bison demolished the entire dish to get to Tyson, who'd figured it was a good time to run.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

That was Rick.

"Dragoon! Stand your ground! We'll do it together!"

Dragoon faced its adversary with a no hesitation, a head-on collision taking care of it, leaving Tyson the clear victor.

_Well well_, Judy's stunned mind thought. _All it took… was a little human spirit._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I don't like the look of that thing," Tyson mumbled, seeing the dish his friend was assigned to fight in.

"IN THREE! TWO! ONE!"

""LET IT RIIIIPP!"" the bladers shouted in unison.

Driger began circling the dish immediately, looking for possible openings. Trygator waited patiently for it in the center.

"That's what Ray always does," Dizzi beeped. "They would know."

Driger slipped.

"What the –" before Ray had time to recover Emily was on the attack, a savage blow throwing him from the dish.

"That went… fast," Max said.

"Uh… I – guess… Emily wins?" Jazzman questioned.

Even Kai uncrossed his arms and sat up to greet a very bewildered neko-jin.

"What happened?" Tyson asked Kenny. Dizzi coughed to get their attention.

"If you asked me I might have had the answer," she said sardonically.

"Sorry Dizz," Kenny tapped on a few keys for the battle to show up on screen.

"Check it out," Dizzi froze the video and zoomed in on the dish. "They already had a vague idea about the dish, so they based Emily's blade on that." A point enlarged until they could _see _the wind billowing from the dish. "The air current disables balance, which explains why Emily decided to perch in the middle of the dish. They knew what Ray was going to do, and all Emily had to do was wait until Driger slipped and slid to her."

"Emily's blade has that long attack ring. It produces a vacuum underneath so the dish doesn't affect it. I'm sorry Ray," Kenny shook his head so his fringe flipped from side to side quite comically. "I can't help you in such a short time."

Ray closed his eyes for a second to hide the worry, yet no one missed it when they reopened. He turned to Kai, "Any advice, captain?"

For the first time, Kai had none, and looking at Ray he found himself wishing he could help, not that he was about to reveal that.

"Just do your best," his own voice was so unwittingly soft it nearly made him jump. His regret faded, however, at the brightness the gold pools acquired, but came back full flow as Tyson's remark.

"Classic. Kodak moment."

"Bladers return for round two!"

"Oh well, better get this over with!" Emily called just loud enough for the Bladebreakers to hear her.

"She's so confident," Kenny sighed admiringly. Ray resisted an urge to bonk him on the head. Max voiced what he felt.

"Whose side are you on Chief?"

"Back for more are you?" Emily said as she prepared her tennis bat. "I would've thrown in the towel if I were you."

"Well you're not me," Ray returned. "I know, it's such a pity. And obviously, unlike you, I'm no quitter."

Eddy and Michael snickered, the latter speaking, "Emily's had that coming for years."

Emily scrunched her nose, "Wise guy huh?"

"You put it exactly."

Taking a deep indignant breath, Emily decided to keep quiet for then.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LLLEEEETT IT RIP!"

"Do it Trygator!" Emily moved to attack.

"Driger, center and defense."

"A defensive approach?" Emily laughed suddenly. "That is an amateur move."

"Indeed, changing your style of playing just because you don't think it works is a mistake amateurs make." Kenny's worried words provoked Kai to speak.

"Do you even know Ray's style of blading?" Kenny shook his head, mute. "Then shut up."

Meanwhile, Trygator was approaching Driger at an amazing pace for in a dish so slippery, yet Driger stubbornly refused to budge.

"Ray, get out of the way!"

"Move, Ray!"

His teammates were yelling themselves hoarse.

Trygator rose from its blade, a giant reptile towering over the stormy grey blade.

"He's just gonna –"

"Driger rush!" Ray cut Tyson off.

A deafening roar shook the stadium as the Bitchip glowed a bright golden-green, letting out the white tiger.

"Too late," Emily sneered.

Ray's eyes only narrowed.

The alligator Bitbeast made its way towards the tiger, crouched and ready to spring, only not springing.

Metal crashed against metal.

The tiger pressed its body down, and just when Trygator's jaws opened to take a big bite, it moved, evaded the jaws, got _under_ it opponent, and heaved upwards.

Trygator was literally thrown back.

"Lucky shot," the orange-haired All Star moved away to compose herself, for Ray was not going to attack. His blade had taken on a defensive posture again.

"No, it was more than luck," Judy said as she played back the move on the laptop in slow-motion. The grey blade ducking at the last second, and just as the other missed and passed it, when Trygator was exactly beside it, the edge of Driger's blade, which was under Trygator, forced up, knocking Trygator off balance and thrusting it away.

"To let your opponent get so close, and then launch a counter-attack," Dizzi said smugly to the younger 'Breakers, like she knew all along, as she played back the shot too.

"You need to have exceptional timing, just the exact power, everything perfect to get it right. A hair out of line could destroy you," Judy looked up where both Ray and Emily were steadily circling each other. "From the display we had when Ray battled Eddy, no one could have guessed he possessed such skill."

"Driger, Tiger Claw!" Driger leaped for the opposing Bitbeast, sinking large fangs into the scaly skin with a snarl.

"Trygator!"

Trygator let out a rough cry of pain, twisting its neck to get the tiger off it. The long tail swung dangerously when the alligator writhed in agony. It caught Driger unexpectedly and with a small yelp the tiger released Trygator and stepped back, its own tail swinging elegantly. The emerald eyes glittered, their owner crouching low into defense mode.

"Defense, offense, defense, and offense again," Kenny said amazedly. "That's how Ray plays. Perfectly balanced."

"We don't know much about our teammates yet do we?" Tyson asked.

Emily let out a low growl. Trygator trudged to Driger, warily eyeing the tiger for sneak attacks. Ray and Driger patiently waited for them, but Ray's chest heaved with every strained breath: the neko-jin was exhausted from keeping himself and Driger composed and his blade balanced on the slick surface.

Emily had no such problem, however she was tired. Their Bitbeasts circled each other, looking for an opening. Knowing he would not be able to hold out for much longer, Ray released his final attack.

"Tiger Claw!"

With a burst of energy the blade turned into naught but a green streak of light, leaving a trail of sparking green in its wake. Driger rushed forward and leaped onto Trigator, claws flashing when they slashed mercilessly, green scales flying under the assault. Not only that, Trygator was being electrocuted.

"Water Smash!" Trygator lunged at Driger's throat, huge jaws effortlessly clasping over the fur.

Ray inhaled sharply, exhaustion and pain finally overcoming resolve.

CRASH!

The grey Beyblade flew out of the dish.

Emily smiled, her blade paused a second, then flew to her hand.

"AND THE ALL STARZ TAKE THE WIN, MEANING WE WILL HAVE A TIEBREAKER ROUND!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Emily?" Eddy asked tentatively.

"I almost lost," her winning smile was no longer present, replaced with a scowl as she glared from beneath her glasses at Judy. "Why didn't you tell me he was so powerful? If it weren't for the advantage of the dish he would have won!"

"We didn't know," Judy said tersely. "We have every bit of information anyone could possible get, but we didn't know Ray would pose such a threat, and we had no idea Tyson was capable of pulling a stunt like that. A stunt which got him victory."

"Are you saying our technology doesn't cut it?" Emily demanded, disregarding Rick's smirk.

"I'm saying our technology doesn't cut it with _this _team," Judy said. "However… we have one last weapon."

"I'm ready," Michael stood up, tipping his cap down.

_This is it Maxie._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray picked up Driger and returned to his team's bench, sitting down before saying a simple, "Sorry guys."

"Sorry!" Tyson hollered. "Sorry doesn't cut it Ray! Max is gonna have to fight for his life out there now!"

Ray's hand merely clasped firmer onto his blade, the sharp edges digging into the flesh of his palm. Kenny looked at him sympathetically. Ray lowered his head, allowing the midnight bangs to shade his eyes. He did not want pity!

The other's didn't see it, but scarlet orbs definitely didn't miss the dim gold suddenly blaze in fury.

"Cool it Tyson," Max snapped to stop Tyson's banter. "Ray tried, and that's what matters." He turned to the neko-jin. "Don't worry buddy, I'll win this one for you." He smiled at Tyson's glare. "Okay, okay. I'll win it for the team, but _especially_ for you." Ray didn't have the heart to ignore the cheery voice, so he smiled back, albeit wanly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"IN THREE!"

Michael drew the brown glove over his wrist, a large white baseball in his palm.

"TWO!"

Max clicked Draciel onto the launcher and passed the ripcord through.

"ONE!"

Michael transferred the ball to his left hand.** 1**

"LLLLEEEEEEETT IIIT RIP!"

"Trygle, take him out!"

Michael was not taking any chances. Judy's last words had freaked him out. He was going for an all-out assault. Trygle moved fast and swift, delivering blows to the forest-green blade from all directions.

"Draciel, evade!" Draciel tried to obey, but there was no rhythm to Michael's attacks, and Draciel was not fast enough. Most of the moves hit, and Draciel wobbled.

Max growled softly, his blade was taking a serious beating. "Retreat Draciel!" _I can't lose! I have to win it! Kai let me do this so I could win! Ray's counting on me!_

Draciel obeyed instantly, spinning backwards in an attempt to get away from the attacks, but Michael persisted, following it. Trygle the great eagle rose and overtook the green blade. Max tried to stop but Draciel collided with Trygle, its momentum carrying it forward. The bounce weakened it further.

"Draciel, we can't give up yet!" _I need to show Mom, I promised myself I'd make her proud._ "AQUA SHIELD!!" the command was accompanied by the swish of water and the Bitbeast, Draciel in all its glory, the black turtle of the seas.

Wave upon wave of water piled forth, surrounding Trygle in a rounding wall, constricting movement. More water flooded at its large talons.

"That's not a problem," Michael said, however his voice shook slightly. "Trygle can fly!"

Trygle took to the air, vast wings beating fast in the limited space to lift itself. It flew above the watery grounds, giant claws dripping the liquid over the dish.

"That's cool," Max giggled. "How high can you fly?"

"Huh?"

"Shall we show him our aim Draciel?"

A thick rope of water shot into the air, catching the unsuspecting Trygle dead center, the force causing it to come crashing down, whereupon it found itself in the determined grasp of a pissed off turtle, being crushed against a black shell by short purple forearms, silver claws digging through the golden feathers.

The green blade had cornered Trygle against the dish and under the pressure, Trygle stopped spinning.

Max pulled Draciel back, like a swordfighter pulling back his sword after having thrust it deep and fatally into his enemy.

"AND MMMAAX TAKES THIS ROUND!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Way to go Max!" Tyson congratulated his friend, yet Max's face was dejected. He sat down next to Ray, turning pleading eyes to Kenny.

"Chief how long do you need to fix my blade?"

"Depends on how great the damage is," Kenny was alarmed. "Let me see." Taking the green Beyblade, he looked it over.

After a few seconds of silence he handed it back; his eyes were as usual, hidden behind the fringe so the team was unable to see his expression.

"The weight disk has shattered," he informed. "I have a few spares, but none fits this blade. Since Draciel doesn't attack I never thought we'd need one for it."

"How bad is it?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"So bad that it scraped the attack ring too."

"Without a weight disk the blade can't balance, it's essential especially for Max's blade, since it works with defense, and the slightest damage to the attack ring can throw the whole match easily," Ray mused.

"That's right," Kenny nodded. He was feeling light-headed. How could he have been so careless! "What now? If Max can't battle we have to forfeit!"

Ray held up something between his thumb and index fingers. He handed it to Kenny, who looked it over, "Yeah, this'll fit Draciel nicely, but are you sure?"

"Max needs speed. My weight disk is heavy, but it makes the blade a whole lot faster, more stable, and more defensive," Ray shrugged in way of explanation. "'Sides," he winked at Max. "You said you'd win for me, ne?"

Max smiled, "Thank you Ray."

"Perfect. Now we need an attack ring. Mine's too wide for Draciel."

"Here," Kai tossed something in his direction. Kenny caught it and stared at the smooth metal disk. "That should fit his blade."

Everyone stared at Kai. They all knew how important Dranzer was to their captain. None of the 'Breakers were even allowed to touch it. And here he was, giving away his attack ring to Max.

"We have to win," Kai folded his arms before questions sprung up. "I needed a new attack ring anyway," he finished, pointedly glaring at Ray, who smiled, for he knew for a fact Kai fixed that attack ring just last night in front of him. But if the phoenix wanted to keep it a secret, who was he to speak up?

"Thanks anyway," Max positively beamed. "There's no way we can lose now."

Kenny fixed up Draciel, the combination of different parts of different Beyblades worrying him about its efficiency; however he kept his thoughts to himself. It was the best chance they had.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Trygle, Cannon Attack!"

"Draciel, evasive maneuver!"

Trygle resumed its attack, but to the All Starz surprise the forest-green Beyblade was moving back and forth, weaving around the attacks with surprising speed and grace. Michael's fastball launch did give his blade more speed, yet it seemed to have been pointless. Draciel was faster too. Now and then the blades did clash, yet Trygle merely seemed to bounce off it, not doing any damage at all.

Judy frowned, "Emily, do a scan on Max's Beyblade. I am sure it was in no condition for another battle, but it seems to be even better than before."

"Draciel, Aqua Shield!"

"That little trick won't work with me again! Trygle, fly!"

_What's up? _Max cautiously pulled back on the attack. _He shouldn't be trying the same move again._

Draciel bellowed a war cry as it revealed itself, holding back its element as it awaited the eagle, spinning in one position, since catching Trygle was out of the question for it. First: Trygle could fly, and second: despite the changes, Draciel was not fast enough.

"Trygle! Super Cannon Attack!"

With a shrill cry Trygle dive-bombed Draciel. The turtle stood and took the blow, the talons raking the black shell. No damage was done.

"Max is using Ray's weight disk!" Emily pressed down on a key for several seconds and released it. Her screen showed the Bladebreakers' Beyblades, or three of the 'Breakers' blades. "The attack ring is different from Max's too, but I can't identify whose… It must be Kai's, his Dranzer is the only one we don't have any data on."

"But… is it any good?" Eddy asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. They fit Draciel perfectly, the efficiency isn't better, like you said, Judy, but it's definitely as good. If Michael isn't careful…" she trailed off.

Judy whirled back to face the battle, her ears buzzing. Max had a chance of winning. Was she happy? Did she want Max to win? Max winning meant her failure.

Yes, of course she wanted Max to win. She was failing, but it was Max who was proving her wrong.

Pride, that's what it was. She was proud. She was always proud of Max, but this was the pride of being surpassed by her little boy.

Standing in front of the dish, Max clearly saw the different emotions passing over his mother's eyes. It settled on pride.

Max had accomplished his goal, but the battle had yet to be won.

Not to mention he was in a very tight spot.

Trygle was constantly hitting him, amazingly it hadn't even slowed down. Draciel would not be able to take much more, _he_ would not be able to take much more. His chest clenched painfully as he called for another defensive move. The attacks were wearing them down.

"Max, you've almost got it!" Tyson cried from the stands. "Don't give up on us now!"

"Kai, he's tiring," Ray said. "Offensive blade, defensive approach. I don't see a way out."

"There is a way out, Ray," Kai said quietly. "Max has to find it himself. He's the one out there."

Tyson shot him a dirty look, "It wouldn't hurt to help out your teammates once in a while. If we win it's on your head you know. You're the captain."

Michael hit out and caught Draciel in a particularly weak spot, thrusting it back, pushing against it. The friction caused sparks to fly, Max still not willing to give ground.

When Michael pulled away Draciel had slowed considerably.

_I can't give up! I've come this far!_

Max could _feel_ his team's eyes on him.

_They're all counting on me…_

His eyes widened. _Michael is not only fighting me!_

Kai's attack ring.

Ray's weight disk.

Kenny hard work.

Tyson's victory.

_He's fighting the whole team!_

_Time to take this game to the next level._

"Draciel! Gravity Control!"

In a swirling rush of water, Trygle was trapped. The water whirled around, forming a whirlpool with Trygle at the center.

"Trygle!"

"Finish it off!"

Draciel held up its defense, shoving Trygle into the flow, letting the water take it away.

Wave washing up on shore. Trygle washed up straight out of the dish.

"MAX WINS TWO OUT OF THREE ROUNDS! THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN THE AMMERICAN TOURRRNAMEEEEENNTTTTT!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I did it!" Max caught Tyson and Kenny's arms and swung them around until they were so dizzy they fell. Winning his first tournament definitely made Max hyper. The proof? He was giggling like crazy, rolling on the floor and scaring his teammates. After a good ten minutes he managed to stand up, and shot grateful looks to the older 'Breakers.

"Thank you so much guys."

"Especially you Kai," Tyson made to punch Kai playfully, but stopped seeing his glare. "That advice, even if it was way roundabout, really helped us out."

"Hn."

"Would that roughly translate to 'I only did my duty'?" Ray blinked innocently. "'Cause I don't think so."

The phoenix glared, but an unfamiliar pride swelled in his chest, giving him the feeling he looked like a cockatoo.

A captain's pride at his team's success.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**1 Can't remember. Does Michael use his left hand first and right hand for the last round, or nothing special?**

**This chapter is one of the few you'd think were the most pointless of the lot. It's pointless for the plot we thought out, but since it's a whole rewritten season, they're basic essentials.**

**Beybattles are things you can't really write, you have to see them, but we really tried our best. We hope this is good enough. Please review to let us know.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	7. Insignificant

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 6: Insignificant**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_…Happiness comes from enjoying the small things in life…_

"Ugh, when will this torture end?"

"I'm gonna go for never."

"Or at least until Kai leaves."

"You know, maybe we could drive Kai nuts and make him leave."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen."

"Plus, we need Kai on this team. We wouldn't have gotten this far without him you know."

"Whatever you say Chief."

"Hey how come we have to run so many laps while Ray just gets to sit there?"

"Ray's done with his laps remember?"

"Oh yeah, all this running is really messing up my brains."

"Tyson your brains were messed up to start with."

"Get over here you two. Ray against me, Tyson vs. Max."

"But Kai I don't _have_ the strength to launch a blade."

"Well then I guess I could just give you thirty more laps to run," Kai said in an alarming tone.

"Fine, I'll go with blading."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Max took a deep breathe and let the fresh air fill up his insides, giving him a tingling sensation and a peaceful feeling. Walking down the paved path Max wondered in amazement at how often he came across Beystadiums surrounded by excited children in parks of all sizes. The sport of Beyblading really had no boundaries anymore, it was known worldwide.

_For once, I'm glad Draciel got a bit damaged in our last session match. I needed that break and it didn't look like Kai would just readily give it to us. We're finally leaving the Big Apple. _He sighed as the wind ruffled his blond hair.

_When we were headed here, I didn't want to come. Now I don't want to leave. Funny how just a few days can change a person's mindset. _

"Hullo Maxie."

"Mom?! What're you doing here?"

"What, can't I enjoy a nice day like everyone else?"

"Uh yeah sure. It's just that you're usually in the confined spaces of a lab than out in the open."

"You're right. I do spend too much time to work. I realize that now," she replied with a sad smile.

Max said nothing, watching the numerous emotions that flashed across his mother's features.

"So are you boys leaving soon?" Judy tried to fill up the awkward silence.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Oh, well then I guess it's going to be a while before we see each other again."

"Yeah."

Silence again. Max struggled to hold himself back from just enveloping her in a bear hug, apologies spilling from his mouth.

Not now, not yet.

There was still a gap. One that was not meant for him to breach.

"I'm very proud of you Maxie."

"Huh?" Max flinched at his (un)intelligent comment. But Judy smiled, and Max saw in that smile what he had not seen for years.

"You were great at the tournament and you've definitely surpassed all my expectations… and all my data."

"Thanks Mom. That coming from you means a lot." Judy's eyes twinkled laughingly, and Max was once again wondering of what he had said that was so funny. Then Judy Tate walked closer and put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"You've taught me that when it comes to blading, the blader has to be taken into account as well as the blade. What's inside the blader matters more than what's inside the blade. That is what I'm going to concentrate my research on for now."

"So does this mean you'll be spending less time in labs from now?"

"Well I'm not so sure about that Max," she paused. "Where do you feel most comfortable? Where do you think you can always be yourself?"

Max was thrown back at the unexpected question. "In the Beydish, when I'm battling."

"And I feel most comfortable in a lab. I know I spend a little too much time there but what about you, don't you spend almost all your time blading?"

"Yup, I get what you are saying now Mom," he hugged her waist. The teen only came up to a little below her shoulder. "Do you think we can keep in touch even after I'm gone? I hadn't seen you in so long last time."

With a nod, Judy wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders. "That was my fault. I'm sorry. Want to go for a last walk in the biggest park in New York?" she laughed as Max almost knocked her off-balance in his excitement.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Damn it all!" a meaty fist slammed into the white wall. When it withdrew one could see plaster sliding down over and around the neat dent left behind. The fist belonged to a burly teen, as hard as it might be to believe. The white markings around his round face deformed as the dark features contorted, eyes squeezed together in an attempt as though to soothe the pain.

The teen's pain did not come from the hand; it came flooding through his mind like a hurting shock.

"_If you fail to find him, I will stop providing financial support, something you cannot afford to lose."_

"Another false lead, another dead end," he muttered, voice rumbling low. Crusher leaned against the wall he previously damaged and allowed himself to slide down.

"Sir!" a man, clad in black, approached the agonized teen fearfully. "What now?"

"_Fail to find him… stop providing financial support… cannot afford to lose." _The words plagued his every being.

_Cannot afford to lose._

"We keep on searching?" The man, knowing he was not the one spoken to, kept silent. Crusher debated in his mind, speaking aloud, "Yes… yes, we keep on searching." He rose from his position on the floor, at least three feet taller than the adult, and twice as wide, glaring.

"We keep on searching," he repeated, eyes landing on the left chest of the man's black coat, where the only traces of white in the entire uniform rested in the form of the initials 'BC'. "Where do we go next? What do sources say?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Finally free! I don't know what Kai thinks of us. I don't think we look like robots! Although Kai's eyesight _could_ be a little impaired. _Tyson dug his hands deeper into his pockets, grinning at the nice thought but groaned at the rumbling echoing from his stomach.

_It's not possible for anyone to do all that training. And how's physical torture supposed to help us in blading anyway? Chief gave an explanation but I was thinking about eating then. _His stomach rumbled again in agreement._ Speaking of which, I'm hungry. My tummy hurts. Hey there's a café over there._

Opening the door Tyson walked in and strolled over to an empty table. He gave his order just as the bell rang, another customer entering.

"Hey."

"Hiro," Tyson's jaw dropped disbelievingly. His brother was standing right in front of him, hair sticking out in all directions as usual, only he wore a white shirt under a banana colored jacket and matching pants instead of his (what Tyson had deemed, Max thought it was cool) freaky getup. "What're you doing here? And how come you're not wearing your bizarre costume thingy?"

"I came here to have a cup of coffee. I am not wearing my _armor_ because it draws too much attention," Hiro chuckled as he sat down opposite his brother and called forth a waiter.

"Oh. So… what's up?" Tyson felt funny, making small talk.

"Nothing," apparently Hiro didn't know how to play along. "I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow."

"We're headed for the World Championships."

"So I heard," Hiro nodded to the waiter when the orders were placed in front of them. For once Tyson forgot about the food, listening to his brother. "I watched you at the American Tournament. I'm glad you didn't forget my advice. And mighty proud," he added with a snicker.

"Much as I hate to admit it, credit goes to Kai." Hiro's eyes turned thoughtful as he lifted the steaming cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Ne, Tyson. Kai's a weird guy huh?"

Tyson snorted. "_That's_ the understatement of the year. He's creepy. I mean, he freaks me out even when he's not _doing_ _any_thing! It really bugs me when he's not talking, you know I don't like keeping quiet," he ignored Hiro's bout of 'hear, hear!' "But then again, when he actually starts speaking it just seems too… uncharacteristic!"

Hiro took a second to process all that, rich brown eyes half-lidded. "Hmm… what do you think he wants in life?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know that? I don't even get half of what he says and man, trust me, he says **_very_ **little."

"He scares you doesn't he?"

"For once I won't deny my fear. It's so clear anyway. He scares anyone with half the wits I have." Tyson shrugged. "I guess that's just Kai's nature. I mean I think he sorta cares about us all deep down," Tyson grimaced. "Way _way _deep down."

Hiro nodded, yet his thoughts were different. _You are so naïve and innocent Tyson. There are many things you still don't realize._

"Well you can't be afraid of your team captain for ever you know," he grinned. "Tell me about your team."

"Okay, the Bladebreakers are officially the most peculiar team you'll ever meet. We're all so different from each other! Max is my best friend, I think it's because me and him –" the dragon scowled as Hiro proceeded to correct his grammar. "– he and _I _­– are most alike. Kenny's my best friend too, but Max is more of my best friend, 'cause Kenny talks too much techno mumbo jumbo. Kenny's nerdy and geeky and whiny too but I think he's okay. Then again Kenny's not really a member of the 'Breakers. I'll get back to Max. He's like the most fun member of the team. Max is always hyper hyper hyper! It's awesome when he has too much candy. He goes overly hyper and runs around screaming his head off and pulling pranks on anyone he comes across. We skip training that day and spend our time chasing blondie and trying to catch him, and avoiding his pranks – that takes up all day, and Kai and Ray lock him up when we do until he's calm again – or as calm as he can get. Kai calls us Dumber and Dumberer. Wish I had the guts to ask him who Dumb was, but he'd just scare me off with a glare. Maybe I'll get Ray to ask him. He usually answers Ray. Ray could be my best friend if he wasn't so quiet. He's closer to Kai than anyone else I'd say, and by closer I mean Kai doesn't yell at him 24/7 and actually lets him talk without snapping at him to shut up," Tyson frowned. "I never thought about it this before, but I think the only reason is Ray doesn't talk much anyway. He's quiet and serious, but he's got a wicked sense of humor and a very sharp tongue. He's like the balance, you know? He makes sure when _Kai and I _have a banter both of us know when to draw the line. He also manages to talk Kai out of making us train too much and me from suffocating from eating too much and Max from getting too much candy. He and Kai fought in the beginning, when they talked, I mean, but I think that's going down now. I think they respect each other but are too proud to say it." He stopped to catch his breath. "And Kai's – well – Kai." he finished dramatically, giggling at Hiro's laughter. The elder had tears in his eyes as the images flashed through his mind. "When we're not training we…"

Tyson excitedly waved his arms, describing, ecstatic to be doing something normal with his older brother. It had really been too long. He had not thought it possible to miss someone you never knew, yet random memories, memories he never knew he had, of himself and Hiro zoomed before his eyes as he talked, and he realized just how much he had truly missed him. By the time he was done Hiro knew more about his teammates than they themselves did.

"What do you plan on doing after you get to Russia?" Hiro asked, amused. His little brother had talked himself out of breath.

"Dunno, but seeing as Kai's gonna be with us and we've got the Asian Tournament to overcome before the Worlds, I'm guessing we're gonna be training and training and training and hmm let me see… more training."

"You can't expect to win if you don't train properly," the older blunette sighed. "Anyways, I have to get going Tyson. Take care and don't let Kai get to you."

"I'll try. Oh and say hi to Mom when you see her."

With a nod, Hiro walked out of the café and disappeared into the crowds. Tyson gazed after him until a thought sprung up.

_Hey, he didn't finish his coffee. He just took the first sip like it was a show. _The dragon's eyes widened._ It was like he only came here to talk to me…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey Kai, want some ice cream?" Ray stopped in front of a parlor, eyes darting to the signboard above.

"No."

Training was over for now, and Tyson, Max and Kenny took off immediately, having damaged Dragoon and Draciel during their practice session. Whether it was deliberate, in order to get training over sooner, was unknown to all, for the match had looked completely harmless but, when Ray pointed it out, Kai's answer had been a short, "Do they have the brains for that?" and Ray couldn't help thinking the phoenix was right, yet he did feebly try to defend his friends. So he was stuck with the Sourpuss, who grudgingly allowed Ray to walk with him afterwards.

"Why not?" Ray asked. Ice cream was one of his very favorite things to eat.

"I've never had it," the words slipped out before Kai was aware they were coming; when he did it was too late. There went something else he would hate for anyone to know. Too busy berating himself, the blader failed to notice, another odd thing to happen, the neko-jin's expression change from mildly surprised, to merry.

"Well how are you supposed to find out if you like it or not if you never have it?" Kai disregarded the instinct to glare, noting instead the light question instead of the expected astonished reaction. He found the teen in front of him impossible to predict.

After waiting shortly for an answer which never came, Ray pushed open the door to the jingle of bells overhead and stepped in, holding it open for Kai, almost smiling at the uneasiness with which the latter entered. Sauntering to the counter he glanced over the different flavors on display.

"What would you like?" Kai shrugged in response. Ray suppressed a smile again. Kai was more than reluctant to admit he was ignorant in this case. "Could you find us seats?"

The raven-haired teen was thoroughly enjoying himself. Kai was like a child, when you first take him out to see the big wide world. The tiger worked really hard not to sound like he was talking to a kid; he wanted to at least live long enough to finish the World Championships.

Kai wordlessly pointed to an empty table next to the window, dark glare slashing through the innocent toddler image. It was Ray who followed Kai this time. They sat down opposite each other. A young waitress hurried over, nearly knocking a customer down in her haste. She offered a wide smile (more like hungry grin) to the teens.

Ray looked at the bluenette, staring at the street outside. "You like chocolate?" A jerk of the head, which Ray took to be a yes. He turned back as a car whizzed past with a loud honk. "Double chocolate-chocolate chip with extra whipped cream, and pineapple sherbet on top for my friend, and… a chocolate shake for me." The girl blushed beet red and practically ran off as both boys turned their eyes to her when she lingered.

"What?" Ray asked nervously, finding Kai's incredulous eyes on him this time.

They sat quietly until a different waiter brought in their orders. Forgetting about his shake, Ray gazed at Kai as the phoenix tentatively scooped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Well?"

"…………………"

"Kai!"

"Ray."

"Not funny."

Kai looked at the impatient tiger, a small hint of amusement in his eyes. "Okay. Cold."

Ray snorted and sipped at his own milkshake. "Maybe that's why it's called _ice_ cream? Your sarcasm gets us nowhere."

Kai raised a slate brow and Ray thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I like it."

Ray almost burst into laughter, but contained himself enough to settle for a smile at the way Kai stared at the ice cream, astonished with his own discovery. After that, however, it grew very quiet. Both teens finished their shares silently, not bothering with small talk. Silence between them was rarely uncomfortable.

As he poked at the chocolate chip with his spoon, Kai frowned, thinking upon recent happenings. Since that day when Ray had asked him about his life, a lot had changed between them. Whenever Ray said anything he was unable to do anything but listen, and not all the other's questions went unanswered.

It was going very slow, but moving all the same. Every day, every chance he would get, Ray would wring something, even a single sentence, out of him, about himself. Frivolous things, small pieces of information, but already he knew more about Kai than anyone else, for the tiger had the ability to deduce much larger ideas from the smallest of hints.

But Kai's own queries remained . . .

"Why are you doing this?" the question startled Ray.

"If you're asking why we're here, it's because I like ice cream," he blinked innocently.

"And yet you decided on a shake." Kai played along, smirking when he saw the tiger hesitate.

"Point taken, but I really do like ice cream." Kai snorted as Ray insisted.

"Answer, Kon."

"Jeez, first you call me Ray, then Kon, then Ray again! Can you make up your mind? I don't call you Hiwatari."

"Answer. Now."

Ray sighed. The question was unexpected, the answer not prepared.

"Don't you trust us?"

It was Kai's turn to be surprised. He remained quiet, though his mind formed a quick and firm 'no'. Why couldn't he say it?

"Why not?" It was as if Ray had read his mental response.

_Trust is treason._ The voice, his own, echoed in his head, not aloud.

"It couldn't hurt, you know," Ray continued.

_No, it couldn't hurt _me

"You could just give us a chance."

"No," this time it came out. Ray met crimson orbs with pained eyes.

"Why?"

Kai didn't answer. He was unable to, as for the first time, it was him who tore his gaze away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You boys have done a wonderful job in the American Tournament. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mr. D."

"Your next challenge will be the Asian Tournament in China," as Mr. Dickenson spoke, the cheerful smile on Ray's features slowly faded to be replaced by a more melancholy expression, though no one seemed to notice. "But before going to China you boys will be making a pit stop in Africa."

"Africa?"

"The Sahara Desert to be precise."

"A desert??"

"WHAT?!"

"The intense heat of the desert will roast us! We're all going to die!"

"There's no food or water out there!"

"There are many dangerous creatures in the desert! Rattlesnakes, scorpions, not to mention a million deadly insects! And what if there's a sandstorm while we're there? We'll be buried under tones of sand and no one will ever find us!!!"

"Calm down you three. Tyson, I'll make sure you have plenty of food and water. And don't worry Max you won't be dying from the intense heat. How do you think the local people survive? And yes there are many dangerous beings lurking in the desert but I will provide you with guides who will make sure no harm comes upon you."

"Why are we going to the Sahara in the first place?"

"Very good question Ray. The BBA Board has chosen the Sahara Desert as the best place to train."

"But how on earth is a desert the best place to train? I don't think you can even Beyblade in the sand."

"You cannot improve your skills by just spinning a blade all the time. You must train yourself physically and mentally. You boys must learn to be more patient, not to mention increase your endurance."

"Oh I get it now. When we Beyblade, our blades and Bitbeasts feed off of our energy. So to increase our Beyblade's strength we must increase our own physical and mental potency."

"This is what we taught the All Starz and you've already forgotten. It's not the blade but the blader on whom the battle depends upon."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The blackness in the room was menacing. A fire blazed not far away, yet the light not enough to rid the dark. All that could be seen were the shadowy figures of two men, one sitting in a thick armchair, a pipe in his mouth blowing thin grey spirals into the air, the other standing before him, torso bent into a submissive bow.

"Has the plan gone accordingly?" a deep voice, rich yet more ominous than the shades, battered with what seemed to be age but holding an authority which could not be disobeyed, rumbled over the crackle of the fire.

"Yes sir," the man in front replied respectfully. "The BBA Board has been manipulated appropriately." He hesitated. "It was necessary to use… suitable means."

The other laughed, the noise not joyful, but threatening, and sneered at his inferior, "I knew it would be needed, especially with that… Stanley Dickenson as chairman."

"Of course, my Lord. But sir, we were unable to get through to Dickenson. He had to be outvoted."

"What?!" the 'Lord' rose from his seat. He was much shorter than the other but towered over him, yet the other did not move. He quickly composed himself, though. "He will pose a problem later, but I suppose it was necessary." With firm but relaxed steps he walked to the fire. The other remained in a bow.

As he neared the flames, light reflected on features of an old face, silvery grey hair, and a powerful man. A knobbly hand reached for the elegant pipe and plucked it from between his lips.

"Boris." Said man did not rise, but turned towards the speaker in the same position. "With Dickenson on the alert, I would like one of your best to keep an eye on my grandson."

"That can be arranged."

"I wish to meet the selected. Bring him to me. The one you would trust most in accomplishing the task."

"My Lord."

"Not now, later." He waved a hand, dismissing the man, who finally rose. A mask shielded the pale face, but in place of eyes, two ruby-like stones glistened in the faint light. Mouth curved to a smirk, Boris left without a glance back at the old man.

Said man's eyes did not move from the dancing flames. He saw the light, but failed to see the more important picture.

The black was so much greater, yet the light, from the flames, within the flames, kept a firm stance, refusing to give in to dark, refusing to let the fire burn out.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Please review and we promise we'll have the next chapter up sooner.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	8. Hidden Mask

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers**

**Chapter 7: Hidden Mask**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thanks to Belle19, Jenova-chan, and Nooser for reviewing and to everyone else out there reading our fic, we hope you're enjoying it.**

**Now on with the story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_I'm here waiting on the edge_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you…?_

_It's always been so hard to do………_

"God someone tell me why I'm here!" Tyson yelled to the sky, using both hands to shade his eyes from the sun. His round face glistened with sweat; nothing could shield him from the scorching heat.

"To train," came a monotonous reply from further down the hill of sand, punctuated with a low growl while Dranzer yet again began to sink into the sand, which was being tossed up and around as the blade spun strongly, thus digging deeper.

A small thump was heard when Ray plopped himself down on the sand. From his position atop the dune Tyson could see the tiger scooping up sand, letting it slide through his fingers absent-mindedly. Driger was spinning nicely in front of him.

"How'd you do that?" Tyson called. He and Kai were on top of the mound, while Ray and Max had politely refused to come up. Good for them, the sun was even more searing up there. Ray lifted his head to look at him and Driger stopped immediately.

"Tyson stop distracting him," Kai ordered.

The dragon whirled around to face his captain, "_I'm_ distracting him? He's tired! I'm hungry! Max wants a break!"

"Hey!" Max protested at the preposterous accusation. "We _all_ want a break!"

Kai glanced around at his weary teammates and sighed, "Half an hour." He however picked up Dranzer and continued as the others ran over to the camels standing in the little shade that could be provided by the near-dead palm trees.

A few minutes later a shadow fell over him as Kai kneeled to pick up the blue blade, which had ceased to spin yet again. He launched, "What do you want."

The bluenette could easily tell the other was smiling. Ray lowered himself to pick up Dranzer, which ceased to spin obediently, and, Kai noted discreetly, gratefully, against the red-gloved palm. Kai held out his hand for his Beyblade with a frown, not liking how easily Dranzer obeyed Ray, but found instead a water bottle being handed to him. His frown turned to a scowl as he watched Ray pocket _his_ Dranzer and sit down, a bottle in the tanned hands.

Ray shifted under the intense glare and took a gulp of water. "We can't have you dehydrated you know. Besides, Dranzer need a rest too."

"I can take care of myself," Kai countered sternly, even as he drained half his flask in one breath.

Ray raised a hand to his forehead, blinking up at the sky with worried gold orbs. "Kai maybe we should go back to town." His companion merely waited for him to elaborate. "Look, I know this'll sound weird, but I'm positive something's coming."

Kai raised an eyebrow, but turned anyway, to exchange a few words with their Tuareg guide.

Max came running up to Ray while he waited for Kai. Panting from the run the blonde gasped out that he and Tyson had swapped. Ray nodded and rose to return to his position below, pausing by Kai long enough for the bluenette to tell him that the men saw no trouble and it was safe. The time was ideal for traveling and camping, or as ideal as it could be in the desert. The raven-haired teen gave Dranzer back and went to join Tyson.

The blue sky did nothing to ease the tension he felt building up within him.

Around midday Kai called for a stop. According to Mr. Dickenson, to test their endurance they should travel through the desert by way of survival training in the hostile environment, like the Tuaregs did. It was time to move further into the desolate tract. Even though they had camels, they were walking on foot. It turns out camels are not quite made for riding. The animals were mainly used for carrying loads. Tyson was already complaining.

A good hour later a Tuareg, who, by the looks of it, was the leader, hurried up to Kai to talk hurriedly in their language. The other Bladebreakers were quite ignorant as to how Kai knew that gibberish. They pondered over that whenever they could, with Kai out of hearing range of course.

To the matter at hand, Kai's expression changed. Each 'Breaker knew for certain something was terribly wrong, watching the usually impassive eyes flash disbelief, then worry, and lastly panic before returning to the first.

Kai left the Tuareg to move forward to his team. A fleeting incredulous glance was shot towards Ray while their captain quickly explained the situation to them in brief words.

"A major sandstorm is heading our way. We will definitely be caught in it, no point turning back now."

Kenny gasped and clutched onto his laptop. Max cowered a little, slinking closer to the person nearest to him, Ray. Tyson, however, unexpectedly kept his cool.

"What do we do?"

Kai spared him a second glance in surprise. "The best thing would be to continue forward. There's a cave straight ahead where we can take shelter. The Tuaregs say it will be over in minutes, but those minutes will be enough to bury you if you kept still. Press forward, don't worry about getting separated. Just try to get there."

"How far away is this place?" Max faced the endless sea of sand, blue eyes shining with anxiety. "I don't see it."

"You wouldn't be able to," Ray explained. "Not in the desert, unless you're within feet of it. This is bad," he added to Kai. "Alternatives?"

The phoenix shook his head, "None whatsoever. Kenny, stash Dizzi in the carrier. I want to see her when we get there." Ray smiled at the use of 'when' against the more probable 'if'. "Tyson, same goes for your cap. And if any of you lose your blade I swear I will personally hang you. Now move."

The younger 'Breakers hurried off as fast as they could. Kai lingered to lower their backpacks from the camels and threw them to each teammate. Ray fell into step with him, eyes swapping from Kenny storing away his precious laptop and his watch, to Tyson and Max pulling him along as he did. He looked at the Tuaregs behind them.

"They're not in a hurry."

"We're the ones in danger. Young, inexperienced…" Kai snorted. "They won't risk their necks trying to save ours when the storm's here. They haven't been paid for that."

"How long do we have until it hits?"

"Five minutes tops."

"And how far do we have to go?"

"A few kilometers."

Kenny shrieked, causing Ray to start in surprise. The brunette's feet had sunk into the sand. Tyson and Max grabbed each of his arms and tugged him up. Ray even heard a giggle.

"They have no idea," he commented.

"Ray. How did you know the storm was coming?" A question, though it sounded anything but. Ray didn't answer immediately.

"I didn't know it was a storm, and I don't know, Kai. I just had this… feeling." Kai nodded and focused ahead, letting the matter drop. The situation was more important at the present. His eyes saw a palm tree far, far away, bent to the right.

Walking through the sand was proving more difficult every second, their feet sinking deeper with each step. The sand actually felt like it was moving, yet not in any particular direction. Ray dipped a finger in it and straightened quickly, eyes narrowed into slits. "Brace yourselves," his voice was loud enough to be audible to the trio ahead. "It's here."

One second everything was clear. The next thing Max knew his eyes were burning. Crying out in pain, he snapped the blue orbs shut and scrubbed at his eyes furiously, to succeed in intensifying the burning sensation. One of his hands automatically went up to his head, the 'pagree' was still there. His eyes would not open, but he could tell there was nothing but flying dust around him. He felt it beating at his body, the tickling touch replaced by a rough beating. His ears heard only the wind. The sand was gathering around him faster and faster, it was already above his ankles and gathering in creases of his shirt. Thankfully the net kept much from getting to his face, but the initial blast had thrust some inside. He couldn't tell if anyone else was near him.

"_Press forward, don't worry about getting separated."_

Yeah, that's what Kai had said. And as always, the phoenix's orders had to be followed. Unless Max wanted to be buried, that is.

His eyes had stopped flaming, they felt numb. Keeping them firmly shut anyway, an arm raised as assurance of protection from the raging gusts, Max heaved one leg out and stretched it, sinking it down slightly ahead, and the other, and again, and again, and ducked his head and pressed forward, not with any idea as to where he was going.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kai lifted a second arm to shield his eyes from the fresh assault. Unlike his teammates he had not taken the hood offered to them, so his eyes were completely vulnerable – he did not relish the idea of having to associate that word with any part of himself, but it was the only way to describe what he felt – to the flying sand. None of it had made it inside his eyes, but they would be full of it if he let his guard down for a second. The wind made his black jacket whip at his body, and the dust stung his arms. He could guess none of the others were any better – they really hadn't much protection of the body, only the eyes.

Kai could easily feel the particles welling up around his legs. Step by step he continued forward. It had been much longer that a few minutes. He knew the Tuaregs were now trudging in circles, staying strictly in one chosen place, moving just so they weren't buried. He felt a surge of anger at the natives for sending them away.

This was impossible. Whenever he thought the storm was dying it would spring up, as if merely to prove him wrong. At the moment he couldn't care less. It was over half an hour since it started on the least, or so it seemed to him. Despite his training, his body's mechanism could take little more. He couldn't breathe without choking on the dirt, couldn't move without being smacked by the dusty wind. His lungs cried out from want of air, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt weak.

If this was what was happening to him, what about his team?

Another few minutes and he couldn't feel anything anymore. Wondering vaguely if his body had gone numb, Kai let his eyelids flutter open. No wind. No whirling sand. The sky was bright blue again.

There was one problem though.

All around him were dunes. Sand piled into large and small hills where the wind had been concentrated. Open desert was better than this. These obscured his vision.

_How the hell am I supposed to find them with these blocking my sight?!_

Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair, or trying to. His fingers were blocked. His hair felt oddly… stiff.

"Shit!"

He swatted at the hard lump on his head that was his hair (and sand) to little avail. Though some fell out, around ninety percent of the dust remained tangled in the blue tresses.

Giving up on the nuisance for the time being, Kai began ascent on one of the mounds with the hope of being able to see more from the top. His own sense of direction, programmed by the chip, told him there was a cave to his left, and he knew he himself had told the other 'Breakers to forget about staying together, but there was no way he would go to the safety of the cave without at least one of his teammates. Kai Hiwatari did not walk away.

There!

Palm tree. It was bent the other way as the one he'd noted… no, it had to be the one, there were no other trees around.

After having slid off numerous times, Kai finally saw something red and blue in the distance before slipping down again. Quickly heading around the hill, he ran to where the colors had been spotted, praying it wasn't a mirage.

It was no illusion. It _was _something red and blue, but it was Tyson's cap. No Tyson.

The phoenix bent to pick it up, dusting it off and looking around for its owner. He looked at where the discarded item had lain. If Tyson was buried there hoping was pointless.

Unless he was hearing things a very familiar voice had called his name.

"Kai!"

There it was again, yet Kai could see no one.

"Over here!" This time Tyson's voice was accompanied by heavy panting, and as Kai turned the round face peeked over a huge pile of sand. The dragon waved from where he stood on top of the hill, the effect made somewhat comical when he lost his footing and tumbled down, literally head over heels, and landed at Kai's feet. He grinned up at his captain. "Man, do you have any idea how glad I am to see you? I can't find the darn cave! _And_ I lost my cap – oh thanks… not to mention the sun was being merciless as always, and –"

"Save your breath," Kai turned away from the rambling teen and to the left, debating on taking Tyson back to the cave against searching for the other three.

"Did you see any of the others?" Tyson asked as he scurried along beside Kai, who sighed, knowing silence was ineffective with the younger, and replying with a shake of his head. "I hope they're alright. I mean, I'm pretty sure they've all lost their sense of direction by now."

Kai wordlessly quickened his pace, chest clenching suddenly, though he didn't know, and didn't want to know, why. The chip alerted him of rocks beyond the rising ahead. He pointed it out to Tyson. "Climb over this. Don't go around. The cave is just on the other side."

Tyson gave him a surprised look, "Where are you going?"

"To see if those three survived," Kai continued in the opposite direction. "And don't argue," he added, feeling rather than seeing Tyson open his mouth. He tossed over his backpack. "Mind that."

As soon as he heard the younger blunette scampering up he broke into an impossibly fast run, across a few other mounds to where he knew Tyson would not be able to see his worried face. Yes, he knew he looked worried, and he didn't give a damn. Finding his teammates was the first priority.

For the next few minutes he wandered quite aimlessly, the sun burning over his head, just gazing around and trying to think of a way to contact them. Even if they were lost, and despite the fact they were his friends, there was no way he would race about yelling their names at the top of his voice –

Friends?

The phoenix stopped walking. That word had meant nothing before, yet now it seemed to have included itself into his vocabulary. There was even a definition, if not clear, in his head. An idea on what a friend was. And if he followed that meaning . . .

"Hai," he muttered hesitatingly. "I suppose… friends."

A whimper came from his right, preventing him from pondering it further. Changing direction, only slightly dizzy from the heat, Kai found a quivering ball of Max lying where it would be impossible to see him had the noise not been made. There was a bag similar to his strewn over the ground beside him.

Kai knelt in front of the boy and called to him with a startling gentleness. "Maxie?" The lump only trembled harder. "Max!" he called more firmly.

The blonde lifted his head at the well-known order, and Kai found a pair of bloodshot eyes, with two pools of blue irises swimming in them, and tearstained face looking up at him.

"Max…" Kai's eyes hardened. "What's wrong?"

"K-Kai?" the turtle whimpered. "Is that you?"

"Can't you see?"

"N-no. Not really. Oh Kai, it hurts!"

Kai tilted his head. A plea for help. It was so familiar. But for once he was incapable of ignoring it. Already in his mind he was calculating and his hand was extended to help the boy stand.

His eyes almost widened and he snatched back the hand before Max could take it, instead taking the blonde's upper arm to pull him up.

He had regained control.

How did he lose it in the first place? He had actually made a move unwillingly!

Max wobbled dangerously, and Kai turned his attention back to him. "Can you walk?" Max screwed his eyes shut as an answer and reached out blindly.

"If you lead me. I can't keep my eyes open," he said uncertainly.

Kai took that as a no. before Max knew what was happening his arms had been slung over broad shoulders and his knees were pulled up by strong gloved hands so he was sprawled over his captain's back.

"Thanks," he murmured, latching onto Kai. If he was surprised it was lost in his pain.

"Hn." Kai reached to pick up the backpack, taking rapid decisions. Tyson was fine but Max was in pretty bad shape. Who knew what happened to Ray and Kenny. The latter was utterly helpless in such cases, but the last he'd seen of Ray the raven-haired teen was near the brunette. He hoped they hadn't been separated, or Kenny could possibly be dead. He had to get Max away from the sun.

_Then what?_

Kai had medical knowledge. It was necessary, especially for those who were trained as him, to have the faintest ideas, and Kai's ideas were more than faint. But he had no equipment or medicine, unless the sunscreen Kenny had insisted on packing into each of their bags was counted. And even if all that had been present, Kai (and he doubted Tyson would have a clue) did not know how to nurse damaged cornea.

He felt Max's face bury into his scarf, and his groans ceased when his body went limp. Heavy breathing replaced ragged ones, and Kai dared think he was asleep. Maybe the pain would dull by the time he woke up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tyson stood in the shade of the cave, taking turns to stare at different directions. The first thing he'd done after reaching this place was drink, now he was regretting it; the bottle he held in his hand was already more than half-empty.

He didn't have a watch, but could tell Kai had been gone quite some time. Muttering something about 'Kai' and 'grouch' and 'food', he almost took another swig, only his eyes landed on something afar, mostly white. What his eyes caught was the black, the darkest of shades greatly contrasting everything around.

It was a person. The figure was heading his way. It stopped, and a smaller figure came running around a pile of sand. Tyson whooped in delight. The khaki was unmistakable. It was Kenny, which meant the other person was Ray.

As soon as the two neared the cave Kenny was on Tyson, hugging the poor blunette so tight he couldn't breathe, and crying fountains of tears in joy. Ray took one look into the interior, a frown replacing his cheerful grin.

"Didn't Kai and Max get here yet?"

"Kai left me here and went off, saying he was gonna look for you guys. He's been gone quite a while now –"

"Kai went to look for us _where_?" Ray interrupted exasperatedly. "Well let's just hope he didn't get lost, and has enough sense to come back if he doesn't find Max. It's not easy to keep track of where you're going in the desert." He dropped his backpack in a corner. "I'm parched." Yet he made no move to take out his water-bottle, instead muttering, "Stupid jerk," in a nasty voice. Tyson took a guess as to he was talking about the only jerk on the team, Kai.

Kenny shook out his netted hood, folding it and tucking it away, while Ray stared blankly at his bag, obviously in his own world. The silence that stretched was not comfortable. Tyson sighed, "What'd you do with yours Ray?"

"Huh?" Ray blinked, torn from his thoughts. "Oh, it was too much of a bother, it's in my bag." He stepped out, running anxious golden eyes over barren land. Then he turned to the cave, scrutinizing it sharply.

A few large rocks which looked like broken ledges lay on top of each other in such a way there was enough space underneath for a few people, and it could more or less be called a cave. A few green cactuses scattered here and there. The dead palm tree guarding the entrance swayed as a gentle breeze played along, raising dust particles and tossing them over. Not what he'd imagined, yet it definitely provided shade, and that was what mattered. The sun's heat was so fierce he felt it weird his hair wasn't sizzling. Gold orbs turned to the horizon again. Their captain could probably take care of himself, but Max…

The tiger shook away imposing thoughts, yet one remained. Now he'd looked at the cave properly, he suddenly had the same feeling as when he predicted the sandstorm. He felt tense, and positive that something was wrong with this place.

"Should we… you know… go look for them?" Tyson suggested.

"Don't be an idiot Tyson," Dizzi barked while Kenny booted her. "The Sahara isn't a small place. Like Ray said, do you know where to look? You didn't even reach the right –" a loud drone as the laptop automatically shut down.

Kenny frantically pressed a few keys, then raised his head with a guilty expression. He cleared his throat, "Uh… it seems the analysis for that practice took out her battery."

Ray's brows furrowed, "I don't suppose you know what she was about to say." The blank gaze answered him, "Great."

Tyson glared at the desert sand. He could add a few more words to the one Ray said, and none of them were pretty. Where the hell _was _Kai?

As if in answer to his question, a figure rounded the nearest sand dune. It was Kai, and over his shoulder lay a blond tuft of hair, barely discernable.

"Alright!" Kenny appeared at Tyson's side. "Kai found Max!"

"He doesn't look okay," Tyson said, worried for his friend. Why was Kai carrying him?

"Kai what happened?" Kenny asked while he and Tyson parted to let the phoenix inside. It looked like Kai was going to ignore them, but he spoke.

"Dust. A whole lot got into his eyes. They're in bad shape."

"Is he awake?"

Max groaned in reply. His arms tightened over Kai's scarf, the blond lifted his head, eyes still closed, "Yeah Chief."

"Kai," Ray called from one side. "Put him down here." His voice was soft and comforting as usual, yet it was clipped in a way the 'Breakers had never heard from him. Kai complied silently. Max sat on the cooler sand and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't do that!" Ray swatted his hands away, much like he did to Tyson when he reached for food which was off-limits. Max blinked up at him. Ray took the chance to grab the blonde's chin and examine the bloodshot eyes.

Kai leaned against the wall opposite and watched Ray take out his flask and open it. One hand went up behind his head and the next second jet-black bangs fell down, hiding the gold irises. Kai's breath caught in his throat in shock as he was seized with the urge to reach out and brush the silky locks away so the gold could be seen. Control over his movements left and he almost acted, but Ray did it himself, tucking them away behind pointed ears, still holding the red bandana in his hands.

The phoenix breathed in deeply, letting the air out of his lungs slow and steady. The sun. It had to be the heat. His thoughts were getting jumbled.

The neko-jin meanwhile kneeled beside the pained boy, dampening the cloth with water from his bottle. "Max, open you eyes," his warm tone urged the turtle to comply. As soon as the eyelids fluttered open Ray's hand was on the younger blader's forehead. "Now try your best to keep them open." Ray dabbed the wet bandana, thinly wrapped around his index finger, into Max's right eye, making Kenny shudder as he drew out the sand, which stuck to the wet material. Max groaned, but showed no reaction that he was in pain. "The other eye." The tiger worked away, gentle but quick.

No one spoke until Ray was done, and even when he was, a silence hung in the air.

"Where did you learn that?" Tyson broke it, curiosity forcing out the words.

Kai observed with unease the way Ray averted his eyes and busily pretended to search for a place to put the now-wet bandana, as though he hadn't heard, when he was proven to have the best hearing in the team, before avoiding the question with, "Does anyone have a handkerchief of something?"

Tyson and Kenny shrugged; Kai didn't even bother.

"No? Well I guess we don't need it. How do you feel Max?"

"Pain. Hurt."

"Ah, that says a lot," Ray smiled brightly, but the scarlet orbs didn't miss how it never reached his eyes. "You'll be fine in a while."

"Here's a question: when are those people coming to get us?" Tyson said, leading Max to a corner so the blond could lean against the wall. Kai straightened and with easy steps, strolled out into the blazing sun, not wanting to partake in the pointless conversation.

The phoenix stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, ignoring the heat searing over his head. He could hear Kenny whining something about sunstroke, but all he did was move out of view. There was nothing and no one anywhere. He walked farther away so he got a better look at the tree. An image flashed before his eyes.

The landmark he'd chosen. A palm tree, bent to the right.

In front of him stood a palm tree, leaning to the left.

Stunned, the bluenette stood still, playing back the memory over and over to make sure he was not mistaken. Yet as much as he tried, the only thing that came to him was the tree, bending to the right.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey Kai, you were gone for ages," Max greeted him as he entered the confines of the cave once again. The blond blader's voice sounded as though nothing had ever happened to him: cheerful and carefree.

"What were you doing?" Ray asked curiously, dividing some of the rations they brought along.

"Nothing."

"How do you feel?" Kenny asked anxiously. "I mean, no one could withstand the heat like you did for so many hours like that. Do you feel dizzy? Maybe a heatstroke will come up. Or possible –"

"I'm fine." Kai said offhandedly. It was true. He did feel slightly lightheaded, but that had worn off almost immediately as he walked away from the sun. "What," he added to Ray, who was staring at him queerly. The Chinese blader shook his head, once again a smile spreading over his features. Once again the smile was fake.

Kai's eyes glared, but he said no more, choosing to sit down as far away as possible from his teammates. Which inevitably led him to the narrower end of the cave. He felt like fidgeting, yet as usual his movements were in check. He felt so confined, constricted. A caged bird. In the presence of others he felt naught but that. And the small space where he sat did nothing to ease him, for the walls at his sides seemed to press down on him, though each was at least two feet away from him.

It was always the same. No matter where he went he was limited. He was held down, when not by others, by himself.

The younger 'Breakers chatted amiably as they ate, not worried about the stoic teen. Kai was always that way, sealing himself off from everyone. It hadn't taken them even a week to realize that. They didn't notice him not even touching his food.

Kai didn't care. He couldn't care. It was beyond him to take part in the meaningless conversation. He did not want to. But maybe that was only out of habit.

None but a pair of gold pools caught the expression in the crimson depths change from expressionlessly dull, to wistful, as the phoenix lost himself in his thoughts, for even the pensive look was well masked.

"_You scald, sear, scorch. Nothing survives you. You bring agony to everyone, you bring pain upon anyone near you."_

The bluenette let the sinister voice echo in his mind. That was all he could do. It was then that he realized Ray was talking to him. He made no answer, not only because he did not know what Ray just said, also because he just wanted the raven-haired teen to think he had been ignored.

"Kai," yet Ray refused to stop. "Quit trying to ignore me. I know you're listening."

Yes, he was listening. But why?

"Give it up Ray," Tyson earned himself a glare from said teen for that. Somewhat surprised, he elaborated, "Come on, Mr. Sourpuss actually taking part in a conversation?"

Twin rubies were on the tiger in a flash, ready to produce the warning. It wasn't necessary, for Ray didn't say anything about the exchange they had had a few days ago. Instead, with a slight smile at Kai, as though reassuring him, he went back to discussing Driger's attack power with Kenny. After a few more minutes all four had found a common topic and continued with it.

Kai did not participate in the conversation, but he did not tune it out either, as he usually would. Instead he listened silently, amused at the ridiculous words that would pop up all of a sudden, in the middle of a serious talk, to make the others laugh. He would not show his amusement, it was concealed behind the mask, but he could be amused nonetheless. He hadn't thought there was any amusement left in him. Besides, he had the feeling someone knew anyway. Fleeting golden glances were sent his way ever so often, and Kai found it was not that he didn't care; it was that he didn't mind. His brain tried to work out the difference, until he gave up on it, concluding the answer did not matter.

The constricting feeling had evaporated long ago, there were the endless efforts by all the Bladebreakers, Tyson included, despite his earlier comment, to draw the lone phoenix into the conversation, not realizing he was already part of it, and not giving up, like all others did, and Tyson advised Ray. It annoyed Kai to no ends, yet he did not get up and step outside where it was quiet. Amidst the annoyance hid a distinct pleasure, and an odd sense of belonging.

Darkness fell as the sun descended over the horizon, leaving behind a fast-diminishing glow of paleness.

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold?" Max asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Brr… yeah, I feel it too," Tyson agreed. Eyes turned to Kenny almost instantly, who waved his arms and shook his head simultaneously.

"I don't know much about this kind of stuff. I'm a computer nerd."

"Temperatures in deserts drop very low at night," the answer came from Ray.

Kai nodded indifferently, "It will get almost unbearably cold." He got up. "Stay here," was his command as the bluenette walked out without a backward glance. The team was used to this by now, him going in and out at least five times in twenty minutes. Ray couldn't help getting the impression that for some reason, their captain was worried –

"It's not like we have anywhere to go," Tyson shrugged, which was his response to each of Kai's orders to stay put.

– Which didn't really bother Ray as much as it should have. He was preoccupied with something else. The thought was eating at him still. Yet he was unable to place it: what felt so wrong?

Kai definitely returned with a surprise. His entrance earned a string of gasps from the spectators, followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Kai shot them all a glare, by the time it reached Ray it had turned very indignant. Ray gasped again and started to choke out a 'sorry', before having another attack of soundless giggles. Soundless, because from the beginning he was trying to hold back the laughter, for Kai's sake. After another few minutes of everyone laughing and Kai (who did not find this amusing) glaring, they managed to control the mirth long enough to process what it was.

Kai had walked in with an armful of dry wood. It didn't look half as funny as the 'Breakers made it seem though (_Idiots_, Kai scoffed).

"Wood! Fire!" Kenny voiced all their thoughts in two words.

"Gomen Kai," Ray apologized quickly, afraid the phoenix's feelings had been hurt, but Kai didn't seem so realize what the apology was for. "It's just that… none of us ever even dreamt of imagining _that_ sight." Kai frowned at Ray's use of words, inclined to reply, but settled for a grunt as the others were still snickering.

"Just be glad I'm still doing this," Kai dropped the wood in the middle of the cave and walked out again.

"Hang on will ya? I'll help," Ray scurried after the stoic bluenette. When he found Kai the boy was already at the back of the cave, measuring up a green cactus. He flicked his hand and a golden glint caught Ray's eyes. Before he could open his mouth, though, Kai cut him off.

"I don't need your help."

_Why does Kai have such a sharp knife with him? _Ray eyed the sleek blade suspiciously. "Did I ask if you needed it or not?" he retorted.

"Dreams are illusions," Kai glared into Ray's eyes, scarlet steel flashing suddenly. Ray blinked, confused. "What is the point of dreaming?"

It didn't take Ray long to realize Kai was referring to what he said earlier. "Dreams give us hope," he answered with a sudden gleam in his own gold orbs.

"What is the point of hoping?"

For the first time in the few months he spent with the team, Kai's voice held a certain curiosity; the question was truly a question. Ray considered this carefully, working around the exact definition.

"Hope gives a meaning to life."

"Are you saying without hope there is no life?"

"I'm saying without hope there is no meaning in life. How can you enjoy life without any hopes or dreams? You must have at least one yourself."

Hope. Dreams. Kai had neither. He held a will, and a desire to be the best. That did not fall into either category. "No. I don't."

Ray paused again, shocked at the answer. _How can a person live without hope?_

When no reaction came from the other, Kai looked away, "Hope is mere hallucination."

Gold depths widened and Ray hastened to counter, "No, it's not!"

Kai blinked at the sudden force behind the words, but chose to ignore them. This conversation was not easy, and he did not want to know Ray's reasons. He knew the play on words was always meant for him, and he always responded, but not this time. Unwillingly he had released some things which he would rather have stuck in the darkest of voids than out in the open, and there was no way to take them back. He raised the knife to take an arm off the cactus instead.

"Wait!" Ray caught his wrist swiftly, before he could bring it down. Instantly the neko-jin felt muscles tense in his grip, and the next second the wrist was ripped out of his hand and he was on the ground with Kai poised over him, one hand pinning Ray's shoulder down with painful force, the other looming inches from his exposed neck. In that hand was held the knife. Ray forgot even to cry out when he saw Kai's eyes.

The crimson was no longer steel, but a raging fire. Yet the expression was glassy, lost in a distant memory. The voice spoke not to Ray, but to one far off in some other land.

"Never… I warned you all… never touch me again."

_All? _Ray's frozen mind started to function again. _Again? Who is he talking to?_ Panicked for his friend's sanity, he called gently.

"Kai… Kai… listen to me… it's me, just me, it's Ray… Ray… it's alright…" his shoulder was seriously starting to hurt, and the knife pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Kai, can you hear me? It's just me, Ray…"

Somewhere in the back of Kai's mind, the words registered, drawing out more memories of the same voice. _It's just Ray._

He dropped the knife. Ray's eyes brightened as he looked into the burgundy orbs, back in focus. The arm withdrew and Kai jumped off him, backing a few steps away as Ray sat up, refusing to give in to the pain throbbing in his shoulder.

"Are you okay Kai?" was his question.

Kai picked up the blade, still on the ground, and turned to proceed with his work. Ray sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Kai lifted the knife, but brought it down again, and faced Ray, avoiding the piercing gold orbs, for his eyes held a guilt he did not want the other to see.

"I – didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," he did know, yet it felt good to hear Kai say it.

"No Ray," Kai came closer and bent, almost uncertainly, to place a hand on the sore shoulder lightly. "Please, don't touch me."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Ray suppressed a wince as Kai applied slightly more pressure. But despite the pain, it felt comforting. "I didn't know you had a problem with that."

Kai sighed and his hand dropped. "You still don't understand." Ray's eyes widened. The voice was so soft and… regretful.

"What don't I understand?" Kai did not answer. "Please, tell me."

The bluenette pressed his lips together, "It's dangerous for you Ray. Whatever you may think, do not try anything like that again unless…" he stopped. _Unless I ask for it? Unless I want it? Why would I ever want it?_

Ray wisely let it drop. "Anyway," he started. "Don't cut that one." Kai raised a brow in inquiry. "It has… too much water." Kai did not look like he believed him. The way he hesitated and rushed out the next words… yet not a single question was asked. Ray could tell Kai felt guilty, but he knew not what to say. Not only was he still shaken – Kai had almost sliced his throat – but he didn't know how exactly the bluenette felt. He realized with a stab that he didn't know much about the phoenix after all, he still could not predict anything about him.

"How about that then?" Kai used the knife to point at another further along.

Ray nodded, "That'll do fine."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The flames leaped up and a soft hiss filled the air as Tyson entered with more wood. He dropped them in a corner and sat down by Max. It was just an hour past sunset (Kenny's watch was still functioning) and already they were shivering. Or at least everyone except Kai was. The phoenix sat farthest from the fire, despite Max making a feeble attempt to have him come closer, yet he appeared to feeling the least cold. Max, Tyson and Kenny huddled together, savoring each other's warmth. It had become very quiet since Ray and Kai returned. Even Tyson felt the tension between the two; it could be cut with a knife, **1 **despite both, or at least Ray trying to make everything seem fine.

The younger 'Breakers were worried, but no one had asked so far. Now Max felt compelled to speak.

"Is everything okay guys?"

Ray looked up. "What would be wrong?" the responding question was accompanied by a dazzling smile, which would have been very real had the gold pools not looked so dim.

"Ray, you didn't answer my question," Max caught him quite easily. The answer came in a glance towards Kai.

The phoenix's eyes blazed as he looked at Max, "Leave him alone."

Leaving the other 'Breakers stunned, and without answers, Ray sent a genuine grateful smile to Kai.

"Okay, when Kai _and _Ray team up on you, it's bad news." Tyson muttered, followed by, "I'm hungry.

Ray grinned, the tension dissolving with the shuffling as the remainder of the food was split into equal sections for all of them. As he munched on his own share, Ray let himself drift back into his thoughts. He cast a glance at Kai, whose arms were crossed, jacket seemingly providing enough warmth (_How was he wearing it during the day?_ he wondered), and crimson orbs lidded. There was not much difference between the bluenette and a statue now; even a statue's face held more emotion than the pale one marked with the blue triangles.

Who had Kai been talking to? It appeared Kai had been caught up in a memory. The phoenix had almost looked afraid, the fear shielded behind rage. Who instilled fear into the bluenette so badly? Such fear that Kai could kill them? What had happened in his past? What had happened, besides what anyone knew?

What had happened back there? No, Ray was not afraid of Kai. He knew the teen had not meant to hurt him, Kai hadn't even known it was his teammate he had attacked, and Ray was only curious now. What happened? Kai was not one to lose it, even if Japanese anime definitely emphasized on the cold and quiet persona somehow turning out to be evil and/or nutty **2**. Kai had told him it was dangerous. Ray could only guess he meant Ray would be dangerous to Kai, though the larger part of him said he actually meant Kai himself was dangerous.

His eyes widened.

Did Kai himself think he was dangerous?

But… Ray didn't. He _couldn't_ think of Kai as a danger. Why not? It was easiest for _him_ to believe that, but he found it impossible.

Ray sighed. So many questions, and the only one to answer would not. He shivered and rubbed his arms. It got colder by the minute. He doubted wearing mittens, jackets and sweaters plus several sheets of blankets would do anymore. He drank some water and watched the other three settle down for the night on the other side. He listened to them talk for another few minutes. The discussion had taken a turn while he was musing, and they were engaged in wondering why the Tuaregs weren't coming to get them.

_Why not indeed? It can't take more than a few hours to get here._

After another hour or so the trio was asleep, Tyson in the middle, Max and Kenny on either side, all three snuggled together in attempt to get warm. Ray tilted his head, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He gazed into the fire. That was how Kai's eyes had looked. Like the fire. Fierce, deadly, scarlet flames.

From under slate bangs Kai's eyes stared at the raven-haired teen as though of their own will. He knew Ray had long forgiven him, and he was thankful to him for not telling the others – not that he cared, but he knew it was a kind gesture, and the least he should do was appreciate it – yet he could not help feeling guilty. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the other boy curl up tighter than he would have thought humanly possible, trying to obtain warmth from himself. Kai smirked. Ray's body was so painfully slender it was impossible for it to be much use for insulation. The smirk disappeared at a wince. Painful. He must have hurt Ray when… but he hadn't even asked if he was alright, and of course Ray did not say anything.

"_You are fire. You burn, scar, brand all around you with pain and sorrow."_

Ray yawned. He was so tired, yet unable to sleep. It was cold and the feeling that something was so wrong didn't help.

"You should sleep." Ray knew that voice anywhere. He turned his eyes to meet Kai's. The scarlet orbs were perfectly alert, showing he had not slept a wink.

"'S too cold to sleep," as if to put emphasis on that Ray shivered. He could feel a cold coming on.

"You could have stayed closer to them," Kai inclined his head towards the three, lying haphazardly over each other.

Ray glanced that way and shook his head violently, midnight bangs flapping. "No way!" He pulled a face at the thought of Tyson drooling all over him as he slept. Kai smirked, understanding. Ray went on, "What about you? You should be closer to the fire, you'll catch a cold." He emitted a soft sneeze almost immediately.

"Maybe you should take that advice yourself."

"I'm close enough," Ray breathed, holding back a yawn.

"Get to sleep."

"I'm trying. I told you it's too cold."

Kai stood up and walked closer with a sigh. He sat beside Ray. "Come here."

Ray didn't move, wondering what in hell Kai was doing. He watched him unbutton the jacket, and a long, pale arm was drawn out.

"No thanks, Kai," he quickly said. "You need it."

"I said come here." After that tone any more arguing was pointless. Ray uncurled the hands around his knees and scooted closer, but apparently it wasn't close enough, for with another sigh Kai shuffled closer too.

"Kai, you'll get cold if I –"

"Who said I'm giving it to you?"

Ray sighed; Kai was reverting to a jerk. Again. "So what _are _you doing?"

The look on Kai's face gave the impression he didn't know himself, and his voice was hesitating, uncertain.

"We're sharing it."

Ray gaped at him, almost positive he was hearing things. The heat must have gone to his head. Kai _had _been outside more than half the day, and the sun was not exactly merciful. Or maybe the cold had gone to _his_. Did Kai just offer… _what??_

Not sure on what to do, he just looked away. It was much easier to think when those ruby orbs were out of sight. But with a third sigh Kai decided to make things easier and moved closer himself so their bodies brushed lightly, tentatively if might be said, and Ray felt the warmth flowing from Kai's body and an arm going around his shoulders to drape the jacket on them both. Ray raised a hand to grip the fabric so it didn't fall off. He jumped. Kai looked at him inquiringly.

"You're hand's cold," he explained. Kai started to withdraw, and he added, "Leave it. It'll get warm soon enough."

Kai's arm stayed there, holding him in a half-hug. It felt nice, anyway.

"Thank you," Ray yawned, a rosy tint making its way to his cheeks, not that it was visible in the red hue of the fire.

"Hn." The arm around his shoulder tightened ever so little.

The fire was going out, but Tyson, Max and Kenny were asleep, Ray was too comfortable, and Kai made no move to drop the spare wood to fuel it, so the embers was left to die down. All worries left Ray as he snuggled closer without making it obvious. His annoying mind was trying to get him to think about the why again, but the neko-jin's eyelids dropped, and besides, who cared about the how or why, when he could just stay put and enjoy it…?

His vision grew blurry, and the last thing his gold pools met were the scarlet depths, looking down at him, and the last thing he saw he was sure he dreamt, for Kai's mask was off, and unreadable emotions played across twin rubies as clear as crystal.

As the mass of ebony hair came to rest on his shoulder the bluenette tensed, but relaxed when he felt the steady, almost soundless breathing. He had unconsciously let his guard down, and was sure Ray had seen his face as the mixed emotions, so many of them unknown, unidentifiable even to himself, were displayed by his eyes.

He was not uncomfortable, having the tiger near him actually felt… nice? He wondered what Ray would think of this when he woke. First he had nearly killed the neko-jin, and now the most unexpected gesture from the phoenix was sure to confuse him. It confused Kai too. What _was_ he doing? Why didn't he jut leave the other be?

_Because he would have been cold._

_And you care why? _His mind threw back.

_It's my job as team captain to ensure –_

_Your team wins the Championships. Not look after them. Would you do it if it were Tyson, Max or Kenny?_

_No._

_You are so positive of that. Why does _he _confuse you?_

That was what Ray did. He confused Kai, made him doubt his own person. Kai snapped out of his reverie when the head on his shoulder moved to realign itself in a more natural and easy position, slightly burying into his scarf. The hair tickled Kai's neck, or what of it was exposed.

_So you think I'm a pillow?_

Kai suppressed a yawn. Was there any need for a watch in the desert? He was tired. The darkness was lulling him as the only traces of the fire was now a mass of glowing embers.

He allowed himself to relax, mind and body. Funny, he couldn't remember the time he last did that. He put his guard down completely, for who would see him in the dead of night?

He froze as silky strands met his fingertips. Without realizing it, he had moved his hand so it was hovering over Ray's head. Still unsure, he let it rest atop the raven locks, and moved it gently, sliding it down the head, careful not to wake the tiger, and repeating over and over, stroking the midnight hair.

_I am losing it_, he thought, watching the tranquil motion of his hand, bemused. _Whatever happened to my self-control?_

He detested human touch as much as human company. His mind took him back to the conversations he'd listened to so intently, the way he told Ray his views on different things without the tiger even asking, to when he'd helped Max up, and now to the teen next to him.

With the Bladebreakers, everything was different. With the Bladebreakers, he almost felt . . .

Human.

He yawned again, dropping his hand back to Ray's shoulder to pull him closer, and leaned them both back into the wall. It felt much warmer now, and his eyes grew heavy. With a final glance at the sleeping boy, the crimson orbs snapped out of view, and his head nodded, once, twice, and finally fell to the side as the phoenix fell asleep.

Even at his last seconds of consciousness, he did not realize how much he was releasing at Ray's expense, at a friend's expense. He did not realize it was the first time he had ever felt secure, comfortable, or welcome.

The embers, now with no reason to keep alight, surrendered to the dark.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**1 No pun intended, or bad pun, whichever you prefer**

**2 Couldn't resist**

**Does anyone notice a drastic change in writing style?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	9. Facade, A Mere Illusion

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**We are so incredibly sorry for the very late update. There is absolutely no excuse. Anyone who is still reading this: THANK YOU for sticking to it.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 8: Façade, a Mere Illusion**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Without a thought_

…………_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Without the mask……_

_Where will you hide?_

His eyelids fluttered open to reveal gold orbs, dim from the aftereffect of sleep and distinct confusion. He was half-sitting in a position which leaned him into a comfortable envelope of warmth.

Head still foggy, Ray tried to think of why he was positioned like that, and more importantly at the moment, why his head felt heavy, and suddenly the events of the previous day returned in a fierce rush of thoughts and emotions.

The desert, the storm, the cave, the worry the cold. Kai attacking him, Kai holding him…

With the beginning of a smile playing over his features, Ray played the last memory over in his mind. He was leaning completely against Kai, the phoenix having drawn him even nearer in his sleep. The arms around him were slack, and the bluenette's breathing slow and even, proving him to be still lost in the remote land of slumber. Ray's head was on the bluenette's shoulder, and Kai's own head on top of the neko-jin's.

Ray remained in the easy comfort for a while longer, thinking of nothing, just watching the entrance of the cave, where the shadows disappeared bit by bit, trying to hold on to that moment, subconsciously forming a permanent place for it in his memory. Outside it was just growing light, the night's dark and cold lingering yet. The fire had long gone out, however he didn't feel cold; Kai was making sure of that. But the time for the sun to wake finally arrived as the last traces of sleep left the teen, realization hitting him harder than a ton of bricks.

Hastily, but with the utmost caution, Ray pushed his head up so the one atop fell back against the wall. He knew from experience Kai was an incredibly light sleeper, yet today he didn't wake even as the tiger, disentangling himself from the limp limbs, gently moved Kai away from him. He scrambled noiselessly away from the slumbering phoenix, staring at him with wide eyes before deciding to go outside. He needed to think.

He left with a glance and a small smile at the remaining occupants. Tyson, Max and Kenny were no longer huddled together, but sprawled all over the cave, each at least four feet from their original sleeping place. Tyson's posture, open mouth and low snoring, arms and legs flailed in all direction, suggested he had (literally) thrown his friends away from him. Kenny was now curled up in a small pile in a corner, while Max was on the other side, hugging himself, snoozing.

He walked a small distance from the cave and sat down on the sand, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, chin resting on top. The warmth from Kai's body lingered on his own, a million questions plaguing his mind.

First, Kai attacked him. Though unintentional, it happened nonetheless. Then in a sudden action of humanity (as Tyson would put it), he offered the other warmth when he was freezing. Was it just because he would have collapsed sometime otherwise, or did what happened to him really matter to Kai?

Kai had made it clear he did not want Ray to touch him in any way again, and despite his conscience telling him otherwise, Ray had chosen to obey. But Kai himself had made Ray sit with him, and the phoenix was the one who drew Ray close so he didn't suffer from the cold. That made the tiger's decision seem pointless, for it proved that Kai didn't _not_ like human contact, maybe he just was not used to it.

With a start, Ray recognized the place where he sat. Coincidence? It was the same location as the day before. This was where Kai had lost control and this was where Ray had seen those crimson orbs depict the flames which seared through his heart in an everlasting memory.

Had that moment not occurred, would the other have followed?

No, they wouldn't have. It was at that point that a change had taken place in the relationship between captain and teammate. It had taken a turn, arching towards . . .

Friendship?

In a flash, an image flew through his mind. Scarlet steel looking down at him, a confusing mix of emotions reflected in the ruby orbs.

The tiger took delight in the knowledge he had penetrated another of Kai's barriers. Not much, as could be said.

But it was a start after a beginning.

The sand dunes around him did not obscure the view of the sun rising slowly far, far away, spreading gentle rays of light over the curve of the horizon which it would burn with intense heat not long after. He looked at the way the gold and red from the sun merged with the persistent dark of the night, just like a few days ago, only this time the light would win, and take over dark's regime, until the cycle repeated itself in all drama.

"What are you doing?" the voice announced the arrival of Kai **1**. Obviously he had awakened not long after the other left, for his voice held no traces of sleep. Ray shrugged, eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Look," he tilted his head to the side, realigning his vision. "It's beautiful, ne?"

"You're watching sunrise in a desert." Kai came to stand next to him, twin rubies following the citrine gems to the arc in the distance.

"It's still beautiful," Ray said defiantly.

Kai lowered his eyes to the blader beside him and smirked. Ray didn't have to turn to know.

"What?"

"You're a hopeless…" Kai trailed off, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hopeless what?" Ray persisted, feigning hurt.

"You're a hopeless romantic," Kai finished dramatically.

Ray giggled at the mock disapproval in Kai's tone, until another conversation returned to him.

"_I'm saying without hope there is no meaning in life. How can you enjoy life without any hopes or dreams? You must have at least one yourself."_

"_No. I don't."_

"Kai?" the name was spoken softly, as though afraid for the other to hear.

"Hn."

"……Nothing," Ray sighed. "Forget it."

Kai's eyes turned to the tiger. Ray's own gold orbs were focused on the horizon, yet the raven-haired teen seemed to see beyond the slope, to a world unseen, where entrance was forbidden to all other beings. His eyes reflected everything he thought, the golden glimmer speaking words his voice would not. Kai wondered if Ray would someday show him a passage into that world, lead him to the gate.

"Kai," Ray said again. "Where are we?"

Kai did not like how the tiger's voice grew distant. How, when the gold pools rose to meet his eyes, they demanded an answer. How, when Ray said those words, Kai knew saying 'The Sahara', would not suffice.

"I don't know." His first ever admission to not knowing anything.

Ray nodded, motioning for Kai to sit beside him. When the bluenette complied, silent, shocked, though his face showed nothing, the other smiled, eyes not leaving the crimson depths. Kai could practically feel Ray piercing through his very soul. "This isn't the cave the Tuaregs spoke of, is it?"

Kai frowned, but nodded slowly. _How?_

"Thanks for confirming that," Ray seemed to have found what he was searching for, the gold orbs turned away, softened. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kai didn't say anything for a while. When he spoke, the tone was indifferent, "You all would have panicked."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right, we would have." Kai was surprised at the blunt acceptance. "So what now?"

"We wait," Kai said curtly.

"Wait for them to find us?"

"Yes."

Ray was not fazed by Kai going from approachably friendly, to withdrawn and terse, all of a sudden. It was what always happened. Kai would start to open up almost unconsciously, and then, as though realizing what he was doing, he would stop, reverting to the cold bastard everyone knew. The tiger accepted it would take time, and he was patient. It would happen again. Already it was happening more often than before.

Kai sighed, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. His fingers of course got tangled; the sand still firmly lodged in the blue tresses. _Hell! _His own fingers had gotten stuck. With an annoyed violent tug he freed his hand, followed by, "Dammit!"

A soft noise sounded next to him, and Kai, still rubbing his head, glared around to find Ray laughing, a quiet, melodious ringing flowing out so naturally. Kai discovered this was new: he had never actually _heard_ the tiger laugh like this before. Despite the ever-present smile, real or fake, in everything Ray did, he rarely laughed, and even when he did, it was stifled. Open laughter was as foreign to Ray as smiles were to Kai, and now, Kai found it strangely enchanting.

"What?" he growled indignantly. Much as he liked the sound, he did not like being laughed at. Ray coughed a few times to get himself under control and looked at Kai, even then unable to stop the twitching at the corners of his lips.

"Oh just that," he said merrily. Picking up the white tail lying on the ground, he flicked at it so the dust coating the black ends was shaken off. "You'd think having shorter hair would give you less trouble."

Kai ignored him and proceeded to dust his own hair free of sand. Ray watched for a few seconds, amusement evident in his eyes, before bursting into laughter again. Snickering, he drew Kai's attention by waving his hand in the bluenette's face.

"Need help?"

"N –" Kai stopped.

"_I don't need your help."_

"_Did I ask if you needed it or not?"_

This time Ray _was_ asking, yet Kai found himself unable to refuse. But it went against everything he had ever learned to actually voice his acceptance.

Beside him Ray acknowledged his silence, yet he timidly reached up, not certain of what he was doing. The memory of cool steel against the skin of his neck was all too clear, and the knowledge that Kai still had the knife with him did not help. But something inside him forced the movement, for somewhere at the back of his mind he was sure, it was now or never.

Kai said he hated being touched? No. He had forbidden Ray to touch him, for Ray's safety, letting it be known that he was dangerous.

What if Ray didn't care?

Kai froze at the unfamiliar touch, slowly running through his hair, disentangling the dirt, which showered down, grains of sand, a yellow rain.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

Not another word was said until Ray had dusted off as much of the fine particles as he could. True, Kai's head felt much lighter, but the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach was not comfortable. Finally Ray settled back down, a mysterious light glowing in the gold orbs. Kai let his own fingers flow through the slate bangs, hesitating, the unknown feel sticking in his head.

"Feels much better, doesn't it?" Ray inquired with a smile. Kai didn't reply, for once not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know what to say. "You know, I did ask."

"I didn't answer."

"Silence is taken to be a yes. Should I alter it? For you it seems to be the opposite."

"…………………"

"I'm sorry if you minded."

"It's fine," Kai did not miss the way the other's eyes lit up at that.

"Your hair is very soft."

Kai blinked at the change of subject, choosing to settle for a grunt. To most it would appear a compliment, which it was, but Kai knew Ray was also teasing him, in a way almost impossible to discern unless one knew the tiger very well. He tried to glare, but instead his lips curved slightly upwards in a small smile, effectively stopping Ray's heart.

_What – how – did Kai –_

Did Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebreakers, King of Frost, Ice Prince, just _smile_ at him??

Gold and crimson orbs tore away from each other at the same time. Ray took deep shaky breaths, trying to calm his now-racing heart. Kai meanwhile mentally cursed himself for allowing that to happen, even as he admitted to himself it wasn't too bad.

Then Ray started to giggle again, quickly moving on to another of his musical laughs. Kai glanced his way and couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's go," Ray said abruptly. "The others should be getting up now."

"Everyone except Tyson you mean." Ray chuckled at the sigh Kai emitted. Tyson sleeping meant either Kai or Ray was needed to wake him, usually Kai, unless Ray had usable devices. Since he had none this time, it would be Kai. The tension – was it ever really there? – dispersed as the two started to make their way back to the cave. The sun was already pretty high, and no signs that it had been freezing the night before were left. The heat was returning quickly.

Unlike the usual, they walked side by side, not one in front and one lagging behind. Ray paused at the side of the cave and looked back. It was then that Kai became aware of the question that had gone unasked, the question which needed to be answered.

Ray turned back to the phoenix, willing to make another attempt at conversation. "Hey –"

Before he could blink Kai had slammed him against the outer wall of the cave, pressing their bodies together, granting him no route of escape as the question he had been evading all this time was thrown at him with a fierce force.

"How did you know?" each word was slowly, deliberately drawn out, carefully punctuated for emphasis. The question seemed meaningless, but Ray understood immediately. _How could you tell this cave is not the right one?_

"I – I _didn't_, I _don'_t know," he stammered, unable to think properly, staring into the scarlet orbs which burned even more intense than the day before, as the tiger's fighter instincts kicked in, tensing every muscle in his body, feline features becoming more pronounced with the flash of gold eyes and slitting of pupils. All of it was absolutely unintentional, Ray didn't even know what he had done, but Kai felt him tensing, and the gold orbs were clearly visible. Ray only knew what was wrong when the flaming orbs cooled, cooled to a frost which froze him completely.

"I see." Ray's breath caught in his throat as the loss of warmth notified him Kai had moved away, and the small statement sank in like an icy sword. The unspoken words rang in his mind, the words he had not heard from Kai's lips, but had seen in the phoenix's eyes.

"_You don't trust me."_

That was what Kai had left unsaid, but not unknown. Ray's eyes widened with the realization and he pivoted on his heels, but it was too late, for Kai was already walking and he entered the cave without a single glance back.

Utterly crushed. That was what Ray first felt when his numb mind started to function again. That was all that he felt. He had crumbled Kai's trust in him and contradicted his own faith in himself. What he had told Hiro swept back, accompanied by the defensiveness which now seemed foolish.

"_I don't think he's dangerous."_

Not even Driger's comforting presence within the air could ease the absolute guilt welling up inside him, or the ache in his heart that came from rejection and the acknowledgement of failure.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When Ray returned the other 'Breakers were up and Tyson's complaining did not make him feel better. Every word Tyson used to refer to Kai were the usual 'Sourpuss', 'jerk' and an occasional 'bastard', (Kai had dragged him up by his foot, at least an inch from the ground, and let him fall) but each stung the tiger painfully.

No one except the phoenix noticed the way Ray didn't meet anyone's eyes when he talked, if he talked at all.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson yelled for the tenth time since he woke up (it had been fifteen minutes), and Max groaned.

"Tyson, we told you. There's no food left."

"Well I'm thirsty too."

"You drank all your water," Ray reminded him even as he pulled out his water-bottle and threw it to the dragon. "It's all that's left, don't drain –" his warning was cut short as the blunette gulped down to the last drop. He looked guiltily at Ray.

"Um… sorry?"

Ray stared in bemusement for a few seconds, before shrugging it off. Max frowned, "What's up, Ray? You seem out of it."

"It's nothing, Max. Don't worry."

Max did not look convinced, and the look he sent towards the stoic phoenix was suspicious. He obviously remembered the tension from the day before, and now this scene was very familiar.

"When are they gonna come for us?" Kenny whined from the mouth of the cave, preventing the blond from investigating further, and the younger three quickly became submerged in the topic.

Ray looked from them to their captain, standing in the most distant corner, back to the wall, arms crossed in the usual stance. Deciding to swallow whatever he felt, the tiger walked to the phoenix.

"Hey, Kai –" he started. Still the crimson orbs remained closed. Disappointment and regret welling inside him, he continued. "I think they should know." Now Kai's eyes opened, sparing him an indifferent glance. "I mean… " The hesitating was not helping to improve their current situation. "You were right about us panicking if we found out, but I already did, and they deserve to be told."

"…………………Do what you want."

Ray pressed his lips together and turned away. Kai would not be approached, and that was fine with him: he was not in the mood to deal with an insufferable jerk right now.

Kai closed his eyes as the other turned from him, suddenly not caring. It was for him normal, and it had always happened. It was over before it had time to begin, which was all the better, for he had not liked how he gave in to natural – _feelings­_ – since the day Ray had asked him a simple question on his life.

Which, he realized even as he thought it, was a lie to himself.

He had liked the company for once, trained as he was it was still impossible to deny the loneliness he had always felt.

What was the strange feel within him? Unfamiliar, yet recognizable, as though he had always known it, without being aware?

Was this the hope Ray spoke of? Hope… for what?

"You're saying WHAT??!!" Max shrieked.

"How would you know?" Tyson demanded.

Ray glanced at the lone phoenix, "Kai confirmed it." Kai didn't react, though he noticed Ray had purposely brushed aside the real question.

"And why weren't we told before?"

Ray sighed. _How to answer that?_

"He just found out." Ray jumped at the voice and winced. _Great, just great. Give him more reasons to believe I don't trust him. _He registered surprise at Kai coming to his defense – his mind blocked the 'yet again' – but that was all.

"And you?" Tyson was being unusually perceptive, and neither of the older 'Breakers liked it. This time, Ray knew the other would not answer. It was his turn to defend his captain.

"Kai didn't want us to panic," Ray's brows furrowed. "Which is exactly what you are doing." He added to Max and Kenny, who halted their attempt to burn a hole in the ground by running around in circles.

That rendered Tyson speechless. After a few tries, Max intercepted, addressing the stoic bluenette. "Are you saying you didn't tell us –"

"– Not because you couldn't be bothered –" Tyson put in.

"– But because you didn't want to worry us?"

Kai scowled, "Hn. You should be more worried about when we'll get rescued."

"Holy heavens!" Tyson sputtered. "You're right Max!"

"Kai's right too," Ray pointed out, understanding Kai didn't want to go into that. He was feeling sour enough, Kai couldn't be feeling any better, despite his façade. "We're out of food _and _water," he sent an accusing glare in Tyson's direction. "If we're not found soon we'll starve to death."

"Why not 'die of thirst'?" Kenny wondered. Ray looked at him; he had forgotten the young genius's presence **2**, he had been so quiet.

"Because the cactuses will provide some water for a while, but just a little," he explained.

"Oh."

Everything went very quiet all of a sudden, as the younger Bladebreakers digested the information.

"What are our chances of being found?" Max asked somewhat dazedly.

"Not too slim," Kai answered. "We shouldn't be more than a few miles off course."

"And why aren't we trying to get there ourselves if we're so close?" Kenny followed with his own question.

"We know a few miles off course," Ray replied. "Only we don't know a few miles off course in which direction."

"Meaning the actual cave could be anywhere," Kai finished, disappearing through the exit, ends of his long scarf trailing behind. Everyone stared after him.

"Whoa," was all Tyson managed to mutter.

"Hey guys," Max brought their attention to him. "Did you notice how Kai's been taking care of us all this time?"

"Even though he's been pretending it's all part of his job?" Ray questioned, a smile tugging at his lips, though the subject made him feel all the more guilty.

"Yeah," Kenny said quietly. "I noticed."

"Not just now," Ray informed. "Back when, Tyson and Max, you were so messed up over your families, remember how he trained you? That was just so you could face your problems and sort them out. He did make out it was just because otherwise we'd have lost the tournament, but that's always his excuse." He frowned, "I really don't see the point. He doesn't want any credit, but still…"

Max nodded, "At first I really believed him. But after seeing him here kinda thrust the truth in my face, you know?"

"First, Kai did that just for us," Tyson counted off his fingers. "He gave us advice without which we couldn't have won the American tournament, but I suppose that really was his sense of duty. Then he went looking for us even though it wasn't necessary, with the risk of himself getting lost, found me, brought me here, and went off again to look for you guys…"

Max continued when the dragon trailed off, "He carried me though I could've walked only if he led me. He really was worried, but he didn't show it. He would have gone to look for you two if you hadn't made it there already; it was easy to tell."

"Kai was the one who made that fire for us, while trying to make out he was doing it 'cause he would need it too," Kenny picked up.

Ray shifted, feeling inclined to tell the others of his encounter with the phoenix outside, but something stopped him, and instead he said, "He shared his jacket with me when I was cold, too."

He was met with three blank yet astonished gazes. He grinned sheepishly, "You were asleep."

"Unbelievable," Tyson gasped. "And I missed it?!" He was met with a glare. "Jeez, Ray, Kai's been rubbing off on ya!"

Kenny was the first to recover. "And then not telling us about this mishap just because we would have panicked," he ended with a wild gesture.

"Kai's done all that for us," Max sounded awed. "Maybe he isn't all those things you call him after all, Ty."

"I beg to differ," Tyson pouted.

"He's right," surprisingly, it was Ray. "Kai _wants_ us to think he's an impossible, arrogant, selfish bastard, and sometimes he really can be a cold-hearted jerk." He paused for a second, "But he's quite warm underneath that façade." _I should know_, the cheeky thought popped into his mind.

"I wonder why he wears that mask," Kenny said.

"By the way," Max gazed at Ray queerly. "What's been up with the two of you? Since we got here, first you're friendly, and even Kai's almost okay, and then suddenly you could cut the tension between you two with a chainsaw!"

Ray looked away. "Don't worry about it," he insisted. "It was nothing."

"You think we didn't notice?" Tyson asked. "Today, yesterday night, what the hell is wrong?! I mean, you're the only one in this team relatively close to Mr. Sourpuss. You're the only one he doesn't always yell at!"

Ray winced. It was worse when put like that. All the more reason for him to feel bad. He really was the only one in the team who had gotten remotely near to Kai, and he'd shattered that completely. "Yeah, well," he muttered. "I think that's going to change."

Another blank silence drew as the other ''Breakers tried to process this.

"Ray," Max started gently. "Did you do anything to tick him off?"

_It was instinct! _The tiger defended himself silently. _For heaven's sake, I wasn't thinking! For the first time I do something without thinking about it, and that one time lands me in this mess. Tyson never thinks, and so far he's better off!_

What came out was, "I said it was nothing!" _Ouch. That's the second time._

His uncharacteristic outburst silenced the others for some time, but then, bit by bit, they started talking about random things, a conversation which Ray joined gratefully. Anything to keep his mind off the guilt and their captain.

They quieted down around an hour later when Kai stalked in, wordlessly talking his place in the corner, just when Tyson decided to declare, "I'm hungry."

A simultaneous groan rose from the occupants of the cave (minus Kai). Max smacked Tyson on the head as Kenny proceeded to explain the how and why of there being no food left. Tyson was not pleased, and within a few more minutes everyone could hear the low rumbling like thunder which actually was Tyson's stomach. It did not help the other 'Breakers, since they were hungry too.

Tyson rubbed his stomach, and suddenly a handful of small, soft, round objects were held up to him.

"FOOD!" Tyson grabbed for the dates, a common food in the barren parts, and began stuffing them into his mouth. With a grunt, the same hand dropped a wrapped chocolate bar in front of the dragon.

One by one, the other 'Breakers also received the same offer, and each accepted gratefully. When he was done handing out the food Kai went back to his place and sat down like he'd never moved. Stunned into silence – which was happening very often nowadays – the others quietly ate, not wanting to aggravate their leader.

Ray nibbled at his ration with a thoughtful frown. "But we divided _all _of the remaining food yesterday night." He glanced at the seeds they had gathered at one side. "So how… his eyes widened and an accusing look was sent to Kai. "You didn't eat anything yesterday! This is your share!"

Kai shrugged, "Wasn't hungry."

"You expect us to believe that?" Max said indignantly. "C'mon Kai, we know you've been looking out for us all this time… in your own way."

"Well you can continue staying under that delusion," Kai shot back. He fumbled in his backpack, pulled out and threw his flask at the turtle, who caught it easily. The sound of water swishing inside could be heard in the quiet. It was, oddly enough, a glaring contest between the blond and bluenette.

"Um… guys," Ray intercepted warily. "Do you hear that?" As soon as he said that the silence stretched. Everyone sent him funny looks, indicating no, but Ray could hear it, clear though low, a slight hissing sound. Or a form of rattling, like a baby toy. He had the annoying feeling that he _should _know what it was, though he had never heard it before.

The gold pools locked onto Kai, and for a fleeting second the ruby orbs darkened with knowledge. Just then, the sound became much, much more pronounced. Kai and Ray rose in unison, advancing to the source of the noise, only Tyson was closer, and the dragon yanked his backpack away.

Ray barely caught a blur of slate and black and blue rush past him, and the next moment a soft yet strangled cry tore through the cave as Kenny shrieked.

Kai grabbed a large rock from the side and dropped it on the menacing rattlesnake, crushing it instantly. But the damage had been done; a trickle of blood rolled through twin miniature punctures in the black glove on the index finger of his right hand, where the snake had struck.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Cliffhanger. Always loved putting in those. Don't kill us, the next chapter will be up in two weeks.**

**1 That was just irresistible. The Arrival of Kai. Doesn't that sound just… right and… Kai-ish?**

**2 We (f****3**** looks guilty) forget about Kenny from time to time (so we had to say Ray forgot too, just to make us feel better). He's not supposed to play a major part; his part comes at the near end, so we kinda tend (unintentionally) to forget his existence altogether.**

**We swear the next chapter will be here by the 8****th**** of May at the latest.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	10. Treacherous Trust

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons will be present, however, not in the appropriate places, so unless you have the whole thing memorized you shouldn't have a problem.**

**Chapter 9: Treacherous Trust**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A drop of water taints the sand

……………But as it is swallowed

The wind blows away your scream

In the desert, it rains sand……………

"Kai!" Max rushed forward. Kai himself was peeling off the black glove, already the crimson liquid stained over the dark protection.

Tyson was shaken. He was the one who had cried out when the snake lunged for him. "It – it was gonna bite me!" he whispered, frightened tears at the corners of his eyes. "T-Then Kai – he grabbed it and threw it down – and it bit him!" His breathing had gone shallow and the dragon was very pale. Max grabbed his arm to steady him as he swayed on the spot. Kenny stood frozen, watching their captain.

Kai thrust his hand into his jacket's pocket and produced the knife. Quickly he dug the sharp object into the wound, earning a gasp from the spectators, and not even wincing at it, widened the twin piercing the snake's fangs had left behind. He then lifted the injured finger to his mouth, sucking out as much blood as he could, spitting the poisoned liquid onto the ground, sinking onto his knees as he repeated the process, pressing more blood out of the wound.

Ray, who had been staring dazedly at the phoenix, finally snapped out of it. With one swift motion he had stalked over, pulled the bloody knife out of Kai's weakening grasp and hastened outside. The others, including the bluenette, were too preoccupied to stop him.

Kai's sight blurred, the world around him was spinning and he felt nauseous, so much that he could taste the bile at his throat. His heart seemed to grow heavy, and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult, and what had it been? Three minutes?

It was mere seconds before the tiger returned. "Move," was all he said, but the look in his gold orbs forced Max, Tyson and Kenny into submission, leaving no room for arguments, and the trio stepped away from the phoenix, whose breathing was growing more strained every moment. Ray dropped to his knees beside Kai, even as he worked the knife still in his hand. Expertly he peeled off the green layer of the stud of a cactus that he held, eyes fixed on the bleeding wound, yet the knife did not touch his fingers. By the time he was done what little color was in Kai's face had drained, the blue triangles on his face and crimson eyes sharply contrasting the white of his skin. Kai's expression, however, remained completely unchanged, like nothing had happened.

In truth, a darkness was calling to him, trying to lull him from consciousness, and he was ready to succumb. He felt dizzy and weak, breathing was a major drag and even blinking took up too much effort. The only thing anchoring him to this world was the knowledge that it was naught but unconsciousness, and probably death, to which he would submit if he followed.

Without warning Ray grabbed the dazed teen's hand and raised it up to his eyes to see the extent of damage. The skin around the gash was turning a nasty shade of bluish-purple, and the blood trickled down the arm, leaving trails of red behind. Kai tried to pull the limb back, but here his weakness revealed itself, for all he managed was a feeble tug. Ray bit his lower lip, releasing Kai's hand, which fell limply to the other's side. The yellow stud was hastily chopped to three smaller pieces, making them looked an awful lot like boiled, peeled potatoes.

The tiger held up a piece to Kai's mouth, "Eat."

Incredulous could barely be used to describe the looks he was receiving from all his teammates.

"Now!" Ray's tone was one never heard before, and hopefully never would be heard hereafter. Max's gulp sounded very loud in the stillness that followed, after which Kai hesitatingly accepted the portion, which Ray practically shoved into his mouth as soon as he opened it.

Refusing to pull a face, despite the very, very bitter taste, Kai chewed slowly, letting the juice, mercifully cool, trickle down his dry throat.

"Suck the juice and spit the dry part out," Ray instructed Kai for a change. No one could have guessed how authoritative the usually timid neko-jin could sound when he wanted to. The gold orbs were viciously demanding. "Then you've got another two to finish." Kai poked his tongue out, letting the crushed part fall from his mouth, but before he could say anything, Ray had popped another into his mouth, and one into his hand.

"Uh… Ray…" Tyson spoke as if to a little kid. "Kai has been poisoned. _Why_ are you making him eat cactus?"

Ray scowled, making the smaller boy cower, momentary courage forgotten. "First of all, I _know _he's been poisoned. That bit was quite obvious. Second, I am not making him _eat _cactus. It's the juice. Third, you should know by now I am not a three-year old, nor am I insane. And lastly, shut up."

Kai meanwhile felt inclined to spit all of it out, but since the moment the first drop reached his stomach he was feeling much better. The weight had lifted from his heart, and his vision was again focused. The slight color returned to his cheeks. Now only for his nausea to leave, and even that was gone by the time the last drop of the juice had been drunk. As he coughed out the last piece Ray smiled at him, albeit shaken.

"Now for it to take effect. Kai, I dare you to move from that position," he said lightly, but Kai knew it was no challenge, he was treading on thin ice, and this was not the time to test Ray's temper, especially since this was a literal life-and-death situation. He opened his mouth, but Ray cut him off, "No talking if you know what's good for you."

Kai closed his mouth, glaring as his hazy mind resumed function. Ray had saved his life, he knew. He also grasped the fact he owed Ray. He did not like that. He did not want to owe anyone anything.

"Can we panic now?" Max timidly asked for Ray's permission.

"I don't think there is need for that anymore," Kenny adjusted his goggles with a grin. "From the way Kai is coloring again, not that there was much color there to begin with, no offense, I would say the poison has been neutralized," he shook his head. "Though I would like to know how you did that."

Ray grinned back, "I did some research before coming here. Tribes like the Tuaregs use those cactuses to neutralize poison if they're bit."

"All cactus juice?" Kenny sounded fascinated.

"Nnnoooooooooooo," Ray bit down on his lower lip. "Only a special kind."

"How did you know which one it was?" Max asked the innocent question, making the tiger pause.

_Use the time to think up a good excuse_, Kai mused scornfully.

"In my village we don't have modern equipment or medicine; we rely on herbs and shrubs," Ray explained. "So I have experience in using herbs. It's easier for me to tell the difference between two plants."

_Yeah right_, Kai snorted, making Ray turn anxious eyes to him. Not worried about the other's health, but worried that the bluenette didn't believe him. And well he was right. It was a good excuse, and it could be true, but Kai refused to believe a single word. It would take experts to do what the Chinese blader had done.

_Naïve idiots_, Kai offered the younger three the honor of being referred to at all in his thoughts, seeing they were pacified, and believed all of it.

"You're still bleeding," Tyson pointed out, bringing everyone's attentions back to him. Kai looked down. The gash he had made to make the bleeding excessive was still letting the liquid drop onto the ground, a tiny scarlet puddle formed there. The bleeding needed to be stopped now, there was no more need for it if the poison really had neutralized, which he was sure had happened. The pain, however, was comparatively miniscule, so small he had forgotten about it.

Ray actually looked happy, despite the state of their captain, and cheerfully offered to bandage it, managing to only increase Kai's suspicion. Kai refused the help, making the gold orbs dim, but the tiger shrugged and sat back to watch with the others as Kai unraveled his scarf and used his teeth to tear a strip, wrapping it tightly and securely around the partly self-inflicted wound.

Max, Tyson and Kenny tried to fuss over their captain for a while, and Kai tolerated them, chanting a mantra in his head:

_They are just worried about you; they are just worried about you; they are just worried about you – do I care?_

The answer was a no, and finally Kai snapped, the fiercest glare he could muster making them scatter. Tyson headed straight for the hills (literally), and Kai groaned inwardly, hoping the dragon wouldn't get lost – he didn't want to go find him.

A few minutes later, still with no sign of Tyson, he sighed, resigned. "Go get him," he ordered Max, who dutifully ran along to find the younger blunette, taking Kenny with him.

"Don't get lost!" Ray called after them, just not too late.

Seconds ticked by. The remaining teens both enjoyed quiet, but this stillness was anything but peaceful.

Ray shifted uncomfortably from where he sat across Kai. He could see the bluenette's eyes were closed, but he felt was as if the scarlet depths were looking at him, reproving, though he had seen emotion in those orbs only a few times. He had not wanted to confront the phoenix for a while.

But the silence dragged on. After several minutes Ray, unable to contain himself any longer, broke it.

"You don't believe me?"

Kai considered ignoring the raven-haired boy. It was futile. This was the one battle he always lost. His eyes opened of their own accord.

"No."

"Why not?" Ray's voice held reproach, hurt. "If you don't trust me, after this morning, well, I understand, but I told the truth." _Not completely_, he added to himself.

Kai didn't say anything right away. Trust? Ray had questioned this before. Kai trusted no one. He didn't – not until he met the Bladebreakers. Trusted them? Maybe that was too strong a word. He… had confidence in his team.

Trust. If that was what it was, then no, he still trusted Ray.

"I know you did."

"Then why won't you believe me?"

_A lie is always _

_Hiding in the words_

Kai closed his eyes again, using the easiest way to shut away the tiger, for Ray's power lay in his alluring pools of gold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Both boys jumped to their feet instinctively hearing Max's shrill scream. He was the only one who could scream in such a high-pitched voice. Kai ignored the searing pain that shot through his head, and Ray was so worried he forgot he had set Kai to rest. Just as they were about to rush out Tyson dashed inside. The young blunette was almost crying, yet grinning madly.

"Tyson," Ray said, calmly hiding the fact that he was teetering on the edge of panic. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, Tyson threw his arms around the other in a bone-crushing embrace, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Tyson! What's wrong?!" Ray choked, trying to pry the dragon off him, now truly frightened, and not just for the death which was sure to come unless Tyson let go. Still there was no answer, only hysterical laughter, muffled by a sobbing sound.

Kai looked on, confused, slightly worried for his teammate's sanity, but amused.

"Okay, that's it," Ray shoved Tyson away. "Explain."

Luckily for Tyson, before the tiger could lose patience, a roaring echoed from outside.

"It's a plane," Kai said, listening carefully.

"A plane?" Confusion shone in the gold eyes. The noise was growing steadily louder. "It's coming closer, is it landing?" understanding dawned. "The rescue team!"

"Well?" Kai asked the other blunette impatiently. Tyson nodded, glee shining in navy orbs. Ray smacked the latter on the head, irritated.

"You could have said that earlier! I thought something happened to Max!"

"Oh yeah," Tyson scratched his head. "He was the first to see the plane."

"And why were you crying?" Tyson looked at Ray like he was nuts.

"Dude, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Rescue team is here. They will rescue us."

"Other than that."

"Duh!" Tyson said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Getting rescued means getting _REAL FOOD_! I will be in heaven soon! I was crying because I was happy!"

Ray sweat-dropped, "Right. Okay."

Kai interrupted before this could continue. "How about we go outside?" That being _suggested_, he glared the two into walking.

Ray peeped out of the cave and raised a hand to shade his eyes from the blaring sun after the cool shade from the ledges. Just as he did, the drone of engines stopped. He got out and looked around.

From the tremendous noise he would have expected the plane to land closer, but it stood across one of the dunes created by the storm. Only the tail could be seen, the rest was shielded by the sand, yet he could tell it was a huge plane.

"Come on!" Tyson pulled his arm eagerly, like Max did to everyone when he'd had too many sweets. "Max and Kenny must be waiting for us! I bet Mr. D'll be there too!" he gushed.

Ray yielded to being tugged across, listening to how the dragon had felt when he found out about them not being in the right cave, and how he felt now that he was being rescued. It appeared the shock of almost being bit by a snake had worn off, for which he had not spoken for a long while, and even when he had the words were brief and distressed.

It also seemed he was trying his best to cover up that time, and Ray was subjected to that torture. Kai followed at a distance, feeling entertained by Tyson's antics. He had no idea how fast it was possible for a person to talk, and how much a person could talk in one breath.

"Ray! Kai!" Max greeted them with the widest smile as they rounded the hill. "Look!"

_Yup_, Ray noted at the back of his mind. _Definitely a big plane._

"Boys." They all turned to the familiar greeting.

_Whoa_, Ray thought. _Never thought I'd be so glad to see Mr. Dickenson._

For an old man who'd just discovered his championship team was fine after being lost for two days in _The _Sahara desert, Mr. Dickenson looked calm and composed, the same friendly smile on his face, the same twinkling wise eyes. "Good to see you're all okay."

"How'd you find us Mr. Dickenson?" was Ray's first question.

The chairman of the BBA let out a hearty laugh. "It was difficult, I admit. You had us worried: there are four other teams out there trying to find you. We would probably have missed you completely had Tala not helped our researchers and trackers."

"Tala?" it was Kai's turn to question the name.

"Of course, you must meet your rescuer," Mr. Dickenson brought his hands together, ignoring the ever-present cane. "I believe that's your cue, Tala. Come on out."

Ray caught a movement in the cockpit and soon a flash of red appeared at the entrance of the plane. A young man hopped straight down. Landing gracefully on his feet, he looked up to greet the Bladebreakers.

The first thing anyone noticed was the flaming red hair adorning his head. It stood at an odd angle, but seemed to suit him perfectly. Clad in an orange and white jumpsuit and matching pants, a professional air hung around him, making his dramatic appearance less than friendly. The chilling glance he spared the teens did naught but strengthen this impression, the icy color of his eyes only made it worse.

"Hey," his smooth voice sounded pleasant enough, yet none of the 'Breakers made a move to reply. Despite Tyson and Max being the 'friendliest people on the face of the world', they weren't sure about this redhead.

Ray actually felt a jolt pass along his spine as gold met electric blue. It was Driger sending him that feel; it always reacted that way when he sensed a new Bitbeast, alerting its master.

Ray lifted his chin slightly and narrowed his eyes, altering his appearance instantly, giving him an air of smugness and arrogant supremacy. So this guy had a Bitbeast. Two out of three he was a blader. Which meant competition. Ray liked the thought of that.

Tala looked around at the younger ones. He didn't seem to have made a good first impression. The blond boy looked ready to break the silence though.

"Hi," a good attempt. When Tala turned his eyes on him, the turtle gulped, but continued. "I'm Max. And these are Tyson, Kenny, and Ray, and Kai."

Max was friendly enough.

"Thanks so much for helping save us –"

"You're not part of the BBA," Kai cut in rudely.

"Now now, Kai, there is no need for that," Mr. Dickenson was not fazed by the bluenette's usual attitude. "Tala is new, you might say, he joined the BBA board the same day you disappeared in the desert, yesterday. That is why I had to leave so abruptly. When you got lost, he was the one who monitored your locations and traced related data to this place here."

"Yeah Kai," Tala said smugly. "You might want to be a little grateful."

Behind him, Kai could almost see the other 'Breakers' eyes widen at the way the redhead dared to speak to their captain; he certainly heard the gasps that escaped them.

"Oh, Kai, my boy," Mr. Dickenson's beady eyes widened. "You're injured!"

The other four also remembered the bloody cloth that was wrapped around Kai's finger. From what he could see Mr. Dickenson was overreacting, it was just a finger. Tyson and Kenny started to explain what had happened. When they were done the elder's eyes were larger than saucepans.

"But – Kai. Come up to the plane," he anxiously reached for the azure-haired boy. Kai stepped away smoothly before he could be caught, scowling. "We have the anti-venom, you need it now!"

"No, I don't."

"Kai, do not be stupid. We have to get that anti-venom inside you before it's too late! Do you know how fatal a rattlesnake can be?!"

"Mr. D, I don't think that's necessary," Tyson hastened.

Tala's eyes moved to the navy-haired boy, Tyson. He was trying to hold back his laughter. Upon finding the azure chill on him, the dragon coughed to hide it.

"And why not?" Mr. Dickenson was starting to get angry, which was even more unusual than Tyson intentionally skipping a meal.

"Well sir," Kenny politely said. "You might want to hear the rest of our story."

The brunette, Kenny, was torn between being humored and terrified. They all looked very friendly, but for some reason they weren't speaking to him at all.

"That wound still needs to be looked after," Mr. Dickenson smiled when Kenny was done talking, and despite his words made no more moves to get Kai, who had been dreading a lecture, to the plane. Instead his proud gaze swept to the raven-haired teen. "Well done Ray."

That was when Tala noted the last member of the team, standing behind Kai but ahead of the other three, silent even now. He paid no heed to Mr. Dickenson's praise, the golden gaze was fixed solely on the newcomer. The mocking look in the gold eyes, the way he held himself proudly, tall and firm, the almost disdaining scorn in the air surrounding him… not bad.

Tala sidestepped the other 'Breakers and made his way towards the tiger. The two boys eyed each other warily, both defying, both vying for triumph in the wordless acceptance of challenge.

Ray was the first to step forward, extending his hand, an enigmatic smile gracing his lips. "The name's Ray Kon."

The newcomer looked at the boy, then at the hand. His eyes registered surprise, slight caution at the sudden change in behavior, but took the offered digits with a polite, "Tala Ivanov. Nice to meet you."

He was wrong. Ray's attitude had yet to change. He leered at the redhead with the utmost contempt. So like when the gold orbs had first clashed with the crimson. "Can't say the same yet, but that may change in time."

Azure orbs narrowed, Tala's gaze turning frosty, until he detected the roguish twinkle in the gold pools. He smirked back, developing a new respect for the tiger, not to mention a mirroring spark in his own electric eyes. "I think it will. I think we'll have fun together."

"Indeed. So do I."

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapters 8 & 9 were originally only Chapter 8, but it got too long, so had to split it in the middle. Ha ha, loved the cliffy!**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	11. An Offer Refused

**NOTE! NOTE!**

**PLEASE READ THE A/Ns OF THIS CHAPTER CAREFULLY, STARTING WITH THE CATEGORIES (the order in which they are placed gives a hint of what is to come), BEGINNING AND END OF CHAPTERS TOO.**

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Angst/Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers, mild yaoi**

**THERE'S A NEW WARNING!!**

**We think it's become obvious now, so the added warning from now on is that THIS STORY IS GOING TO CONTAIN MILD YAOI**

**Chapter 10: An Offer Refused**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review Replies:**

**Kavbj: **How did you imagine it to turn out like?

**Jenova-chan: **We made it up, using the advantage of this being _fiction._ We do think there's something out there the natives use but we're not really sure what.

**Nooser: **We can't answer that question yet, but stick around, you'll find out. We'll let you know about the pairings when they actually come into play. And when you can guess them anyway.

**Thanks to darksaphire and everyone who reviewed.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_I need some faith now_

_To trust you somehow_

The footsteps echoed deafeningly through the hushed corridors. Boris enjoyed making his entrance known. It made things so much better, to see their faces reflecting nothing but devotion.

Opening the door at the other end of the corridor, Boris saw the four teens training as they were supposed to. At his arrival they all whirled round and saluted him as one, as if it was all rehearsed. Through the dim light, Boris saw just what he had expected in them. Fatigue was evident, but so was the fear which provided them with the energy to go on.

"I hope you've been training hard." Not a question, yet an answer was expected.

"Sir yes Sir!" The answer was monotonous, mechanical.

"Good –" A small beep halted him. Interruption would have to be paid for. It was something Boris refused to accept.

"– Sir!" an icy voice glided through Boris' communicator, one of his many own creations.

"Yes, report." This time an interruption could be made an exception for.

"I've reached the location." The voice at the other end of the communicator held nothing to suggest disloyalty, but the teens in the room noticed how it held a commanding air, the slightest hint of arrogance and control. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to concern Boris. He was much too excited with the newly received news.

"You know what to do." The communicator went out. For a few seconds, Boris' face was lit up with excitement, like a little kid who just managed to steal candy. But composure was quickly regained. Without glancing back, Boris said, "I hope you realize that you will serve me a great purpose once everything has been set up. So train hard, for your own sakes." The last phrase dripped with malice, daring the four to do otherwise.

As the door closed the adolescents turned around to resume their training. Wordlessly, they launched their blades. The automatic launcher, which had turned off at the Director's entrance, started again.

The simultaneous assault from the automated blades left no room for talking. Yet all had the same thing on their mind.

_I will fight, to be the very best._

All this suffering would refine them, strengthen them. It already had, and they knew it.

_This place will make it happen._

And they accepted the Abbey.

Life is said to be a journey from darkness to light, but what if the path to follow is lost?

And they accepted this dark fate.

_………Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_People vanish into infinite darkness……………………………………_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You could help you know."

It was the Bladebreakers' everyday challenge. For Tyson, it was the struggle to stay asleep as red hot peppers were popped into his mouth, he was thrown into a wall, a bucket of cold water was poured over his head, soon to be replaced by ice down his back and the worst and most challenging, the Call of Breakfast. For the rest of the Bladebreakers, well they just did everything mentioned above to wake Tyson up. Tyson's chances were always slim, after all it was three against one, plus his weakness was so clearly displayed.

"No, I think I'll stick to the sidelines for today." Tala grinned.

Without further words, Ray walked out of the room.

"Hey Ray get back here! We can't have you giving up. You come up with the best ideas!" Max yelled after his retreating back.

"He's getting breakfast." Succinct, guess who.

"What? But what about Tyson?" And this kid was supposed to be the brains of the 'Breakers.

_Idiots._

"You have to stop talking like that with them Kai. Maybe you were trained for it, but they weren't trained to interpret it you know," Tala's smooth arctic voice sailed through the room.

The look on Kai's face immediately alerted him of his mistake. He needed to be more careful.

"How did you know?" Kai's voice was daring, suspicion manifesting itself.

"Know what?"

_Hn, the innocence act._

"Ray, you're back. I thought you gave up." Tala sighed inwardly, grateful to have escaped Kai.

"And here I thought you guys knew me well enough to understand I don't back down from a battle, and definitely not one I know I'm gonna win." Ray flashed a smile, baring his fangs. In his hand was plate with an omelet and something they didn't quite recognize. Advancing towards Tyson, the neko-jin spoke very softly, "Tyson, breakfast."

Nothing more was needed. Moving back a step to avoid Tyson from flipping the plate over when he jumped out of bed Ray watched with a satisfied grin as the dragon surrendered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was a slip. A mistake.

One more slip and everything will be foiled.

It can't happen.

They can't know.

They won't know.

From what I see so far, Max, Tyson and Kenny will be a piece of cake. They believe anything and everything they're told. They don't question, and when they do, they don't wait for an answer. Bottom line: they're too gullible.

Ray is a different matter, opposite the trio. Quieter, at the same time deadlier. He will question, eventually, and when he does I will need a reasonable answer. But… he can be handled.

As for Kai, well I knew he was going to be difficult. Kai is after all, the reason I'm here. Every task I have been assigned to has been… challenging to say the least. Kai will just have to be dealt with. After all, I succeeded with everything. Kai will definitely not be my first failure.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I don't see the point of all these guides."

"You seriously want to get lost again?"

"No… but Tala's with us and why do we need soooo many guides?"

"They're just getting in the way."

"And I bet you're getting in their way."

"But I'm not doing anything!"

"Then you better start 'cause I think Kai's starting to notice."

"What? I'm confused."

"Just train."

"But I'm tired."

"We just got here. What do you mean you're tired?"

"We had to walk all the way here."

"It isn't that far from town."

"Argh! Why won't this stupid blade spin?"

"Maybe it'll start spinning when you stop calling it stupid."

"Very funny."

"He's right."

"Huh?"

"Have more faith in your blade."

"More faith in my blade?"

"Does this pig understand anything?"

"Hey!"

"Concentrate will ya?"

"How can I concentrate with people calling me a pig?"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"How can Dragoon spin if you keep calling it stupid?"

"Oh."

"Um Kai, aren't you supposed to be resting or something? That poison left you pretty weak."

"…………"

"You know Mr. Dickenson won't like it when he hears about this."

"So you will make sure he doesn't find out, for your sake."

"Yes sir!"

Tala laughed suddenly, making the 'Breakers (minus Kai) jump and glare in his direction. _All _their blades dropped to the sides, and they had just been getting the hang of it, too.

"Are you guys always like this?" Tala wanted to know.

"You have a problem with it?" Ray threw back, annoyed at the interruption. Tala held up his hands in defense.

"Not saying anything."

"Please keep it that way." With that, Ray sat down on the sand and picked up his blade, gazing intently at Driger's Bitchip.

"What'cha doin'?" Max began curiously.

"Max get back to it!" Kai barked.

"Sure Kai," Max pulled at the ripcord, and the launcher promptly soared out of his hands. Tyson watched it fly by his ear unblinkingly.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that."

"Where's Draciel?"

Tala suppressed another laugh, gazing around at the training area, bordered by at least twenty Tuaregs standing in a loose circle. After the first time, the BBA really was not taking any chances. It was only because Kai had insisted on finishing their training that they were still in the desert at all.

If you asked him, this was overreacting. The 'Breakers did not enjoy being babysitted, and Kai especially liked his freedom.

Ray dusted himself off as he stood, facing Tala. He held out the stormy grey blade. On an unspoken command Driger flashed out in an intimidating spark.

"Care for a battle?"

Tala smirked, "I'm just here to supervise."

"You're here to help us train," Ray corrected. "I'd like to see you in action. Or are you too chicken?"

Tala snorted. The oldest trick in the book. The sole reason it was still used at all was that… well, it _always_ worked. "You're on."

The boys readied themselves and Kenny quickly turned Dizzi on. She had been kept close this while, since they couldn't afford to have her power down for anything important (the town did not have enough electricity supply). This fell into the category of important: she would be recording data on a new blader.

"Three!" Tala chanted monotonously.

"Two!" Ray's voice held suppressed excitement.

"Onewaitdon'tgo!" Tyson screamed in a rush, followed by, "Heh, just kidding. Let it rip!" making both boys stumble.

"Wolborg, go!" Tala began an immediate assault, his blade threw sand everywhere as it sped towards its target, Driger.

Ray, on the other hand, was having serious trouble. "Driger, dodge it!" But all the blade could do was spin weakly, thrusting the yellow particles around in a futile attempt to maneuver. Wolborg's attack hit the mark.

Ray fell back, whirling Driger around in its path. _I forgot about the sand._

_He still doesn't know how to control his blade in there_, Kai thought scornfully.

_There has to be a way of doing this_, Ray scanned the area for want of better idea. _Tala's doing it. I just have to focus._

Driger meanwhile was taking a serious beating as Tala mercilessly continued, knowing Ray's weakness. Ray looked at his eyes.

There was no emotion but resolve.

It was just like what he saw when Kai battled.

For some reason that stung Ray, same as the first time he had seen the scarlet orbs like that. And that was his fortitude.

_Driger_, he lowered identical citrine gems to his blade, allowing his Bitbeast to emerge.

Tala followed suit, for an unknown reason, disturbed by the pain protruding from the piercing orbs.

Kai noted it too, to him it radiated from the boy in waves, unfamiliar, and unwelcome, for it just seemed so wrong.

"Driger rush!"

With a deafening roar Driger crashed into Wolborg, whose frosty wings were giving it no advantage as they became a kind of barrier which the tiger shielded itself with as the wolf tried to twist around and attack. But Driger's own armor was becoming a problem for such close combat.

The other 'Breakers had dropped their training to watch the Beybattle.

Twin rubies observed carefully each of Tala's moves, they seemed to be a combination of defense and offense. A lot like Ray, but Tala's defense came from pure endurance, while the tiger used speed and agility to escape attacks.

A muffled howl drew his attention to the beasts, where Tala's Wolborg had Driger by its throat, the former howling in victory. The wolf was no ordinary Bitbeast, that was for sure. The blue-white color of the spiky fur matted with hard frost, the frozen wings, and blue eyes eerily matching its owner's were enough for intimidation, but it was not all show. The wolf was powerful.

Then again, Driger was no less.

"Alright Driger, take it easy," Ray muttered, not only for Driger, but for himself, though his eyes showed the pain channeling to him from his partner. "We can do this."

A fierce jolt, followed by a growl of pain, and a soft groan from its human partner, Driger tore away from Wolborg's tightening grasp and faced it one on one.

"Talk about a cat-dog fight," Tyson commented from his place at the sidelines.

"Literally," Max added with a giggle.

Driger's elegant tail swished slowly, gracefully, deliberately, from side to side, while Wolborg's shaggy one stood erect, straight, stiff, the tip reaching just between its hind legs.

A feline and canine's ultimate positions, the final warning.

A burst of energy on either side.

"Novae Rog!"

"Tiger Claw!"

Wolborg and Driger turned effortlessly into two balls of light, one a blinding white, the other a faint blue, as they raced at each other for the final blow.

The sand flew up from the wind generated by the rush, whirling around in a round shield, or blanket, preventing the others from seeing or hearing anything but choked coughs coming from within it.

The particles settled, the others seeing both grey blades in their owners' hands. Of course, there were also the green sparks flickering along the frozen sand, a giant mound with a thunderous fissure splitting it into two halves, from which numerous smaller and less deep cracks branched out on both. The frozen sand dune had obviously cracked from the voltage.

_Unacceptable_, was the only word spinning through Tala's head, as he took in the fact that he had not won, but tied. He raised the blade in his hand to his eyes, taking in the unfamiliar feel, then the blue stripes, and the tiger in the Bitchip which proved it not his.

A similar blade knocked the other gently, with a slight metallic clink, held by a tanned hand. Tala cursed himself: why had he not heard the other approach? Azure orbs lifted to meet gold pools.

"Good battle," Ray said, exchanging the blades. He straightened and stretched his arms with an uncanny feline resemblance. "You gave me a run for my money alright."

Tala found himself smiling back and nodding. "Back at you."

The tiger turned to Kai, speaking smugly, "Can I skip the rest of training today, then?"

Kai sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"I did learn to control the blade in the sand," Ray said innocently. Kai dismissed him with a wave, returning his concentration to the other two. Ray smiled, though he knew Kai couldn't see him, then grabbed Tala's arm before the redhead could pull away.

"C'mon Tala."

"Wait!" Tala sputtered, hopping on one leg as Ray proceeded to drag him off. "I'm supposed to be supervising!"

"You need a rest too." After that Ray would not accept any more feeble protests.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Juice?"

"No, water please," Tala drummed his fingers on the table, brows creased into a frown.

Ray tipped the plastic jug over, allowing the crystalline liquid to fill the glasses. He brought them over to the table, placing one in front of Tala and sitting down opposite him with his own glass.

Tala traced his fingers over the rim of the glass, hearing Ray finish his drink, and the clink of glass on wood as it was placed down.

"So?" Tala asked.

"So what?" Ray asked back brightly.

Tala sipped his water like it was tea. "Why did you drag me back to the hotel?"

"Weren't you tired?" Ray wanted to know.

"That is beside the point."

Ray took both empty glasses to the sink and dropped them, coming back to take his place. Lacing his fingers together and placing them on the table, he leaned onto it. He locked eyes with Tala, who couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably under the scrutinizing stare.

"Tala," Ray paused. "What are you doing with us?"

"………………"

"How could you control the blade on the sand?" Ray went on, not stopping for a reply. "I didn't see you blading since we saw you yesterday, and I heard you just got here then."

"……I can't tell you," Tala tilted his head with a smirk.

"Why not?"

"Ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" Ray stuck out his tongue, making Tala laugh. "Real mature, Kitten."

Ray blinked at the reference, _Kitten?_

"I am _not_ a cat," Ray bit the inside of his cheek immediately, realizing he sounded like a stubborn kid. Not that _that _action wasn't childish.

"No, you're an adorable kitten," Tala smirked at the irked flush on Ray's cheeks.

"Don't call me that!" Tala merely grinned, grinding the tiger's nerves. "I – whatever." Tala pressed his lips together to stifle more laughter. "Anyway, as you were saying…?"

_Damn, he still remembers!_

As if confirming his thoughts, Ray smiled, "You were hoping I'd forget, weren't you?"

"I don't hope," Tala's hand clapped over his mouth as the gold orbs clouded over, not only in surprise, but…

Recognition.

"Ray?" Tala asked after a good few minutes of silence, slightly worried. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Ray blinked a few times. "Oh, yeah. You still didn't answer my question."

"You're persistent."

"Yeah well, that's what I get for being around Kai too much."

Tala leaned his head on his hand, eyes thoughtful. "It pays off… being persistent around him?"

"That's the only way to get him to talk. Why do you keep sidetracking?"

This time Tala scowled, "I said I can't tell you!"

"Then can you tell me about yourself?"

"I _said_ – wha?"

Ray closed his eyes and sighed dramatically at the reaction, "We know nothing about you. You showed up out of nowhere, and Mr. Dickenson wants you to stay with us. So I want to know the usual. Where are you from, what you're doing here – no, scratch that – what do you wan – not that either – fine, just the first one. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Tala leaned back, tipping his chair over on two legs.

"Let's start with where you come from."

"Russia."

"You're Russian?" Ray eyed his pale complexion. "North, yeah. Didn't imagine Russia."

A fine red brow rose, "Didn't Kai tell you he's Russian too?"

"Kai's Russian?" Ray took a while to digest the new piece of information. "Unexpected."

"How much do you know about Kai?" Tala questioned. _I have to be careful not to reveal anything else._

"Not much, that's for sure," Ray grinned. "That's the third time you've brought Kai up without me saying a word. What's up with that?"

Tala made a meaningless gesture, "Just that – well, you don't see Russians too often. It's nice seeing your own people once in a while." Not a believable excuse, but Ray took it, apparently satisfied.

"Alright, next question –" Tala lifted a hand to stop him.

"How about I tell you all I can. I'm twenty, Master Beyblader," – Ray rolled his eyes – "Russian, now under the BBA."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

As predicted, the question came. "Why can't you tell me more?"

"We barely know each other, Kitten."

"If you don't start talking how am I supposed to get to know you?"

Tala played with one of his wayward bangs, unable to answer, seemingly ignoring Ray, who looked straight back, self-assured and ready for the kill. He nodded at the neko-jin. "I like your confidence."

"I like _you_."

Tala was caught off guard. He stared incredulously at the other, and immediately Ray located what he had been trying to find in the icy orbs. The tiger held out a hand.

"So… friends?"

Tala took it, still unsure, though even that left him as he looked at the gold orbs. "Friends."

As they both sat back down, Tala grinned at the other, "How'd you know I was a blader?"

"Driger alerted me of your Bitbeast."

"China next, huh?" Tala felt uneasy; had Ray's face suddenly paled? The tiger quickly regained his composure and smiled back.

"Yeah."

A door slamming made them both jump.

"Where are the glasses," it was obviously Kai, the commanding statement directed towards Ray, who pointed wordlessly. Kai quickly drained some water and made to leave.

"What about the others?" Ray asked. "Aren't they thirsty?"

"They can get it themselves," Kai replied offhandedly.

"Where are they?"

"Outside."

"Where are you going?"

"Room."

Tala frowned. Those were questions that could easily have been answered much more rudely, or not at all. Was Kai softening? On the other hand, Ray noticed the barely bi-syllabic words Kai used with him. That was how it had been since the previous day.

"Fine." His own response was real long, too.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray closed the door as quietly as he could, though there was no one he could be disturbing. Taking out his blade, he traced the Bitchip at the center.

"My life's getting more complicated by the day, eh Drig?"

His answer was a low rumble, like thunder, which could be heard only in his head.

He sighed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. The situation between him and Kai was more awkward than ever.

_He knows I'm hiding something._

Ray had his own suspicions of what Kai might be hiding from his team, and it was much serious than what he refused to tell. Kai had given them his share of food _and _water. How did he manage without any and still appear perfectly alright? Rattlesnakes can strike so fast that even the most agile creature on earth has trouble avoiding their bites. How did Kai, who was standing _behind _Ray, not only get to Tyson in time, but push the dragon away and get in front? He was no neko-jin, such speed was impossible for any average human. The way he kept going and coming in and out of the cave, staying for an impossibly long time in the smoldering heat, _while _wearing a dark blue – note: dark colors absorb heat – _leather _jacket, and then not even shivering at night, when temperatures must have dropped well near zero. How could he stand such temperatures without even flinching?

The tiger just hoped the remaining 'Breakers and Tala hadn't noticed the tension between him and their captain. What a perfect predicament.

Gold orbs dimmed. Tala had something akin to Kai spread all around him, but the former was much more approachable. There were a lot of things distinguishing Tala from Kai, but some basic similarities remained. A conversation, which could have been long forgotten, returned, carrying with it the same sadness that he experienced the first time.

"_I'm saying without hope there is no meaning in life. How can you enjoy life without any hopes or dreams? You must have at least one yourself."_

"_No. I don't."_

And they were both Russian, too. What a coincidence.

_There's no such thing as coincidence._

And how would Tala know that about Kai when his own teammates didn't? And why lie to him?

_You don't see Russians too often my ass. Why's he so interested?_

He'd seen something in those eyes. Unlike Kai's expressionless crimson orbs, Tala's held expression, only unfortunately even that was unreadable. But there he had identified at least one.

Insecurity.

Tala had felt unsafe for some reason. But why? He was sure it hadn't been there before.

So… was it him? Had he been prying too much?

The raven-haired teen absent-mindedly fiddled with the blade in his hand, hoping to get the same comfort from it as always.

_I can't go to China and leave without seeing her. I promised._

A sharp knock sounded on his door. Ray could tell it was Kai. Unlike most people, who knocked twice in one go, Kai knocked only once, loud and sharp. Ray could always discern Kai from others.

Ray opened the door, closing it after an irritated phoenix, who sat down on the bed, slate brows furrowed. Ray took his place on the edge of the table. He knew exactly what Kai wanted to talk about.

"I don't like it," Kai began tersely.

The Chinese teen chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. It often went like this. Ray was the only person on the team who Kai considered okay enough to talk to, though usually it was Ray who went to Kai to discuss such matters.

The tiger sighed. It was as before? No. Kai sounded terse and uneasy, and that was how he felt as well.

"We can't do anything about him," the raven-haired teen finally answered, changing Kai's 'it' to 'him'. "Mr. Dickenson wants it, and it's not like he minds."

"He knows things he's not supposed to," Kai crossed his arms over his chest, crimson orbs searching gold ones.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us you were Russian?"

"He knows that?" Kai growled.

"He's Russian too, I suppose he can tell?" Ray questioned. "Could you tell?"

"……………………Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ray lowered gold pools to the hands lying on his lap.

"It wasn't important. And you never asked." The last sentence was so quiet the tiger's sensitive ears barely caught it.

"You would have replied if I'd asked?" Ray asked incredulously.

"That redhead can stuff –"

"Kai," Ray interrupted with an amused smile. "He's a suspicious character, but he's okay."

Kai fell silent for a few moments, then spoke with an almost alien uncertainty in his voice, "Well… if you trust him…"

"I trust him." Did that make a difference?

Kai nodded, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "Better go and check on Dumber and Dumberer."

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Who's Dumb?"

Kai half-turned in his departure, letting Ray see the tiniest hint of a smile on the stoic bluenette's lips.

"Not you."

After a good ten seconds of processing the fact Kai had smiled at him, _again_, despite the uncomfortable aura between them which hadn't dispersed yet, Ray regained enough sense and realization to yell after the retreating figure, who as usual didn't bother with closing the door to another person's room.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

_What is _with_ everyone today??!!_

Yet as the white tails of the long scarf disappeared from sight, a terrible sense of loneliness washed over his entire being, the tiger shivering as he sat on the table, hand clutching onto his blade like Driger would disappear too, had it not been gone already.

He failed to observe how cold it had grown in the room, how cold the blade in his warm hands had grown.

How the tiger in the center did not glow as his finger ran over the edges of the chip.

**TBC**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE FOLLOWING A/N:**

**Chapter 11 will be posted on the 3****rd**** of June, delayed due to exams, and celebrating quite a few things, very special to both of us, and at least one thing important for you readers too.**

**To make up for the long wait, an oneshot will be posted in ThunderStar SolarEclipse account by Tuesday next week, in 'Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future' universe. It is the first of a series of oneshots that will be posted at no regular intervals, because we couldn't find a proper position for the scenes in the fiction itself. We will inform you of such posts beforehand. We recommend them, since references to them might be made now and then in the fic.**

**Ahh, Tala's here. Finally. And he and Ray are becoming friends too, how nice, only Kai doesn't seem to like it. Too bad.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. It'll cheer us up as we enter the horrible world of Final Exams.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	12. Muted Thunder

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Angst/Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons, and mild yaoi.**

**Chapter 11: Muted Thunder**

**Like we said, this chapter represents a whole lot of stuff, starting with:**

**EXAMS ARE ****OOVVVVEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH YEAH! Now we can concentrate fulltime on this fic, though foxfire's net connection has been severed for one and a half month xx, so phoenixfire will be doing all the internet work.**

**Not to mention we're both positive we failed a good couple of exams (which we hope are just our imaginations).**

**From now on, SPMF will also be regularly updated on LiveJournal. The prologue should be up by Thursday latest under the username 'thundereclipse' so feel free to leave your comments there too.**

**Alright, you'll find this to be a major turning point in SPMF, considering this is the start of the Asian tournament, and a serious veer away from the original series.**

**This chapter is also where we both encountered a little thing called writer's block (at the same time, too), yet while writing we managed to come up with a lot of unexpected stuff, even to us. We think writers' block can be beneficial sometimes (not).**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review replies:**

**Shin Rigel: **Your review was very inspirational, it feels great to know you gave so much thought to our story, and took the time to write out what you felt. Thank you. And about wanting to see where this story goes, well, it goes to a whole lot of places, and you're in for a very long wait. We're writing an entire season, so it _will_ be very long. As for the slow development, again, it's an entire season; we have to keep readers entertained and hold back for later, not to mention so much happens we don't have _time_. There are so many themes. We just hope there won't come a time when you find it too slow.

**RussianNekojinlover: **o.0.o A new reviewer! We hope you're enjoying the fic. Sorry it took long to update, hope you still remember the story line. And thanks for wishing us luck with our exams!

**Jenova-chan: **Sorry for the delay, we're glad you understand. You'll definitely find out what happens to Driger in this chapter so we hope it makes up for the wait.

Thanks to **kavbj **and **Nooser** for reviewing both **SPMF **and the oneshot **Slumbering Secrets. **Check it out if you haven't read it yet, it might provide some hints for what's to come later (much much later).

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

All we are is what we're told………

………And most of that's been lies

He wanted to touch the whiteness of dreams, to touch the clouds.

He wanted to soar, to fly among those clouds, wild and free.

They were level with him, layer upon layer of white fluff. He reached out, but his fingers only met cool glass.

"Ray," a voice snapped him out of the trance. He turned and smiled at the blue orbs staring at him with distinct confusion.

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out on me bud," Max grinned. "You okay?"

Ray nodded, returning his eyes to the open book on his lap, yet his eyes saw none of the words, but a laughing face gazing up at him with the utmost love in brilliant light orbs, radiating an incomprehensible light.

Maybe it was this that kept him turning back to the small window of the plane.

A mechanic voice sounded from ahead, "Attention all passengers. We are entering China."

**Flashback**

"What are you doing?**"**

The boy lay spread-eagle on the grassy slope, striking gold pools staring unblinkingly up at the sky. The young girl followed his gaze, wondering what could be so interesting.

He replied in a different language, speaking slowly, for the other's English wasn't too good, "I wonder if clouds are the same in other parts of the world."

She gave him a confused look, choosing to keep quiet. He didn't expect an answer anyway.

"Do you think the sunset, sunrise, they look the same everywhere?"

"I not know," she spoke softly, unused to the foreign language.

"But I want to know. What if they're all different?"

**End flashback**

No one had had an answer for him.

An involuntary shudder passed through his body, it was time to face reality again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning descent."

Ray looked up to find Max's worried eyes on him as he clasped the seatbelt at the joint. This time, he didn't bother trying to reassure the other. From opposite them twin sapphire gems were also fixed on him, not to mention the one navy orb peering through a crack between the two seats in front, all holding concern.

"You keep spacing out dude, but then, that's all you've been doing for the past few days now," Tyson offered as he rolled around in his seat, effectively getting tangled up in his seatbelt.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Ray shook his head when he saw the dragon wasn't even listening.

Gold orbs were pulled to the window again, but this time, there were no clouds. He found himself looking straight down at China.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ack!" was Tala's reaction when he pummeled headfirst into Kai, barreling them both a whole four feet forward before Kai could get a foothold, and Tala could stop. The redhead hopped back quickly, a smirk on his face saying 'Unintentional, but I'm not apologizing', as the bluenette brushed himself off, venom dripping from the steely gaze fixed on the wolf.

Tala didn't even see the glare as he launched himself onto his intended target, Ray, who dodged, putting an entire couch between him and the redhead, then said, "Yes, Tala?"

The other 'Breakers remained unfazed by Tala's behavior. The two weeks with him discovered a very strange thing about the wolf: whenever around Ray he would develop a very childish demeanor, around the younger Bladebreakers he was wise and friendly, around Kai he wore the snobby, superior attitude they had first seen in him, while around strangers he was cold and collected.

"I want to scope out the city," Tala's mood had obviously changed. Actually around Ray he had no specific character. One second he could be way hyper, the next a brotherly figure, now and then a real mother hen – Kenny claimed even _his_ mother wasn't so much of a hen, and for those who'd seen this small boy's mother, that was saying something – but most often a great friend. "Have you been here before?"

Ray grinned and nodded. No one knew what had happened between the two, but Tala had fast become Ray's best friend, sidestepping all the 'Breakers. They didn't mind, as long as they remained "the greatest friends one could have," as Ray so deftly put it. It was fun watching the two bladers squabble over stupid things and turn it into something very serious. Or at least it seemed serious, they couldn't be too sure, as mere seconds later they would be best friends all over again.

Tala leaped clear of the sofa, startling Ray as he took his arm in a vice-like grip and proceeded to drag him off.

"Hold on," Ray pulled his arm free. "Let's unpack first, and I'll take all of you touring. There's not much to see here, but –"

"Yay!" Max cut him off, springing into the air simultaneously with Tala. Ray sweat-dropped.

"Two Max's in one house," Kenny muttered wearily. "God help us."

"Shall we decide on rooms then?" Tyson flipped onto the couch, tossing his bag down. "Me and Max as usual?"

"Ray's with me," Kai announced as he sauntered to the largest room.

Max glanced at Ray with raised eyebrows as the Chinese blader followed without a word. The neko-jin was the only one Kai could be in the same room with for more than one minute and not get pissed off, as well as the one with the most sensitive hearing, so Kenny working late at night would keep him awake. And the turtle was the only one who could sleep in the middle of Tyson's snoring, so their pairs were obvious.

"You have a problem with Chief? He'll be typing throughout the night," he caught Ray asking Tala before he left, who shook his head.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. Not as heavy as Tyson though," he smirked as Tyson protested. Yeah, Ray had forced Tala to get involved in everyday Bladebreaker activity, so Tala also had had to participate in the morning ritual of waking Tyson up as a team.

Max giggled, recalling Tala's furious face the first time, until the redhead came up with the idea of making use of the hotel's store of ice cubes.

The turtle trudged to his room to find Tyson already done unpacking. By 'unpacking' he meant everything strewed all over the room, messy, the way he liked it.

This room wasn't like the fancy five star hotels they'd been staying at over their travels, two beds with plain pale blue sheets and two pillows in each. A cupboard in the corner, a desk in between the two beds with a single chair. Although simple, it looked more homely.

He unpacked as fast as he could. After all, they were going to roam the city streets today.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"He's lost," Tala concluded, stretching, bored. "And frankly," he continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "So are we."

"No we're not," Ray protested. They were looking for Kai, who had disappeared exactly five minutes after they had finished unpacking in the hotel, and the 'Breakers were looking for their captain after the city tour, as it happened all the time. The exception this time was that Tala was searching with them. "I know this place. Kai, on the other hand, could really be lost – hear that?"

Tyson and Max jumped at least three feet into the air and clutched at each other. Since the snake incident no one doubted Ray's acute hearing, so even though they didn't hear anything, Tala motioned for the tiger to continue.

Ray sighed, "I think it's a blade spinning."

"It could be Kai!" Tyson cried joyfully. "Thank God, my feet are seriously hurting from all that walking."

"It's not Dranzer," Ray didn't hesitate in bursting his bubble. Tyson turned indignant eyes on the raven-haired teen.

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't sound like Dranzer," the older blader shrugged, but started in that direction anyway, glancing up at the ominous clouds forming overhead.

"If it's not Kai why go there?" Ray didn't answer. "Ray?"

There was no one there. Ray frowned as the remaining 'Breakers and Tala rounded the corner. The blade had stopped spinning too (it wasn't in sight), but there was a frying pan sitting in front of him. Tala inspected it.

"This thing's a blading dish," he scoffed at the unmistakable streaks left on the surface of the cooking utensil.

Ray stepped closer, "It's called alley blading. We have a lot of punk bladers in these cities. They use these as Beydishes. We got a challenge."

"A challenge? From who?" Tyson asked.

Ray shook his head and turned back, "Doesn't matter. Let's go."

"We're turning down a challenge?" Max gaped at his teammate.

"Yes."

The whizzing sound could not be mistaken by any good blader, a blade had just been launched. A blurry streak hurled itself straight at the tiger from the dark end of the alley, obviously targeted carefully.

Ray instinctively twisted to get out of the way, managing only to get even closer to the blade as it sailed in an arch, once again aiming at him.

A second sound of a ripcord being pulled. The world froze as the cobalt blur richoted off the first blade nanoseconds before it hit the tiger, sending them both in different directions. Max caught the blue blade.

**A/N: Drum roll please…**

"Kai!" Said phoenix stepped out of the shadows. Max obediently threw the captain's Dranzer back to him.

"You have some nerve, coming back," an unknown voice sounded as its owner came forward. "Ray Kon."

"Do I know you?"

The blader scowled at the raised eyebrow, speaking in broken English, "No. That does not matter. I from the White Tigers."

It was hard to miss the way Ray's pupils slit and eyes widened with the last words.

"I battle with you."

"Hold it," another person interrupted. A soft swish was all that could be heard as the second unknown figure leaped daintily from the roof of a building. The younger three shared uneasy glances.

The new teen's pale blonde hair was tied back in a thick braid and a golden mask set with red glass hid his eyes. Gold hoops and a bracelet adorned his ears and hand, a light red sash swirled around him over a white tunic. He turned to the tiger, who eyed him warily.

"Ray Kon." Though not a question, he waited for the tiger's nod before grinning with a raised hand. "Ni hao! **1**"

"Drop the formalities," Ray snapped. "Who are you?"

"Of course, you would not know me, but I've wanted to meet you for a long time. Since I joined the White Tigers, that is. I heard you were the best in all of China. Rumors about you've spread throughout cities and villages together," the stranger inclined his head. "My name is Mystel."

"White Tigers?" Ray tilted his head, confusion visible in the gold orbs. "But you're not from the village. Doesn't that go against tribe rules?"

Mystel nodded, the grin widening on his face, "The White Tiger tribe adopted me, which means I'm an official member. Some things have changed you know." He folded his arms behind his head. "I guess you could call me your replacement."

Ouch.

"Replacement?" Kenny looked back and forth between the bristling Ray and Mystel, who was still smiling.

"Who's team leader now?" Ray asked. "Not you, Lee would never allow – so… Lee?"

Mystel nodded gleefully, "So how about a battle? You can't be much, seeing as you were replaced so easily. Tell me you're better than that Kevin at least."

"Hey!" Mystel turned, shivering as the alley suddenly became very cold. A pair of icy orbs caught him in a frosty stare, scrutinizing the younger. "You can't talk to him like that."

"Says who?" Mystel's voice had lost his edge.

"Says me."

"You want to back that up?" Mystel glared.

Tala remained unfazed as he pulled out his grey blade, "Why not?"

Ray quietly fell back beside his captain, letting Tala take his place in front of the dish.

"Kai?" he questioned, finding the scarlet orbs fixed on him.

"Who is he?" Kai demanded in a low voice.

"Apparently he's my replacement, in my former team," Ray watched Tala and Mystel ready their launchers. "The White Tigers. I wonder what he's doing here though… the Tigers aren't allowed to leave the village."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Enough!**"** a figure, no taller than Tyson, came forward. **"**Stop the battle.**"**

"What now?" Tala muttered, but Mystel had already withdrawn his pasty blade, jumping away from the dish and snapping off his mask. "And who are _you_?"

"Ray," the boy didn't even acknowledge the wolf. Tala was impressed. This one wouldn't be intimidated. **"**How dare you return?**"**

"I do as I please," Ray shot back, eyes flaring. "From now on, stick to English, Lee, my friends don't understand Chinese. And before you accuse me, it was Mystel who challenged us."

Three others followed the first boy, taking a semicircle stance when Mystel moved into the group.

Instinctively the 'Breakers' captain ran a general look-over on the other team. The obvious leader stood in the middle, wearing a simple green jacket, and white bandages covered his arms. Grayish-black hair hung around him in a way it made him look no less than a lion. His appearance, not determined, but angry, was directed completely towards Ray, who seemed to be undaunted as the two stared each other down.

On his left stood Mystel, and on his right was a girl, clad completely in baby pink. Even her hair was a shocking cherry pink, hands protected by matching gloves. She was the only one who didn't look angry, instead her eyes held a sorrow as they remained fixed on her former teammate.

Bringing up the rear were the oldest and youngest of the group, a boy no larger, nor older, than Kenny, with green hair dipping over an eye, whose orbs held absolute disgust. The last was practically a giant, huge, to say the least, with an unreadable expression. Heavy lids hid his eyes.

The entire team held a peculiar resemblance to Ray. Their eyes were yellow. Not the gold of the tiger's orbs, but a cattish yellow, and each of their pupils were slitted like Ray's were at the moment. Pointed ears and fangs were clearly visible.

Mystel was an obvious outsider with his cerulean eyes, blond hair and even darker sunburned skin. His eyes did not slit, and his ears were round. No canines. Even his attire was different.

All in all, the team looked nothing short of pathetic in Kai's books.

To everyone's utmost surprise Lee looked away first, fists clenching and unclenching, trying to keep his anger in check. Though that was not of much help, for the next second he fired words which made Ray's head spin.

"You abandoned us! You abandoned her!"

"I did not!" Ray wasted no time denying whatever accusation it was.

"Do you have any idea what you did?!"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"Stop it," the girl said softly.

"Mariah –" Ray cut Lee off, addressing Mariah instead. She seemed to be the only one prepared to hear anyone out.

"What are _you_ doing here? Isn't it against village _laws_?"

Mariah looked genuinely hurt by Ray's sneering tone. "Some things have changed, Ray. We were allowed to leave to search for you. After all, you did take what was not yours."

"Your grandfather gave it to me," Ray said, a stubborn dash to his voice.

"To protect the village!" the smallest boy spat from the end of the group.

"Quiet Kevin," Mariah said. Lee might have been the captain, but this girl was not to be disobeyed. Kevin fell silent. "Ray, please, you can't leave her like this. You don't know what you've done to her."

This was a direct hit. Ray's eyes dimmed, then narrowed. "Don't mess with my head Mariah. I didn't abandon the team, and I didn't abandon her."

Tala was getting frustrated with this, seeing as the White Tiger were pretty much ignoring the Bladebreakers and him. "Who's the 'her'??"

Mariah suddenly turned unreadable yellow orbs to him, before asking Ray in Chinese, "Nanyou?"

"Don't be stupid," Ray said scornfully. Whatever it meant, it must have been amusing, since his lips curved into a small smile, showing he was quite at ease with the girl.

"If you didn't _abandon _us, as you claim," Lee seemed to have calmed down. "Who are _they_?" he gestured towards the 'Breakers.

"We're his team," Max said. Lee returned triumphant eyes to the tiger.

"Just because I joined a new team you think I abandoned you?" Ray demanded.

"What else would we think?" Kevin scorned, making Ray's eyes slit further.

"Were we just a Beyblade team?" the deep booming voice came from the largest teen there. Kevin kept quiet. "That is what Ray means."

"I expect you will be in the tournament?" Lee picked out the leader of the new team to speak to, ignoring the conversation.

The phoenix, who didn't seem to have heard a word before this, opened his eyes, somehow knowing it was him being referred to. A single sharp nod, unreadable orbs holding a sudden revulsion for the lion.

Lee returned the nod graciously and turned. "We will see you there."

Kevin and the large boy followed wordlessly, Mystel waved cheerfully before running after them. Mariah remained, eyes not straying from the raven-haired neko-jin.

"We missed you," she smiled. "You're back here, so will you come back?"

"That's it, isn't it?" Tyson screeched. "You just want Ray back on your team!"

"Cool it Ty," Max grabbed the blunette's arm. A funny silence fell upon them, waiting for Ray's answer.

Finally, the boy smiled wanly, "I don't think so."

"Oh," Mariah's tone was resigned. "But what about –"

"There I will go back one day," Ray suddenly whirled, walking away, leaving the girl behind. The remaining 'Breakers and Tala followed, but none without a glance back, as Mariah looked as though her entire world was walking away from her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ray," Kai folded his arms, standing in front of the boy, who hadn't spoken a word since they returned to their hotel, eaten dinner, watched at least two movies, and even engaged in two Beybattles. "As your teammates we have a right to know what the hell is going on."

"You know Kai," Tyson informed from his position on the couch. "That's the most you've said this week."

"Seriously Ray," Tala's voice was much softer. "What _was _that all about? What did you take?"

Ray sat on the carpeted floor, a book open on his lap, but he was obviously not reading.

"Driger," the whisper was almost inaudible.

"But –" Kenny frowned. "Driger is your Bitbeast. It can't be anyone else's. I know about the bond you two share…"

"We all know about it," Max confirmed.

Ray shook his head, ebony bangs hiding his eyes from view. "Let me start from the beginning. I come from the White Tiger village, an incredibly secluded mountainous area. My Driger," – not even Tyson missed the slight hesitation before the 'my'. "Is – was – the village guardian. As village tradition, the best Beyblader in the tribe passed down the sacred spirit to the best blader in the next generation." A slight smile showed on his face. "Lee's grandfather had the White Tiger, as it was known, before me. He skipped one generation, that of his son, and handed it over to me."

"Why?" Tala asked.

"According to him I surpassed the other line," Ray shrugged. "I don't know. The White Tiger had always been in Lee's family. Everyone expected Lee to get it, since his father had passed away before. I got it instead."

"Cool," Tyson flashed the tiger a thumbs-up, though Ray couldn't see it from his position.

"Things smoothed over between us after that, he didn't really mind," Ray continued, sounding so forlorn. "But then… see, there was another custom, a law. No one was allowed out of the village, though a few people went to town now and then under the chief's orders to get necessary stuff. For me it grew even tighter, since I had become the protector. But I was… different, I guess. I wanted to get away. You know, experience things for myself. I was tired of just hearing stories about the 'Outside World'. After getting Driger, there was very little to hold me back, so I left, breaking rules, not to mention taking Driger with me."

Kai sat down on the couch, Tyson hastily making room for the older bluenette. "And that's why they marked you a traitor?"

"Hmm."

"That's stupid," Tala snorted, pleased with himself as Ray smiled.

"Just because you left the village?" Kenny was dazed. "That's not fair. They gave Driger to you. You can do what you want with it."

"Is that why you let me battle?" Tala asked.

"I was afraid to take out Driger. I could sense the others there. Lee's not known for having a level head. He could have just tried to take Driger from me then and there."

"What about the others? That girl was pretty friendly," Tyson said.

"Kevin probably feels betrayed. He's younger and easily angered. Gary won't hold much of a grudge, he never can. He'll understand if I explain," Ray pressed his lips together for a second. "Lee's feeling worst, seeing as if he was given the White Tiger he wouldn't have gone off like I had. Plus, to make matters worse, he was my best friend before I got Driger. He feels deceived. And Mariah… I don't know."

"Girlfriend?" Tala smirked.

Ray started and blushed, "No! Just a friend."

"She did seem pretty interested in you," Tyson teased.

"And the Mystel character?" Kenny ignored the dragon.

Ray frowned, "I think he's Greek. Or Egyptian. **2** So the only way for him to join the team would be if he was adopted by the tribe. Never seen him before."

"Greek, Egyptian, what?" Kenny repeated. "In China? And adopted by a Chinese _tribe_? He's your replacement, right."

"I'm guessing that move was made just to make you feel neglected," Tala put in. "He didn't seem too good a blader."

"Maybe because you're better."

"Who was the 'her' you were talking about?" Max wondered.

Kai noticed Ray's eyes cloud and grunted, drawing attention to himself, "Bed, now, tournament starts tomorrow."

"Aw, Kai," Max whined. "It's not even late."

"Bed!"

"Yessir!"

Ray closed the book, gazing at the cover longingly for a second before realizing he was the only one left in the lobby. He rose and headed for the room he and Kai were sharing.

As the tiger climbed into bed, he noticed his captain watching him intently from the bed on the other side. The owner spoke up softly.

"You okay?"

Ray blinked in surprise, then smiled at the bluenette, "Yeah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"But Lee, it's late, _and _there's a storm coming," the pink-haired girl moaned as her captain growled in annoyance. "There's the tournament, we can do it there."

"I just want to talk to him Mariah."

"You'll end up starting a battle, see if you don't."

"Can I come?" Mystel inquired.

Lee eyed the jolly boy and sighed, "Sure."

"And me?" Kevin latched onto Gary's arm like a monkey.

"No. Mariah?"

The small boy pouted, knowing his 'but's and 'why's would be disregarded.

"I don't want to go," Mariah yawned as she flopped back in bed, ignoring Lee's scowl. "Bye."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

His eyelids flew open, wondering what could have woken him. Gaze instantly strayed to the opposite bed, where Kai was sitting up, body tense and back taut. A flash of light lit up the room.

A silent understanding passed between them as crimson locked with gold and they both quickly dressed to go outside.

"I'll wake the others," Kai said, but Ray shook his head.

"It could be nothing."

Kai regarded him for a while, "Who are they?" Ray bit his lower lip, knowing Kai wouldn't accept a lie. It was clear the bluenette knew Ray had an idea of who had come in the middle of the night.

"The White Tigers. More specifically Lee and Mystel."

"All the more reason to wake the others." Without waiting for his approval (not that he ever did), Kai went off towards the room shared by Tala and Kenny.

Ray meanwhile quickly moved down the stairs to the grounds, where Lee stood proudly, arms folded, waiting for him before the large dish carved straight into the stone yard.

"I see your senses are still sharp," he sneered at Ray. Mystel hopped down from a nearby tree and smiled at the tiger, raising a hand in greeting. Ray couldn't help liking that foreigner, but Lee was a threat at the moment.

"What do you want?" Ray demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm listening," Ray didn't react as a loud peal of thunder tore through the skies.

"Let's make a deal, fair," Lee made a show of fixing the white bandages on his left arm.

A fine ebony brow rose, silently indicating him to continue. A smirk appeared on the other's face, knowing he had grabbed the tiger's attention.

"Yeah, you heard right. A deal. How about this: you win the tournament, you keep your Driger, but we win the tournament, we take back our White Tiger."

"That's not fair!" Ray turned at the shout, to find his teammates racing out of the building.

"For once Tyson's right," Kai calmly brought up the rear, leaning against the wall.

Lee calmly sidestepped Ray to face Kai as the latter half-opened his eyes to silently tell the neko-jin to get lost.

"You don't scare me," Lee braved, but everyone saw the smallest step he took back. "And I do not remember speaking to you."

"I'm the captain, kitty." Kai smirked when Lee's face contorted in anger, barely kept in check, even more so when the squared shoulders slumped slightly and the bluenette turned, with the air of a superior dismissing his inferior. From the corner of his eyes the phoenix caught a proud glint in gold irises quietly taking in the encounter.

Lee whipped around to face the remaining Bladebreakers, each eyeing him with open dislike, except Ray. Lee's jaw tightened, his childhood friend held no anger in his eyes, just a… silent pleading… asking him to hear him out, but there was no room for forgiveness for what he had done. No matter personal feelings, the village had its rules, and like it or not, everyone and anyone who was part of the White Tiger tribe was bound by those regulations.

"You gave Ray that Bitbeast," Tala confirmed. "Then, as the true owner, Ray has all rights to do whatever he wants with it. And that 'whatever' contains leaving your village with _his _Bitbeast, and _you _have no right to stop him."

"Why do you have to speak up for him?" Lee growled. "What are you, his lapdog?"

"Lee!" Ray's temper, barely ever seen, flickered at the offense to the wolf, the word coming out in a petrifying half-hiss. But Lee didn't take long to regain his composure after the jerk of surprise – or fear – blatantly ignoring the warning.

"You're not even part of the team, red. Some team, though, sending others to fight their battles for them," Lee referred to the spur in the alley between Tala and Mystel. The latter, having kept silent all this while, came forward now, wanting to stop the impulsive words of the lion. Whether or not Lee had seen it was questionable, but Mystel had not missed the way four pairs of eyes had fixed themselves onto Lee, each blazing in fury.

"Don't you dare insult my team!" Ray was the first to snarl, his sense of loyalty for his new team taking over logic.

Lee sneered at the other, "Are you challenging me?"

"That was what you wanted all along, wasn't it? Yes. I am challenging you."

"Ray," Kai warned, but Lee beat him to it.

"Of course, you can back out if you think you'll lose, which you will."

Kai fell silent, telling Ray to step away now would be affirming Lee's words, and both 'Breakers would rather have their arms sawed off.

The two neko-jins prepared themselves in front of the giant Beydish, and just then, the rain pitter-pattered onto the stone, punctuating the countdown with peals of thunder.

"Do it Driger!" Ray called out his Bitbeast instantly, determined not to lose this battle. The white tiger, crackling with suppressed power and sparking electricity, leaped out of the Bitchip to sprint towards the dark blade belonging to its opponent.

"Galleon!"

The black lion, almost invisible in the darkness of the night, could only be seen because of the pale mane swirling around its entire head, and the pearl-like eyes which glistened in Driger's light; Lee's Bitbeast emerged just in time to dodge Driger's attack, only Driger was not only renowned for its speed, but its agility too. Taking a turn faster than the lightning streaking through the sky, Driger rammed into Galleon, sending the latter flying back.

Galleon hoisted itself up as Driger used its Tiger Claw, narrowly missing the lion, which took the chance to go for the tiger's throat.

Ray braced himself for the pain, which never came, even when Driger roared in agony, throwing back its head to break the contact.

"Driger?" Why were the emerald eyes apologizing to him? For what? Why couldn't he feel the pain which he knew was searing through his Bitbeast?

Something was wrong. Tala could feel it, as could the 'Breakers. Even Tyson sensed the energy radiating from Dragoon.

Time seemed to freeze as the bolt of lightning dropped from the sky, attacking the center of the grey blade where the Bitchip rested, as the mournful howl, snarling yowl, broken roars, and piercing screech rang in everyone's ears, emerging from all present beasts, except Driger.

For the White Tiger had dissolved into the light, and as the lightning entered the chip, the beast left, taking to the skies in a perfectly straight line as light traveled, a blinding, destructive gold, tinged with the countering calm, livening green of the forest.

"What's going on?" Kenny finally ventured, but no one heard.

Then, suddenly it all stopped, the light vanishing as the last traces of Driger vanished from Ray's Beyblade.

For a long time no one spoke, shocked, stunned.

"So…" Lee breathed at last. "The White Tiger has decided."

"Decided what?" Mystel asked.

Lee pointed a single finger at the other neko-jin's form. "That _he _is not worthy! Hear me Ray! Your Driger has left you, knowing you do not deserve it!"

The grey blade slowed down until it stopped, allowing everyone to see the empty white chip in the middle.

Lee opened his mouth again, but Tyson would have none of it, "Shut up! You don't know what happened!"

"It is the most likely explanation, Tyson." Kenny whimpered when Tyson grabbed his collar and yanked him up to eyelevel.

"Do. Not. Say. That," the dragon growled. Max gently lowered the tearful brunette to the ground, shaking his head forcefully.

"Driger must have a reasonable explanation, Chief! You can't –" Max silenced the young blunette, raising a hand.

"I think Ray needs it more, Ty."

"Let's go," Lee said. Mystel nodded and skipped off, but Lee lingered to watch his former friend, and as he walked away, berated himself for having spoken at all. If he hadn't come today, Ray would still have Driger.

"Ray?" Tala whispered, nearing the raven-haired teen, whose gold orbs remained unblinkingly fixed on the sky, not caring for the rain which stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, replacing the tears that wouldn't come. The ends of his long hair dripped water onto the already-wet ground, his clothes drenched. "Ray!" the wolf grabbed his shoulders and shook, instigating no reaction. Finally the tiger lowered his head to look at the worried icy orbs, and Tala gasped.

A hollow void. The once sparkling gold pools had been replaced by an empty abyss, holding no pain, no hurt, no tears, not even nothing.

_A pair of pale lavender orbs looked at the icy blue of Tala's eyes as the owner passed by, sparing an indifferent glance at his once something so much more, but now merely an opponent's battered form._

_They held no sorrow that the redhead was in such a condition that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely breathe. There was no worry, anxiety, not even remorse for having done that to the wolf himself._

"No…" Tala murmured as the memory flashed through his mind. "Ray, please… say something."

"Was he right?" Ray shivered as he pulled away from Tala's grasp, jumping into the dish to pick up his blade. "Driger left me. Because I am… unworthy…"

He felt someone hug him tightly, looking down he found a soaking mass of blond hair rub against his chest, trying to soothe him.

It didn't help fill the emptiness growing inside.

Looking into the empty orbs, Max held him tighter as he conjured up a weak smile. "Don't say that. If anyone is worthy of keeping Driger, it's you."

Ray didn't try to move away, but didn't lean into the turtle's embrace either. After a while, Max, realizing it was useless, let go and stepped back.

"What happened, Kon!" everyone flinched at the harsh voice, lashing out like a whip. Ray shook his head numbly. "That's not good enough," Kai crossed his arms, taking stand in front of the neko-jin. "You know, Ray, now… now you are pathetic."

"Stuff it Hiwatari," Tala hissed.

"You lost your concentration," Kai didn't bother turning. "You allowed this to happen. _Now_ you are unworthy of the White Tiger."

"Kai, stop it!" Tyson yelled. Kai shook his head, sending water flying from soggy blue locks.

"_Now_ you are weak, Kon." With those final words the captain walked away, leaving furious teammates and Tala behind, along with a raven-haired boy, whose eyes, if anyone had looked, would have seen slowly regaining the fierce resolve of the tiger.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_For how long will you hide?" a fiery red glow emanated from the speaker, the crimson hue swirling around the flames keeping them intact. "Even now, you are away from him."_

"_This is a matter for mortals to handle," the violet light flickered gently. "We should not take part."_

_A short booming laughter turned their attentions to the peach of wisdom. A female voice spoke laughingly, "Fear not, my friends. We will see how long this lasts."_

"_What would you do?" the reply finally came. There was no answer for a long time._

_A blue beam tinged the whiteness. "Same as you are doing."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**1 Foreign words which are not translated immediately will be translated later in the story.**

**2 Not sure if he's Greek or Egyptian. Probably Egyptian, but Poseidon is a Greek god, plus a water type, rather rare in Egypt, hence the confusion. He looks like either.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	13. Illusions of Darkness

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/ Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Drama /Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons, and mild yaoi**

**Chapter 12: Illusions of Darkness**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear…………………_

………………_Of silent nights_

"I don't understand," Max said slowly. "Why?

"He can't," Tyson protested weakly. "How could he think such a thing?!" The word 'Bladebreakers' spelled out on top in simple black ink began to deform as his fists clenched around the envelope, crumpling it.

The letter from that envelope was in Max's hands, Prussian blue orbs confused and hurt.

"Rrraaaaayyyyyyyy!!" The whining call could only belong to Tala. The redhead appeared in the doorway to the room shared by Ray and Kai. "Hey, you two seen Ray? And what're you doing in their room? Kai's gonna have you for breakfast."

Max wordlessly held out the white sheet of paper. Tala reached out and took the message, azure orbs quickly scanning over the clear elegant writing:

_Without Driger I'm not strong enough to be in the 'Breakers anymore, and you wouldn't want a weakling pulling down then team. I am leaving. I'm sorry guys._

Short, precise, with no greeting or signature, but no one could mistake who it was from. Never Tala.

"Where did you find this?" he demanded. Max and Tyson shared uneasy glances.

"I was wondering why Ray hadn't made breakfast," Tyson began timidly. "So I tried to find him and he wasn't anywhere, so I got Max and looked here."

"It was empty but this was on his pillow," Max finished.

Tala strode over to the closet and threw it open, revealing a cobalt duffel bag neatly nestled in a corner. The black one was nowhere to be seen.

"He's taken his stuff too," Max peeped over his shoulder. "He really meant it." Tyson let out a frustrated scream from behind them, throwing his cap down and tangling his fingers into his hair what must have been painfully.

"Ray can't leave!" he roared, dashing out, followed by Max after a second of hesitation. Tala returned his eyes to the almost empty closet.

_Does everyone leave me in the end?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Kai!" Tyson made to grab said teen's shoulders, but the phoenix swiftly twisted around so the navy-haired teen missed and landed in a heap. "Oooff!"

"What," Kai watched calmly as Max helped Tyson up.

"Did you read Ray's letter?" the dragon shrugged Max off. "Or do we have to inform you about the Bladebreakers being one member short?!"

For some reason that stung Kai deeply, and the indifferent look switched to his trademark death-glare. However, his voice remained impassive, "I read it."

"And?" Tyson couldn't believe his ears. Was Kai going to do nothing about it?

Max voiced it, "Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Kai gave them a look that said nothing but 'of course not'. "He thinks he's too weak to be in the team!"

"It was you!" Tyson stabbed a finger in Kai's face, realization dawning on him. "You're the one who gave him that idea, last night!" Kai made no reply. "And now you're going to stand here when he's gone, and it's all your fault! Well I'm not!" With that he grabbed Max's arm and made to race again.

"He'll come back." Both boys stopped in their tracks, hearing the quiet words, as though Kai was reassuring himself. "Ray is not one to give in without a fight," his voice grew stronger. "He won't just give up his Bitbeast like that. When he's ready, he will return."

Max nodded, but started again, this time Tyson following, then both broke into a run.

Kai waited until they were out of sight, then walked to the open yard, where the marks from the previous night's battle were still fresh in the dish.

"You really think he'll come back?" the soft voice brought unsurprised eyes to the pillar at the end of the row. Tala rounded the vertical column, searching crimson orbs for anything akin to sincerity. He was disappointed, though, for the only thing he saw was a cold frost. He never really expected an answer.

"Yes." He was wrong. Turning back in surprise, he found Kai looking away to the mountain in the distance, shrouded by morning mist, just as the scarlet steel was misted over with something he couldn't decipher.

"Did he tell you that?" Kai shook his head silently, the only sound that of the long ends of his scarf rippling in a light breeze.

"He didn't need to."

Making up his mind, Tala started to run. He was going to catch up with Tyson and Max. He knew where Ray was.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The dust rose for the umpteenth time, when it cleared deep streaks were clearly visible in the rocky ground. The grey blade fell back as it met another barrier, then continued steady hits until the rock in front of it was smashed, granting pass. Suddenly it began to slow down, and stopped.

A tanned hand protected by crimson gloves reached down to pick it up. "One more time Driger." With a click the blade was attached to the launcher.

"Let it rip!" the ripcord whizzed as it was pulled straight, the blade soaring right into the intended target, a large boulder. It attacked the rock with such speed that sound had no time to catch up, and only impossible streaks of light were left behind as, having completed its task, it flew back to its master's hand.

Sound finally made it through and a soft crunch later the boulder collapsed to billions of tiny shards.

Ray turned to face a second boulder. "Ready for another shot?" Resetting the launcher, he pulled on the cord.

""Let it rip!"" A second voice accompanied his and suddenly a pink blur crashed into his Beyblade before it could hit rock and both blades fell down into the dent in the rock which Ray had conveniently created the first time he'd launched here.

_Galux_, Ray couldn't mistake that blade, after all, he was the one who had presented it to its owner.

"Hi Ray!**" **Nor could he mistake that voice.

"Hey Mariah,**"** he looked up. Yes, there she was, skipping down from rock to rock until she landed, a little hard, next to him on the broad ledge. **"**Does Lee know you're here?**" **was his first question.

Mariah grinned, a sure sign her brother had no clue, **"**What are _you _doing here?**"**

Ray gestured towards the blades still spinning, **"**What does it look like? Training.**"**

Mariah picked up her Galux and sat down cross-legged on the ground, yellow orbs hesitant.

"I heard… Driger left you,**"** she winced herself when she said that, but to her surprise Ray showed no reaction.

"You heard right,**"** the raven-haired boy snatched up his blade, pocketing it and dropping down without hesitation, dangling his legs over the side of the ledge cliff, miles above ground.

"I also heard you left their team.**"** Ray didn't miss the emphasis on 'their'.

"Hn." He had picked up some things after spending time with Kai.

"Remember when you gave me this blade?**"** Surprised at the sudden change of topic, Ray nodded. **"**I won the Beyblade tournament that year in the village, I won just because you were too sick to enter.**"**

A little confused about where this was heading, Ray couldn't help but smile as warm memories of his time with the Tigers came flooding back, along with a sour scrunching of the nose when he recalled the mumps for which he couldn't enter. Although it was good for others: every time he participated he would win the whole thing.

"You were so proud you forced the chief into taking you to town just so you could get me this,**"** Mariah fingered the object affectionately.

"Think you're strong enough to beat me now?**"** Ray asked jokingly.

"Dunno,**"** Mariah tossed Galux into the air and caught it again. **"**You did teach me more than half of what I know.**"**

Ray chuckled, feeling a little uneasy, fully aware of the fact Mariah was sidetracking something important. If this childhood reminiscing continued it could go on forever, so either it continued forever, or he brought it out bluntly.

"Why?**"** That was a no-brainer.

Seeing confused eyes turning to him, Ray found the need for elaboration. He sighed, how was it that Kai, who he had spent only a few months with, and Tala, whom he hadn't known even for a month, could understand him better than a friend he had spent years alongside, who he had grown up with?

"Why are you here? What do you want to talk about? I know it's not about the good-ol' days.**"**

Mariah smiled sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment at being caught, **"**Sorry, I just don't know how to say this.**"**

Ray gulped. Uh-oh, what if she was about to confess her undying love for him? Yes, he was fully aware of her crush on him since they were eleven, and he was also aware that it was nothing but a crush, puberty catching up, and that he only saw her as a little sister.

"Ray, why don't you come back to us? The White Tigers?**"**

"What?!**"** Ray sputtered, completely unprepared for _that_. But… he had been marked a traitor… he couldn't go back even if he wanted to, which, he knew for sure, he didn't.

Mariah looked at him earnestly, **"**Come back, Ray. We could forget everything, it could be the same as before. You can keep Driger, and we'll all be friends again.**"**

"Driger left, Mariah,**"** Ray reminded her strictly, his words coming out unexpectedly harsh.

"But if you came back, maybe it would too!**"**

And she had crossed the line. She was as good as _bribing_ him, with Driger. Did she think he would actually go for it even after that? She was so sorely mistaken, caught up in her fantasy of a perfect life, with all her friends and family at her side.

"Things will never be the same." Effortlessly, he switched to English. It wasn't that he felt more comfortable with it over Chinese, when it was quite opposite, he just did it without thinking. His mother tongue had subconsciously been left to be spoken with only to his own soul, and Driger. "Things can never be the same again. Grow up, Mariah, see the world around you. Things are not the same as in your dreamland. I can't stand up to Lee and Kevin. They can't respect me like this, and I can't respect myself if I come running back to you after my Bitbeast left me. I won't do it. I am a part of the world now, I feel complete. I won't go back to that isolated village, it's not my home anymore. The only thing pulling me back there is my Lin and you know it."

Yellow orbs narrowed, "And us?"

Ray fell silent. The White Tigers… his best friends for years, people he had grown up with, had shared his life with, experiences, laughter…

"We mean nothing?" Mariah's voice was now thick with tears.

"No," Ray said, devastated. "You're my friends. It's just that… I'm moving on, Mariah, I can't keep turning back unless there's a good enough reason, and unfortunately, your reasons aren't good enough. I don't see you respecting my choice."

"Ray, please, we will welcome you back in the White Tigers."

"WHAT?!?!" a well-known voice shouted so loudly both neko-jins jumped, Ray almost toppling over the edge, had it not been for quick reflexes and a sturdy stone sticking out of the ground.

A hand appeared on the opposite edge, followed by a second, and a round face peered over the line of rock. Tyson was followed by Max, who pulled himself up and bent to help Tyson as the latter grabbed for the cap which was slipping off his head. For that, however, he let go of his hold, and Max, the unexpected weight throwing him off-balance, nearly fell with him, only someone caught the duo and with Ray's help pulled them onto the ledge.

"Now, Tyson," Ray said, slightly disturbed at how he sounded like this sort of thing was completely normal. "If you really want to commit suicide, just go hang yourself off a tree. That way Max would be safe too."

Tyson grinned sheepishly, until he remembered what he was doing there. He pointed a reproving finger at his Chinese teammate, "I knew it! They just wanted you back! And you were going back too!"

_I was?_ Was the question in Ray's mind, but his lips spoke different, "How did you know I was here?"

"Tala told us," Max explained. Ray turned curious orbs of gold to said blader, who shrugged, somewhat mystified.

"Kai."

The name made Ray smile. He didn't know how his team captain knew where he was, but he had to wonder how Tala got that out of him.

Ex_-team captain_, he reminded himself sternly. He had left the 'Breakers. But then, he wasn't their teammate anymore. Why had they come so far out?

"We're here to take you back buddy," as though he had read his mind, Max offered with a good-natured smile. "Did you really think we'd care that Driger wasn't with you anymore?"

"I don't care what Hiwatari says," Tala voiced menacingly, a low growl attached. "You are not weak."

"I agree with Tala," Tyson of course would waste no time in demeaning Kai.

"What do they want?**"** Mariah asked. Ray shook his head. Despite the feel of Driger's presence being absent, he didn't feel bad anymore. His entire team was there. Minus Kai.

It was always minus Kai.

"English, Mariah," he said gently. Turning back to his friends, he grinned. "She asked what you were doing here."

"We're here to take back what is rightfully ours," Max stated proudly, making Tyson snicker.

"Been watching one too many movies Maxie."

"I'm a person you know," Ray protested, but looked back at a tap on his shoulder. Tala.

"Yes, Ray, you are a person, and the choice is yours." A pause was set to let the message cross, though Mariah, Tyson and Max remained confused. "You decide: White Tigers, or Bladebreakers."

Ray smiled despite himself, seeing the rare seriousness in his friend's eyes. "At present I am unfit for any team." A gasp escaped him when the wolf grabbed him by the collar of his white tunic.

"You really believe you are unworthy?" he spat. Ray hissed as breathing became slightly difficult, eyes slitting automatically. The redhead glared back levelly, not even loosening his grip. "What that fucking son of a bitch said was _wrong_, Ray, just plain wrong! Get that through your head!"

"Hey! Let him go!" Mariah interjected.

"Don't insult my captain," Ray said quietly, but with such fervor in his eyes and voice alike that it made even Tala release the fabric and step back, fighting to keep his glare remain still. "Not when he was right."

"So I can insult him otherwise?" Tala inquired with a lopsided smirk, dissolving the tension and making the corners of Ray's mouth twitch in suppressed amusement.

"_My _captain?" Max wedged him in even further. "I thought you'd quit the team."

"Alright," Ray held up his hands in frustration. "Apparently it's beyond impossible to have a serious talk with you, so shut up and hear me out." He fixed his golden gaze on Tyson and Mariah, who were currently eyeing each other with distaste. "Especially you, Mariah and Tyson. I will weigh down whichever team you manage to take me back to, no matter what any of you may think. Without Driger I will, inevitably, become the weakest link. What will you do, make me sit on the sidelines because a round requires three bladers so the fourth can take it easy? It's a tournament leading to the _World Championships_, are you willing to risk it?"

"We don't care that you don't have Driger!" Tyson cried, exasperated Ray wasn't getting the simple fact. "And we don't care about a stupid tournament!" Seeing Ray's disbelieving look, the dragon narrowed his eyes. "Not as much as we care for you, Ray. You're our friend. That's all we want you back for."

Ray lowered his eyes, slightly ashamed, but all the more stubborn.

"He won't go back with you, he's coming with us," Mariah said confidently.

"How about this, Ray, a deal." Ray sighed, he had always been a sucker for deals. Tyson obviously saw attention spark in the gold orbs, and he went on, "You battle me." Ray's eyes widened a fraction, before regaining a cool calm. A battle should prove… interesting. "I win, you come back to the 'Breakers. You win" – he shrugged – "you make your own decision."

"Wait, that's not fair," the female neko-jin protested.

"Why not?" Tala leveled his icy gaze onto her. "Sounds fair enough to me, should Ray accept."

"Which I do," Ray smirked, a gesture never seen on the tiger unless in a challenge. He raised a hand, pointing to the neatly carved rock Beydish. "Good enough?"

"Excellent," Tyson grinned.

Tala fell back along with Max and Mariah to watch the battle ensue, torn between supporting Ray as a move of loyalty, or Tyson, who would, if he won, bring Ray back to them.

Why did Ray matter so much?

""Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"" The two teens called before launching their blades.

Tala watched with frozen eyes as the metallic clashes sounded almost immediately when both blades went on the attack. Ray had absolutely no chance. It wasn't that he was degrading his friend, but Tyson had the raw power of his Bitbeast, whereas without his White Tiger Ray really was not strong enough to win against a Bladebreaker, or him for that matter.

Hold up!

Friend?

Best friend, for that.

Was he supposed to have friends?

Meanwhile, Ray was being pushed further and further up the slope. At this rate he would end up outside the dish, thus ending the battle and declaring Tyson the victor. The dragon could be smart at occasional moments.

The wolf sighed; it would be a humiliating defeat for one as skilled as Ray. If the tiger could win he would have been able to see he wasn't weak, for instigating that belief in him Tala blamed Hiwatari and Hiwatari alone.

"Ray doesn't have a chance," the soft whisper brought his attention to the blond standing beside him, blue eyes showing all Tala felt. The redhead was glad Ray was caught up in the heat of the battle; otherwise his sensitive hearing would surely have picked that up.

Tyson lifted navy orbs to the tiger, smiling when he saw the determined pools of gold. "Give it up dude, you know you can't win."

"Ray won't give up," the only one not to have taken Tyson's victory for granted was the pink-haired girl, Mariah, if he wasn't messing up the names. He didn't know too many girls to mess them up with, so chances were slim. "Ray, remember, what about when we were little, you were the best blader in villages for miles around. People came from all over any village we had any contact with just to battle against you, and you never _ever_ lost. You didn't have a Bitbeast back then."

Tala looked at the girl, impressed by her faith in Ray. With a frown he also noted how close she seemed to the raven-haired teen, but funny, Ray never mentioned her before.

"Driger, think we can pull it off?" Ray spoke as though his Bitbeast was still with him.

"Storm Attack!" Tyson called out the heavy artillery. It wasn't really all that fair, when Ray couldn't do the same, but Tyson had to win, they needed the tiger back. What would the team be without Ray? Tyson shuddered to think about it.

To everyone's bewilderment and confusion, Ray took his eyes off the dish to flick a dark bang out of his eyes. Max opened his mouth, thinking Ray was giving up, but next second enough dirt rose to completely clog Dragoon's storm as well as the blade, and the pearl white blur slowed down enough for the small patches red to materialize, before out of nowhere a stormy flash knocked it straight out of the dish, to land at Max's feet.

And Tyson had just decided on a fine strategy too.

For one whole minute neither Mariah nor the 'Breakers spoke. Tala stood rooted to the spot, while Ray stared from one to the other with a bemused expression, wondering what had happened to them.

Mariah squealed in delight, while Max and Tyson let out simultaneous sighs. Max picked up Dragoon and handed it back to Tyson, turning to Ray, eagerly awaiting his response.

Ray looked from one expectant face to the two dejected ones, then to the wolf, who was at a corner, not taking any sides, but a resigned yet proud smile on his lips, azure orbs sporting an all-knowing, told-you-so look. As gold met blue he nodded.

"I hate to say I told you so," Tala flicked an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder. "But I told you so."

Swallowing the urge to pout and biting back the retort, Ray decided there was a much more important matter at hand. It was up to him again. It always ended up like that.

Another choice. Another decision which would determine his destiny all over again.

Even at that second he had the nerve to wonder what Kenny was doing right then, if he was still analyzing the data from the latest battle or scooping stuff up from teams in the tournament, whether Kai would turn up before the tournament, or appear in the middle of it.

He hadn't once thought about what Lee, Mariah, Gary or Kevin were doing after he had left them. He had missed their times together, but never like this.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Down the hall, a pair of piercing gold eyes watched the blonde and blunette. _I don't know about this.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Well Ray, what did you think of that display? Will you reconsider my offer?"_

_The teen lifted his feet from the empty seat in front and straightened from his relaxed position. In one fluid movement he had sprung up and lowered his eyes to the stadium. They landed on the trio still chatting happily beside the Beydish._

"_Don't worry about me," the smooth voice spoke quietly. "I'll do it. I'm actually curious to find out." Raising his hand, he flicked a raven bang out of the stunning orbs, jerking them away from the three friends. Before Mr. Dickenson could say anything else he was gone._

**&**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**&**

"_What are you looking for?"_

_Ray's head snapped around. The speaker was a teen, no more than a few months older than himself. The ends of a long white scarf hung elegantly on either side, flapping gently as a light draught blew in. He stepped closer, and leaned onto the wall, crossing pale arms over his chest._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_LADIES AND GENTS, BOYS AND GIRLS, BEYBLADE FANS FROM ALL OVER! LET ME ANNOUNCE THE TEAM WHICH WILL BE REPRESENTING US IN THE WOLRD CHAMPIONSHIPS!!"_

_The mention of the 'World Championships' set the crowd off, yelling and cheering, though no one had much of a clue about what was going on._

"_KAI!" the teen's face, for once holding open surprise, appeared in the first box. "RAY!" the neko-jin's grin widened with his appearance next to the captain. "MAX!" the blonde looked completely stupefied as his own face showed up on the third blank box. "AND OUR NEW CHAMP! TYSON!" the boy was spreading a grin that just _had_ to be wider than his face._

_Mr. Dickenson laughed heartily. "You should have seen the looks on your faces," he addressed Kai, Tyson and Max._

"_You knew about this?" Tyson gaped at Ray, who nodded._

"_Glad to be part of the team."_

"_Awesome! Our own team! So we should have a cool name! How about…" Tyson waved a hand in front of him, narrowly missing Kenny's goggles. "The Blade…"_

"_Breakers!" Max completed._

"_Oh yeah! The Bladebreakers!"_

"_That does have a ring to it," Ray shrugged. "Got a problem with that, capt'n?" he added to the stoic bluenette._

"_Who said I even agreed to join?"_

"_Come oooooooonn Kai!" Max whined. "Don't be such a spoilsport."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kai!" Tyson yelled._

"_Don't worry," Ray smiled. "He agrees."_

"_I do?"_

"_Of course," Kenny beamed. "You will need a mechanic, ne?" An immediate hug from Max made him regret his words, but Tyson welcomed him with a (hard) thump on the back._

"_Welcome to the team Chief!"_

"_And what about me?" a muffled voice huffed from inside the laptop._

"_She's still on?"_

"_I'll have you know you won't survive a day without me," was the smug retort._

"_Kenny and Dizzi, you're both vital parts of the team," Max said._

_Kai emitted a long sigh. "Alright. I'll join this petty team, if only to whip" – there was the arrogant tone – "these bunch of amateurs into shape."_

"_Amateurs!" Tyson protested._

_Kai turned away, "Enjoy your birthday Tyson." He began to descend the steps. "'Cause we start training first thing tomorrow morning."_

_The others stared at his retreating figure._

"_Rather cheery fellow isn't he?" Mr. Dickenson chuckled._

"_ONCE AGAIN, GIVE IT UP! FOR THE __BLADEBREAKERS!__" Jazzman yelled._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"Think it over Ray," Max said, gently touching his arm, reassuring him. "No hard feelings, no matter what you decide."

Tyson nodded, "We'll always be friends."

Ray stared down at the Beyblade in his hand.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_And then what happened?" Max asked drowsily._

"_They lived happily ever after, of course," Ray answered amusedly._

"_The story's over?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sleepy, could I have some candy?"_

"_Why don't we try something else?" Ray suggested. "Look at the clouds Max." The turtle complied, gazing out through the plane window. "Endless masses of white wool… fluff balls… cotton candy… sweet…" and Max was asleep._

_Feeling someone watching him, Ray looked around at Kai. Guessing the question in blunette's eyes he grinned, deciding to leave the phoenix guessing._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_You alright Max?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Look, I won't say I know what you're going through 'cause I don't. But I would like to help and I think I know someone you can talk to." Max's eyes lit up with anticipation._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Ray! Ppllleeaaaaaasssseee can't we have that soup?" Tyson whined for what seemed to be the thousandth time._

"_I told you!" Ray groaned. "Not tonight!"_

"_Ray please?" Tyson was giving him a pathetic puppy-dog eye treatment, which wasn't working as well as his whining. "Soup? Tomato? Please?"_

_The neko-jin threw up his hands, "Fine! But you go grocery shopping."_

"_Yay!" Tyson hugged the boy tightly before skipping off with the list of ingredients. Ray eyed him warily._

"_Chief?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Could you go with Tyson to make sure he doesn't lose that list?"_

"_Sure."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Save me some popcorn!" Ray snatched a bowl right from under Tyson's nose, going over to sit with Kai on the couch so they could share, as there was no chance of getting any more from Tyson._

_Five minutes later…_

"_Ray?" Tyson asked as the opening credits began to roll._

"_Yeah?"_

"_The popcorn's gone."_

"_Tyson, the movie didn't even start!" Ray said incredulously. Tyson grinned sheepishly._

_Much, much later…_

_Ray's eyes fluttered open. As he looked around the room, he found Tyson sprawled on the carpeted floor, Kenny curled up on a cushion in front of the couch, Max cozily snuggled into the armchair, and Kai leaning his head against one arm of the sofa, while he himself was curled up over the other arm. You didn't see this scene too often, not even on movie night._

_A crimson eye peeked out at him as its owner struggled against a yawn. "Morning."_

"_It's 3:00 a.m."_

"_Why the hell – go back to sleep."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Ray gazed at Kai as the phoenix tentatively scooped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Well?"_

"…………………"

"_Kai!"_

"_Ray."_

"_Not funny."_

_Kai looked at the impatient tiger, a small hint of amusement in his eyes. "Okay. Cold."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Ray, you didn't answer my question," Max caught him quite easily. The answer came in a glance towards Kai._

_The phoenix's eyes blazed as he looked at Max, "Leave him alone."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Kai's arm stayed there, holding him in a half-hug. It felt nice, anyway._

"_Thank you," Ray yawned, a rosy tint making its way to his cheeks, not that it was visible in the red hue of the fire._

"_Hn." The arm around his shoulder tightened ever so little._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Your hair is very soft."_

_Kai blinked at the change of subject, choosing to settle for a grunt. His lips curved slightly upwards in a small smile, effectively stopping Ray's heart._

What – how – did Kai –

_Did Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebreakers, King of Frost, Ice Prince, just _smile_ at him??_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Kai nodded, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "Better go and check on Dumber and Dumberer."_

"_Hey Kai?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Who's Dumb?"_

_Kai half-turned in his departure, letting Ray see the tiniest hint of a smile on the stoic bluenette's lips._

"_Not you."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"Take all the time you need, Kitten," Tala said softly. "We'll wait."

Ray smiled feebly. Easier said than done.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Ray was the first to step forward, extending his hand, an enigmatic smile gracing his lips. "The name's Ray Kon."_

_The newcomer looked at the boy, then at the hand. His eyes registered surprise, slight caution at the sudden change in behavior, but took the offered digits with a polite, "Tala Ivanov."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" Ray stuck out his tongue, making Tala laugh. "Real mature, Kitten."_

_Ray blinked at the reference, _Kitten?

"_I am not a cat," Ray bit the inside of his cheek immediately, realizing he sounded like a stubborn kid. Not that _that_ action wasn't childish._

"_No, you're an adorable kitten," Tala smirked at the irked flush on Ray's cheeks._

"_Don't call me that!" Tala merely grinned, grinding the tiger's nerves._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_We barely know each other, Kitten."_

"_If you don't start talking how am I supposed to get to know you?"_

_Tala nodded at the neko-jin. "I like your confidence."_

"_I like _you_."_

_Tala stared incredulously at the other. The tiger held out a hand._

"_So… friends?"_

_Tala took it. "Friends."_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Tala, what are you doing?" Ray asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched Tala, who had volunteered to help him in the kitchen, thump some dough with a hammer only he knew where he got._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Tala questioned back._

"_It looks like you're trying to strangle a bit of dough." The tiger quickly replaced the wolf's smirk with a scowl._

"_I'm kneading it!" he huffed, swinging his hand towards the raven-haired boy. Unfortunately that hand held the hammer, which in turn held enough flour to fly off and land on Ray's blue tunic._

_15 minutes pass by…_

"_That's it!!" Kai took Ray firmly by the shoulders to stop him from getting to more food. Tala also dropped the cabbage he was holding._

"_Look at yourselves!" Kai gestured to their clothes, glare on full force._

_The blue of Ray's Chinese attire had turned half white with splats of red where ketchup had hit and a few other splashes of food he couldn't even identify, disfigured on impact. Bits and pieces of ration hung off Tala's orange jumper, making it look frilly and puffy. Vinegar in the wolf's flaming red hair made it sleek and shiny, while half of Ray's hair had come out of its binding. They quickly stifled giggles as they looked at each other._

_Kai wasn't very happy, "Look at this _place_!"_

_Ray and Tala bit their lower lips simultaneously as they glanced around the kitchen splattered with impossible variations of food, the result of their food fight._

"_Is there any food left??" Kai demanded, though his eyes contained hidden amusement that only Ray saw. He and Tala quickly collected the remaining food and held it up to the captain, who raised an eyebrow._

"_Hmm," Kai picked them up one by one. "A cabbage… a turnip… three, _small_ onions, and… a bit of dough." _

"_The last one started the fight," Ray explained helpfully. "It was Tala." Said blader pinched him. "Ow!"_

"_You two are going shopping," Kai informed, handing back the accessories carefully, obviously enjoying himself, despite the scowl. Then he turned and left._

_As the white scarf disappeared from view the two bladers slapped each other high fives, bursting into peals of laughter as Tyson and Max came in and stared around at the mess._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

All these memories, all those moments seemed so insignificant then, but now they were the only ones whirling around in his head. Now when he was faced with this decision, why couldn't he remember, or even think about, the wonderful times he had spent in the village with his childhood friends?

Did he want to go back to the White Tigers, where he couldn't hear Tyson begging him for food or have to break up Tyson fighting with Kai every chance he got, wouldn't have to think of ways to wake the dragon up, each idea needing to be more creative than the last, there would be no Tyson making him lose his appetite by eating in the most disgusting manner possible, where Tyson wouldn't be there to tell him he was his friend, a Bladebreaker, whenever he could?

Where Max wouldn't go hyper and they wouldn't have to spend the entire day trying to catch him once he started running, Max wouldn't laugh with him at Tyson's mishaps and help him break up the dragon and phoenix, Max wouldn't hug him and say everything was fine when he felt down?

Where the neko-jin wouldn't be subjected to Kai's torturous training, his harsh orders, the bluenette driving especially Ray to his extremes, after which he couldn't relax in the evening and now and then strike up a small conversation with Kai, breaking down more of his barriers as he accomplished the task he had conducted himself to: reaching the core of Kai's heart?

Where there was no need to hide Kenny's laptop from him so the small boy could take a break, where he wouldn't have to hear the brunette ranting on and on about what he needed to do, wouldn't have to listen to Dizzi's snide comments as he battled, all which helped him improve?

Where there was no Tala to laugh at him at the weirdest thing, no Tala to have a battle of wits against, no Tala to get him into trouble along with the redhead, where there was no best friend to tell him he was an idiot and ruffle his hair affectionately?

Where there was no movie night when they'd all fall asleep halfway through the movie and wake up with cramps in the morning, no going out for pizza and chatting amiably as they ate, though Kai usually remained silent, no dragging the younger ones to bed when they fell asleep watching T.V., where there was no food fight starting over something as small as an amount of dough?

Where, even though they were not all part of the team, they were one?

Did he want to go back to the White Tigers, where he wouldn't be facing the everyday challenges of being a Bladebreaker?

He turned to the only girl present with a smile. Tala's shoulders slumped and Tyson took on a defeated look, but Max smiled warmly, assuring him it was alright.

"I'm not going back with you," Ray shook his head as he stepped back, towards his friends. Mariah stared back, shocked. "Mariah, I've got a new family, a new life. Once you let go, there's no turning back. I never even considered your offer, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression."

Mariah nodded, her eyes pained, but understanding. She glanced at the 'Breakers and Tala, smiling, "I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"Mariah!" a thick voice growled. On reflex both Ray and Mariah jumped back as Lee landed between them. He pointedly ignored Ray, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you care?" Mariah bit out. Lee looked at his younger sister in a way which deemed her in trouble instantly, but the older neko-jin had enough grace to delay the talk from strangers.

"Let's go," with that, he sprung down the mountain. Glancing at Ray, Mariah shrugged helplessly, before following her brother, hopping from ledge to ledge.

As soon as the Tigers were out of sight a blond and blunette were on top of Ray, trying to suffocate him. Actually it was a hug, though it didn't feel like it from the bottom of the pile.

"Gerrof!" Ray moaned, attempts at pushing his way out failing miserably. "It's a mountain, guys! We'll fall off!" Tyson and Max shuffled away, giggling crazily.

"Sorry Ray," Max apologized between bouts of laughter. Sweets weren't the only thing which made him hyper.

"We really thought you were leaving," Tala held out a hand to help the neko-jin up, which Ray gladly took.

"Nah, I was just making you sweat," the tiger grinned, reflecting Lee's words gently. "Let's go. Kai'll kill me when I see him, so the sooner it's over with, the better. Plus we need to get ready for the tournament. It starts in another two hours."

"Where's your bag?" Tala asked. Ray grinned at him.

"Under my bed. I didn't take my stuff yet, just packed up."

"That's all just fine Ray," Tyson's laughter had died, now there was a frightened tremor in his tone. "How do we get down?"

Tala placed his hands on his hips, gazing down at the ground far, far, far below. Max dropped onto his knees, goofy grin plastered to his face.

"The way you came up," Ray shrugged nonchalantly, eyes sparkling with amusement. "You saw Lee and Mariah. Want me to give you a push?"

Tyson and Max burst into hysterical laughter, Max almost rolling straight off until Ray caught him. Tala raised an eyebrow, waiting for it to subside.

"Know what Tyson?" Max chortled. "I don't think Ray was joking."

"Know what Maxie?" Tyson answered with decreasing mirth as he took in what Max was saying. "I don't think so either."

The two looked at each other.

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!""

Followed by more giggles on Max's part.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Man I really whooped 'em eh Chief?!" Tyson burped, throwing open the door and marching in, disgusted teammates right behind him, all returning from a victory dinner for winning both qualifying rounds. Guess whose idea that was.

Ray had also fought, in the third and decisive round which would get them to the semi-finals after Max lost and Tyson won their battles, and he had successfully taken care of his opponent in less than one minute.

The only feedback was that word had spread about him losing his Bitbeast.

"Hey guys, I'm going to bed," Ray informed them, making his way to his and Kai's room. He pulled his bag out from under his bed and rummaged in it, pulling out his nightwear and preparing for sleep.

He sat down on his bed, pulling up his legs and leaning on the headboard, Driger's blade clasped tightly in his hand. _Did you watch the battle Driger?_ For the first time in years Driger didn't answer, no rumbling purr filled his head as he fingered the Bitchip, neither did the same circle flash out warmly at his touch.

The door opened, then closed, but Ray didn't look up. He knew who it was. Listening to Kai pad almost noiselessly into the room, he wondered vaguely if Kai had even read his letter, if he had even cared.

"It will come back." He jumped at Kai's voice. The bluenette had not spoken to him once the entire day.

"I hope so," he smiled up at his captain.

"Give me a little more credit," Kai took a seat next to him. "I can tell the difference between real and fake you know." Ray's eyes dimmed, dropping the said fake smile. He was making an effort at least.

Kai contemplated him silently for a while, then moved to lay down on his own bed. After a few more minutes Ray followed suit, turning off the light. Staying as quiet as possible so as not to wake Kai, the tiger snuggled into the covers.

"Now_ you are weak, Kon."_

Kai was right. The way he acted, he was so weak then, instead of mourning over his Bitbeast he should have tried to think of a way to get it back. Which he did by going to the mountain. Which was because he had left the team. He had left the team because he had thought he was weak. And he had thought he was weak…

Because Kai called him weak.

Did the phoenix _always_ have _everything_ planned?

But what if he had not come back? To the Tigers he wouldn't have returned, but he could have decided not to come back to the 'Breakers. The phoenix didn't even go to force him to come back.

Wait. There was no way Tyson and Max would have just let it go. So… Kai had actually been counting on 'Dumber and Dumberer' to bring him back?

Kai's plans were way too elaborate.

But he was grateful. Maybe Kai was right. Driger would return to him… sometime.

"Keep hoping," the quiet words proved Kai was quite awake, indeed he hadn't slept yet. Ray raised his head slightly to look at the form on the other side. He didn't have to ask how, or why.

"Thanks."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gold pools snapped awake, even in sleep the boy's senses were on complete alert. Sitting up, on instinct Ray swiftly brought luminous orbs around the room. He couldn't see anyone, nor could he detect any unknown presence. So what had woken him up?

In the other bed Kai shifted soundly, making Ray freeze. Kai never made _any _noise when he slept. Seconds later a soft moan tore through the silence.

_What the – _the tiger threw back the sheets and flew to the other bed, just as the bluenette rolled over onto his side, pulling the covers up over his head. A whimper sounded not long after.

There was no doubt about it, it was Kai. Ray cautiously crouched beside the bed and peeled back the covers, surprised when Kai didn't wake. The phoenix's features were contorted, sleep-tousled slate bangs falling over eyes which were squeezed shut in an attempt to lessen the pain he must be feeling. Beads of sweat framed his brows, breaths ragged and uneven.

Ray reached for the bluenette, but the weak, _frightened_ whisper stopped him in his tracks.

"Niet!" Ray frowned, recognizing the Russian word as one of the few Tala had told him.

_No…?_

Kai was having… a nightmare?

"Dyadouska… prostite!"

_Prost… pros-tite… _He couldn't understand what the Russian teen was saying anymore. Gripped with a sudden panic Ray shook the sleeping boy.

"Kai, wake up!" To his dismay, Kai recoiled from his touch, shaking his head vigorously. For some reason Ray released his hold on the phoenix too, and almost immediately Kai relaxed, turning onto his back, breathing heavily.

Ray regarded this with hurt eyes, somehow he had thought Kai would feel more secure with him, if nothing else, but that had little time to linger when another whimper escaped parted lips as Kai's fingers clenched onto the sheets around him. Violent shudders passed along the lean body, punctuated by gasped intake of air.

Thoroughly petrified at seeing his captain in such a state, Ray straightened to lean completely over Kai, taking the other by the shoulders and shaking him strongly, which took effect completely opposite to what he wanted. Kai began to struggle fiercely, squirming to get out of the tight grip. It was as though he was in a trance, delving deeper into the nightmare instead of returning to consciousness.

"Niet, pizdobol," he hissed. "Let me go!"

Not knowing what to do, the tiger obeyed and stepped slightly away, unsure of whether this transition to English was good or bad. Kai apparently had not expected this, his body went limp for a few seconds in surprise before tensing again; his commanding words were contradicted by a pained moan, when he fell limp.

After waiting a few more moments, with the greatest care and utmost caution, Ray untangled the phoenix from the sheets and tucked him in, which was quite pointless, as once again trembles racked through Kai's frame. The bluenette hissed and groaned, and somewhere in there, had Ray not mistaken, a sob was mixed up too.

His guess proved to be correct when two thin trails of water leaked out from under closed pale eyelids, unknown to the slumbering boy, making their way down his face onto the pillow.

The single spectator couldn't decide what to do. He couldn't possibly leave Kai like this, it went against every instinct he had, and the bluenette refused to wake. He couldn't afford to call anyone either, he knew it would not help anything. Kai would hate him for the rest of his life.

What was Kai dreaming about? What had happened to him to make his subconscious mind conjure up such nightmares?

Lightly he wiped away the tears, noticing for the first time that night: Kai was wearing no face paint. It made the bluenette appear more… innocent… and reachable. Ray's hand brushed along the pale cheek, marveling at the smooth skin under his fingers. He started when Kai actually leaned into the gentle touch, nightmares seemingly gone.

"Spaseeba," the phoenix murmured hoarsely.

"I don't know what you said Kai," Ray smiled, his own eyes shining with tears. Somehow, he knew, Kai could hear him. "But I'm glad you're better, you scared me."

The neko-jin noticed his hand still on Kai's face and hastily removed it, silently padding across the room to take out a small notebook and pen from the desk drawer and jot down all the words Kai said that he couldn't understand, making a mental note to ask Tala for the meanings in the morning.

As he added the 'a' to Kai's final whispered word he rubbed the tears from his own eyes, wondering why they were there in the first place. Sleep had long left him, so he went up to get a glass of water and came back quickly, in case Kai should wake up. He tapped the pen on the bed so as not to make any noise, placing the glass on the wooden table, when a stifled cry made him drop the stationary and rush to the other bed again, as Kai struggled under an invisible hold, writhing and twisting at impossible angles to escape whatever was hurting him.

"Kai?" the raven-haired teen grabbed a hold of Kai's flailing hands and brought them down, but this time Kai didn't fight back against him.

"Don't… please," Kai shivered uncontrollably, his tone resigned. "Why won't you leave me be?"

"Kai…" Ray made up his mind, taking both of Kai's hands in his own, trying to calm him. Without thinking, he rushed out his next speech. "I don't know if you hear me, but I'm here for you. Whatever you're dreaming of, don't let it get to you. You're not alone." _Who am I kidding? He can't hear me._

To his astonishment, Kai relaxed with those words, yet a second later the worst attack came, causing Ray to struggle against the instinct to jump back as Kai's body suddenly arched upwards, dropping back forcefully as the teen seemed to choke on air. He had just promised Kai, he wouldn't go back on it now. Finally Kai broke out of the trance-like state he was in and shot up with a defeated moan, scarlet flashing from under his eyelids when they fluttered open.

"Kai?" Ray questioned hesitantly, then gasped, seeing said blader's eyes.

The crimson orbs were far from the usual emotionless ice, full of an unbelievable terror, flickering across the room wildly, burning with the same flame Ray remembered from weeks ago. Though awake now, the aftereffect of that nightmare remained, and Kai was obviously still caught up in his mind, because his whimpers of pain didn't stop, neither did the shaking of his body, and the crimson was glassed over, trapped in some distant memory.

Kai looked so… lost . . .

Impulsively the tiger did something he had never imagined would happen, he sat himself down on Kai's bed, wrapped both arms around the bluenette's frame and pulled him onto his lap, rocking him back and forth, effortlessly swapping to his mother tongue, which he used to whisper muffled reassuring phrases and half-words into the mass of fine blue hair, words which he couldn't translate to English.

Kai stiffened, and then completely leaned into Ray, like he knew where he was. After a few minutes a soft whimper sounded, made almost incoherent by the fact the phoenix was pressed to the other.

"Ray?" he asked, as though just to be sure, consciousness finally returning to him.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here, Kai," the raven-haired boy whispered back. "Nothing's going to hurt you." _Not if I can help it! _The thought came in a fierce flash.

Kai's breathing slowed, becoming more even, and he stopped trembling. His voice didn't shake when he said, "I think I was having a nightmare."

"It's alright," Ray repeated, relief flooding through him so fast, his head was spinning, yet he forced out a single breath. "Don't worry about anything. I'm here for you."

Hesitatingly, Kai wound his own arms around the other's slim waist, returning the embrace weakly as he felt Ray's breath hitch. "Why?"

"I'm your friend, remember?"

"This is what… friends do?"

Ray drew back, causing Kai to look up at him. Crimson clashed with gold. Again. Never without the same effect as the first time.

Déjà vu?

"That's what friends are for."

With a soft 'hn', Kai pushed a stray ebony lock behind a pointed ear before he nestled back into the surprised neko-jin's chest, seeming to have found it a comfortable position. "I feel much better, spaseeba."

"Um… Kai, what does that mean?" Ray could practically feel Kai smirk against him.

"Thank you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Please review. Next chapter will, hopefully, be up sooner.**


	14. It

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Drama/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi.**

**Chapter 13: It**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_……__Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken…………_

Kai sat up, crimson orbs searching the room as always, settling on the clock on the wall. He never needed an alarm, and waked Ray himself, so they had no use for one of those. The hands were twisted into pointing at very different numerals.

4:53

Through the drapes, little color seeped into the room, the sun having yet to rise.

He felt oddly cold.

Stifling a gasp that threatened to break from his lips, scarlet depths found their way to the only other occupant of the room in the opposite bed, whose breaths fell so soft that even the slight ticking of the clock threatened to silence them. Ray was sleeping peacefully, covers drawn up to his head, lithe body curled under the blanket.

The cold came from no longer having the warmth Ray provided when he held the phoenix late the previous night, the barren feel came from no longer having the tiger by his side to provide unseen, yet not unfelt, support.

_Trust is treason._

He had trusted Ray enough to fall asleep in the boy's presence, in his arms. For him it was the greatest form of treason, yet he had no regrets.

He wanted to be disgusted at himself, but he couldn't.

Unless… it had all been a dream?

That was a hope for now. A hope that, if it _had _been a dream, no one would have seen him so weak, so vulnerable. The entire thing was hazy, so, like any other dream, it would fade by end of morning.

Even as he thought it, Kai knew he was lying to himself. He could recall every detail of what had happened, of his nightmare before, and of the raven-haired teen, who had held Kai till the phoenix knew he was safe enough to drift to a peaceful slumber. Kai could distantly remember feeling being lain down carefully then, the covers pulled over him, warm, slender fingers skillfully weaving through his hair until he fell completely unconscious.

Was it a dream?

Yet at the same time, he was hoping, hoping that it wasn't a dream, for if it were, Ray would never have been there to comfort him, to hold him, and he would never have discovered a true friend.

_Hope is hallucination._

"_Keep hoping."_

They were his own words, spoken with strong belief.

Kai shook his head forcefully, slate bangs swaying over closed eyes, before they opened and turned back to the raven-haired teen.

_What have you done to me Ray?_

It was weird. When Kai couldn't be strong, it was as though Ray was being strong for him. Even with Driger gone, his mind shredded by pain, Ray had been strong, for him.

A friend. Someone who didn't care about what you were, or where you came from, but just about _who_ you were; someone who cared about you for you.

The unknown feel, the warmth swelling in his chest, had to be feelings for friendship. After all, he had never experienced anything of the sort before, and he didn't know what else it could be.

Ray's embrace felt nothing like what he had known human touch as. It was comforting, supportive, warm, and secure. He had felt so at ease, and so safe. He knew, though his rational mind reasoned it impossible, that nothing could harm him. He truly believed Ray's words, though again, he knew them to just be empty comfort.

"_Nothing's going to hurt you."_

But they didn't feel empty.

"_Don't worry about anything. I'm here for you."_

Ray was there for him. He had no trouble at all, recalling the soft whisper, a voice full of tears itself. It was as though Ray knew the pain he had felt.

_Wishful thinking._

Why did he disagree with himself?

The nightmares. Kai remembered them, foggy yet clear, playing back in his head, the faceless terrors. He had kept them in control until now, so why did they show up that night? Nothing had changed…

Now he didn't know anymore. Was it a dream? Or wasn't it? He knew what he wanted it to be, but he was afraid. No one should have seen him so vulnerable. At the same time he was afraid for the other: what if it _had_ all been a dream?

Kai wouldn't deny it anymore: he was lonely. He would like to have a friend, a confidant, someone who knew the real him.

As much as anyone wanted it, the phoenix wearing the mask was not the true Kai.

Humans are forever bound by emotions. One may suppress them, but never completely get rid of them.

With or without the chip, he was only human.

A heavy sigh ruffled the otherwise silent room. Kai inhaled deeply again, and nearly started when the other figure shot up, gold orbs flying over the room to search for intruders.

The pupils were slitted as they landed on Kai, absolutely no traces of sleep in the huge pools of gold, like a tiger having sensed danger in its sleep. But then, to the phoenix's amusement, as soon as Ray knew it was safe, his eyes clouded and he fell back onto the sheets.

"Morning…" the mumble was soft and sleepy. Kai nodded back, watching as the tiger snuggled back under the covers and lay still, seemingly asleep.

"Ray." No answer. "I know you're awake."

One gold eye peered over the edge, gazing at him drowsily and somewhat guiltily.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to know.

"Last night…" he trailed off as Ray sat up again, sleep having left him as fast as it came. "Were you really there? Or… was I… dreaming…?" Ray smiled at the bluenette, and Kai found himself calming immediately. Did Ray know the effect of his smiles? The phoenix doubted it.

"No Kai, you weren't dreaming. I was there."

"Oh," the remark dropped from his lips, and the cold shrouded the phoenix again, leaving no room for the slight emotions displayed previously. He stood and headed towards the bathroom, tossing apparent indifferent words over his shoulder as he closed the door. "It never happened. Understood? Forget it and go back to sleep."

Ray watched the door close, not knowing whether to laugh… or cry.

It was like before. A bond was fastened, then broken again, almost instantly.

It had scared him the previous night, seeing Kai like that. When sleep was the only time the phoenix allowed himself to relax, if only slightly, it was the time when he was vulnerable.

He had thought Kai would finally accept him as a friend. He hadn't pushed Ray away.

Kai wanted the comfort, but then, what held him back?

Wistfully, Ray found himself thinking of the fulfilling warmth that filled him as he held Kai, for those minutes had allowed him to forget the emptiness of losing Driger.

Now it was there again, the same pain filling his heart, reminding him of loss. Not only of his Bitbeast.

Kai was distancing himself yet again, not that there was much he could do about it.

Really?

Kai walked out, blue triangles back in place, the marking designed to make him appear more foreboding, untouchable. Those were what had kept most people at bay for so long. Now Ray understood.

The phoenix stopped, almost feeling the orbs on him, pain from them raking through his very being.

"It did happen," the quiet words held such a force behind them Kai turned to face the speaker, glaring crimson demanding reason. "You can't deny it Kai. And I want to know, I have the right to know."

Kai knew what Ray was talking about, for the accusing gold held words his voice would not speak, and Kai had long learned to read them.

"It was nothing." Like Ray would buy that bullshit. Yet he remained silent, letting the bluenette go as far as he would on his own, before the push was needed. "I was raised by my grandfather." Ray started. He hadn't expected Kai to tell him that. "He owns a training camp, that's where he sent me when I was about five." The hesitation at the start of each statement was what alerted the tiger. Kai was carefully choosing his words, so as not to convey too much to his single audience.

"I grew up there, along with other kids, and it wasn't exactly smooth. There were guards and trainers, and they didn't take any nonsense from the 'brats'. Needless to say, I didn't make their jobs very easy." Ray nodded, wondering what this had to do with his question. "So they used to beat me to keep me 'in control'." Here a gasp cut him off as Kai found horrified and enraged gold pools staring back at him.

It suddenly occurred to the bluenette that he didn't know what he had done before Ray managed to wake him. Ray's words confirmed it.

"_Beat _you?" Ray hissed. "More like they _tortured_ you! God, Kai, you were writhing and thrashing all over the place, you were terrified!"

Kai shrouded the surprise in his eyes, quickly amending the error he had caused in his sleep. "No. It wasn't as bad as that." The tiger's disbelieving look was more than enough. "Ray, listen. It was a nightmare. My imagination running wild. It was nothing like what you saw."

Ray cast his eyes down, but Kai did not miss the hurt. He opened his mouth again, but Ray beat him to it.

"That's why you reacted so violently when I touched you… back in the desert?"

Kai had had no idea the other would relate this event to the one in he desert. Ray must have been thinking of this for a very long time.

"Da." The monosyllabic answer just came on instinct. Ray looked up, interest sparking in his eyes.

"That was Russian for…?" Kai smirked at his eager question.

"Yes."

A thoughtful look crossed over the neko-jin's features. "Kai… do you trust us?"

Kai paused, considering the question carefully. "I trust _you_." With that he swept out of the room, a long trail of white following in his wake.

Gold orbs followed the bluenette until he disappeared, a small smile playing on the tiger's lips.

"Imagination running wild, sure, and Tyson's on a diet," he muttered amusedly. _If you accept me, Kai, then why do you lie to me?_

If it was only some beating he took, why was he so petrified of the people there? He was terrified of human touch because… where he grew up, human contact meant pain, torture.

And to think, his own grandfather ran this… camp. Was that family?

He suddenly realized he knew next to nothing about the phoenix. He'd left in too much of a hurry after he was informed, so he was able to gather only the scant outline. He needed details.

Ray's mind went back to the tears he had wiped from Kai's face, and the tears he had rubbed from his own eyes. Somehow, what Kai had felt that night, Ray knew and felt in his heart. For the first time in years, Ray had felt needed.

The only other time he had known that feeling was when she was near him, staring up at him with her happy pale gold orbs.

_Maybe I pushed him too much. _The raven-haired teen dropped onto the covers. Was he being too nosy?

"_I trust _you_."_

Yet for once, he could overlook these questions, and simply relish the knowledge that this time, the link held strong.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

That day, everyone, even Tyson, felt it. It was just in the air, in all their actions, in all their words. But no one could tell what the _it _was.

After breakfast, Max took it upon himself to watch out for this unusual aura that seemed to be surrounding the two older Bladebreakers. It was not tension, quite contrary, it seemed to be pleasant, and it calmed the entire team despite there not being any apparent reason. Everything looked normal.

"Max!" Yup, very normal.

"Yeah, um, sorry Kai, zoned out there for a bit," Max threw his captain his most cheerful grin, and watched the bluenette frown.

"I said training's over," Kai crouched to the ground to pick up Dranzer.

Correction. Everything was _not _normal. It was _far_ from normal. The tournament semi-finals were to be held the next day, and Kai, unless he was daydreaming, was giving them the _day off_!!!!

"Wait, what?" Kenny asked, looking as confused as Max felt.

"You've got the rest of the day off," Kai answered irritably. Well… so maybe not too far from normal… that was nothing unusual…

"Why?" That dragon needed to do something about that big fat mouth of his.

"Because," Kai deadpanned, before he caught the imploring question in the tiger's eyes. "Fine. I have something to take care of."

"More important than training?" Ray lifted an eyebrow apprehensively, but shrugged as Kai took off at a fast pace.

Max looked around, searching, but he could find no traces of a flaming red head. "Where's Tala?" Ray shook his head.

"Dunno. He said he…" the teen paused, then let the words out slowly. "Had… something to take care of…"

Max's brows furrowed. "That's a coincidence." But seeing Ray shake it off immediately helped him forget as he latched onto the other's arm with his sweetest smile.

"Ray –"

"No," the raven-haired teen squirmed his arm out of the turtle's grip, to almost be tackled by an over-enthusiastic dragon.

"Please?" Tyson had attached himself to the boy.

"Forget it," Ray told him even as he grinned back. "At dinner maybe." This earned him dual hugs as Kenny chuckled.

As he watched Tyson and Max take off into the building with Kenny, Ray's smile faded, replaced by a pensive expression.

_Yes, it is a coincidence, isn't it?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The woman, clad in a black business outfit walked at a leisurely pace, unaware of the phoenix who trailed silently from a good distance, all the while keeping himself in the shadows.

Once she turned, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes, taking in the streets before her. People passed by, as did cars and taxis. There was no one she knew.

As she began walking again, Kai released the breath he had unconsciously been holding. Crimson orbs followed the woman from the narrow alley, aware of the sudden speed and wariness with which she moved. Kai knew she was suspicious.

On the way a burly man joined her, yet she didn't so much as slow down. The man said a few words in Chinese, but she didn't reply. Kai's eyes narrowed. He'd seen that man a number of times, hanging around the hotel when they trained, near the stadium where the tournament was being held, though he never seemed to go inside to see the battles.

The two stopped in front of a casually parked grey car, from where two men emerged to greet her, all wearing black. What the phoenix was interested in, was the white initials on the left of the suit.

BC

They spoke in hushed tones, from his position the phoenix couldn't discern the words. One of the men pulled out a wad of notes and handed it to the Chinese. Kai found himself wishing Ray were there. The tiger could hear a soft whisper from meters away, and he knew Chinese.

The front shaded window, rolled down, making the four silence instantly. A fifth voice was heard. To Kai's surprise, it sounded vaguely familiar, but his distance was too great to be sure, and the others were blocking his view, preventing him from seeing the person.

Of course, if they were from BIOVOLT, chances were Kai did know him.

His eyes wandered to the license plate, taking in the few letters and numbers etched there. As the three moved to enter the car, the crimson flew back, to see the window moving up again, to catch a glimpse of a flash of red until it was closed. The car pulled into gear and the Chinese entered one of the buildings, by the looks of it his house.

Even when they were out of sight Kai remained in his place, pondering what he had witnessed. He took in the area he was in. not quite a fine neighborhood. Nowhere anyone would expect such a formal party to assemble. He had no doubt, that woman had been watching him and his team from the minute he set foot out of the hotel.

He shook his head. The suits were a major giveaway. They should have been more careful of spying on their number one test subject.

He needed to know more.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray raised welcoming gold pools to the approaching figure, snapping the white pad close, one which Kai had seen often enough, sometimes before bed, sometimes after training, having yet to know what was inside.

"Yes?" the tiger knew Kai wasn't there to chat.

"I need your help."

Ray blinked. He laid the rather large book on the grass next to him, inviting the other to continue. Kai crossed the space between them and passed the raven-haired teen, leaning on the trunk on the opposite side. Ray made no move to stop him, rather positioned his seat so he leaned more comfortably on the same tree, legs drawn up and hands resting in his lap.

"I need information." His teammate remained quiet. "A foreign woman and a Chinese guy have been spying on us. I want to know the where and possible why."

"How about you tell me the possible why?" Ray pressed his lips together, watching a raptor circling the sky above them. "You said you trusted me, Kai. Prove it." With that, he left it up to his captain.

The silence etched on, leaving for guessing what the teens were thinking.

"The place where I grew up," Kai finally said, hesitant yet decisive. "It was an abbey. I suppose you guessed by now, that is the reason why… I am what I am like." Ray nodded, though he knew Kai couldn't see him. "This is how we were trained to be."

"And your _grandfather_ runs this thing?" Ray was disgusted.

"That sick bastard doesn't give a damn about me, other than that I'll be carrying on his bloodline. And frankly, I don't give a damn about him." Kai stopped for a few seconds, shocked at what he had just willingly given out, when it had nothing to do with Ray's question.

"It's fine, Kai." Said blader knew Ray was smiling. "This is trust." Kai felt compelled to turn around, but he had selected this position for that exact reason: to make sure he didn't have to look at those gold orbs. He chose to get to the point.

"Anyway, the camp is called BIOVOLT Corporation. I'm sure that's where they're from."

"But why are they spying on you?" Ray sounded confused. "If your grandfather wants to contact you, or find out how you're doing, he must have other means than that."

"He does," the phoenix confirmed. It was going to be difficult explaining this without giving out too much. "I escaped from the abbey."

Ray's eyes lowered as the bird flew beyond his field of vision. He knew most of this already, but Kai didn't know that. "You're not eighteen yet… he can just take you back, legally he's still your guardian, right?"

"He doesn't want to take me back. I'm not sure what he wants." Kai gazed across to the hotel, the old building in front of which they were. "So?"

"Of course," Ray stated like it was obvious. "That's why I'm here. Only… what made you think _I_ could help?"

"A little voice in my head." Kai sounded so serious Ray laughed.

"We could take it to the higher authorities," the tiger offered, though he could almost see Kai shaking his head, which the bluenette really was doing.

"No. I don't want them involved."

"Foreign as in…"

"Russia."

"Ah. Where did you see this guy?"

"I'll take you there." Ray nodded again, thinking fast.

"Tonight."

"Night?" Kai was having second thoughts about this trust thing. He wasn't worried about himself, he didn't want to pull Ray into danger. "Ray, it didn't look like a good place." The neko-jin smiled at the concerned tone.

"I can handle myself, and I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself _and_ me." Kai frowned at Ray's amusement.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. After leaving my village I was alone for two years, Kai. You don't have to worry about me."

Kai wasn't very convinced, but he relented. He had to trust Ray. "Tonight."

"And bring your knife." Kai raised a slate brow at the request, but didn't ask.

"Thank you, Kai. For caring. And trusting me."

"Like you said, that's what you're here for."

That was all there to it. They sat in companionable silence, one standing, the other sitting, opposite and facing away, neither having to look to know the other to be there.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Max looked dubiously at the two 'Breakers as they entered the lounge, where they separated, Kai moving to his and Ray's room while Ray headed for the kitchen to make dinner. He _still _hadn't figured _it_ out, and it was the end of day. From the window in Kenny and Tala's room he'd observed Kai and Ray, who were outside together, for _three whole hours_, during which they talked for about the first fifteen minutes, and spent the rest of the two hours and forty-five minutes in _complete _silence, without even _doing anything_, when Max himself was stiff all over from peering over the windowsill!

And they come back in looking like they were having a deep and meaningful conversation all the while!

He would never get those two.

The turtle wandered to the kitchen, leaving Kenny, who was doing something with Dragoon, while Dizzi and Tyson argued over what no one knew.

"Hey Ray," he sang. He liked how they rhymed, along with 'hi' and 'Kai'. He hadn't been hyper all day.

"Not now, Maxie," Ray was well aware of the reasons for Max's rare ventures to the kitchen. "Want me to call Kai?"

"You don't have to threaten," Max held up his hands in defense, sitting down at the table. He stared at the wood for several minutes as Ray flitted across the kitchen, until he caught the sound of the oven door closing. Aqua orbs practically leaped upwards.

"What's for dessert?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to leave some for the others," Ray smiled at the ecstatic nodding. "Muffins."

Oh yes, he was very aware of the fact that muffins just happened to be Max's favorite favorite favorite dessert, next to ice cream that is. Oh, he also knew Max was very carefully edging his chair back and slowly standing up, even with his back turned to the turtle.

"Kai!" he called cheerfully. Max froze on his way to the oven as the bluenette materialized in the doorway, eyeing the crouched blond knowingly.

"Out." One of the phoenix's snarls, and the boy scampered out of the kitchen.

"Actually," Ray said, loud enough to reach the retreating turtle's ears. "I was going to ask you to call Tala to see whether he would be joining us for dinner or not, but thanks for that too." smiling at the offended cry from outside.

Kai took Max's seat, pulling out his cell phone and pressing a speed dial. Although he hadn't wanted to, Mr. Dickenson had insisted on him carrying Tala's number.

"_Kai?"_ the annoying voice asked incredulously. _"Where the hell did _you_ get my number??"_

"Ray wants to talk." With that Kai tossed the phone to an unaware Ray, who twisted around at lightning-speed to catch it, glaring at its owner, who was smirking. He brought it to his ear.

"Where are you?"

"_Hello to you too, dear."_

"Where are you?" Ray repeated with an audible sigh.

"_Business to attend to, sweetheart, don't get impatient. I promise I'll be home before dinner."_

Ray grinned despite himself, "You better be. BBA matters?"

"_It's my job Kitten. And I met a couple of old friends on the way, so I stopped for a chat."_

"Old friends?"

"_Yeah, I wasn't really expecting them. They're visiting China for a while. They'll leave tomorrow."_

The tiger's eyes had narrowed significantly. "Russian friends?" From out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kai tense.

"_How'd you know?"_

"Lucky guess." Those people had better not be the same ones Kai was talking about. Tala had deliberately avoided the question of whether it was BBA matter, but what else was his job?

"Ray, what's for dinne – sorry!" Tyson had popped his head into the kitchen, seen Kai, and popped it back out again. Tyson and Max were _**not**_ allowed in the kitchen when Ray was cooking, or when Kai was there (except during meals), and this time it was both.

"_Tyson? Oh yeah, who else?"_

"Kai gave us the day off, so I really missed you, _muffin_."

"_Muffin?? We're having muffins?!"_ Max wasn't the only one who loved muffins, especially since they were a rare treat.

"Don't be late."

"_That's blackmailing! Fine. I have to go now, hun. Don't wait up for me."_

"You said you'd be home before dinner."

"_Ruin the effect why don't you?" _the wolf said indignantly.

Ray giggled, "Ta-ta, darling." He ended the call, throwing it back to an incredulous Kai. He turned back to chopping the vegetables. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You and the redhead make a weird pair."

"Why thank you."

"What Russian friends?" Kai wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Tala was talking about some friends of his," Ray said vaguely, knowing Kai to be thinking along the same lines as him. The phoenix hated Tala as it were; giving him reason to believe the wolf was associated with the people Kai absolutely _detested _would not be wise. Though he did feel a pang of guilt, despite reassuring himself that it was the truth, especially since Kai was not appeased.

"Why? Did you think he was with those people you told me about?" the raven-haired teen bent his head so his eyes were hidden by ebony bangs. He was well aware of what his eyes could give away at this point.

The bluenette stood, pausing in the doorway to quietly say a few last words.

"It's just that the car they left in, I saw a redhead in it." He left, oblivious to how Ray's hand froze in mid-air.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tala Ivanov does not find out about this," were Kai's first words as the glowing hour hand on the clock reached one. He pulled out a drawer, took out the object and flicked it open to check it. The gold of the knife glinted in the soft light. He straightened and put it in his pocket.

"No," Ray agreed, eyes following the phoenix's hand. "He'd kill me." _For more reasons than one._

As much as he tried to push the thought away, his professional mind was winning over the loyalty of friendship, pointing out everything showing Ray what he didn't want to see.

He closed the door after him carefully, and went ahead, waiting for Kai to close the main door and take the lead.

How many Russians came to China for _visits_? The spies were Russian, Tala's friends were Russian. Tala spoke of business, but avoided the question of whether by business he meant the BBA, so obviously he had business somewhere else. Add that to a redhead being seen inside the car. How many people in China had red hair?

Well, he had no clue, but it was beside the point.

It had been a coincidence that Kai and Tala both 'had something to take care of'? Too many coincidences for one who didn't even believe in them.

"Ray." He looked up and flushed. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't even noticed himself stop. Kai glared at him strangely, waiting for him to catch up.

"Sorry," Ray breathed, reaching Kai's side. "I was thinking."

"Hn."

Gold orbs went down to where Kai had pocketed his knife. Ray bit his lower lip, not sure of how to say this. He would have preferred do this on his own, but Kai didn't know the address, just the location, and even if he did know the address, Ray really doubted their captain would let him go alone.

If it was the place he was thinking about, things could get pretty ugly, and he wasn't certain as to how Kai would react to what he might have to resort to. Not that Kai was much for reaction, unless hostile.

"Kai?"

"I'm listening," Kai had noticed the tension in the younger blader's eyes.

"When we get there," Ray hesitated. "Whatever I do, whatever happens, don't say a word."

"Why?"

"Please Kai, or this won't work. Just keep quiet, and don't do anything impulsive." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Trust me."

_Very well_, Kai's mind answered, not used to being pushed around like this, as the boy turned away, speeding up. The less time this took, the better. It wouldn't be long until they were discovered.

As they arrived at the darker part of town a familiar smell reached Ray's nose. Smoke, sweat, alcohol, and blood, mixed into a hideous odor which made him gag. The tiger pushed back the bile threatening to spill from his throat, and wondered how Kai could stand the smell.

Oh, wait; to Kai it wasn't as strong. _He _didn't have way too sharp a nose.

"We're here." The exact words he'd been dreading.

Despite the dark windows, there was enough movement in the alleys, proving not everyone was asleep.

"I was hoping by 'here' you didn't mean _here_." Kai merely observed the other, scrutinizing the tightness in Ray's posture as he walked, the way gold orbs never rested on any one thing, continuously flickering back and forth to warn their owner of any impending danger. "Be careful."

Kai let his own eyes wander over the place, looking for anything that might have caused this terseness in Ray's behavior. He didn't miss the slurred words spoken by the rough voice.

"Well well _well_. What do we have here?"

It would have taken the phoenix a mere second to pin that man down, but Ray, with his speed, had intentionally blocked his path before Kai even had time to react. The bluenette straightened, and the tiger fell into step beside him in an almost protective gesture, leaving barely any gap between them. Kai couldn't help notice that though it was not so, to anyone else it would appear the raven-haired teen was seeking protection from the seemingly stronger of the two, as a shroud of innocence and naivety, which really wasn't there before, layered the boy.

Even then, when Ray addressed the stranger, it was a dark tone, full of mischief and unspoken words, confident and playful.

"I see you know English."

"It's needed for the kind of stuff I do," the elder Chinese shrugged, eyeing the neko-jin as he made his way into the alley. A wary phoenix leaned on the wall opposite, eyes still adjusting to the extra darkness.

Ray had no such problem, as he sidled close to his captain again. There was something… _different_ about the way he moved, and the man's eyes glinted even in the dark. "We're here for information."

"Information, huh?" the other echoed. "I hope you know your way around."

"I do," the tiger returned in a tantalizingly sweet voice, a rare smirk gracing his lips. Not only could he feel the man's lustful stare on him, Kai was looking at him too, scarlet steel flashing bemusement every now and then. This was the first time anyone Ray knew would see this side of his character. The side which didn't hesitate in lying and manipulating. "What is your price?"

Just then it clicked to Kai, and Ray could have sworn he heard a growl from beside him, only his attention was focused on the other Chinese, concentrated on watching the expression change. The cautiousness was lost as a hungry look replaced it. For the first time the man moved, pacing back and forth, as though considering the offer. He came to a stop in front of the neko-jin, and with a sudden move grabbed a tan arm forcefully, and pulled the other straight into him.

"I think you already know the price," the man answered, large hands eagerly gripping the slender arms of the raven-haired teen.

Kai remained still, exercising his most excessive self-control so as not to move, but a low growl emerged from his throat again, crimson orbs narrowing at how Ray wasn't even fazed. If possible the smirk grew, yet the gold pools lit up with an unknown flare. With a sudden twist he broke free and slithered up to Kai yet again, as though implying something which the phoenix couldn't understand, though the man glared at him fiercely.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ray saw Kai blink at the intimate gesture, but now was not the time to lose concentration. Yet he hesitated, then pressed himself to the other and dipped his hand inside Kai's pant pocket, gently sliding his finger along the edge of something inside. The bluenette jerked in surprise, but a nanosecond's contact with the gold orbs told him to keep quiet, keep still, and not to show any suspicious signs. The tiger granted the man a small smile.

"First the info, then we will see. A couple of foreigners… Russians, were here earlier today. A woman, two men. Someone from around here was with them too. They had a car…" Ray paused, realizing he didn't know the description of the car.

"Grey mobile," Kai supplied quietly, the first words he spoke since the man appeared. Ray couldn't suppress a soft wince at the tone; he could only guess how low Kai thought of him.

"The guy lives here," Ray concluded, not letting anything get past his voice, nor his eyes.

The elder Chinese moved forward again, a snarl tearing from his throat. "Oh, no… no… first payment."

"I said," Ray's voice grew hard. "Information first."

But that would be too long a wait. The man moved quickly and tried to grab the boy, and Kai felt Ray tense.

What happened next no one knew, it happened so fast, and the man found himself slammed to the wall, a strong hand holding him back, and icy metal on his throat.

Kai slipped his own hand into his pocket where Ray's hand had been a second ago, searching in vain for his knife, though the warmth lingered.

Ray's hand was on the man's shoulder, restraining him, while Kai's golden knife grazed the dark skin of the Chinese's throat. The tiger was still smirking, this time sharp fangs peeking out, eyes slit dangerously. All of a sudden the boy didn't look quite so vulnerable.

"If there is a next time…" Ray drawled slyly. "You would do well not to try my patience." He pressed the knife until a red line appeared on the skin. "Now, as you were saying…?"

"Xienei was hired a few days ago," the man rasped, fear edging his voice. "By a few Russians. He lives here. They wanted him to look out for a few Beybladers, spy work. Of course, spying on a couple of kids was easy enough, and it's not worth our while, but they offered him a whole lot of money. I can't say more."

But increased force on his shoulder made him groan, and he went on. "He did it, he was told to watch out for where they went, and what they did, and what people they were with, and all that, you know? They come by everyday and get the latest scoop from him. But they dismissed him today. Something about not needing him anymore."

"What do you know about a person with red hair, he was in the car today," Ray stated coolly.

"I don't know."

Ray believed him, yet held the knife still. "Very well. You never saw me… us… understood?" The older Chinese breathed deeply, but didn't reply. Ray's eyes narrowed, increasing the force of his hand on the other's shoulder very high, very fast, and the man gasped loudly. "We never existed."

"You two… never existed," the elder Chinese repeated fearfully. Ray nodded and began to step away, but the other's arms finally began to function, and the man made to grab his waist.

Too slow.

The tiger ducked down, escaping the hold and thrust himself on the man, gold orbs flashing, calmly, critically staring him down. The knife pressed hard enough for a thin line of blood appear and trickle down, a crimson drop on gold. The neko-jin shook his head lightly and pulled back without a word. The elder Chinese sagged back anyway, the wall supporting him.

"I think I've earned my payment," his voice was still demanding; the beady eyes roamed over the tiger's form, scrutinizing him from toe to head, eyes rising to meet amused gold pools. Ray had to admire the doggedness.

"Consider the fact I spared your life, your payment," The raven-haired teen smirked as he sauntered to his captain's side. Kai took the hint and the lead, and neither looked back.

Ray glanced over to Kai every now and then, but each time Kai averted his eyes, and finally the gold pools fell to the ground and the tiger sighed softly, giving up on the scarlet orbs, hard and hurt. The first emotion to be displayed clearly, but Ray couldn't bear to see it, he would rather it be devoid of any expression than that to be there.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"It's fine." Ray lifted his head to find Kai looking at him, and the pain was gone from the crimson depths, replaced by something he couldn't define.

That simple apology spoke more than any explanation could ever have.

"You could've warned me, though." Kai continued, sounding amused. "Who knew you could be so… slippery?"

Ray snorted, "I doubt an eel is more so. Just learn to play." The knife he still held dipped into the long sleeve of his coat with a flick of his hand, and with another, suddenly whirled out again, rolling along the back of his fingers and disappearing into the sleeve again all in one motion. An absolutely useless skill, he knew, yet it had a way of catching attention and holding it without need to do more. He frowned as he realized he should've used it just for good measure before walking away.

"Where did you learn that?" Kai watched interestedly. Ray grinned back without a word. He wasn't about to say he cut himself a couple dozen times learning it by himself. Kai shrugged and didn't press.

"So," Ray felt funny, making idle talk. Usually silence was enough for both of them, but this time he wanted to know what the hell that meant.

"It meant," Kai said, making the other jump. He'd never meant to say it out loud. "That BIOVOLT is just keeping an eye on the people I interact with, just in case I happen to meet someone… like you." Seeing the question in the gold orbs, he elaborated, though he knew there was something far more important going on in the background, but he didn't know what, so it didn't matter. "We were trained to be distant, to never mingle with others. They're making sure I keep to that. But," the phoenix concluded amusedly. "They're a little late. I've already got friends."

Kai fell silent then, and Ray smiled to himself as he brought his right hand up, the knife flicked out of his sleeve. Blood caked it now, the slight crimson stain clinging to the golden surface. He gazed at it for a while, then handed it back to Kai, who glanced at the trail of dry blood too, but pocketed it without wiping it clean.

All the way back, there was only one thought in either mind.

_Friends…_

_Yes, I suppose we are that._

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**R&R people, there's a whole lot more coming up.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	15. The Asian Tournament

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers for both seasons, and mild yaoi**

**Chapter 14: The Asian Tournament**

**Hey, Beybattles are the essence of Beyblade. This one's much better than the American Tournament.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review replies:**

**Chapter 11:**

**jensha: **Don't know if you're still reading, but you're quite right. Like stated above, blading's the reason Beyblade is.

**Jenova-chan: **We are simply flattered. Thank you so much. The characters' own turns of mood is what creates the twists, after all. And you want twist, you'll get more of that next chapter onwards.

**Chapter 13:**

**kavbj:** Thank you for never failing to review! And your reviews, though they're short, always capture some key component. We're afraid you'll have to wait a bit for that one, until the time's right. We mean, Ray can hardly go up to his best friend and demand an explanation for a theory without proof. But we try our best to please.

**BloodRedViolet: **We didn't realize we've been using the word 'orbs' too often, but that's the one that comes to our minds (yes, both of us, it's creepy how we think alike) most easily. In a way, at least to us, the word helps to envision the eyes at that exact moment. Besides, the word 'eyes' doesn't exactly have a synonym. Please let us know if you'd like us to cut down on it, though, and we'll try.

**Thanks to **Sangre Azul** and **Skeleton Leaves **for reviewing chapters 13 and 12 respectively. Reviews are always inspiring.**

**MOVING ON!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You okay?" Tyson asked, smirking when Ray shot him an irked look. The tiger was getting tired of that question.

"Fine," he muttered through lips opened a bare fraction. "I'll win."

"I'm not doubting _that_," Tyson shot, grinning at the repetition of the exact same words. "I was just –"

"How many times have you two had this conversation?" Max leaned back against the wall behind the bench, as the 'Breakers waited for the White Tigers to show. They were around an hour early, courtesy of Tala.

Ray lifted three fingers, smiling himself. "I wonder why Tala's here."

"He's our friend," Tyson whined, as though wishing he could change that.

"He's just afraid for what'll happen to him if he's not," Max corrected.

Ray rolled his eyes, bracing his back against the angle made by the wall and board and crossing his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes, he remained like that until…

"You alright?"

…there was that question again.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, eyes leaping up to the face of… oh, his captain.

Kai arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as Ray groaned. "Tyson asked me that already three times," he offered by way of explanation. Kai only nodded and sat down beside the raven-haired teen. Tyson and Max had left the bench to stare at the mass of people flooding the bleachers.

"Hey Kai, wouldn't it be better if you fought instead of me? Maybe Tyson could take the second round, and you the last."

Kai didn't even look at him, "I thought you were fine."

"I am!" Ray stared down at his red-gloved palms. "But… they're strong. And I don't have Driger."

"You beat Tyson."

"Yeah well, that's Tyson." He thought he heard a small chortle from the phoenix. "They actually use their heads while battling, you know."

"You do, too."

Ray opened his mouth and closed it again, catching the finality in Kai's tone. He cast a brief glance at the teen beside him, and grinned. There was slight disappointment in those eyes. Kai had been enjoying the little 'talk'.

"Okay people, are you ready?" Tala clapped his hands, reappearing from wherever it was that he had disappeared to. Tyson and Max came near waltzing back, each nodding vigorously and swaying as though drunk. "Right, I can see how ready you are. Well, guess this'll have to do. Kenny wishes to give you a pep talk, since your captain won't." The redhead shot Kai a mocking look, which the phoenix blatantly ignored.

Ray pricked up his ears with the hint of a smile playing on his lips; he could hear Kai shift beside him too. Kenny and pep talk to the **whole team**, not separate members as he handed them the parts. This he had to hear.

The small boy appeared from behind Tala, blushing to the roots of his hair. He scratched his head, paused, cleared his throat, paused, and scratched his head again.

"Get on with it, Chief!" Tyson bellowed from the bench as he and Max scurried back. Ray shared a mischievous look with Tala as the latter leaned against the narrow wall with a smirk.

"Um… well," Kenny cleared his throat again. "I know you guys can do it! And… uh… don't let those White Tigers get you down! Remember the lineup, Max, Ray, then Tyson. Kai has decided not to fight this time. So you all have to work to win! And… I hope the adjustments on your blades hold… bathroom!"

With that the young genius made a wild dash for the halls. As soon as he disappeared, the 'Breakers and Tala dissolved in laughter, and even Kai smirked.

Ray quickly swallowed his laugh, realizing it was leading towards hysterical. Only an announcement of how nervous he truly was. He had made it to the finals, winning every battle on the way without Driger's aid, but this was the White Tiger team. If the 'Breakers lost now he would have to give up his White Tiger bit, and there would be no chance of getting it back, ever.

He was surprised to find the stormy blade tight in his grasp.

And he would have to live with that emptiness in him, always.

He did not know when that was decided, just that it was.

Even among all the commotion pointed ears picked up footsteps echoing in the corridor opposite to them.

The White Tigers had arrived.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT COMMENCES NOW, AS MAX OF THE BLADEBREAKERS, AND GARY OF THE WHITE TIGERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS!" Jazzman bellowed into the microphone as loud as he could, clad in a Chinese style outfit with a blue scarf tied over his head.

True to his word, Max and Gary stood, watching each other with wary eyes, or at least, Max was watching Gary, the latter seemed to be in a dream world.

"MARK MY WORDS! IN THREE, TWO, ONE…!"

Max raised his launcher, but Gary seemed to be drooling over what only he knew –

"Gary! Stop thinking about food! Battle!"

– and Mariah seemed to know, too.

With a rather stupid 'oh', Gary snapped back to reality just as Jazzman's call to "LET IT RIP!" resonated around the hall.

Draciel rebounded off the side of the dish, and Gary's Galzzy followed a millisecond later. The green and red blades circled each other carefully, Max waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

And it came.

Galzzy moved so fast it was a simple blur of red slamming into green. Even braced for the hit, Max's teeth seemed to have been knocked loose. He groaned from the utter pain. Without a second thought he called upon the most reasonable tactic he could think of. Gary's blade was so powerful that there was no way he could survive with a couple more of attacks of the same kind. But those stats stood only, and only, for the Beyblades.

"Draciel!"

A violet glow surrounded the Bitchip, allowing the Bitbeast to emerge with a throaty roar of defiance. Master and beast stood together, waiting for the next attack.

"Huh?" Gary seemed taken aback, and a tad puzzled. This was not what Max had expected: Gary didn't even look aware of being in a Beybattle. "Galzzy, you come out too."

At the command – at least his Bitbeast was faster than him – a red glow bathed the stadium as a huge bear emerged from the center of Gary's blade.

"Galzzy, Bear Ax!"

Draciel barely had time to dodge before the attack struck, the bear lunged forward at a speed Max would never have expected. Defending against that thing would take his life.

Tala watched a flash of something close to panic flash across gold orbs as the words left Gary's mouth, just as relief flooded the same eyes when the attack missed.

"How bad is this… Bear Ax?" Tala only appeared mildly interested, but Ray caught the indication.

"Bad," he said through gritted teeth as the bear flew at Draciel yet again, with the same attack. "Gary has only that one attack, and it's a one-hit-KO."

"You mean if that hits once Max'll be out?" Tyson questioned levelly.

"Oh, he'll be lucky if his blade remains in one piece," Ray replied lightly. "No form of defense works for such attacks."

Max stumbled at the fifth evasion, and Galzzy managed a swipe at Draciel's retreating form. Max felt as though he'd been hit by a truck. Time to stop running.

"Gravity Control, Draciel!"

Gary didn't even have a chance to realize what was going on before Galzzy was pulled into a raging whirlpool, cutting off all movement until the need of the master to breathe washed it straight out of the dish.

Terrified sounds came from Gary's mouth, followed by a whole lot of gurgling. What little concentration the neko-jin had was lost completely. The battle was as good as over.

With a soft rumbling noise, something alike to an accelerating car, Draciel allowed the bear, almost unconscious, to drift out of the Beydish along with the blade, which stopped spinning after a second.

"THIS ROUND GOES TO THE – BLADEBREAKERS!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Any words of advice, Chief?" Max rotated his shoulder in attempt to soothe the slight pain. Kai shot him a sharp look, and he stopped immediately with a smile that spelled 'I'm fine'.

"Actually, yes," Kenny paused in his rapid typing long enough for him to look up at Max. "From what Ray tells me, that was nothing of what Gary can do. And the best I can tell you is –"

"Stay away from his blade," Dizzi interjected cheerfully. "From its design, the thing will stop spinning on its own fast enough."

Max gave her a distasteful look, seated comfortably on the bench. "How is that _my_ victory then?"

"You have to survive that long, my dear," Dizzi beeped.

"Gary has something only Tyson has – even if comparatively only a bit – in our team," Kenny added.

"Raw power," Kai defined. "Useless most of the time."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I don't know," Max gazed across to the other side and watched as Mariah seemed to be yelling at the big teen. "He seems kinda… dumb."

"Gary can shine when he wants to," Ray said simply. "At other times he's about as good as a rusty weight disk."

"Dead weight," Tala interpreted.

"Correct," Ray grinned at the blond. "Just don't make him mad."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Galzzy, Bear Ax!"

"I'm getting tired of that," Max muttered under his breath. Aloud, he called – yet again, "Evade."

The green blade dodged easily this time. Neither player had called out their beasts. Max just hadn't bothered.

"I can't tell if he's getting careless or not," Tyson stated, taking off his cap.

No one answered.

"Draciel, attack!"

_Now_ there was a reaction.

"What is Max thinking?!!" Kenny screamed.

"What _the hell _is Max thinking?!" Tyson corrected, adding slight color to the blunt grey.

The green blade sped forward, hitting constantly over and over. Finally it was Max sending Gary back. But Draciel just wasn't built for attack, nor speed, so when Gary cried –

"Bear Ax!"

– all over again, Draciel barely avoided it, receiving a rough scrape on the side, which knocked out a part of the green layer above the defense ring of Max's blade.

"Bear Ax, Bear Ax, Bear Ax!" Gary repeated, and this shower of attack (literally) knocked Max off his feet, and Draciel out of the ring.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What happened?" Kenny screeched (his bathroom trip ended after the first match) as Max walked back to the bench and sat down heavily. There was no answer.

Tyson stared at Max, and then turned to Kai, waiting for the acid to be fired. To his surprise, Kai only stared at the turtle for a few seconds thoughtfully, as did Tala, and then, in one motion, their sharp gazes swept to Ray, asking an explanation from the former captain of the White Tigers.

Ray closed his eyes for a split second, reopening them speculatively. "I had a suspicion of this."

"A suspicion?" Tala inquired. "You weren't sure?"

"I am sure now," Ray said quietly. "Gary and Kevin had just received their Bitbeasts then, it was barely six months before I left. Of course, the first few went by with them trying to control the spirits, and they had started actual battle with them around a month or two before I left." A smile quirked the corners of his lips. "I don't think even Lee or Gary knows this yet." The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "But it's bad news for us."

By now all of them were listening intently.

"I couldn't believe that Bear Ax attack was the _only _thing Galzzy knew. It's just not possible for a Bitbeast. Battling Gary even once confirms this. The second time a person comes back to fight, Galzzy uses something which makes its opponent lose caution and lose their heads."

"They become careless, as Max did," Tala said softly.

"It was very odd, and no one could figure out what was happening, except that it was coincidence. I don't think anyone even noticed. His opponents passed it off as their own fault, and some accused him of cheating. People who'd stuck to offense all their lives would just attempt to defend against Bear Ax, which doesn't work at all. Those who had always kept to strategic battling would lash out blindly, without even thinking," Ray laughed suddenly. "Happened to me."

"And the third time?" Max asked. "What happens the third time?"

Ray frowned, "I don't know the pattern, but maybe this time you'll be better off since you know what's going on. Galzzy shouldn't be able to tap your subconscious if you're conscious of what's going on."

"Sounds reasonable," Kenny said.

"But reason doesn't always work when it comes to Bitbeasts," Kai said quietly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Aqua Shield!"

The water columns rose, sealing Galzzy's entrance easily. This lineup had been bad, Kai would have been much more effective against Gary. If defense didn't work against this Bitbeast, then he was as good as a goner, considering all he did was defend, if not in a way his opponent expected.

"Galzzy, break it!"

Galzzy obediently – and pointlessly – slashed at the water columns, which of course welded back to their original positions. Aqua Shield was just as pointless, as powerful as it was, it was a defensive offense. Max was using it to buy time, doing what Dizzi had advised.

That is to say, he hadn't considered that Gary might _not_ realize that.

The blond teen watched, unsure of whether to be amused or not, as Gary scratched his head, attempting to puzzle out that wall of water as it rose higher and higher, towering atop his Bitbeast and himself, a massive tsunami wave directed by a turtle just as massive.

Just as the rolling waters crashed upon the bear, Max decided. It was time to take a chance. Without a sound Draciel pounced atop its unsuspecting adversary as perfectly as if it were a dog. To all it would seem like an attack, which Gary would surely try to defend against.

"Galzzy, Bear Ax!"

But already Draciel had its small claws over the bear's eyes, hanging from its back, holding on for all it was worth. The bear charged blindly, making a direct beeline nowhere, following its partner's repeated calls for attack. A turtle could only take so much, with its constricted movement due to the shell. Turtles were never made for being capable of holding on to anything.

"Bear Ax!"

Gary hadn't even _thought_ of doing a _thing_ except attacking. This dude _was _stupid.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Just dense, Max," Ray said soothingly. "He's just dense. You didn't really have much of a choice. Anyone else would've fallen for it."

Max sniffed derisively, gently poking at his side. It still burned from the last assault, when Gary's attack had struck dead center and allowed the neko-jin victory of the second round. "Yeah? Would you?"

"Everyone _here_ thought you were attacking, if it makes you feel better," Tyson admitted grumpily, then added with a touch – he didn't dare it to be more – of satisfaction. "Even Kai."

"Hn. You just didn't take into account Gary's stupidity, and neither did we," Kai said, ignoring Tyson's comment. Only he could make a comforting word sound like it was their fault, and somehow even the 'we' didn't sound like it included him.

"So Ray, you ready?" Max's grimace turned to a grin as Kenny rounded the corner with Driger's grey blade in hand. The center was still empty, but they had grown such a firm belief that the White Tiger would return sooner or later, they didn't care anymore.

Ray closed gloved fingers around his blade, thumbing the Bitchip absently out of habit, and looked across to the other bench. He didn't answer.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND AS FORMER FRIENDS FACE OFF - RAY FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKES ON MARIAH FROM THE WHITE TIGERRRSSSSS!!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Now Mariah, remember that Ray can be very sly when he wants to, he can trick you into…" Lee droned on and on in the background as the one he was speaking to listened to nothing, eyes fixed on the opposite side, where Ray met her stare levelly. Former friends or no, to him a match was a match. And the stakes were higher for Ray. So much higher.

Taking someone's Bitbeast from him was cruel, for both master and beast. Mariah clutched her blade close as the thought struck her: what if someone had threatened to take her Galux? It wasn't right. Not only because Ray was her friend, and even, as she had wished fervently, something more.

But she had an obligation to her team. And to her village. Ray had abandoned them.

Her gaze stopped asking forgiveness. She glared at him as she stepped forward, and Ray's level stare changed just as instantly. In a second they had acquired an icy chill she had seen in them only once before, and even that not toward any of them. She remembered him looking like that at an elder, whom he had never forgiven after. Mariah could _feel _the temperature drop.

"So." She shivered as he spoke. His voice was as cold as his eyes. "It comes to this, does it?"

Mariah gathered her voice, willing it not to shake, "That is what it would seem."

Ray nodded, a smirk etching onto his lips. "I can't," he paused. "I _won't_, lose." There was some feeling in those words this time, a challenge, and also, a whispered _command_ for her to understand.

"Nor will I." She had accepted his challenge.

Mariah suddenly became aware of the silence that had greeted Ray's first word, and continued even now. The wolf whistles and catcalls tearing through the stadium, from both male and female spectators, for her and Ray each, and lovesick whines from Ray's fangirls, had given to a dead quiet. They acknowledged, perhaps not the presentation and acceptance of the challenge, but definitely the tension. Even Jazzman, Brad Best and AJ Topper ceased their blabber.

Looking past the lean figure opposite her, trying to avoid those piercing gold orbs – she was afraid of forgiving if she saw them – Mariah found the redhead who had arrived, and stayed, with the 'Breakers, watching Ray approvingly, and, though Tyson, Max and Kenny looked puzzled, Kai's expressionless stare this time contained a hint of approval too.

Jazzman cleared his throat, uncomfortable at having to be the one to speak in the midst of this. "If you're ready, should the battle begin?"

Mariah readied her launcher. She couldn't lose, and he wouldn't.

It had to come to this sooner or later.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RRIIIIPPPP!!!"

She just wished it was later.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Galux!"

Her shrill warning had no time to take effect as the grey blade smashed into her pink one, then flew back just as quickly, waiting a split second for her to regain balance – but not recuperate – before hitting again with such ferocious speed that for a time Mariah stood shocked. But Ray never took advantage of that time as he would have, as he should have. He was taunting her, tearing her apart slowly and steadily, letting her watch her own destruction with nothing to do about it. This was far from what she was used to Ray doing. She didn't remember ever having faced something like this before.

"Again." Ray's voice had long since replaced exhilaration with boredom. His over-confident opponents all received this attitude of his. On command, Driger's blade hit again, just as she had stopped reeling from the previous attack. This was cold maneuvering, calculated moves to hit hard, but not to let her fall before he wanted her to fall.

"What are you doing?" Mariah demanded.

"This is a game, isn't it?" the ebony head tilted and cool gold regarded her. "I'm playing."

_More like _toying_ with me and Galux_, Mariah's thought rebounded in her head as her internal organs seemed to jerk from the fresh assault. "Enough!"

Ray paused, watching her, caught slightly off-balance. Mariah charged.

"Galux, Cat Scratch!"

The lynx leapt from the heart of the pink blade, a rabid yowl drawing to the glow that took in the entire stadium. Mariah felt like crap, using her Bitbeast when Ray couldn't use his.

"Evade." In Ray's mind, there was only him and the other Bitbeast, one of the three that were so like each other, one which was so like Driger. Mariah barely existed. As much as he tried to avoid acknowledging her presence, now that she had called out her beast, he needed to read _her _to know of her beast's move.

But all he could think of was that she had taken this long to call out Galux. He had given her plenty of opportunities, which she hadn't taken. Did she think him incapable of defeating her?

Ray didn't want her pity; he didn't want anyone's pity.

Heated rage threatened to take over the coolness he had maintained, and it was difficult not to give in to the natural urge to go all out.

Even as he maneuvered his blade around another of Galux's Cat Scratch, he absorbed the structure of the dish as a strategist over a blader. Instinct took over the calculations, and his mind forced his eyes to rise once it was memorized.

Gold met yellow.

Mariah gasped, realizing the depth of the trouble she was in as the gold orbs fixed onto her eyes, and she found herself unable, incapable, of looking away. Ray's eyes were no longer cold, and far from challenging. The orbs held a knowledge, one of his victory and her defeat. She had never seen him wear that look and lose.

But she couldn't give up. Whatever Ray might think, he didn't have a Bitbeast, and he needed one to defeat Galux. That was one of the specialties of Galux. Once it was summoned, it needed an exact opponent to be defeated. An exact opponent would be a second legendary beast.

"Galux, move in for the kill. Cat Scratch!" Finally it struck the target. Ray stumbled from the sheer force, dropping to one knee. Forcing himself up, though, the only indication he showed of anything amiss was to place a red-gloved hand to his arm and retrieve it to check. The crimson fabric hid the scarlet liquid, but more trickled from the precise tear in the tanned skin. Mariah had put everything she had into that attack, and it had drawn blood.

That was Ray's launching arm.

That hit seemed to have struck a chord in those eyes, though. A flash of gratitude passed over them before regaining the same heat that made the tiger so dangerous in battle.

Wait, didn't he need a Bitbeast to feel its pain?

"Driger, let's move."

The blade obeyed as though the beast which was no longer there heard every word, and Mariah was not very sure that Driger _didn't_ hear. Ray and the White Tiger were one, that was what she had always believed, had learned to believe.

"Galux!"

The two blades threaded along the paved plain street that stood in front of the Forbidden City. Galux leaped the distance from across the stadium with long, graceful strides, tail stiffly floating behind.

"Tiger Claw Attack!" Mariah had no time to be surprised.

A blinding white light enveloped the grey, changing it into a detail-less shape of a Beyblade. From beyond the teen in front of her Mariah saw the Bladebreakers each rise to watch with wide eyes, and their captain lean forward with interest shining clearly in blood-red orbs. And then her eyes were glued to Ray, much as it hurt to look with the impossible light circling him. For the first time since the last day she saw him before he left their village Mariah watched Ray relax his body and a contentment slide over his gold orbs.

Starting out of the trance, Mariah returned her eyes to the battlefield just in time to see a form created of light growing from Driger's blade. The beast was larger than Galux, but still similar. With a crack that resonated through the silent stadium, the long tail of light flicked from side to side, releasing electricity as the legs gathered to launch the tiger's body to meet the charging lynx head-on.

Mariah willed herself to forget Ray and strained to release her energy to Galux, yet out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ray do the same.

Electricity crackled through the stadium.

As the stabbing pain died down, Mariah closed her eyes with a sigh. It was done.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jazzman cried out the result.

"RAY HAS DEFEATED MARIAH! THIS ROUND GOES TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh yeah!" Max grabbed Tyson's hands and the two skipped round and round, then the blond released the dragon so quickly to leap to hug Ray that Tyson fell flat on his back. But he was up again in no time to greet his teammate with the same enthusiastic hug.

"You did it, man!" Tyson gushed, at the same time Kenny interjected.

"That was great, Ray!"

Ray didn't answer any of them, sitting down as though finally letting his knees give way. He could feel the flows pulsating through his very being. Kenny fussed over the bleeding arm for a while, but he didn't even notice the bandages being wrapped around it.

As he opened his eyes next, the two who had not yet spoken opened their mouths, but Tala closed his and settled for only a grin that spoke more than enough. Kai, however, went on.

"Hardly your best victory."

Ray smiled at the phoenix, "I'll do better next round. Promise. Driger's back." He lifted the grey blade before his eyes, and the younger 'Breakers gathered around him to look at the majestic White Tiger that once again occupied the center. Even Tala looked over Tyson's shoulder to glance at it.

No one spoke, but it was clear they were relieved. They hadn't quite believed it before seeing it for themselves.

The others moved back to their places and watched the White Tigers, across the stadium, where Lee seemed to be in shock, Kevin appeared disgusted, yet Mystel and Mariah looked delighted.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Driger, Tiger Claw!"

"Galux, Cat Scratch!"

Neither bladers had wasted a minute before calling out their beasts, and Ray seemed to be drawing every pleasure from using his Bitbeast again. Mariah was happy for him, especially seeing him happy, but this made her job all the worse. Remembering the admonitory words from Lee, she barely suppressed a wince, the same as she looked at the wound she had given Ray, which he seemed to have forgotten however much it hurt.

However, it was hard to forget it had made his launch rather unsteady, and even the redhead and the 'Breakers' captain had grimaced at the soft groan Ray released at the launch. It hadn't taken very long for him to regain the balance he was famed for, yet when the launch is even slightly off, the possibility of losing rises to over fifty percent, _not _taking into consideration other factors.

The Forbidden City was a flutter of movement, the beasts dodged this way and that, neither letting the other persevere. Silent yet deadly, Driger's slicing attacks had already left her blade wobbling, and herself panting. Although Ray had used just as much energy, he didn't even appear aware of fatigue, except for the quicker breaths he took in. In fact, he barely seemed aware of the world, or her, for that matter. He was in the Zone, as they used to say when Ray fought like this. In that Zone, he couldn't be defeated. But everyone could be defeated.

"For every blader that's the best, there's someone better," she recited. She wasn't even conscious of her words until Ray called to her.

"You're not that better blader, unfortunately."

"I'm not going to lose."

"You think I am?" Ray's words were tinged with determined protest. "You won't take Driger from me. Not again."

Mariah winced at the last words. She hadn't been there when it happened, but it was her teammate, captain, and brother, who was the cause of Driger's retreat. In one way, she was responsible.

"Why won't you try to understand?" It took her a moment to understand Ray's demand, but she threw back just as forcefully.

"Because we're opponents now." In the background Driger growled as Galux attempted to knock it away.

"We're opponents, that doesn't mean we have to be enemies." Ray was right. He was. Mariah just wouldn't admit that.

"It doesn't? You betrayed us."

"I left as a representative of the White Tigers. How was the world supposed to know us if we didn't show them we were worthy? I left to learn more. How much do you know, Mariah, compared to me now?"

Mariah knew it wasn't much. She had watched both Max and Ray use moves she didn't even know could be performed.

She opened her mouth, and left it hanging open when a suppressed memory sprung forth.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_A boy of no more than eight or nine sat against a tree, quietly reading, a ponytail of raven locks drawn over one shoulder. Mariah, no more than a girl of the same age, perhaps a year shorter, sat next to him, putting parts of a Beyblade together._

"_Ray, this one doesn't fit.__**"**_

_Ray barely glanced her way before replying, __**"**__It's upside-down, Mariah.__**"**_

"_Oh.__**" **__She fixed it and waved it in his face. __**"**__Let's have a battle, please?__**"**_

_With a clearly audible sigh, though his eyes betrayed his eagerness for the same, Ray put aside the paperback and rose smoothly._

"_Why not?__**"**_

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

Mariah blinked, _What the…?_

From across the dish, Ray frowned slightly, eyes glazed, and she knew he had seen the same. She caught his gold pools with her own questioning orbs, and he shook his head. Pushing it away, Mariah turned her attention back to the battle –

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_They were even younger now, they stood on a mountaintop, Mariah not knowing whether to be terrified or excited. Ray, on the other hand, looked perfectly at home at such a height._

_The plain white Beyblade clattered to the ground._

"_Why won't it spin?!__**"**__ Mariah stomped her foot in exasperation._

"_Give it time,__**"**__ Ray sounded calm. He had infinite amounts of patience for a boy his age. __**"**__Try again.__**"**_

_It was her first Beyblading lesson._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

She staggered this time, watching with eyes almost frightened, Ray's head nod thoughtfully. She could hear the concerned murmurs from the spectators, but her mind comprehended only Ray's clear reflection.

"Yes, I taught you to Beyblade, I made you practice over and over until you got it right. Your blade wouldn't even spin once in the first month."

"The battle," Mariah intoned, not quite trusting her voice, but before she had blinked once more –

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_It was the year Ray left. They were all sitting in the garden behind Lee and Mariah's house. Ray was the only one with a blade in hand. That was Driger._

"_Hey, Ray," Lee gave a shot pull to Ray's long tail of hair, and Ray promptly flung him to the ground by sweeping his feet from beneath him with a kick. "I was just calling you!"_

"_What?"_

"_Let's have a battle."_

_Ray's eyes sparked attention as the boy held out a hand to help the lion up, accepting wordlessly, but Mariah stopped them._

"_Why not all battle together?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be awesome," Kevin screeched, and even Gary's voted an unintelligible grunt._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"The last battle the entire team had together," Mariah whispered. Ray nodded, but that was all she saw before being assaulted again.

And it went on and on, the times when Ray defended her against the bullies in school; when he taught her basic attacks; when he was so proud when she got Galux, and Kevin finally received Galman, he taught both of them later; when she ran to congratulate him after a victory, and on and on and on, until she was left reeling with the memories. She actually saw Ray take a step back before gaining his feet.

"What's going on?" she asked weakly.

"The Bitbeasts. I think they linked, and somehow are using their bonds with us to tap our memories," Ray answered softly, and then, in a voice quiet for only her ears, he added. "They want us to stop."

"Enemies," Mariah agreed. "But we can't."

Ray just looked at her, "No, we can't. But we can do what they want."

"_We're opponents, that doesn't mean we have to be enemies."_

"No, we don't," she whispered to herself. Gazing at Ray, she knew she had long forgiven. She couldn't hold anything against him. Nothing at all. Even if he didn't have a reason. This time he did. That was a shock: a shock to realize just how much of that unforgivable deed was forgivable, how much she understood, finally. She raised her voice enough for Ray to hear. "I won't let anything stupid come between us."

Ray smiled then, one that hadn't been directed at her in two years. "I wouldn't call this stupid, but you're right."

_You're too valuable to lose_, Mariah's mind spoke so fervently she jumped.

"Time to finish it, then?" she asked.

Without answering, Ray looked down to the dish, where Mariah suddenly realized Driger and Galux's blades were circling each other in a perfect circle at a steady pace, as though chasing each other, never to catch up. Above them the tiger and lynx did the same, but suddenly Driger broke from the circle. With a full-throated roar that seemed to shake the stadium to its foundations, the tiger launched its attack.

Mariah snapped out of it just as Driger streaked past Galux, a purposeful miss, but one to wake her up. After this, Ray wouldn't hold back.

Driger launched again, and Galux dodged, sending the tiger skidding. Without a second thought Mariah called, "Cat Scratch!"

Galux slashed, but Ray and Driger as a team were renowned so much for their agility she knew before the paw had been drawn back the first time that some would miss. However, she hadn't counted on _all _of them missing. Driger swept back and forth to avoid every single one.

Maybe Ray had been right about that one too.

"Tiger Claw!"

Mariah tried, she really did, but she just wasn't fast enough.

"AND THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKE THE SECOND ROUND!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lee glared as Mariah and Ray parted after a few quick words at the end of the battle. Instead of being apologetic, the girl looked very pleased. He wasn't sure what had happened during the battle, but he knew it didn't matter. The tiebreaker would be their ultimate key to victory.

Mariah slowed her run as she neared him, warily looking up at him. Lee growled, "Disgraceful." She halted in her tracks, and walked past him with her head lowered. Lee did not miss her sparkling eyes, though, as she took her seat next to Mystel, who stood and stretched. Mystel seemed unperturbed, too, but Mystel rarely looked anything but cheerful.

_It wasn't her fault_, Lee told himself sternly. He, more than any of the others, knew how Ray could truly be. But the least Mariah could do was show some disappointment, not look extra happy! She was always happy when Ray was around.

At that, Lee felt a stab of what could only be called guilt, though he didn't understand why _he_ should feel guilty. But it was true that he had chosen Mariah to battle Ray over himself, Mariah had been selected only to throw Ray off-balance. He had wanted to use Ray's affections for a sister against him.

Even more so, Ray knew why it was Mariah, not Lee, who faced him. Ray knew. He had known before the White Tiger Team had set foot inside the stadium.

A dangerous enemy, yet a worthy adversary.

Lee nodded to Mystel. He would not only take the White Tiger from Ray – he still couldn't believe it had returned – but he would do it in a way that would shame the whole of the Bladebreakers, and in turn, shame Ray too.

Ray had been his best friend. Once.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jazzman had to be even louder than usual to be heard over the uproar that followed Ray's victory. He always had to extra loud after a battle, but _that _cheering rarely included girls shrieking their lungs out.

"THE BLADEBREAKERS HAVE DECIDED TO SEND OUT TYSON FOR THE TIEBREAKER ROUND, AND THE WHITE TIGE –" he paused in mid-word, fumbling for a bit as the instructions coming through his earphone seemed to change. After a few seconds he nodded half to himself and spoke again, "WELL, PEOPLE, A SURPRISE CHANGE HAS TAKEN PLACE IN THE WHITE TIGERS' LINEUP! IT SEEMS THEIR SUBSTITUTE PLAYER _MYSTEL _WILL BE BATTLING THE TIEBREAKER, AND THEIR CAPTAIN, LEE, HAS DECIDED TO SIT THIS ONE OUT!"

He sounded disbelieving, and for good reason. The 'Breakers' supporters in the crowd broke into an outraged clamor, and even Tala and Kai stirred at the team bench.

"This isn't right," Kenny moaned.

"I can't believe that guy would stoop so low," Max muttered. As calm as he sounded, it would be well to note he was being held back from going right over to strangle Lee by Tala, who held him by the scruff of his neck.

"I can." The quiet snarl came from Ray. His face was pale, and the knuckles of his hand white from gripping his Beyblade tight, but there was no expression to suggest he had said anything other than confirming the day's weather was turning out a little worse than expected.

"What'd he do?" Tyson's question brought a number of stares, including Kai's well-known Look, which plainly said he was even stupider than he had thought. And he hadn't thought very high in the first place.

Kenny opened his laptop along with his mouth, to answer. They had been prepared for Lee, not Mystel. That changed some things. Dizzi intervened before the young genius could speak a word.

"Tyson, you dickhead. Blading as a team, internationally, isn't all about just walking up there and smashing blades together. There are some strategies involved which don't include blading. As the captain of the White Tigers, as well as the final registered blader of his team, he should have stepped forward to defend his team's regional title. But he sends the _substitute _blader who is _much _lower in rank, thus insulting the Bladebreakers."

Tyson looked a little confused.

"…He's saying 'My team is so good even the substitute can beat you.'" If they had been able to see Dizzi's eyes, they would have been rolling all over the screen.

"Oh," Tyson understood. They thought. "But Mystel hasn't defeated us yet, right? I'll just win."

"Be careful Tyson," Tyson could have gotten his head sliced off for all Kai cared. "It doesn't matter that Mystel's the substitute. If Lee can trust him enough to send him to fight the final battle…"

"Substitutes are usually secret weapons," Dizzi cut in before Kenny could even draw breath to speak. "Like Kai is ours."

The laptop seemed to wither under the phoenix's gaze.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"THREE!"

"What took you so long?" Mystel asked irritably as he lifted the elaborately worked launcher. His pasty blue blade was fastened perfectly along the length.

Tyson didn't answer, fitting his blade into place.

"TWO!"

"I thought you had more honor than to deliberately try to insult the opponent," Tyson replied, ignoring the sarcastic disbelieving gasp he heard from Dizzi.

"ONE! LET IT RRIIPPPP!!"

Tyson pulled the ripcord so fiercely that it cracked. Dragoon launched with amazing speed in rotation, but Tyson's blade wasn't built for speed. The extra spin transformed into power.

"Poseidon!"

Mystel's reaction came a little late, Dragoon had already tossed the other blade completely over the dish. The sand provided nothing more than a hindrance, yet Tyson regretted his extra power, for Poseidon had landed on the rim opposite him rather than in the sand, where the battle could have safely been declared over. Kenny had told him over and over after the announcement of the structure of the dish, to _**STAY AWAY FROM THE SAND**_.

Tyson turned his blade around and raced along the rim where a small strip of metal made for a base which was the only place to stand, surrounding a base of sand. However, before he'd reached Poseidon, Mystel was racing it in the opposite direction.

"Get back here!" Tyson shouted, pursuing.

After having taken a few trips along the whole length of the circumference (and a good number of "Stand and fight, Mystel!"), Tyson halted. Exactly opposite him, Mystel stopped too, waiting.

This was a slight problem. Poseidon was faster than Dragoon, so there was no way he could catch up to Mystel short of the latter stumbling. But with the watery Bitbeast, the pasty blade just seemed to flow so smoothly, the chances of that were nil.

Mystel's style of blading was one he'd never seen before. The owner of the pasty blade danced with his Beyblade, running back and forth to avoid Dragoon as Poseidon did. Amazingly, he didn't stumble either.

The navy orbs were drawn to the sand. If only, if _only_, there was some way to go _through _that, if he could startle Mystel for _one second_, he could catch him.

A thought occurred to him. It was the one thing he could imagine that might help him, one thing that could ensure his victory. It was also the same sort of thing that might help him dig his own grave. It wasn't the matter of just the team winning anymore. Ray depended on him big time.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Did the guy ever stop smiling?? Waiting there like a coward for him to run out of fuel.

And running out of fuel he was. He could feel Dragoon's spin slowing. Maybe if he hadn't struck that first disastrous blow. Mystel's launch had brought Poseidon so close to Dragoon – that Tyson hadn't been able to resist slamming him.

But that also meant Mystel had wanted to fight at first, which meant the whole thing was his own fault.

_Argh!_

"Dragoon, go!"

Behind him Kenny wailed and in front Mystel smirked as the white blade barreled into the sand. Instantly Tyson's mind felt clogged, sand was starting to seep through to the core of his blade, Dragoon's spins slowed further, and now it was consistent.

Yet Tyson pushed. Reconverting the boost of power his launch had given him back to spin, soon the dust spewed from underneath his blade. How could he have forgotten? How could Kenny have forgotten? All that training in the Sahara! Now that he knew what he was doing – so that rarely helped – he could get to Mystel.

Not yet. He could feel Mystel's cerulean eyes behind the red carved glass, watching Dragoon, and watching him. Too alert.

The sand was suddenly not floating around his blade, it shot straight up, higher and higher until it was a raging tornado of sand. Oh yeah, Kai had worked him dawn to dusk till he came up with a good attack, and this had been good enough – even if he hadn't gotten a chance to master it enough to beat Kai.

Mystel's eyes lifted with the storm, it seemed to be breaking through the roof. And Tyson seized the chance, flying Dragoon through the sand to shoot it straight out of the dish. The sand showered back into the dish.

"Oh yes! That was sweet!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Dragoon! Go!"

"Poseidon, evade!"

Mystel saw red from behind the mask. Why he wore the mask was a mystery to all. The truth was, he simply liked it. And he liked the way the appearance of mask plus the clothing sent people off on long voyages of discovery of how he was a ruler who descended from a family in medieval times, who had never been able to give up his rightful claim to the throne which no longer existed, and now sought to unite the nations under his banner so he could gain back which was his. People sometimes forgot what century this was.

Tyson, yes. He was a worthy opponent indeed, the previous attack had been proof of that. He was also an idiot, the first careless move proved just that.

Tyson hadn't even realized Poseidon was weak in the sand. If Lee had known this would be the dish, he would never have told him to fight. Water could only turn sand stickier.

"Poseidon! Ocean Javelin!"

"Who?"

The water-god in the form of a dragon, it resided inside the clear Bitchip in the center of his blade, emerging only upon his call. The barely opaque quivering mass of water that the dragon was shot to the other dragon that stood to counter it, the long head dividing into the three-pointed javelin of Poseidon to strike Dragoon dead-center. Suddenly Dragoon's thin neck was pinned to the wall to the far side; the water javelin positioned an inch from the pale underbelly scales.

"Dragoon! Get away!"

In the dish, the pasty blade held the white one against the side of the dish. A few minutes of this would stop Dragoon's spin for certain; the scepter was the only thing that held still in Poseidon's body. The rest of the body, which should have formed the length of the javelin, cracked against Dragoon's scales in the form of a whip.

Finally the white blade stopped, drawing into it the mighty Bitbeast.

"MYSTEL TAKES THIS ROUND! THE FINAL BATTLE WILL DECIDE THE VICTOR NOW! WILL IT BE THE WHITE TIGERS, OR THE BLADEBREAKERS?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You won't get me this time, Mystel!"

"Think again," Mystel's words were accompanied by Poseidon shooting from his Beyblade, and a leap from himself higher than Tyson would be able to reach with a lifetime of training. Without pause the dragon swooped upon Tyson, who was just starting up a sandstorm like before. This time, though, Poseidon enveloped the white blade with itself. A mass of water surrounding it, no matter how much Tyson spun, the storm wouldn't rise, the sand beneath Dragoon turned clammy. Near panic, Tyson jumped back onto the metal strip, but Mystel pursued this time.

Giving him no chance to recuperate, Poseidon slammed into Dragoon, knocking him back into the sand. Tyson in turn leaped to this tiny break, taking the time to allow Dragoon to come out. Mystel could not follow him into the sand, but that was no longer necessary. The beasts fought now, Poseidon easily flying to Dragoon.

"Ocean Javelin!"

Tyson would not fall for that again, now that he knew what it was like. As Poseidon formed the three-pointed spear again, Dragoon dodged again and again, slashing fiercely with huge curved silver claws. Which was also utterly useless, for every time it slashed, another part of Poseidon was completely cut through, and every time it gathered back the water droplets to recreate itself.

"Dragoon, stop, we need to find another way." What, though?

If only he had some time to think, like before. Mystel sure learned from his mistakes. He gave Tyson less than a second each time before an attack.

"Poseidon, now."

Tyson closed his eyes to brace himself for another hit. When none came, he opened his eyes, and his lower jaw dropped to his chest.

Two almost identical dragons stood facing each other, the same length of thin craned neck, the same shining claws, curved in the same way, every scale seemed in the exact places.

But it was obvious which was Poseidon, for Tyson could tell apart Dragoon's colors, and only one of them had colors other than misty near-transparent blue. And looked solid, for that matter.

Before he or Dragoon could stop blinking, a slash tore apart a couple of scales from Dragoon's chest. Poseidon may not _look _solid, but as Tyson winced, he realized it _felt _way too solid. The javelin attacks had been one thing, but this was a whole different one.

Sand would be useless against Poseidon.

Dragoon and Poseidon engaged in a fierce match. The higher Dragoon flew, Poseidon followed, and whenever it swooped down for a breath, Dragoon allowed none. The beasts' partners stood below, watching each other with the same ferocity. Suddenly, Tyson and Mystel launched at each other. Kick, punch, their moves each reflected their own Bitbeast's. The crowd of course saw only Tyson baring his teeth in a snarl as Poseidon's attack chipped off a corner of the white blade, and Mystel tumbled back as Dragoon's attack sent Poseidon flying.

Tyson felt himself weakening, and judging by Mystel's now-more-frequent stumbles, so was he. But Tyson couldn't afford to lose. Ray's Bitbeast was at stake here. He himself had voted to go last, to bear the burden if need be, he had promised Ray. How would _he_ feel if someone were to take Dragoon from _him_?

He locked eyes with Mystel's mask.

"Poseidon, Ocean Javelin."

How would _he _feel? _I promised. Dragoon._

"Dragoon!" Tyson didn't hesitate, he didn't even realize until the words were out of his mouth. "Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

No more sand, the dust remained where it was. it was the wind, just like in the storm attack, but now the wind was sucked in from the stadium. A giant tornado thrust threw the ceiling, baring the sky and sending the debris scattered. Yet at the same second Poseidon attacked with the mass of water to counter every flow of wind he summoned.

Water and wind had always been allies. What happened when they fought?

The wind stopped very suddenly.

The water stopped spraying.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Jazzman rasped through the microphone after having confirmed whatever he saw in the dish through a pair of binoculars. The device moved from side to side, to Tyson, to Mystel, both panting and sitting wherever they stood, but what he announced were the blades. "IT SEEMS DRAGOON AND POSEIDON _BOTH _STOPPED SPINNING AT THE SAME TIME! IT'S A TIE!!!! THE TIEBREAKER ENDS IN A TIE!! WHAT WILL THE AUTHORITY DECIDE TO DO?!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Another time," Tyson pushed navy bangs out of his face, adjusting his cap carefully backwards. "I'll win this one."

"A sudden death battle sounds a bit… sudden," Kenny grimaced wearily. He did not do well with tension. "Well Tyson, be more careful now. The dish is going to change again."

"I don't see a problem." Tyson wouldn't, of course, but Max did.

"Uh, guys. I think Tyson's in a heck of a lot more trouble than we thought he was," Max nodded to the ring. Six pairs of eyes whirled to watch as Lee himself, captain of the White Tigers, approached the rim of the covered dish.

"So, he finally decides to defend his honor," Tala muttered derisively.

Tyson leaped out of his seat, glaring at his opponent of the moment. "Is this even allowed?"

"Each team may send out any player it wants for this battle Tyson, it's not part of the three-rounder you fought," Dizzi beeped in an almost amused tone, which the dragon had long decided was just how she talked. "This is a separate round altogether."

"Bah! I'll just beat him too." Despite his words, one of Tyson's hands rose toward his cap, then dropped, then rose again to adjust it, the way it did when he was afraid or nervous. It usually happened when he was late for practice and Kai was waiting with a murderous glint in ruby orbs.

"Tyson." Said blader paused at the quiet yet commanding tone. Ray watched him through unblinking, unnerving, expressionless gold orbs. "I want to battle Lee."

Tyson closed his gaping mouth. Despite numerous encounters with the air that surrounded Ray right then, he didn't think he would ever get used to it. It was not a question. Ray _would _battle Lee, if it meant tying up his teammate – all his teammates – in the locker room, and God help who tried to stop him.

"Lee needs to learn a few things," Ray took his silence as need of explanation. His voice was quiet, and utterly flat. "I'll fight the last one for Driger."

"You don't have to," Tala said just as quietly.

"I want to," Ray directed that at Tala and Kai both. He didn't need it, but he waited for Kai's nod to smile at Max and Kenny and take Driger out.

"Good luck," Dizzi beeped, unaware of the astonished glances she received for her sincere tone.

"He doesn't need it," Kai all but snorted. He shook his head from the corner of the bench, from where he hadn't moved since the beginning of the tournament, and where he was going to stay until the end of the tournament.

Warm smile turning into the confident smirk of what seemed to be long ago, Ray faced his opponent.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"ANSWER ME!!" Lee roared.

Ray lifted a hand to his mouth and yawned. His head tilted to the side as he observed the lion through half-lidded twin citrine gems.

From behind him, he heard a question which made him smirk. "Does anyone else get a sense of déjà vu?"

Lee meanwhile took the smirk as an insult, as expected. "Are you laughing at me?" he hissed. His pupils dilated so they were barely visible among the flash of yellow. "Why are you here, Ray?"

"To battle," Ray replied simply. From experience he knew that tone would be taken as contemptuous. Why he wanted so badly to infuriate the captain he did not know, but what he did now came instinctively. His eyes followed Lee's, watching rather than hearing his reactions.

"WE ARE NOW READY FOR THE FINAL BATTLE TO COMMENCE. NOTE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DEATH BATTLE WILL CONTINUE UNTIL ONE TEAM IS DECLARED THE VICTOR." Jazzman was less enthusiastic than before, Lee's face took care of that. He actually took a step back on the raised platform. "IF THE BLADERS ARE READY…" Ray couldn't remember him ever asking before. "…IN THREE…"

Whipping out his launcher, Ray fitted the silver blade onto it with cautious precision. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lee doing the same.

"…TWO!" Jazzman's voice regained strength.

The dish chosen was the classic, a smooth bowl lubricated and calculated perfectly to reduce friction to a bare minimum. The dish couldn't be used to any advantage or disadvantage, leaving the blader to strategize as they would.

"ONE!"

Ray flashed a look to Lee. Absolute rage enveloped the lion's very being. This was going to be a tough enough battle without him fueling Lee up, so what in hell was he doing?

He had no clue.

"LLEEET IIIIIIIIITTT RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIPPPPP!!!!"

Ray whispered the words along with Jazzman and pulled the raven ripcord with all the force he could muster. Unlike Tyson or even Kai, he didn't depend on power at all. His defense came entirely from speed, as did his attack power. So instead of using the extra force of launch to power his blade as the other two would have done, he converted it to spin. The double charts on the jumbo screen high above his head flashed, and Driger's spin rate sprang straight off the charts.

However, Lee had also boosted power into his launch, and he used the extra to fuel his attacks.

Galleon swooped out of the black Beyblade, from amid an almost-as-dark Bitchip. Ray gave Driger just enough time to do the same before evading the blow Lee delivered. Driger dodged easily the power-driven lion; Galleon crashed into the stadium wall opposite.

"What's the matter Ray? Afraid to fight?" Lee snarled, a wracked yowl barely suppressed. Maybe he didn't want to suppress it.

Ray returned the glare levelly, though calmly. "I am not afraid." Driger helped punctuate each word with swift knocks to Galleon before the lion could recuperate. He might not have enough force for a one-hit-KO, but he would see how _many_ attacks his opponent could take.

Galleon roared once, and Lee focused his attentions on evasion. It was a futile effort. However calm he appeared to be, within Ray burned fierce determination.

He _would _make Lee understand.

Without a second's break, Driger almost flew from Galleon. The tiger waited patiently as Galleon gathered itself and shook the pale mane. Ray gave Lee time to recuperate. This would be a fair fight, this would be right, and this time he would not hold back.

Galleon roared, launching itself at Driger. Even as the former rushed toward him, gaining strength every second, Ray showed no sign of moving. His head was tilted slightly again, a rather childlike manner of observing without bothering to conceal it.

Which infuriated Lee further. Everything Ray _was _appeared to fuel his anger.

Less than a nanosecond from impact, Ray ducked.

Even as it threw itself under the leaping lion, Driger rolled onto its back and slashed upward. Galleon lost composure and balance in sheer pain. Another roll, and Driger was out from underneath it as it collapsed in a groaning heap just where the tiger had been a millisecond ago.

Lee clapped a hand to his side, glaring fiercely through one eye while the other winced in pain.

"That was not something I learned in the village, Lee." This time, Ray's voice was not even flat. It seemed to echo along the stadium. "I did not betray you. I wanted to know more. I wanted to see more. Our village could offer us only so much." Lee struggled to his feet.

"Black Lightning!" he shouted.

As the name implied, dark electricity crackled along Galleon's form, Ray slid aside to dodge the bolt of lightning sent towards him.

"Tiger Claw, Galleon!"

Ray started in surprise, and the damage was done. A mimic, a replica, of Driger's own fabled Tiger Claw attack hit him head-on as Galleon obeyed with a single lightning slash. For the first time Ray tasted his own creation, but he also realized just how much of a copy it was. The power didn't equal half of the original attack.

Lee didn't seem to think so. "That's something I learned in the village, Ray. Watch this one. Cat Scratch!"

Caught off-guard again, Driger moved this time to avoid the swipe that barely went over its head.

"I can show you more," Lee muttered, not low enough to go unheard, but Ray had figured it out by now.

"You know Gary's Bear Ax, and Kevin's Crazy Monkey too," he only half-guessed.

Lee laughed throatily, "Yeah, I do. And you know what the irony is? You would've learned it all yourself had you stayed behind."

"I don't want to learn others' moves," Ray replied scornfully. "Driger, show him what the original Tiger Claw feels like."

A split second was all it took to happen, Driger roared and Galleon was tossed against the stands.

"Galleon! Combine Cat Scratch with Black Thunder, Dark Lightning!"

All too aware that this was possible, Ray narrowed his eyes as the murky glow surrounded the lion. But he had no time to move.

As pain engulfed him with his beast, Ray only managed one command.

"Volken Claw!"

The name sprung into his mind for the attack he had been working on for weeks now, one he had yet to perfect, though as he worked with Driger to let it fly, he wondered if it could get any more perfect. Driger executed it with the exact precision he had worked to achieve.

A glow emerged from the tiger's mouth, and the beam of green-gold light, the same that enveloped Driger, shot forward to lock onto Galleon with such destructive force that came from the golden flare.

The dark blade clattered onto the dish on its side as it swallowed back its Bitbeast. The battle was over.

"RAY HAS WON THE DEATH BATTLE! THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKE THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT AS WELL!!!"

Amidst the raging cheers, Ray crossed the distance to stop at Lee's side. He extended a red-gloved hand.

Lee looked up at him for a while, pupils no longer dilated. He grimaced, though.

"You beat me."

Ray nodded silently.

"You won't gloat?"

Ray raised a fine eyebrow, "Do I ever?"

Lee grinned, clasping the tiger's hand. "That you don't."

With his attention focused on Lee for the time being, Ray was caught unaware and therefore thrown forward, then stumbled back, as Mariah and Max both latched onto him. Gently untangling himself, Ray lifted his eyes to meet Kai's.

After what seemed like ages, Kai spoke grudgingly. "I suppose compliments are in order. That was… okay."

Tyson and Max goggled at him. "You never compliment us," Max whined.

"Okay?" Dizzi set off a ringing that nearly singed everyone's ears.

"So it was better than okay." If possible, Kai's voice got even more stingy. But he spoiled it with a slight smile towards Ray, who grinned back.

He turned to Lee again, and was promptly clapped so hard on the back he barely stifled a cough.

"Lee?" he asked, glaring indignantly at Tala. Lee looked around at the two teams gathered together. He smiled at Ray, rather ruefully, but a smile nonetheless.

"I still can't say I understand completely –"

"You won't," Ray cut in. "Not until you know for yourself."

Lee nodded, "– but you didn't learn any of that back home, it's true. I forgive you." He added the last part almost as an afterthought.

Ray watched him a while longer with expressionless pools, then shrugged. It wouldn't be the same again, no, but it could be something similar to what it was. At least Lee _said _he had forgiven.

"You alright?" a voice muttered for his ears alone. Ray smiled at Tala as an answer.

Things were different, now.

Mariah would have to understand something other than the reason for his leaving of the village.

Lee was no longer his best friend.

Had the White Tiger's not been so blind, maybe their places would not have been taken.

Now, was the Bladebreakers.

Ray still had a job to do.

"THE BLADEBREAKERS WILL ADVANCE TO THE RUSSIAN TOURNAMENT, MORE POPULARLY KNOWN AS……… THE WOLRD CHAMPIONSHIPPPSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

But he couldn't help questioning: was the assignment the only reason he held himself to each individual teammate as he did?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**We had **_**fun**_** with this chapter. It might seem pointless, but it's quite important, unlike the American tournament, and we do so love writing Beybattles. It **_**feels **_**like Beyblade then.**

**Oh, and you're all gonna get a surprise next chapter, where we veer way off course into the depths of the land.**

**Come on people, the button's right at the corner. Go ahead and press it for a good long review! Seriously, we'd like an insight on what you think of the chapters, even some constructive criticism on points you want us to work on.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	16. A Guardian's Voice

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi.**

**Chapter 15: A Guardian's Voice**

**This chapter is interesting, we suppose, in the turn of events, but the actual writing of the chapter was done while both of us suffered from writer's block (which is gone now, thank heavens), so it might not be as good as the previous chapter – correction, it **_**will**_** not live up to the previous chapter, but please, bear with us.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review replies:**

**kavbj: **You flatter us. Thank you so incredibly, for commenting on a particular. Like we mentioned, writing Beybattles is just so much fun, and it reminds us so much of Beyblade – they stopped airing it here about a year ago – we just enjoy them. As for this chapter, we hope we haven't disappointed you.

**Skeleton Leaves: **Well, what more can we say but 'thank you'? Writing Beybattles is tiring, but if they get reviews like this, they are _so_ worth it.

**Split Persona: **All that comparison makes your review even more valuable. Not to mention it's the longest we ever got. Actually, we've never read the manga, so we can't say if there is much canon support there, but if you watch the anime closely, you don't even have to know what you're looking for, everything's just _there_, but there're more than enough hints to make the pairing possible, almost established in one sense. Good Beyblade fictions are very, _very_ scarce nowadays, though we might be able to help you with Kai/Rei and/or Tala/Bryan fics if you want. Hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, the story will work out way better from the next.

**Nooser: **Hey! We're really glad to have you back and reading and reviewing. We must admit we were rather disappointed when we didn't find your reviews in the latest chapters. Thanks for your constant support, it really keeps us going. Here's the next chapter.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_They were all faces of the faceless, expressions of that which can not be expressed, parts of a truth but never the whole truth……_

The cool breeze outside couldn't touch the teen as he sat awake in the darkened room. Despite the draught, he felt unusually stuffy, the air around him almost suffocating. In a corner of the room, a fire blazed, its crimson light converging with the moon's silver to form an incomprehensible shade, the same reflected in the phoenix's eyes, as his ruby orbs remained fixed on the shimmering ball of silver in the vast night sky.

A light shuffling alerted him of movement, and Kai found Ray standing beside him, both bladers' attentions on one thing.

"The swirls of black, the craters, they're more apparent," the bluenette observed.

"As if darkness threatens to take over the light," the other did not tally in response.

Both had the same question in mind, yet neither uttered a word. The silence was welcoming, the peace undeterred as the two, with unspoken understanding, resigned themselves to their respective beds, in an attempt to find sleep as it lost itself within a myriad of thoughts.

_What do you think is wrong Drig?_

Silence.

Fingering the Bitchip, Ray noticed warily that it didn't glow from the touch, the warmth normally radiating from it replaced by a lingering chill.

On the other bed, the cobalt blade in his hand grew cold so fast that Kai almost flinched. But before he could raise it to eyelevel, a haunting voice, chiming diamonds, yet diamonds all the same, hard and sharp, flooded his senses.

_The balance is shifting . . ._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gliding to the door, he opened it as lightly as possible, the slightest creak making him cringe. Stealing a glance back at Kai, he saw the teen didn't move at the sound. Kai was either fast asleep – which Ray highly doubted – or was just letting him be, aware of his intentions (which was the more probable possibility).

Walking up to the opening in the yard, Ray noted the visible marks in the large Beydish made from the last battle fought in it, when he had lost Driger. Afraid of bringing back bad memories, Max, Tyson and Kenny had insisted on training somewhere else the whole of their stay, and after only a little persuasion, Kai had agreed. Ironical it was, how for once, when they actually had a proper training area, they didn't use it.

Hoping to be able to communicate with Driger better, Ray launched his blade.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Ray braced himself for the pain, which never came, even when Driger roared in agony, throwing back its head to break the contact._

"_Driger?" Why were the emerald eyes apologizing to him? For what? Why couldn't he feel the pain which he knew was searing through his Bitbeast?_

_Something was wrong. Everyone could feel it._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_So…" Lee breathed at last. "The White Tiger has decided."_

"_Decided what?" Mystel asked._

_Lee pointed a single finger at the other neko-jin's form. "That _he_ is not worthy! Hear me Ray! Your Driger has left you, knowing you do not deserve it!"_

_The grey blade slowed until it stopped, allowing everyone to see the empty white chip in the middle._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_What happened, Kon!" Everyone flinched at the harsh voice, lashing out like a whip. Ray shook his head numbly. "That's not good enough," Kai crossed his arms, taking stand in front of the neko-jin. "You know, Ray, now, now you are pathetic."_

"_Stuff it Hiwatari," Tala hissed._

"_You lost your concentration," Kai didn't bother turning. "You allowed this to happen. Now you are unworthy of the White Tiger."_

"_Kai, stop it!" Tyson yelled. Kai shook his head, sending water flying from soggy blue locks._

"_Now you are weak, Kon." With those final words the captain walked away, leaving furious teammates and Tala behind, along with a raven-haired teen._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Tiger Claw Attack!"_

_A form created of light grew from Driger's blade. The beast was larger than Galux, but still similar. With a crack that resonated through the silent stadium, the long tail of light flicked from side to side, releasing electricity as the legs gathered to launch the tiger's body to meet the charging lynx head-on._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

Driger was back, yet somehow, though only now and then, Ray still felt the emptiness that had appeared when it left. The void still remained, as if physically – if Bitbeasts could be so – the White Tiger was back, but spiritually it was yet away.

Rustling in the trees, light padded footsteps, swishes of change in the air current alerted Ray of the presence of others. An all-too-familiar smell alerted him of enemies.

Ray didn't pause to allow them to believe he was unaware, pivoting on his heels, luminous vision seeking out at least five men in the shrubbery, all hooded in brown, barely visible canines glittering from beneath shadowed lips. Light shined for a moment on one's uncovered hand, warning him of the weapons they carried and prepared to use. More sounds behind told him of their growing numbers.

"Who are you?**" **he hissed in Chinese.

The leader, as Ray assumed, seeing the number of heads inclined his way, growled in amusement. **"**You should know who we are, young warrior.**"**

Ray's eyes narrowed, then widened as realization struck. But he didn't have much time to ponder it.

Some command given through a signal Ray could not see, and suddenly one was lurching towards the neko-jin so fast Ray could barely discern the pattern of movement. They expected resistance, and well they might, for Ray had every intention of defending himself. Black pupils slit and the tiger tensed just as the man reached him. Seconds before the man could barrel into him and make use of the large stone club he gripped tight, Ray used his toes to pump him upward and almost casually toss a flying spinning kick at his assailant. The same kick continued another full 360 degrees as he landed easily, throwing back two others who tried to provide assistance to the first from different sides.

Ray shot his right leg straight up, a high kick right beneath the lower jaw of another, and clearly heard the crack of bones as he used the same motion to allow himself to rise into the air and use his other leg in a series of lightning-fast hits to a fourth's stomach. Their hits he dodged, the clubs smashed into the ground with such force as to crack it.

There was little time to think, but Ray managed to comprehend one fact, that this could not possibly last long. Now they attacked one by one, three at a time, but as soon as they realized they had underestimated him for youth, they would gang up. They were full-grown men, each over thrice Ray's size to the sides and body weight, if not in height.

Another hooded assailant was before him as he darted a few steps forward to provide some velocity, and a club whipped out so fast towards his head that Ray had barely time enough to let his legs slide forward, dropping him to the ground and using that speed to sweep the attacker's feet from under him. The hood fell back as the lean figure did, revealing a woman, with canines as the others, longer than any neko-jin's, and ears raised as Ray's own, only curved slightly at the tip instead of being pointed. Without pausing, Ray leaped back from her and turned to defend himself from another.

Suddenly two turned to seven.

Seven had surrounded him, seven had stone clubs which did not shine in the moonlight. Ray dodged one, jumped to avoid a second, but as he landed on his toes, his sight flashed white with a searing pain which shot across his head and neck, making his legs crumble beneath him. With an inaudible gasp the tiger lunged around to find his attacker, the sudden movement hardly agreeing with the strike to the back of his head, made with one of those clubs. Ray didn't get a chance to set darkening gold pools on him, though, as a second club nearly crushed his shoulders when the first failed to make him pause.

Ray ignored the pain, ignored his rapidly fading senses, ignored his numbing limbs, forcing them all to cooperate as he swiped at least three of the enemy's numbers to the ground before the kick in the stomach drove him down again, dragging him easily as the attacker tugged at his foot, which had gotten stuck in the scarlet sash wound around the teen's waist. Distinctly Ray heard the final attacker curse in a language very familiar, before with a twist which thrust into the tiger's gut and ripped the soft fabric, freed the limb.

Unconsciousness tugged at Ray as his eyes fluttered shut against his will, more blows to his body numbing his senses further. He tried to look up, and saw ever-darkening swirls engulf the now-grey moon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The first rap on the door stirred Kai's senses, but he didn't open his eyes until more banging and anxious whispers followed. Sweeping crimson orbs around the room, Kai took in the fact that Ray hadn't returned.

Taking little time to open the door, the phoenix discovered the entire White Tiger team along with his own crowded in the hall. A second glance alerted him. Ray was the only one not present. Even Tala stood against the doorway to the room he and Kenny shared, watching with sharp azure orbs. Kai turned expressionless rubies on the contemptuous sapphires. After waiting a moment to be assured of the question, Ivanov lifted his shoulders slightly in a shrug which told the phoenix, he didn't know where the tiger was either.

As for the second question, the scarlet flames – expressionless as ever, but now cold, too – turned to the second captain present. Yet it was Tyson who spoke first, all the rest unaware of the exchange between phoenix and wolf.

"Hey dude, has Dranzer been acting weird?" One knew something to definitely be wrong when Tyson not only woke up before Kai but also managed to maintain a serious stance about it.

When Kai remained silent as expected, Max stepped in. "All our Bitbeasts have been acting… strange… since last night, actually, but we didn't say anything 'cause, well, it's the sort of thing that's usually confined to yourself and your partner beast, you know? But now we found out it's been happening with everyone."

"And this morning, I woke up with this feeling that something bad was gonna happen," Tyson concluded worriedly.

The previous night flashed through Kai's mind: watching the moon, recalling Ray's words, then Dranzer's. It didn't quite hit him, for he was still unaware of the evil presented, but something akin to realization dawned.

"Where's Ray?" More of a demand than a question, yet the others, for the first time, noted the slight concern laced within the words.

"You mean he's not with you?" Mariah's voice quivered and a gasp followed when Kai merely looked at her. If Ray was with him, why would he be asking again?

"Then it's true," Gary's gruff voice was so soft that it was almost incomprehensible but for a rumble.

"What's true? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai growled vehemently.

"Yessir!"

"We think Ray's been kidnapped," Mystel muttered uneasily right on top of the dragon, wincing when Tala's voice cut through like a knife.

"What."

"Kidnapped?!!" Max shrieked.

"Don't be stupid, Ray can take care of himself," Tyson voiced, almost irritated.

Lee cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, "When we came here, we sensed them, well, smelled them actually." Mariah was trembling, very visibly, and terror welled her yellow orbs. Mystel eyed her anxiously, but his concern wasn't only for her.

"But then –" Gary cut in at this point, the giant teen silencing Lee with a massive hand to the lion's mouth.

"Maybe they should see for themselves," he rumbled, taking Max by the back of his shirt, lifting him straight off the ground, and taking off, leaving the others to follow.

The phoenix looked at Lee for an explanation, but the other only grimaced and followed Gary. Azure found crimson then, a flicker of agreement flew in between, and Kai and Tala stepped forward at the same time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Max's whimper broke the heavy silence that had descended upon the group.

"R-Ray?"

Tala kneeled to pick up the long crimson cloth, running fingers over the smooth soft surface of pure Chinese silk. This belonged to Ray and there was no doubt about that. Even if there was blood, it was lost in the same color of the fabric. A sudden feel of eyes boring into his back compelled him to turn, confronting the burgundy orbs as they swept down to the material held in the redhead's hand. With only slight hesitation, Tala offered the tattered sash to him, but Kai made no move to receive it. The scarlet steel found their way to the White Tigers' captain for an explanation.

"We hoped we were merely being pessimistic before we saw this," Lee replied to the silent questions from all the Bladebreakers.

Tyson frowned, not liking being kept in the dark like this. He grabbed the cloth from Tala and thrust it into Kevin's face. "Who did this?!"

The 'Breakers' were left even more confused when Mariah lifted her tearstained face to sniff at the air, trailing to both sides and back. Her voice sounded, a low yowl.

"The ablets."

"Who?" Kenny finally spoke, intellectual's mind taking control over fear and confusion. Mystel answered, his usually cheerful tone exchanged for one furious enough to match Mariah's.

"They're half-canine, dog-people, as neko-jins are part feline."

"Inu… jins?" Max tried out the word from his Japanese vocabulary. Lee granted him a puzzled look, unable to recognize the foreignness.

"Sorry?"

"Never mind," Tala waved it away, getting impatient. "Why would they kidnap Ray?"

Kevin patted Mariah's arm, trying to provide some comfort to the distressed girl. The small boy looked up at the redhead, face carefully blank as he replied, "We don't know."

"They could easily have taken one of us," Lee snarled. "But they went straight for the elite."

_Elite? _The word bewildered Tala, especially seeing the rather dark eyes with which Lee said it, and the way Mystel looked away. What did that mean?

He looked back to where the sash had lain. There was a few dents in the stone surrounding the Beydish, dents which had not been there before, created obviously by something very, very strong hitting upon it with great force. As much as he didn't want to, Tala's professional mind instantly went over all forms of primitive weapons that might have been used, for there had certainly been no use of firearms.

"Where is Ray now?" Kai demanded. The White Tigers exchanged glances. Mariah answered, her voice surprisingly steady.

"He could be anywhere in China by now."

_Cool it!_ Tala ordered himself, taking long, deep breaths to calm himself before rage took over logic. It was difficult; he had never had to control anger before. Anger was the one emotion that was always allowed. The more anger displayed, the better the training, excepted only by complete indifference. Raising electric eyes, he was faced by scarlet steel, shrewd suspicion barely contained in flaming orbs. The wolf tore his gaze to the sole female in the group, biting out the words that betrayed lack of knowledge and decision.

"What can we do?"

"The best thing would be to consult our village elders," Mariah's faith in their elders never wavered. She spoke strongly, voice and eyes betraying her frightened face. "We will leave today. Anytime we find anything, we will inform y –"

Max protested without hesitation, "Our friend's been abducted and all you want us to do is sit and wait!"

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Mystel asked, cerulean eyes shining with worry as he removed the golden mask.

"We could inform the police," Kenny suggested. Lee snorted.

"Puh-lease, there are no _police_ where we come from. The government's not gonna help us where we're going."

Tala held up a hand, all instinct screaming against what he was about to say next. "Then we could come with you."

Lee blinked, "Huh?"

The phoenix nodded, not quite believing he was agreeing with Tala. "Yes, we could go to the village with you and…" he trailed off, not liking the only word that fit in there.

"Help you search for Ray," Tyson promptly filled in.

Kenny however remembered chivalry, "Unless we would be a bother?" That earned him glares from all the 'Breakers, not to mention a particularly vicious one from Tala, whose voice rose to sarcastic, before turning hard.

"Do you think I care? I refuse to sit here and do nothing!"

Lee regarded the wolf quietly for a while, aware that his teammates had left the decision to him, "If Mr. Dickenson –"

"That shall be my duty," Tala interrupted. "No one but we and he shall know of our departure. We will leave later today?"

The lion turned to the other captain, awaiting his approval of Tala's decision. Cold fire gazed at the redhead while Kai thought it over.

"Yes."

Lee's face took on the expression of admitted defeat. The lion sighed.

"Alright. But be warned," yellow orbs narrowed. "What you see and hear might not be pleasant. And it will be dangerous."

Kai glanced around at his gathered teammates, all of whom looked straight back, mouths lined with grim determination. Tala took the sash back from Tyson. The phoenix's eyes narrowed even further than the neko-jin's, a smirk etching over pale lips, making the phoenix look positively sadistic.

"I believe it is a risk we are willing to take."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray blinked a few times to focus his vision, foggy mind slowly recalling even as he realized the situation. He sat against a pillar, hands forced behind him and tied to the post with thick ropes. His feet were left unbound though, yet curled underneath his body in a painful position. His arms were sore to the point of being numb, not to mention his legs, which he couldn't even feel anymore.

As he lifted his head from where it had fallen over his chest, a blinding pain shot through his upper body. The wound to his head, left untreated. His sight darkened as he struggled to breathe.

When he succeeded after a full few minutes, Ray glanced around to discover himself in a shrine of some sort, head throbbing as his eyes moved. It didn't take long for him to recognize the place: it was one he had been to when he was much younger. Not too far from his home village. Ray doubted there was another shrine like this, with its own distinct smell, a mixture of dusty stone, wood from the high ceiling, and perfumed candles. But even to Ray's sharp senses, the fragrance was faint. There weren't any of the ritualistic items from before left. In fact, the building looked abandoned.

_Driger? Can you hear me? _He questioned weakly, his mind too hazy for any complicated analysis.

A grumble conquered his senses, though not the mild one Ray usually got in reply. Yet Ray thought nothing of it, believing it to be his condition worrying Driger, as before.

_Do you think you can somehow let the others know I'm here?_

This time, no reply came, for they were interrupted.

"I see you are awake. Good, now we can finally get down to business.**"** The mere sight of them disgusted Ray.

It wasn't that they were ugly, considering the fact that there wasn't much difference from them and his own race. It was the poise with which they moved, obvious mocking in their eyes. Mocking the vulnerable neko-jin lying in front of them, one young neko-jin against almost twenty of their own. Ray closed his eyes for a second before the lids flew open, glittering in the dark, hatred blazing in twin citrine gems.

"Business?**"** he sneered, terrible pain pushed aside. **"**I have no business with you.**"**

"Of course you do not. Which is why you are lying there tied up.**"** If the man sounded professional before, he definitely did not now; he sounded more like Tala reprimanding Tyson and Max, and that haunted the tiger.

"We would like to make an offer.**"** The ablet continued when Ray did not respond. This was definitely the fabled leader of the ablets, the one who had become a horror to keep the children in bed at Ray's village, one who had reigned for three decades at least, destroying the enemy slowly with plans which could not be countered. **"**We will give you ultimate freedom.**" **He paused, obviously not willing to proceed without a reply from the prisoner. Ray waited too, and once certain, proceeded warily.

"If?**"**

"Smart boy,**"** the man hissed. **"**Of course there is an 'if'. _If_… you release the Tiger.**"**

Ray's eyes slit at the very mention of the Tiger, anger evident in his being. But when he spoke, his voice was deadly still, the calm before the storm. **"**Ultimate freedom? There's no such thing.**"**

"Why, there is.**"**

"Exactly what I thought when I left the village. Well let me shed some light on your knowledge,**"** Ray bared his fangs in an intimidating gesture. The men held their ground, though startled at the neko-jin's impertinence. **"**There is no such thing as 'ultimate freedom'. We're all bound to the lives we lead, if not by anyone, then ourselves.**"**

"What do you mean?**" **the leader barked.

"I mean there's no way I'm going to help _you_.**"**

The ablet nodded, a smirk curving black lips, **"**As I expected. Yet we had to try.**" **Ray almost shivered at the cold tone. It brought back a flash of another voice, which he shook away quickly. **"**We shall do it the hard way, then.**"** The man gestured to the people standing by the entrance. **"**Take him away,**"** he ordered, mild manner forgotten in the hardness of command. Turning back to his prisoner, the ablet allowed a feral grin to form on his face. **"**I am certain that he will change his mind by the time all preparations have been made.**"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

So many times in his life, he had been asked to make the call, and always, it had to be the right one, or else, someone would leave this world.

It was always a matter of life-or-death, never anything simpler.

But it was never this difficult: it was never the life of a friend.

It was his fault Ray was kidnapped, he knew. And it would be his fault if anything happened to Ray.

Who was he kidding? Ray was probably already in a bad condition, considering the White Tiger's description of the ablets.

_Brutal, ruthless._

"Er… guys," Kenny whispered, afraid to speak. The air was laden with hidden tension, not one of them had spoken since the journey begun. "I get seasick."

Kai shot him a calculating look, "This is a small river, not the sea. You'll be fine."

Max smiled at the brunette, whose face was slowly turning green, "Yeah, Chief, just think happy thoughts."

That was easier said than done. The thought of an abducted friend was less than happy, but Kenny fell silent, not wanting to aggravate the elders further, trying to shift his position as the boat shifted, as Max seemed to be doing unconsciously.

Max's sea-blue eyes examined the surroundings with ease. The sky was reflected on the narrow river, making it as blue as the turtle's eyes would ever be. Feeling the urge of one belonging to the waters, Max reached out and trailed a hand through it, icy to the touch at first, but growing warmer as time passed. It was so clear too, very rare for a river than a stream, the rocky bed could be seen below, and unless the blond was imagining things, a fish swam up to his hand and gently flicked its tail against the gloved digits.

The air wasn't humid, nor was it dry, it felt right to all the 'Breakers, though most of them were used to cooler atmospheres. The foliage prevented their vision from penetrating any further than a few feet, but that was enough to realize how beautiful the area was, with the innumerable trees – most of which they'd never seen before – and altogether just greenery, so much green that even so one never got tired of it. And there was a sort of jaggedness to the beauty which gave it an even greater edge. Brown amidst green and blue, cliffs and rocks protruded among the never-ending forest and sky.

Max could have laughed, amidst everything. He knew people thought his choice of color combination quite frankly, horrid, and he couldn't care less (he liked all three) but he would fit in right there, with his green and orange and yellow. It could even be a sort of camouflage.

Tyson yawned from his position sitting in the middle of the boat (the chances of his falling off were hundred to one in favor if he sat near the edge), gazing at the other canoe skimming the surface of the crystal water. As his eyes met unblinking yellow orbs, Mariah waved to him from the steer, her smile speaking enough to let him know how much she loved her home. Kevin, as it appeared, was trying to throw the canoe off balance, climbing up Gary's arm and pulling at the oar the burly teen held. Lee was the other one paddling, yet his eyes would move now and then to take in the area. Even Mystel, who was not born here, seemed to grow even more jovial as the minutes passed.

All fear and apprehension seemed to have disappeared from the other team. This confused Tyson. Didn't Ray enjoy being there as much as they did?

"Don't just sit there, get oars and start paddling," Tala snapped at Tyson and Max.

_Did Tala just snap? _Tyson thought incredulously as he picked up an oar from the bottom of the vessel and hauled it into the water. Max proceeded to do the same when an icy command rang out.

"Drop the oars, you two," Kai turned impassive eyes to the fuming redhead, actually taking time to explain. "They have no idea how to paddle. They'll slow us down."

The man at the steer smiled warmly when Max and Tyson simultaneously dropped the oars as ordered, the wooden lengths falling onto the bottom with a noisy clatter. The 'Breakers and the White Tigers had taken two canoes, and a native had been hired to provide guidance and to steer the boat for the Bladebreakers. Tala watched the younger bladers' actions, before turning azure orbs to the phoenix.

"Maybe if _you_ helped we would be faster," he said, carefully averting his eyes from the bluenette sitting opposite him. "Or wait, why would you? You don't care, right?" Without even looking, he knew he had Kai's full attention. Very aware of what he was doing, Tala purposefully struck the sorest spot he could find. "You were his roommate, and hell I'll believe you didn't hear him leave. You could've stopped him." The last statement was tossed with a tone sarcastic enough to match Dizzi, and mild enough to be talking of the weather. "But you didn't."

Tyson and Max eyed their captain nervously, waiting for the retort, surprised by Tala's words, and more importantly, the passionate hatred in his voice. It was Kenny who stopped Kai in mid-word when the phoenix bit back, his cowering form and green paleness dismissed by strong words.

"Stop it you two. This won't get us anywhere." To everyone's utmost surprise, both bladers paused, still eyeing each other with icy venom, yet without further words.

"That was cruel, Tala," Tyson whispered half-heartedly as the former went back to rowing, while the phoenix's slate bangs swayed in the breeze over rapidly cooling orbs, which he was sure would cool to a temperature below minus fifty at least. "Kai does care."

Tala never snapped. His orders were always calm but demanding. Snapping was not part of Tala's agenda. _Ray's absence is really getting to him._

There was definitely something missing from this team. It was in the air, even a stranger, in this case the native, could feel it. One of the few sentences he had said since they boarded the canoe was a question. From Lee's translation, it would be something akin to:

"_Did you leave something behind?"_

His absence was already playing a huge, rather negative role. There was no one to fill the culture gap between the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers, and no one to perform the formidable task of forming a bridge between any two of the 'Breakers.

_Ray, wherever you are, I hope you're alright._

"Hey, what's that?" Max inquired as he pointed towards an arch protruding out of the foliage.

"It's a monastery," Mariah called back, following the gloveless finger.

"Man, I really don't understand you people," Tyson scratched his head. "I wish Ray was here."

"If Ray was here, we wouldn't be going to look for him you idiot!" that was the second time Tala had lost his cool and it scared Tyson, to say the least. The wolf was hardly paying any attention to the others, venting his frustration on the oar, forcing it around with incredible strength.

"Tyson, what part of the word 'monastery' don't you get?" Kenny questioned, the probability of a forthcoming lecture making him forget all nausea.

"What's a monastery?"

Kenny smiled, fixing his goggles and proceeding into full lecture mode. "We usually term it 'temple', while a 'shrine' would appear more familiar to you. Whichever you want to call it is fine. Think of it as a Buddhist… church."

"Uh…"

"A place for prayer!" The strained answer came from an unexpected source. "You live in a dojo, dude, why don't you know?!"

"Oh right, I _did _know," Tyson blinked, taken aback. "I… um… just forgot."

_Okay, even Max is ganging up on me with Tala._

It was almost correct; the turtle was getting agitated, watching Tala's rapidly changing character, the wolf reverting to the personality they had first met him with. Kai too. The turtle was positive he could _feel_ the cold coming off the phoenix in waves from where he sat cross-legged at the side, not even taunting Tyson. It was, truth be told, unnatural.

"Hey, we're going to stop right up ahead," Mystel.

"I don't see any village." It wasn't Tyson, he had wisely shut up, seeing his remarks were only making things worse. Kenny was the one who ventured.

"Of course you don't," Kevin sniggered. "We have to walk a few kilometers inside before we get there."

"You know what I don't get?" For how long could the dragon keep quiet? "All sorts of villages are always a little inside, never right by the river."

"You ever hear of a thing called erosion Tyson?" Max grinned weakly when Kai retorted as the phoenix rose to grab an oar. It was a form of improvement, after all.

"What does that have to do with my question?"

No one answered, Tala and the Chinese man maneuvering the canoe towards land, where Kai anchored it using an oar from the bottom of the boat.

The White Tigers were walking into the forest even as Tala actually reached out to help Max, and Kai only raised a slate brow when Tyson almost fell face-first into the soft mud, but grabbed the back of Kenny's shirt to lift the small boy from the boat, who clutched his packed laptop all the while. The native smiled and raised a hand in parting, and Tyson and Max were obliged to wave back with grins splitting their faces.

"Hmm… for once, I'm not worried about my shoes," Kenny said, pulling a foot up to observe the once-white shoe, now half of it coated thickly with wet mud. The riverside was muddy and rather slippery, and they left deep prints in the mud as they hastened to follow the White Tigers, Kenny being stopped from ending up with equally muddy clothes by Max's hand on his arm, holding him upright.

A streak of clear blue in the liquid brown, changing to a dry one along the way, vines and leaves matting the forest floor as though in decoration, the picture was truly an essence of the land.

"I don't know why Ray would ever want to leave such a nice place. It's so beautiful," Max voiced his thoughts.

"You'll understand once you stay here a couple of days," Tala talked as if from experience, so Max just nodded in reply, not wanting to say anything otherwise. Tala snapping twice was enough to last a lifetime.

Before long, they could see a shape in white rearing above the canopy, too distant to make out until they'd walked closer.

"Hey there's a gate! Wait a minute, that's a shrine. Wait now I'm confused, what is that?"

A tall structure formed a gate in front of thatched huts, the small houses forming a tight, yet wide circle, so the inside could not be seen from anywhere except through the entrance. The structure had two pillars, two frames of the gate, in the shape of giant fangs, made of what looked to be white stone, the tips digging into the ground, while a tiger stood at the top, four paws, claws shining in the sunlight, spread over the thick bases of the two fangs. Its form was crouched, preparing for a leap, hind legs bunched and tail in mid-swipe from side to side. Emerald eyes glittered into the distance, as though watching for intruders who would not be allowed.

The form had a very uncanny resemblance to Driger.

The White Tigers halted in front of said structure and bowed deeply, leaving the Bladebreakers unsure of what to do. It was only when Lee straightened that he spoke, "It is the symbol of the village Guardian, marking the entrance to our home."

"The guardian… Driger?" Kenny asked, eyeing the carved tiger with awe. His question was answered by a simple nod. "What is that made of?"

Mariah smiled, "Stone. You don't get much stone around here, and white stone is especially rare, but we use whatever we can. The eyes are real emerald, and the tiger's claws are silver."

"The inside is hollow," Mystel informed, quite proudly.

The 'Breakers followed Lee into the village compound. As they passed the gate Tala showed slight interest at the workmanship, reaching out to touch the smooth surface.

"Is it stable?" he asked, referring to the thin tips of the shining fangs on which it was balanced.

"Very," Kevin grinned. "It's one of a kind, built by our ancestors centuries ago. Every centimeter has been calculated carefully. Neko-jins are known to be excellent when it comes to handicraft. Besides, it lasted this long."

While from outside the place looked deserted and forlorn, no sound except the birds chirping and the wind rustling tree leaves, as soon as they stepped foot inside, the sound and sight of normal social activity greeted them. The village looked to be huge, with trees and huts bordering the edges where they were, as the other end was invisible but for reduced number of houses. The almost-wet forest floor, carpeted with green, gave way to plain ground, dotted in places with green grass. Mud and thatched huts were scattered all over the place, with open ones, apparently stores, at the side.

At a corner, a slight distance from the row of boundary huts and almost inside the forest, stood a tall structure. Huge gates were visible even from where they stood, slightly sloping walls painted a pure white. There was no sign of dirt on the color, so it must be painted every now and then. Four green pillars stood a few feet from each corner, and the golden tips of the roofless pillars, and intricately carved tip of the shrine, sparkled in the sun.

People waved to them as they passed, villagers gathering in small groups to stare at the foreigners. It was obvious they didn't often have guests. Whispers broke out among them, of which not one of the 'Breakers or Tala could decipher a word, as they spoke in Chinese. The White Tigers, however, seemed to find their comments amusing, all grinning openly. Despite this attitude, most of the people, after breaking out of the reverie, broke into cries of "Ni hao Lee/Mariah/Gary/Kevin/Mystel!" along with streams of incomprehensibility, at least to the 'Breakers.

"Me now?" Tyson looked, as per usual, lost, though he managed to figure out it was a form of greeting. He tried again, "Ni mao? …Ni hao!" Finally getting the hang of it, he ran forward, waving wildly and yelling "NI HAO!" at the top of his voice to the people.

Said villagers burst into peals of laughter, and soon the 'Breakers found themselves being swarmed by tens of children, all looking very small and very fragile. In fact, all the villagers seemed small, the tallest full-grown man they could see only reaching to Mystel's height, shorter than both Kai and Tala.

Speaking of Kai, the phoenix did not appreciate being hugged, by _anyone_, and quietly stepped to the side, allowing his teammates to take care of the kids.

"Hi there," Max hugged back three kids at once, giggling at the affectionate gestures. Neither side was fazed by the apparently unimportant fact that they had no idea what the other was saying. "Nice to meet you too!" He hugged another child. "And you… and you… oh, and you!"

Tala tried to pry a couple of kids from his waist, but they hung on like leeches. The White Tigers, were receiving the same welcome, and were having the same trouble, so were unable to pay much attention to helping the 'Breakers.

"Okay, that's it, Shin,**"** Mariah picked up a tiny girl. **"**Enough. We'll play with you later. Now we have to go see the elders.**"**

Of course to the newcomers this sounded like a whole bunch of gibberish, as Tyson and Kenny raced around Kai in circles, a few of the children chasing them. Max could've almost sworn he was seeing steam coming out of their captain's ears.

It took a while, but the children stepped away at one point, splitting into two groups to let the visitors pass. It was only a while before the adults returned to work too, the initial curiosity having yet to wear off, as they kept stealing glances back to the adolescents.

Lee and the others stopped every now and then to greet people, none bothering to translate to the 'Breakers. Tala's eyes narrowed, feeling rather insulted. It left him missing Ray's presence even more, for he remembered how Ray refused to speak in Chinese in front of his friends, so they could understand what he was saying. No doubt if the raven-haired teen had been here he would pause every time to translate.

"Come on," Mystel finally gestured to the 'Breakers. "Let's go."

As they approached a number of comparatively larger huts, to be exact, four huts surrounding a particularly big one, a child caught the 'Breakers' attention, the sole reason being she was the only one who hadn't run up to them in welcome.

She stood directly in front of them, watching the oncoming people with a shy poise. Lee smiled down at the girl as they neared her.

"How've you been Lin?"

Impassive crimson orbs found themselves being drawn to the child, who couldn't be any older than six, finding something eerily familiar within her. Kai's curiosity was further piqued by the fact that she seemed to know English.

Lin shook her head in a way that could mean anything, golden orbs flying over the newcomers, looking for someone particular. Even Tala gaped when their eyes met.

Seeming slightly different from the rest of the villagers, including the White Tigers, with sharper features and an even more gracious frame, though slight and small, the child hesitated, as though not knowing what to think. Her face was framed by a rippling mass of beautiful dark auburn, naturally highlighted by the sun. She was clothed simply, but the darkness of her flowered dress and hair brought out the eyes in her tanned face, which was what caught the 'Breakers' attention in the first place.

She smiled, a dazzling smile, open and friendly, with a hint of unsure coyness. Large pools of gold gazed up at them, bright, warm, honest, and pure, radiating hidden life. It was unmistakable, despite the initial distinction. The gold was a shade lighter than they were used to, much paler, yet holding a strike almost the same, though not quite.

"Hi," she said in English, smooth voice holding the clear ring they knew all too well.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Apologies for this being a rather boring chapter with all the description, but we want you to get an image of the village.**

**C'mon, review!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	17. Crimson Thorn

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger **

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi.**

**First of all, we're extremely sorry for the delay. Our country was experiencing a state of emergency (and floods) due to which our internet connections got severed. **

**Secondly, chapters 16 through 20 (basically this entire part of the plot) are dedicated to the one and only WEASLEY TWINS! We thought our favorite characters from Harry Potter should be recognized sometime during this thing, and what better way than this?**

**Chapter 16: Crimson Thorn**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review Replies:**

**Shin Rigel: **We simply love Ray and/or Kai action, and even more so to write them, especially when they're appreciated. And thanks for pointing out our little mistake, we'll try to avoid these sort of things in the future.

**aquaanime: **It's always very inspiring to see a new reviewer. We're glad you like our fic. so far and hope you keep up with it till the very end. We'll try our best not to soften Kai and keep him in character but if you notice any hint of OOCness in any of the characters, please let us know and we'll work on it.

**Skeleton Leaves: **Thanks a bunch for your helpful comments and we totally understand if you're busy and can't take a hard look at the fic. We're just glad you're still reading and hope you keep up with us. About the sentence flowing thing, our only explanation, writer's block can be a real pain. Simply awful.

**Thanks to **kavbj **and **Nooser **for also reviewing the last chapter and for keeping up with us.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

………The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me………

Tala was the first to break out of the reverie one simple word seemed to have pulled all of them into, crouching low to come to eye level with the speaker.

"Hey, I'm Tala," he held out his right hand, which the child took without hesitation, shaking it enthusiastically. Her hand was small and soft against his. "Your name is Lin?"

Lin nodded, big golden eyes fixed on Tala's azure orbs. She squirmed when the redhead ruffled her hair playfully, and jumped away to the person next to him, Max.

As Max introduced himself somewhat dazedly, Tyson tried out the question all of them wanted to ask, but for some reason, couldn't bring themselves to.

"Are you… by any chance… related to Ray?"

Lee blinked, astounded, "You mean Ray didn't tell you?" With a definite 'no' in reply, he sighed, but before he could explain any more, Lin broke in.

"You know my big brother?" she inquired, eyes lit with anticipation, voice quivering with suppressed emotions. Max grinned, albeit surprised with the information.

"Yeah, we're his friends."

Lin looked up at the only person who hadn't spoken yet, nor had the crimson gaze left her, and she held out her small hand to the phoenix.

"You are his friend too?" asked her curious voice, so much like her brother's. Kai paused for only a second, declining the offered hand, but not the answer.

"Yes."

Leaving the Bladebreakers to get acquainted with Ray's sister, the lion turned with Mariah and Mystel to inform the elders of their visit. The huts seemed desolate, thrust apart from the rest of the village. There was nothing more needed to know this would not go well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The phoenix scrutinized the girl sharply, coming to terms with the numerous differences between her and Ray quite soon, which was less than what he could say for the remaining teens.

Lin's English was slightly broken, yet she had quickly managed to form an illusion which easily deluded the others. Even Tala seemed to be under the impression she _was_ Ray, and it could clearly be seen that to the younger 'Breakers she was making up for Ray's absence.

Kai was far from this, and it frustrated him to no lengths, knowing of the strange aura surrounding the child, yet to be unable to distinguish it. He froze suddenly, aware of pale gold pools directed towards him. Lin stood directly in front of the bluenette, and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you mad at me?"

Tyson grinned reassuringly before Kai had time for even a reaction.

"Nah, Kai's always scowling," he gulped at Kai's glare, making Lin laugh suddenly, and it was nothing like Ray's laugh.

"Your face will get stuck like that," she reprimanded, tugging on Kai's pant leg for attention. Kai was about to comply when he saw the White Tigers returning, dejected and furious looks divided among them.

"Well?" he demanded as soon as they were in hearing range. Mariah shrugged.

"They won't see you now," she winced at the immediate outburst.

"Say what?!"

"What do you mean they won't see us??"

"Ray's life is in danger here!"

"Quiet!" Kai looked down at the small body pressed against his leg, Lin staring up at him with imploring eyes.

"Is my brother hurt?" she breathed, and there was little Kai could do but awkwardly stare back, shaking his head as answer. Lin was smarter than that, though, and burst. "But he" – she pointed at Tyson – "said his life in danger!"

Kai glared at the younger blunette, "He said wrong. Ray will be fine." The last sentence rang out quietly, albeit clearly, making sure everyone got it. "Now," he turned back to the Tigers. "What's more important than this?"

"Probably nothing," Mystel said. "We don't know, but they'll meet you later."

"Chances are you'll have to spend a few days here," Lee informed with a grin. "So how about I show you to your room?"

Kai trailed behind the others, not paying attention to the noisy chatter. His thoughts were focused on only two things: how to help Ray, for there was no doubt the tiger needed help, and why Lin was still by his side.

The second question was pointless, but at the moment it seemed very important. She wasn't talking, like she didn't want to disturb the elder, yet she didn't move up to the others. Why she was still with them was also a mystery.

Mystery or not, Kai couldn't tear his mind from the fixed thought. Ray could be anywhere in any position and they could do nothing about it. What he had told the others was something he didn't believe himself.

"You don't like me," Lin said suddenly. "Why?"

Kai looked at the child through the corners of his eyes, having caught only part of the question. But he could guess the rest. Yet he settled upon ignoring it. Lin didn't look at all hurt, like she was expecting that, but she did run to catch up to Tala and the other 'Breakers, who accepted her company with considerable ease.

Of course, why he didn't like her was unknown to Kai as well. Perhaps it was guilt, for she only reminded him of his failure.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When Lee said 'room', he literally meant 'room', as in, one room.

The 'Breakers and Tala would be staying in a large enough, single-roomed thatched hut at a corner of the compound. There was no furniture in the hut save a low table and thick mattresses for sleeping on. Surprisingly, there were no protests, even from Tyson. No one said anything even when Mariah mentioned something particularly suspicious.

"Sorry if it's inconvenient, it's the best we can do after the raids."

Lin had left soon, leaving them to do what they wanted.

"Now what?" Tyson asked as he flopped onto the thick mat, made of what seemed to be grass. Max and Tala followed suit, (Kenny was hard at work finding the bathroom) but Kai preferred to lean against the wall, standing. Tala smirked mentally, recognizing the familiar posture.

_Gives you a superior feeling, necessary to assume control._

"We wait," the phoenix replied curtly, debating on how to spend the time.

Tala's eyes narrowed, "We're really going to just sit here after all?"

"We could always scope out this place," Max offered cheerfully, arranging the six duffel bags neatly at the side. He and Tala had packed Ray's belongings and brought everything with them, both bladers' thoughts along the same lines.

He might need it.

Max wanted to do something, anything, to get his mind off his friend. True, Lin did fill up a lot for her brother, but it just wasn't enough. Lin was Lin, after all, not Ray. It would be wrong to think of her as a replacement for her brother.

Why hadn't Ray told them anything about his sister? Did he want to leave her behind like he did everything else?

These were questions they would never get answers to unless Ray returned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray picked up the bowl and sniffed gently at the liquid inside. The water looked clear, but chances were some kind of drug had been mixed with it. Same went for the food, which he refused to touch. Water, on the other hand, was something he desperately needed.

It smelled fine enough, and as he took small sips from it, a guard growled at him from outside.

"It ain't poisoned, kid, we can't afford to lose ya.**"**

Ray scowled and finished the bowl, the cool drink relieving his parched throat. He was sitting in a room, which at first glance would seem nothing less than a cage, with barred windows and door.

He sighed, wondering what his friends were doing right now. No doubt Kai and Tala were taking it out on the police, and Max and Tyson were thoroughly confused. Kenny would be surveying the entire country to find traces of him; the young genius preferred to do things on his own.

Ray had no hope of being rescued. For hours he'd thought about his position, and come to the simple conclusion that there was no way things would go according to _their_ will. That is, unless the ablets had some form of _different_ plan.

Which, Ray had a nagging suspicion, they did.

There was little he could do on his own but resist. Resist anything they threw at him, no matter what the cost.

So far he was a prisoner, albeit an important one. He knew without his cooperation they had little chance of success. They would have planned this out very carefully.

But why?

They'd failed before, time and again. Yet they kept returning to this one option. Did they even know the consequences of bringing out the Great Beast? If they did, they must have something to control it too.

What he missed above all was his own beast. Driger had stopped communicating with him since he was brought to this… cell… and the ablets had even taken the Beyblade from him.

Driger was, of course, the essential in this psychotic plan.

"You!**"** the guard barked at him. Ray looked up to find three other ablets waiting for him. **"**Up!**"**

Ray struggled to his feet, having to lean on the wall for support. In his condition there was even less chance of him being able to escape, as fighting against them last time had left his body in a complete mess, with his head protesting against every thought, and the rest of his body objecting against any movement.

But this was going somewhere. It was starting.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kai quickly located the more secluded part of the village, situated on a high hill. There weren't any houses near for hectares, but one lone hut stood halfway up the hill, looking out at the village, right next to the forest.

Whether it was plain curiosity, or something more, Kai knew not, but he entered the obviously abandoned house with caution, for some reason expecting people inside. He didn't know whether to be disappointed, though, for the place was empty. The inside was more spacious than what it looked to be, the first room was empty save for a mat and a couple cushions to lounge on, he supposed, and there was a lot of space despite the numerous things spread out in the second.

As crimson orbs roamed around the area of the second room, right next to the lounge, entrance through a wall with a curtain of finely woven jute, a bookshelf caught their attention almost instantly. It was small yet packed, every book thick and large. Kai picked out one, noting with interest that most of them were rare volumes, written in various languages, including English, Japanese, Chinese and French, and another he didn't recognize.

Piled next to the bookshelf were numerous books on self-teaching said languages, the stack height reaching above Kai's waist. The phoenix kneeled to see the side markings, noticing that they went from beginners to advanced.

Straightening, Kai picked out an English book from the top shelf and dusted it off, reading Ray's name on top, printed in large Japanese writing, quite unlike the inscription Kai had seen him write, a more amateur form of the present version.

"Myths and Legends," a voice spoke from behind, but the phoenix remained still. He'd heard her arrive. "Ray loved that book."

Wordlessly Kai opened the contents section, scarlet steel freezing on one title. He flipped to the page, where bright flames greeted him, winding around two words.

_The Phoenix_

At the bottom-left side, in black ink were printed a few Chinese characters.

"If you're wondering," Mariah continued, despite there being no reaction from her single audience. "Ray had a fascination for myths and legends. The phoenix was his particular favorite."

Kai's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the speaker. "Why are you telling me this?"

Mariah shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe 'cause I feel you ought to know."

"Why?"

Mariah glared right back, "Don't tell me you don't want to know, Kai. I know you do."

Kai regarded her with cold eyes, snapping the book shut and placing it back. On the second shelf, he saw, were encyclopedias, followed by a bunch of paperback fictions on the third.

"Whenever anyone would go to town, we'd ask for things like toys," Mariah scraped a finger along the dusty table almost casually, the sadness in her eyes the only giveaway. "But Ray would want a book, and sometimes other things which seemed to us even more frivolous. Beyblade parts were bought for him like essential medicine – he was the best blader in the village – so he didn't need to ask for those." She brought her finger up to the yellow orbs, gazing at the thick layer of dust affectionately as fond memories were brought back.

Kai didn't seem to be listening, as his fingers kept flipping through the pages of a large encyclopedia, but his mind hung on to every word. Now and then he would find footnotes in either English or Chinese, which made him quite sure they were all written by Ray, as few others here appeared to know the former language. Kai couldn't read the Chinese, but he read the other with heightening confusion. For example, a footnote on Russia said in clear, flowing writing:

_It would be so different from here. It's never that cold in China._

_I want to know what Russia is like. I want to see snow, touch snow, taste snow. I want to know how cold can take away all feeling, make one numb. I don't want to feel anymore._

Whatever else could be deciphered from here, one thing was all too clear in Kai's eyes. Ray had not been very happy here. And how could he be, with village laws and forest walls binding him down all the time?

Ray was an independent soul. He wouldn't be held down. He had made sure of that.

But on the last page of the encyclopedia was something written in perfect Japanese, flowing script, an art in itself:

_They say home is where the heart is. My heart is not here. A whole world waits for me, while I search for a way to answer the call._

Mariah sighed, "I haven't been here in so long." She moved to the window and looked out; the entire village could be seen from there. "Two years…"

Kai wasn't really concentrating anymore, crimson orbs having found another object of interest. On the table was a wooden Beyblade. Handmade and only partly done, but the part completed was carved to perfection. As he reached under the table, Mariah looked at the blade curiously. Kai pulled out a small knife, along with two other objects. One was a wooden carving of a tiger which Kai could safely assume to be Driger, while the last was that of a lone wolf howling up at the imaginary sky. Each was carefully completed.

"Ray liked carving too," Mariah explained. "Nothing unusual for a neko-jin. I assume you've heard of our talent in the handiworks department?"

Again, no response. Kai stacked the other items away, but observed the wolf for a while, taking in the startling resemblance to Tala's Wolborg. How Ray could have formed that picture in his mind while he was in this isolated village was beyond the phoenix.

Next were a few canvases leaning against the wall on the side. Kai ran his eyes over them, taking in a rough painting of the village, surely done only half-heartedly, contrasting greatly the other paintings.

Mariah wasn't really there to talk to Kai. Give or take she still didn't like the icy captain. But if Ray was willing to trust him… she trusted Ray.

Suddenly Kai said, "This was Ray's house."

"Yes," Mariah informed rather stiffly.

"Lin used to stay here too."

"Ray looked after his sister, but when he left she came to live with Lee, me and our grandfather." As she went on she lost herself in the words, no longer caring about who she was speaking to. "Their parents died years ago. Ray and Lin were looked after until Ray was just barely old enough to care for his sister. Our village is so harsh in some ways, and being the son of who they were, it was worse for him. Three years ago Ray received Driger for topping everyone in villages for miles around in blading. I believe he spent months planning his escape, because he disappeared the next year."

"Leaving everything behind?"

"Everything except Driger," Mariah confirmed. "Ray is much stronger than he looks. He can make impossible decisions and take impossible chances. He is the perfect leader, the perfect person. He's perfect in everything."

_Perfect_, Kai repeated in his mind. The word signified something so great to him. And it was true.

After a long pause, she went on, feeling it necessary. "He was the elite White Tiger, hence his title as captain. He was best in all he did, blading, fighting –"

"Fighting," Kai caught the word as soon as it dropped from her mouth. Mariah raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. Fighting," she twirled a strand of pink hair around her fingers. "It is very necessary in this part of the country. Starting with different kinds of martial arts, it goes on to sword-fighting, archery, and other stuff. Ray wouldn't have let those ablets" – Mariah's voice changed drastically, and the girl practically spit out the word – "take him just like that. It would've taken at least five full-grown warriors to have abducted him."

_Which explains the signs of struggle_, Kai mused, thinking back to from where Ray was taken. His eyes were again taken by the artwork before him, somehow drawing him in with their perfection. But then again, somehow it didn't seem like Ray's work, despite the Chinese symbol signed at the corner. And it had nothing to do with the fact he'd never seen Ray's art before.

Ray.

The name had grown to be associated with much more than a person. Ray stood for everything whole and pure. And these paintings were not whole, despite the skill and talent so obviously displayed in them.

"The elders will tell you the rest," Mariah fell silent, watching as the bluenette returned to sorting through the paintings.

Why she was telling him all she knew about Ray was as unknown to herself as to the phoenix. Somehow she just knew Kai needed to know. Somehow she knew, Ray's friends needed to know, for Ray had told them nothing. Maybe it was woman's intuition, but there was something coming, something which might just prove fatal otherwise.

Of course, she herself didn't know anything about Ray. She knew that as she looked at the painting in Kai's hands, where a laughing child watched at her Beyblade as it swam through the air.

It was a painting of a younger Lin as she launched her Beyblade.

It was beautiful, completed with heart and soul attached.

It was then that Kai felt slightly awkward, like he was intruding on things better left for Ray to tell. How was he to know whether Ray would mind or not?

The phoenix had strayed so far from what he was made to be.

"I never saw that one before." He distinctly heard Mariah breathe, but it was quickly lost in the tide of uncertainty, regret, and guilt. This was what Ray _was_, and this was what would be left if nothing was done to aid the tiger.

It hadn't been said, but Kai just knew. He lowered the painting with care, separating it from the rest.

The last one he looked at was the other painting which was just as whole: a full moon, glistening impishly in the sea of serene blue-black.

There was a touch of grey in the blinding white, swirls of shadows, for where there is light, there will forever lurk darkness, and where there are darkened clouds, a silver of light must shine through.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tala trudged up the hill in search of a place to sort his thoughts, and he had so many of them.

First stood a professional, that one part of his mind that just wanted to end it there and then. And that part left the opposite side guilty and torn, for that would betray Ray so totally there would be no turning back. He was disgusted with himself for even thinking of abandoning his best friend.

Yet at the end, there was only one thought left.

_I'm left… alone again._

A flash of memory flew over his eyes, giving him two views. One second, there were two bright orbs looking back at him, the pale lilac shining happily with a mischievous playfulness. The next second the same orbs had changed so drastically, Tala couldn't stifle the gasp that broke through his lips. They bore an unbearable hatred, an unbearable… _nothingness_ . . .

And finally, the next second, he stood atop the hill, alone.

There was a cemetery there, which explained the secluded area. Hundreds of tombstones were lined together, one after the other, in a perfect line, flower petals scattered all over the place.

One big stone, though, sat apart from the others, giving it more importance than the rest. A bunch of white flowers (presumably lilies, he couldn't really tell) sat neatly in front.

Out of sheer curiosity, Tala tried to read the names on the tombstone, with little luck, as it was written in Chinese. He knew Japanese, and many of the characters were same, yet their meanings were very different.

"It says 'Ashiya and Shaun Kon, loving parents, fierce warriors', and other things I cannot pro-pro –" Tala jumped and turned to find the little girl struggling with the foreign word.

"Pronounce?" he suggested. Lin nodded, shaking the bunch of blood-red flowers in her arms as she did. Tala didn't recognize the flowers. The redhead watched her put down the crimson blossoms along with the white ones. "Were they your parents?"

Lin nodded again, arranging the flowers so the two bouquets were mixed together, creating an array of red and white. "The white ones are from me" – she pointed – "and the red ones are from Ray. He always gave these red ones, but most people give white flowers. My brother is weird." She finished on such a serious note Tala smiled, thoroughly agreeing. He would never have imagined, though, that Ray didn't have anyone in the world other than this one little girl.

"Lin, do you miss your brother?" Suddenly he was faced with pale orbs of one who did not look anything like a child anymore.

"Yes, I do. He was the only real thing I knew all my life."

Tala paused, completely taken aback. "It's just that… you were much younger when he left…"

Lin cast her eyes down, "But it doesn't seem like it was so long ago. And he promised to come back, just for me."

Tala placed a hand on the girl's head, and she jerked. He was aghast to see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lin?" he prodded as he quickly pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay."

"B-Big brother used to say that," Lin giggled through her tears, rubbing her eyes as she pulled away from the wolf. "Do you think he would have come back?" she asked anxiously, as though her life depended on it, which it probably did.

"Yes, I do," Tala said truthfully. "Ray always keeps his promises."

For a while it was quiet, all but the birds and wind whistling, acknowledging their silence.

"Tala?" Lin said suddenly. "Why doesn't Kai like me?"

The wolf sat down beside her and shrugged, "I don't know." True enough, he didn't even know Hiwatari didn't like Ray's sister. Though how someone couldn't like this child he didn't know.

"I think he's just like that," Lin said seriously, clambering up Tala's back and positioning herself comfortably down, slinging little legs over the redhead's shoulders. "He doesn't like anyone if they don't try. I don't try." She cut off Tala's indignant protest at the weight. "But I promise I will. I will keep my promises too, like xiong di does."

"Who?"

"Brother."

"Oh." It wasn't hard to see who she idolized.

"Ray didn't like this place. I don't like it either," Lin said distastefully, tugging on a handful of flaming hair for emphasis.

"OWW!" Tala rubbed the sore spot on his head and glared at nothing in particular, seeing he couldn't glare at the offender, behind _and _above him. "Why not?"

"It's too… mon… mon-monoto –"

"Monotonous?"

"Yeah! Too monotonuus!" she took up one of the red bangs to toy with cheerfully.

"Don't pull," Tala warned. Lin promptly pulled. "Ouch! Hey!"

"I can Beyblade."

"What?" Tala blinked at the rapid change of topic.

"I have a Beyblade of my own," Lin continued, oblivious to how her audience was utterly lost. "I call it Fang, but I also call it Xulin, and everyone gets very confused. I don't have a Bitbeast, but the elder said I could have one when I'm older. Everyone here gets their Bitbeast – if they deserve it – when they're fifteen."

"Lin, how old are you?"

"Eight, but I will be nine soon!" Lin held the appropriate number of fingers over Tala's eyes, from his point of view the eight small fingers hanging upside-down.

"I thought you were six." Tala quickly learned to watch his mouth, for otherwise his hair was what suffered. "Ow!"

"I am not! You are big, so you think I am small. Too small," Lin poked a finger into the air, then hugged the wolf's head. "I like you. You and Kai, even if he does no like me. It does no matter. You like me, right?"

Tala grinned, "Definitely."

"Good," Lin nodded vigorously, accidentally bumping her head with Tala's. "Everyone likes me."

"Kai doesn't," Tala reminded her immediately, not really caring that he sounded like a kid.

"That's why I like him," Lin slid down to the ground and started to run. "Last one down is a rotten banana!"

"It's rotten _egg_!" Tala shouted back, watching her go, hair streaming behind her, wondering if that 'weird' trait ran in the family. But as he prepared to take off after her, his attention was drawn to the twin graves, where he bowed respectfully, and closed his eyes for a split second, wishing the two honored souls eternal peace.

Turning around, he caught a glimpse of a hut halfway down the same hill, and Kai walking out of it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bright stars burst into his vision as his head slammed back against the hard pillar, yet not a sound emerged from the lips, pressed together so hard they were a thin white line.

"Filthy –**"** his attacker started.

"Quiet,**"** another ablet cut in as gold eyes, still fiercely blazing, opened to glare at them, though slightly dazed. The speaker observed the teen spit out some blood, trying to comprehend the reason behind this, as he thought, foolishness. **"**We knew this would be difficult, if possible at all. Bring in the mage, let us begin.**"**

The neko-jin's eyes narrowed at the word 'mage'. One of those hadn't been seen in centuries.

"But chief, he,**"** the previous ablet was stopped by a raised hand, and he bowed, **"**Very well.**"**

Even when he left, there were at least eleven people remaining in the room. All for the containing of a single young neko.

Ray shook his head and lowered it. His left jaw was throbbing where the man hit him, and he could distinctly feel it swelling. Indeed, it had assumed a darkening blue-black color. He was pretty sure he could feel a couple of loose teeth, but that was just his imagination. What he should have been worried about was his head, for that was the third blow it received in twenty-four hours, and this time it had really hurt.

The ablets had brought him back to the shrine. The holy temple had to be of some special use, since it was being restocked by women, every one of whom dared to spare him a second glance as they brought in essence and holy water, none holding any form of sympathy, merely contempt and leer. This meant the ablet village had spread, now it was closer to the temple, otherwise they wouldn't have come.

What had confused the tiger was that he hadn't agreed, so why prepare already?

The confusion ebbed away as Ray realized: this was their masterstroke.

A rough hand gripped his chin and jerked his head up so the gold orbs, in piercing slits, gazed into the muddy eyes of the leader, whose name he'd found out quickly. Qing's eyes held little other than mystification.

Seeing the unintentional confusion, Ray loosened his pupils, and the hand tightened painfully.

"Do it again,**"** came the order.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

_Before he had time to react a gloved hand shot out, grabbing his chin firmly and turning his face to look into orbs bathed in fresh blood._

"_Do that again," Kai commanded._

"_Do what?" he kept his voice even, despite Kai's icy tone sending chills down his spine. He watched Kai pause, satisfied to have made the other hesitate._

"_Your eyes, Kon. Do it again." This time, Kai released the raven-haired teen._

_Confused, but refusing to show it, Ray slowly, deliberately slit his pupils, so the gold shone out in a fierce flash. He held them just long enough for Kai to observe this, then let them slide._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

This time, he didn't comply.

The ablet moved away, and Ray's head dropped again, not only from the heaviness that came with lack of sensation, but shame, and tears which the gold pools fought desperately against. Shame for relating this ablet to Kai.

What he didn't comprehend was the attempt to derive comfort from the memories of his friends.

New scents hit his sharp nose. At least two were ablets, but the last was completely human.

Raising his head was a struggle, but he managed, and his eyes met a pair of green-grey studs. He hadn't even sensed him come closer. The old man's face was that of a ruffian's, a thief. This could not be a mage. Most probably only a descendant of a powerful sorcerer, whose magic was strong enough to survive decades of blood erosion. Ray felt a wave of remorse: such a powerful lord's descendants had turned to thievery, losing their magic in doing so, era by era.

The man's voice was thin as he spoke with disapproval, **"**I see you damaged him.**"**

"Only his physical form, I assure you,**"** Qing's respect was artificial, only there to ensure no curse was spread over his tribe. Such a lowlife demanded no true respect from the leader of the dog-tribe. **"**His spirit is completely intact.**"**

"I should hope so,**"** the other croaked as he motioned with his hand to people outside.

The women came in to arrange the candles in a specific form, circling the neko-jin and forming a particular pattern. They assembled the essence in similar forms, and lit them. As the sweet smell hit his senses to make them shut down further, Ray felt waves of dread wash over him, fighting to just think.

He must have zoned out for a bit, because the next thing he saw was a glass pitcher being placed a few feet in front of him.

Suddenly he knew half the ablet warriors in the room had been female to begin with. These were different women, possibly priestesses. This was a ritual.

The gold orbs slit unintentionally as the so-called mage applied pressure to his injured head with a bony hand, muttering some form of prayer. It was ridiculous, there was no way this could be possible in this century. But as he watched a murky liquid in the glass container change to the clear crystalline of holy water, he knew it was real, and it was happening.

"Now, child,**"** the man leaned to his eye level. There was none of the natural warmth in that word, none of the affection the elders' voices had held when calling him that. **"**Tell me, do you wish it voluntary, or will you just make this difficult for everyone?**"**

"Fuck you," Ray hissed, willing every part of his body to go rigid, waiting for escape, just one hand, one arm, and he would take that man out before he could have time to destroy all he knew and loved.

The mage nodded. He didn't get the language, but the message was too clear, **"**Alright. Untie him.**"**

Ray knew he wouldn't have a chance. Four grown ablets grabbed his arms and legs as a fifth and sixth unbound the ropes that twisted his limbs down. When the blood finally rushed back through his veins Ray felt dizzy, but he shook it away, waiting for a single slip, a slight loosening of the hold.

But it never came as he was tied down again, this time binding his torso to the pillar, making him stand, so he was able to move his body more freely, but it was useless, as the powerful smell turned him limp, though doing nothing to the ablets and human. He could only hang from the ropes now.

He didn't know what was coming, but his gaze kept being drawn to the small flames surrounding him as they flickered slightly with the wind. Despite the small flames, the number of candles should have provided a large amount of light, yet the shrine was shrouded in a layer of black.

The light had gone out of the flames.

The light was losing, losing the desperate battle against the dark.

There was no point struggling; it had all come down to complete mental block-out.

His body had gone limp; he could only watch as the leader took his right hand and lifted it. His body was limp, not numb, so he felt every thread of skin break agonizingly, every vein tear as the cold metal dragged slowly over his wrist, purposefully drawing the most excruciating patterns.

Blood flowed freely, trickling crimson trails down his fingers. Ray gazed at the red drops, fascinated, wondering vaguely if this is how cutters felt, when they used this to take away pain.

Once it was done he couldn't feel pain anymore either. The blood was taking him down with it, all his sensations, his responsibilities, his reasons, his fear, his needs. He also knew this scarlet flood wouldn't stop. The ginger coating of poison he had smelled on the knife was enough reason.

The first bit of blood dropped off his middle finger, straight into the pitcher which had been brought to him. The crimson swirled, diluted to a lazy pink, disturbing the tranquility, but it turned white again. A single drop was not enough to erase the holiness of the water.

The second rolled off his thumb, mixing with his red glove so it was barely visible. The water turned white again.

A third, a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh. Yet the water remained as clear as it was. The mage's face contracted with rage, realizing what was happening.

"You insolent brat!**"** he screamed at Ray as the latter raised his head. For the first time a smirk curved his lips, making the teen change so drastically the leader, the one closest to him, took a step back. The air around him was cold, ice radiated off his very being. But at the same time it was warm, warm and solid. The neko-jin himself had changed; he looked so much more dangerous than when he had resisted the harsh beating the ablets provided, despite the broken form.

It was his eyes. The gold orbs were now twin suns trapped behind glass sheets, wielding a force so great it seemed it would break free any second.

Qing jumped back as a violent wind rattled the soft bells in the shrine, following them up with jingles. There were unearthly spirits here, everyone could feel it within the prisoner.

"What is happening?**"** the leader murmured, as though he didn't expect an answer.

"He resists,**"** the mage's eyes held fear, yet his voice shook with rage. **"**He is calling forth every spirit he can reach.**"**

"You don't know what you are doing,**"** Ray said clearly and slowly, carefully weighing each word. **"**Do you know of the Tiger's capabilities?**"**

"Of course we do,**"** Qing's initial fear had worn off, and he sneered back with contempt. Ray shook his head.

"Then why try?**"** he asked almost impassively.

The ablet's eyes narrowed. This boy was willing to understand rather than merely be stubborn, as reasonable opposing sides would rather than fight meaninglessly. That was something about him that was disgraceful for the leader in front of his people, since it appeared he, as the elder, did not have that wisdom.

"Because,**"** he lowered his voice too, attempting a gentler approach. **"**I know we can do it.**"**

"If you truly know, as you claim,**"** Ray's tone was formal, professional, yet with just the right amount of reproof. This neko-jin was a natural diplomat, and he was exercising every bit of that gift with confidence. Qing understood that perfectly, and was impressed as he should have been, a new respect for the teen gathering in his eyes. **"**Then you also know it is impossible.**"**

Qing shook his head, **"**Nothing is impossible. We have studied for years, planning the last attack. And besides**"** – his arrogance won over here, though his mind was working fast to make his warriors believe – **"**this meaningless war has to stop.**"**

"You believe wiping out an entire race will stop the war?**"**

"We have no wish to destroy all neko-jins.**"**

"Meaning you wish to destroy only one village, or perhaps two, three,**"** Ray stated, his disgust craftily disguised by well-chosen words, winding the leader into his own trap. **"**But would that not only make things more difficult? Unlike the ablets, who remain as a single huge settlement, we neko-jins are spread over all of China, even beyond. If you destroy one part of us all the others will combine to attack you, and wiping out all ablets will, in fact, be easier than doing so to neko-jins, since you're all in one place and don't need to be searched out.**"**

Once again Qing had to be impressed. There was a threat layered in between the lines, at the same time a threat and nothing but an earned reminder. No one could truthfully say it was a threat, and both the neko-jins and the ablets were noted for one thing, their justice. He needed to be more cautious, for his people here were seeing the truth in the neko-jin's words, and hushed whispers had broken out amongst the warriors.

It was insulting for the leader, but he had little to say, seeing he was cornered. It was the truth of the truth, the very reason why the ablets had refrained from trying something so foolish before.

However, few people took time to comprehend that, and only the highest chiefs of both the ablets and neko-jins knew that neko-jins were spread out and the ablets were not. Ray had figured it out himself.

"The time you need to destroy one part of us and find another,**"** Ray continued when there was no answer, seeing the confusion in the warriors' eyes and knowing instantly they had no idea about this. **"**Is very limited, since by the time you've taken out three of our villages the others would have joined and attacked you. You have the resources and people, yet you are limited in ways we are not.**"**

He stopped here, unsure of how much further he could take it without being restrained. It was obvious the leaders had not informed their people of this alarming fact. Should he risk it?

"Quiet, child,**"** the old mage attempted to silence him, as Qing turned furious eyes on him.

Ray fought back a victorious smile. The room, which had fallen quiet again when Ray spoke, was buzzing with the warriors' whispers. The ablets were a democratic race. An attempt to restrain the prisoner meant he spoke the truth, for no signs of annoyance could be seen on the leader's face, rather thoughtfulness, proving this point thoroughly. Had they all been deceived?

It was all politics.

Icing to the cake would be if the leader tried to give a speech to his people on the ways in which they have never been tricked before and how they should not let the words of one child, child of the enemy, in fact, mislead them. Or at least say Ray was deluded. It would just appear a cover-up.

Qing was smarter than that. He changed the subject very abruptly. It wasn't the best thing to do, it was possibly even more suspicious than the approach Ray had hoped for, yet it took them to a topic of greater interest, simply because it was supernatural.

Humans were always attracted to what they didn't understand, and both the ablets and neko-jins were, after all, part human.

And this was something far, far beyond their understanding, Ray thought with disappointment.

"We don't _need _your cooperation,**"** the leader said. **"**There is no such requirement. We are merely attempting in the best interest for your well-being.**"** Ray snorted derisively. **"**We are not ruthless,**"** – the neko-jin was having a hard time keeping quiet – **"**and we do not wish to torture our prisoners.**"**

"Will you torture me if I don't cooperate?**"** Ray questioned simply. As if they hadn't already beaten him. But he knew this was nothing compared to what could be coming.

Qing avoided the question. It was dangerous to converse with this boy, especially as he knew where this would lead to: a loop around his own words. What Qing was putting up was only an act for the warriors to approve of, which, unlike Ray, the one at risk, they couldn't see through. **"**We wish to spare you the pain – I never meant physical torment – and doing this with your help will be much easier, for both you and me.**"**

Ray didn't answer, for as he spoke the mage had called to two people waiting outside, and they were approaching now. He didn't know what was coming, but his heart beat wildly against his chest as he caught the scent of at least two neko-jins, both he knew, though one was ever-so-distant, and the other with the clear aura of ones who had turned traitor.

The beating halted.

The man who had entered was one he knew very well. Oh, this was the man he had detested in his childhood, but had grown to reluctantly respect for his shrewd mind and decisions. This was the man who had been so kind to him always, giving him more attention and affection than any other elder, yet he had never liked the man, as he'd suspected something deceitful.

Yes, this neko-jin was an elder, and a respected neko-jin in their village.

Ray knew the man actually hated him. He also knew why.

"Hello child,**"** Jidong Yang smiled the most malicious smile he'd ever smiled. **"**It has been a while, hasn't it?**"**

Ray swallowed but said nothing. The man hated him and all of his own kind. But he had never imagined hatred could go to such extremes. He'd thought he knew more of the world. He didn't know his own people.

The mage nodded at the stone-faced youth, lightly striking Ray's head with his hand. The boy, who hadn't made a sound of pain throughout the entire session, gasped as the slight attack seared through his wounded skull.

Ray emptied his mind, trying to focus on something, anything, but the traitor in front of him.

Traitor. He had no doubts now that the ablets truly knew everything about the Tiger. This was how they found out about It, and him.

That inevitably brought his attention to the other neko-jin, hidden by the other, whose small foot could be seen as the child kept close to the elder.

Jidong noticed this and bared his teeth in a malevolent grin. This smile had none of the power of any other neko-jin smile, as his fangs had broken off long before for some unknown reason. Jidong had been alienated from his clan years ago, as though foretelling the coming future.

"Come out, then,**"** he said, motioning with his hand to the young neko-jin behind him.

And Ray knew who it was even before he saw the child. The boy looked no more than six, but Ray knew he was eight, soon to be nine. He had sharp features and a gracious frame unlike any other in the village, a rippling mass of beautiful dark auburn adorning his small head, and skin slightly paler than Ray's.

"Ray, you must remember Eli, but Eli, I don't think you remember Ray.**"**

Five years. It had been five long years.

Huge pools of gold gazed up at Ray, a shade darker than his own piercing gold, almost amber. Eli shook his head. He spoke in a smooth voice, holding the same clear ring as the tiger's.

"I remember you, big brother.**"**

Ray looked down at his long-lost brother with cold eyes, then turned the scorching orbs to Jidong. Everyone heard the thunder roar. Ones outside saw lightning strike, lighting up everything in a ferocious flash.

The moon was appearing again, only this time it was blood-red in color.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**We promise we'll have the next chapter up sooner, given that we don't encounter another bout of unavoidable circumstances.**

**Please review and let us know if there's anything you would like us to take note of.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	18. Questioning Answers

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi.**

**Chapter 17: Questioning Answers**

**IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 18 will be posted on the 25th, along with a oneshot we've been working very hard on. We apologize for the constant delays, but we're under a bit of pressure here. Midterms are coming up, fast, and it's difficult with so many class tests as well. And since we can't write anything unless it's at 3:00 a.m. and everyone's going to be waking up at around that time for a couple hours everyday from next week, we don't know how much writing we'll be able to do. Mostly because we can't write unless everyone's asleep and there's literal pin-drop silence in the house, and it's so late it's early.

So we're really sorry, but from now on we're going to have to stretch out the posting. We'll have fixed dates for the next three chapters, though.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**kavbj: **Glad you liked Lin's character. Lin's character got completely switched with another before we realized what we'd done, so we left it. If you don't mind us knowing, what's the girl's name? And _does_ she act like a child, that everyone treats her as such?

**valenciadarkness: **This is the first time we've got a view on that part of the story. Thanks for that. And thanks for reviewing.

**aquaanime: **Thank you!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Can't keep believing_

_I'm only deceiving myself, and I'm so sick of this lie_

_You're too late……_

"It's been an entire day," Kenny sighed dejectedly. No one answered. An entire day of what? An entire day since Ray was abducted, an entire day they'd been in the village?

And entire day since they were told the elders would see them _later_?

Max turned sleepy blue orbs to the wolf, sitting in the corner, leafing through a book that he'd brought along, in the low light of the lamp which had been brought to them upon the darkness descending. The turtle couldn't be sure if Tala was reading, though, for the electric orbs kept slipping in and out of focus, and his head nodded slightly like he was dozing.

"Hey Tala?" Said blader blinked back to reality, looking questioningly at Max.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Kai?"

"Dunno."

"Where's Tyson?"

"Dunno."

"Where are you?"

"Dunno."

That being said, Tala returned to his book, this time obviously not reading, and Max giggled at the disoriented young man. Actually he was a little worried. Kai hadn't shown up all day, and Tyson also left "for a walk" ages ago. Now, Tyson did not 'walk'. Walking would cause physical exertion, and stress on limbs, not to mention hunger. Max wondered what he really was up to. The dragon hadn't exactly been very flippant when he left, rather his round face carried an uncanny amount of seriousness. Maybe he did just want to clear his thoughts.

"Max do you know anything we could do?" Kenny asked, sounding agitated. The poor boy's laptop couldn't be turned on, seeing there was no electricity here to provide charge, and Kenny was beginning to panic. He'd never lasted this long without his precious programs.

Max rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "No Chief. I'm as bored as you are. Maybe even more."

From the other side Tala emitted a chuckle, "Maybe you two could go find the others."

"No thanks," Max returned the gesture. "The village is creepy at night."

Being used to city lights and honking cars in the middle of the night, Max found this place eerily silent since the sun went down. Everyone fell asleep around eight; there was nothing to do at night, especially since the villagers didn't want to burn fuel from keeping the lamps and candles burning. The lack of electricity played a god part in their sleeping routine: going to bed as soon as the night fell properly, and waking up with the sun, sometimes earlier. In fact, according to Kenny's still-functioning watch, it was a quarter to eight, and now the 'Breakers were preparing for bed, and there were barely any lights left on in the other huts.

It was a rather dark night, despite the almost abnormally round moon which, according to Kenny, shouldn't be so round at this time of month.

A rumble sounded throughout the hut. Two pairs of blue eyes found their way to the apparent unexpected source: Kenny. The young genius rubbed his tummy with an apologetic grin. "Sorry guys, just hungry."

Tala blinked, once, twice, and Max stared. Then suddenly both bladers burst into laughter, not even sure of why they were laughing.

Tala wiped imaginary tears from his eyes, feeling a lot better, though a tad bit hysterical. He'd really needed that, he could admit without unease. It was easier for Max. For the turtle laughter was a mean of releasing stress. That's why he was always so cheerful. Actually, all but him seemed to have gotten over it.

Maybe it was easier for them because they hadn't self-appointed themselves the task of looking after everyone. Or perhaps it was easier for them because they weren't having the constant battle with their inner instincts that raged within him even now.

A rustling of the woven curtain of the door told them someone was coming. Looking up, azure orbs saw an old woman, short and bony, a single thick honey-colored braid hanging down her back. She held a tray in both hands. The wrinkled face creased further as she smiled, but her yellow orbs were bright and cheerful, mild and soft.

On complete impulse Tala rose to take the tray from her frail hands, and as he kneeled to place it down, Max moved up to help him with it. The lady smiled gratefully, and Max found himself returning the gesture without even realizing it.

"Hello," her voice, unlike her appearance, sounded strong. "You are the Bladebreakers." It was not a question.

Max couldn't think of anything else, so he just returned the polite greeting, "Hi. I'm Max, that's Kenny, and the redhead's Tala. You speak English?"

"Ain't that obvious?" Tala picked up a small clay bowl and raised it to eye level. There was a big hole straight through the middle.

A sea-blue eye appeared right before his, peeping in apprehension.

"Yah!" the wolf yelped and lifted the bowl to discover Max's face right in front of him, face turned to the side and one eye closed to look through the hole. "What's your problem?!"

Max grinned and said very matter-of-factly, "Didn't know I had a problem. I just wanted to ask if we should try to find Kai and Tyson."

Tala shrugged, "I'm sure Tyson will sniff his way over." He gestured to the tray being unloaded by the woman. Indeed, as she took off the covers, a delicious aroma rose.

Only seconds later a panting Tyson appeared in the doorway.

"Don't start without me!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Even Kai materialized out of thin air to eat with them, proving exactly how good the food was, or maybe he was having dinner with them only because he felt like it. Probably the latter. The woman stayed with them, not really talking, scrutinizing their every action with glittering black eyes, now and then only moving to offer to serve something. They saw her observe them, but felt barely any discomfort.

After a while, though, as predicted, it was Kai who questioned sharply what she was looking at. Despite the rude tone, she nodded, as though she actually liked the insolence.

"I wanted to see my Ray's friends."

Even Tyson dropped his chopsticks, tilting back his head. "Are you Ray's mother?" He couldn't see any resemblance to Ray if she was, though Kai and Tala knew she couldn't possibly be. But she spoke Ray's name with such tender affection.

"Who are you?" Tala asked the next blunt question, but that only delighted the woman further.

"I am sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is XuiJei." As annoying as it was, Kai held back a scowl. Something told him he should know who she was.

"And…" Max prodded.

She smiled rather ruefully, "I am not his mother, but I once took care of Ray, after his parents passed on."

The food lay forgotten. Kai and Tala already knew this. It was Tyson, Max and Kenny who stared, thunderstruck, at the revelation.

"Ray's parents –" Kenny cut himself off, lowering his eyes. XuiJei looked quite surprised, but that look wore away.

"Ray was always like that, I did not expect him to tell you, but Mariah and the others said you were all such good friends to him, so I thought…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "Oh dear! You are not eating. Would you like some more rice?"

"No thank you," Max said, not taking his eyes off her. "Are you married?" XuiJei laughed merrily.

"Eat," she scolded the blond lightly, taking the chance to dump more rice on his plate.

"Hey!"

"No, you young people need to eat more," she waved away his protest. A soft look crossed her face for a split second, then it was gone. "My husband died only two years after our wedding. Tala, your name is? – What are you doing?"

Tala was in the process of sneaking some white rice back into the bowl from which it was served. His hand froze. "Um… nothing."

"Two years… I'm sorry," Kenny apologized.

"It is alright."

Tyson asked the stupidest question yet, "Didn't you marry again?" Max smacked his head. "Ouch! What?"

"No, I did not. Ten years later, as a widow I was selected to look after Ray and Lin, and I never regretted my decision." XuiJei's answers were as blunt as the questions.

"So… what was Ray like when he was a kid?" Max asked, trying to steer the conversation away from depression.

This was a topic which interested everyone – well, at least Tyson, Max, Kenny and especially Tala. The wolf's enhanced senses refused to let himself trust her. She was relatively nice, but being nice counted for absolutely nothing.

"He was the most irresponsible boy I ever saw," XuiJei said derisively, though her eyes twinkled. "Getting lost five times in two days, skipping school to go exploring – that was how he got lost – and fishing, and never coming home until midnight, making everyone worry. He would always come back just when the search party was ready to set off."

"Can you imagine Ray being _irresponsible_?" Kenny giggled, raising a chorus of laughs from the group.

"Stubborn, reckless – that was only one of his numerous reputations. Whenever there was trouble, we knew instantly who caused it, but we never had any proof. Ray made sure of that." XuiJei's laugh was like her smile. It had a strange mood-lifting power, and yet it sounded a bit forced. "When we made him do his chores, he did one work and created another. If you told him to take a round in the garden, he did it while kicking the dirt, so the next day the soil had to be fixed. Try this one, Kenny dear."

The food was ridiculously spicy, but Tala just figured without the spice it wouldn't be _so good_. Tyson was addicted. He took one bite of food, then one gulp of water, then blew steam through his mouth for a while, then took another bite.

And it carried on with them eating, and XuiJie chiding them on. It was a cheerful party that she left behind, other than Tala for some reason, and Kai, who didn't even speak to her a second time. Soon after, Kai stepped out. Joining the group inside wasn't a very attractive prospective, with Tyson and Max attempting to out-burp each other. Tyson had resembled a bowling ball by the time he finished eating.

The first thing that caught his attention was that none of the crickets he'd heard earlier were chirping anymore.

The night was too still, without any movement save the few villagers who were still about. Even the wind was absent. And Kai didn't need his Bitbeast's mournful song to fill his mind to know that something devastating was on its way.

He knew why as blood-bathed steel rose above, to lock onto a perfectly round orb of the same gazing down upon the world.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No one was looking, or they would have seen the mage drop something circular in the pitcher. The metal object sank to land the right way up, showing the poised tiger engraved on the Bitchip.

"How dare you,**"** Ray snarled, his voice a low growl. Qing laughed almost sympathetically.

"My boy, you don't mean to say you had no idea!**"**

Ray didn't. He couldn't. He'd never even imagined… never dared to…

Eli Kon was supposed to have died on that day; after his parents, his brother. Eli Kon was supposed to be his past. Not present, nor future. It had taken him years to forget his brother, especially as seeing Lin brought back every detail of her identical twin's face.

"Speak to _me_,**"** Eli demanded, rage alien to a child's face dancing on his features. **"**Tell me now, _big brother_**"** – the word was spoken with such contempt – **"**Why did you abandon me?**"**

_Abandon…_

Ray couldn't speak another word. He stared at Lin's twin, his younger brother, with stricken gold orbs, at which Eli's deep golden eyes narrowed.

"You never came to look for me, when these people took me. Why did they take me?**"** Eli was growing hysterical. **"**For years I waited, waited for someone to come for me, before I believed Jidong when he said you didn't care! And I was right. Why won't you speak to _me_?**"** the boy's eyes were wild, struggling to keep in control. **"**What are you ashamed of?**"**

The piercing gold pools relaxed, looking down at the small neko-jin with a calculating stare. There was no reply.

Eli didn't stop, his voice rising, **"**You abandoned me when I was three years old! Do you know? I hate you. You, Lin, the elders, I hate you so, so much. The ablets were the ones who took me in. they fed and clothed me. They cared for me! I hate our village too, everyone there. No one thought to come get me. No one cared!**"**

"Sorry to have to break it to you at such a young age, Eli,**"** Ray finally said, amazed at his own cold words. **"**But I think you should know the world doesn't quite revolve around you. Everyone in the village had themselves to attend to. I suppose you could hate me, though. I never did look for you.**"**

Eli opened his mouth, but stopped, eyes blazing, yet it was nothing compared to the fire in his brother's eyes.

"But then, I wonder, who would look for a dead kid?**"**

"Dead!**"** Eli all but shrieked. **"**I suppose that was easy for you to believe.**"**

"To be honest, it was, after seeing our parents get killed,**"** Ray said, tone flat, face utterly neutral. He turned his head slightly towards the ablet leader, smiling humorlessly. **"**Exactly for how long have you planned this?**"**

Qing nodded approvingly, **"**Eight years. Since they were born.**"**

Ray's eyes never left Eli. **"**Brilliant, I must say. Attack the village, kill my parents, weaken the defense, take my brother. Then when the time is right, set us up. Use him against me.**"**

"You should be talking to me,**"** Eli strained to regain his composure. The child's eyes strayed for a second to the hand hanging limp at Ray's side, still trailing blood. He didn't understand how Ray could still be so uncaring. And instead of confirming his belief, this made him doubt.

He couldn't remember, but something told him at one point in his life, he had loved his big brother. Ray had once meant the world to him, and more. Even if he had been too young to understand.

But what if it was true? If everyone had thought he was dead, why would they have looked for him?

He looked up and met the other pair of gold pools.

Would he believe his brother, or the ablets, who had cared for him for five years, brought him up –

– used him…?

Eli was smart enough to see that the ablets didn't like him. He was remarkably penetrating for his age. But they still kept him. He had never known any love there.

Why, if what the ablets said was true, Ray's eyes wore that look?

And why, if he hated his family so much, did he feel that pain when he remembered that his parents were dead? Saw how badly hurt Ray was?

And was it true? The ablets killed his Mama and Papa? He had known them to be gone, dead, but not killed by… _them_.

No one noticed the color of the holy water now.

It was no longer water, but blood.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Finally!" Tala sneered as they entered the largest hut in the village. The White Tigers stooped respectfully first, but none of the Bladebreakers, nor Tala, had any patience left.

Yet as they faced the elders, they knew whatever news they had to give couldn't be good.

The elders were not all old men as the younger 'Breakers had expected. All men, two were middle-aged, none below forty, and the eldest looked to be over a hundred, though it was probably less. He couldn't sit up, and leaned against the wall, even then with one of the younger supporting him. An arrangement seemed to have been set amongst themselves, and, as Tala quickly noted, among their visitors, too. The elders sat on a matted platform slightly higher than where the 'Breakers and the White Tigers were, and seated in a small semicircle. Grim-faced, they motioned for the 'Breakers to sit on the mat where they stood.

Tala's eyes were drawn to the White Tigers, who didn't sit with them, but a little behind, as though the foreigners' positions were higher than theirs at present.

The elders were speaking amongst themselves in Chinese, annoying the foreign group to no ends seeing they couldn't understand it.

"What are they saying?" Tala asked Mystel.

"They can't decide on where to start."

"They should've thought about that before they called us up," Tyson grumbled, crossing his legs Indian-style and resting his elbows on his knees, so he could place his head in his hands.

"We did, but we thought of it in Chinese." Tyson jumped at the weathered voice of the eldest elder. The old neko-jin smiled kindly at the blushing teen. "I am Guo."

Just then, another old man burst in, running faster than anyone would've thought was possible at his age. Panting heavily, he fell down beside Kevin, who picked up the little man, no taller than Kevin himself.

"Sorry!" The final member of the elders, as it appeared, panted. Gary shushed him immediately.

"Sensei, the elders are telling us what is to happen."

"I'm an elder too," the little man huffed, trying to run a hand through his hair. Too bad he didn't have enough on his head, so he ran a hand over his bald head and then through the scruffy patch on his chin. "Anyway, please proceed."

Mystel leaned forward to whisper to Tala, "You must excuse Tao. He is our coach. A very good person and blader, but a little… loco."

"Yes, as I was saying," Guo continued, almost embarrassed. "I believe we know why Ray was taken by the ablets."

Lee stood up, "Excuse me, Sensei, but please, is it alright to let complete outsiders know of this?"

Guo paused for a long time before nodding for Lee to sit back down. "Yes, Lee, I do think it is alright. If Ray trusts them, then so will we. Ray has never been wrong in judgment, and we have more evidence of that today." He did not immediately relay what it was, though. "First, we shall go into a little history. Listen carefully, for this will warn you of what is to come." Guo didn't speak anymore, only muttering another's name for him to go on. "Zhi."

The youngest elder was the one who continued then. No older than forty himself, he looked very young compared to Guo and Tao, and his voice held a strength as he began his storytelling, a revised tale, yet it sounded interesting without the mechanic rhythm that came from memorized words such as when Kenny lectured, as the voice grew mystic with every syllable.

"For centuries, the ablets and neko-jins have been at war. Having started eons ago, in the feudal era, it had once been only a dispute over land. After that, it was always one thing or the other. One tribe stole from the other, one waged battle for little reason. The ablets are the stronger tribe, as they are all one. The neko-jins are, on the other hand, spread into numerous separate tribes all over China and further east and west. There are even some settlements in the arctic region." He stopped for some time, gathering his speech, during which the White Tigers started talking in rapid Chinese, sounding confused and rather angry. The White Tigers had many secrets, but at the moment the other group of bladers cared for none. They stopped, though, when Zhi started again.

"The ablets are only one village in China, protected by the great Dog Guardian, Cerberus. They often conduct raids in neko-jin villages, especially in ours, since it is us who hold the neko-jin Guardian, the White Tiger. Our village is named after it, as is our Beyblade team. We still live in this manner, because humans do not accept differences. See, we refer to them as 'humans', a whole different species, like many consider us animals. We are not animals, we are human, yet we are different because of the drop of feline blood in our veins, and the smallest change in appearance."

"I say we look better than most normal humans, so they're just jealous," Tao proposed, drawing a chuckle from the other elders.

"You do know how to ruin the mood," Guo muttered with a smile, but noticed the foreign audience hadn't even smiled. They were too caught up in the story. He motioned for continual.

"That is why we were so surprised when we found Ray's greatest friends to all be human. The child accepted that humans were such, but he also firmly believed there were exceptions, numerous exceptions. We tried to erase that belief, but Ray vowed to show us one day," another elder said. "That is why we called humans 'them' instead of 'you'. I suppose he did show us. It was one of those raids Zhi spoke of in which Ray's parents were killed, as was his brother."

"Ray has a brother?" Max couldn't resist asking for elaboration.

"Ray _had_ a brother," Guo smiled sadly, seeing they hadn't quite gripped the facts. "His younger brother, Lin's identical twin, in fact, was killed in the largest raid we ever experienced, five years ago. His parents died protecting the village then, may their souls rest in peace."

"Is that why their grave has been given such respect?" Tala asked, with feigned lightness, yet not with feigned interest.

Tao nodded, for once serious, "Ashiya and Shaun Kon fought fiercely that day. It was for them that our village survived, even if they did not."

A respectful silence hung for a minute, broken by Tala yet again, storing the information through both parts of his mind. "And his brother?"

"His body was so disfigured we could not distinguish it from the ones of other children. He was buried separately, with all the other children we failed to recognize."

After another pause Kai growled impatiently, "Can we move on?"

Zhi bowed his head before going on. "This is important because Ray, Lin and her twin, Eli, would have been the perfect set for providing the eldest with the White Tiger bit, even had Ray not been the best blader in the village, though no matter how perfect the set, he would not have received the Great Guardian without being capable."

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Patience, child. Understand that the White Tiger is merely a single part of the One Guardian. The White Tiger is very different from the other three Great Guardians. I take it you know the story of your own Bitbeasts?"

Kai jerked the slightest nod, but Tyson cocked his head, "You mean the way Dragoon was passed down my family for generations?"

Tao burst into giggles, which actually sounded scary, "The centipede knows not what lies between its own legs. They are so tiny."

Max blinked, "I don't have a clue of what you meant, but Draciel was passed on to me from my grandmother."

"Why is my team the most ignorant one?" Kai grunted.

Zhi smiled sympathetically, "Indeed it is shameful for you. But allow me to lighten your path. Please bring out your bits." He waited until his request was complied, "Yet you must know of the legends, they originate in China, but have been adopted by Japan. The world is protected by four Great Beasts, all of whom had a true physical form at one time in the past, who have now been transformed into mighty spirits, whom you now call Bitbeasts." He paused to let the words sink in. Only Tyson and Max looked even somewhat surprised. His next long speech, however, caught the attention of every Bladebreaker save Kai. Even Tala was forced to be surprised at his own lack of knowledge on this base.

"It is the same with other Bitbeasts, but they may be called for now, with no disrespect to them, _underlings _to the Four named already. The Four Emperors, or Guardians, whichever preferred, I name them. Following no order or sequence, they are: the Blue Dragon of Wind, or the Woods, the Red Phoenix of Fire, or the Sun, the Black Turtle of Water, or the Sea, and the White Tiger of Earth and Thunder and Lightning, or Gold. They reign over all.

"Six Knights, or Defenders, serve under the Four Emperors – six possible fusions of the Four Elements giving power to six beasts. Your friend Tala's beast Wolborg is among the Knights, a union of Water and Wind, it guards the Ice. As is the ablets' guardian beast – Cerberus, too, is a Defender, a merge of Wind and Fire.

"Below the Knights are the Protectors – all the remaining beasts, not that there are as many as you might think. They are combinations of three or more of the Elements – when it is so, the power is reduced to no particular element, a weakened merge, a mishmash of everything. But more often, their power comes from a single one. Mystel's Poseidon is purely a sea beast, while Galleon wields lightning only. Galux is only of the woods, and so on."

"May I induce a point here?" An elder presently said. "One must not believe the separation in rank to continue to the power. I trust you know that Bitbeasts communicate among each other? The separation in rank is only among themselves. So one must not despair when Beyblades are involved, for then, a Great Beast may only be as strong as the owner."

"When do you plan on getting to the point?" Mariah yawned from behind the 'Breakers, pink lashes drooping over sleepy yellow orbs. To her, it was late. She must have heard this as a bedtime story, in a more entertaining way, of course, more times than she could remember.

A flash of annoyance crossed one elder's face as he muttered something, and Guo leveled the girl with a steady look.

"Mariah, I do not think you quite understand the seriousness of the situation. It is not as simple as it might seem. Zhi, I know it is difficult for you to think of what is happening, but you will be able to explain better than any of us the past, and then we will move into how this is related to the present crisis."

"What _is _happening?" Tala's eyes automatically narrowed when, instead of answering, Zhi returned to his tale.

"Now, the White Tiger is greatly different from the other three. You will notice that we never refer to it as 'the Tiger', when merely saying 'the Phoenix' realizes which we speak of."

"I presume this means there is another such tiger?" Kai's face remained perfectly impassive, though Zhi's last words struck something in his mind. He was forgetting something, and his mind compelled him to remember, though try as he might, he couldn't.

Zhi stopped again to gather his words. "'Another tiger' might be incorrect. Perhaps we could rephrase the statement. There is no other tiger; Ray's beast is the only one. However, there is another _part _of the same tiger. You identify, how in many cases, white is referred to as pure, while black is the color of evil?" Having received the attention of both teams present, Zhi's face was grim. "What if we told you there is a _Black _Tiger?"

"I've heard of no such thing," Kai frowned, being the only one in the room to be fully aware of the legends surrounding the Bitbeasts. He was certain he had digested every scrap that had been forced to him, certainly the ones he had learned willingly, but he was positive he had never heard of a Black Tiger.

Zhi shook his head, "Only a very few number of people know about the Black Tiger. It is truly another part of Driger, as Ray prefers to name his Bitbeast. While Driger is… say, the _good _part, the Black Tiger is evil. It obeys no one, cares for no one; it is merely, and only, a force of destruction. Many eons before, the Black Tiger was put under lock and key, sealed within its counterpart, how we do not know. Have you never wondered why this particular color was chosen for Driger?"

"I thought since Draciel was black, Driger ended up white," Kevin scratched his head. "Besides, doesn't the actual legend say the _Blue _Dragon, and _Red_ Phoenix, too?"

Guo laughed, a mirthless sound, "Yes, but you might recall, child, that the colors depict the elements the Emperors guard. Red for Fire, Blue for Wind, and Black for the depths of the Sea. White is the only color that matches with nor Earth, nor Thunder and Lightning, nor Gold. Oh, no, it was because the Black Tiger could never have taken place as a Guardian. Allow me to be a little blunt. The White Tiger represents Light, something left out of all mythical books, and thus, I believe you can deduce that the Black Tiger represents Darkness. Light could be chosen as an Emperor for its holy power, but choosing Darkness would be as good as purposefully condemning all the worlds."

"The ablets wish to use Ray's Bitbeast to destroy us neko-jins," the fourth elder, the second youngest, concluded.

"Tell me if I'm right," Tala glanced around at the occupants of the room, and from the slight disbelief in twin rubies, and the lion's fearful yellow eyes, he could tell which ones had already guessed what he was about to say. Lee was too afraid to bring it into light, but it had to be done. "The ablets know they can never control Driger."

"The White Tiger has bonded with Ray so completely; the child's soul is intertwined with his beast. The two could almost be called one. In fact," the last elder finally spoke, watching the Bladebreakers closely. His eyes settled upon Tala. "For the first time in centuries, I would say, the world has seen such a complete bonding of Bitbeasts with their masters as with all in this generation. You and our own team alike."

"Yes," Tala said quickly. "But the ablets do know Driger will never abandon Ray, right?"

A nod from one of the elders was all he received.

"So their plan cannot be to use the White Tiger. Is there any possible way of unsealing the Black Tiger?"

Guo regarded him with unsurprised eyes, ignoring the simultaneous gasp that went up from the younger bladers, sweeping his wise yellow orbs over three expectant looks. "Perhaps. But you are slightly wrong, as Zhi will tell you."

Said elder took a deep breath, "I repeat myself from before: the Black Tiger is only, and _only_, a force of destruction. If it is released, it will destroy the ablets first, then the rest of the world, little by little, unless it can be stopped, for which chances are slim anyway. You now know of the two counterparts."

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Kenny commented dryly, despite his pale face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The ablet warriors covered their eyes, following suit of their leader and the human mage. In due time, too, as the light intensified, seeping through their closed eyelids, so that instead of the expected black, what they saw was the purest of white light.

But then it was gone. Slowly the spots dancing over their eyes left too, allowing them to see what was before them.

"Buddha,**"** the soft gasp from the masked guard brought them back to their senses. Swords and spears rose with clattered preparation, and strings twanged as arrows were fitted. But none dared to move forth. Never before had they felt such lack of courage.

Jidong scrambled up from were he had thrown himself face first onto the ground to escape the light, crawling forward to retrieve the potion. The mage pressed himself flat against the wall, an unknown fear welling in his stomach.

"Ray?**"** It was Eli who spoke in the small, trembling voice. Yet it held fear _for_ his brother, not _of _him.

For Ray's bindings had dropped to the ground, and the teen floated a few inches in air, his body outlined by an unworldly glow. Ebony bangs blew up and around the pale face, even whiter in the silver light, as the eyes looked down at Eli, familiar warmth radiating from a golden gaze reflecting silver.

A great commotion rose among the warriors as a sudden wind stripped them of their weapons, mere gust slicing the wood and even metal, not to mention fabric, armor and skin. On impulse a semi-circle was formed around the teen, a human shield.

This angered the wind, for it was the tiger they wanted. The greatest of stormy northern gales scattered the ablets, and the winds raced for its young victim.

Floating was a wrong word. Ray _stood _on the air. He moved as though there was solid surface under his feet. In one swift motion he was in front of Eli, willingly taking the blow the wind delivered. The force which threw apart ten ablet warriors did nothing more than flutter his long white tail of bound hair.

Discarding the force, the winds took to the razor-sharp swipes. In one ripping sound the white cloth tore, releasing the incredible waterfall of pure blackness, the darkest of dark swirling around the teen as the wind took pleasure in toying with it, able to do no more.

But it was short-lived, as the gusts raced again, this time for the pitcher towards which Jidong was just reaching. The older neko-jin noticed it, and clutched the crystalline container to his chest, but the other would not let go either. The gales carried Jidong as it carried Ray, and lifted him off the ground to face the Child of the Tiger.

"This is over,**"** Ray said, almost sympathetically, for he saw the wild look in the yellow eyes. **"**Give me the potion.**"**

"You'll have to kill me first,**"** Jidong hissed. Ray's eyes narrowed.

"You have lost. Let it go.**"** The flowing mass of ebony tresses swirled to surround the teen as he spoke, raven bangs framing his face, making even more evident the fire in gold orbs.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill me?**"** Saliva flew from the neko-jin's mouth, falling short for the force of the air.

Ray looked for a moment as though he wanted to answer, but he didn't.

Jidong waited a few moments, and eyes widened victoriously, **"**You cannot, can you? You have never taken a life, boy; you do not have the guts to kill!**"** And, catching everyone off-guard, he thrust the pitcher forward with all his might, splashing the scarlet liquid over the tiger before he had a chance to move.

The wind rose a few notches, then disappeared, dropping both Jidong and Ray to the ground, the latter spluttering, liquid dripping from his body.

The young neko-jin trembled violently. He barely heard the cackle from the elder neko, or the cry from Eli. He was in pain. It was nothing like what he had experienced ever before. This was no earthly pain. This ripped through him, mind and body alike, not allowing him to move, to speak, to even breathe.

He dropped on all fours, then lowered himself to lie on the cold floor. He felt life dripping away from him, he felt the soul being stolen from his being.

He heard Eli shouting next to him, but could not raise his head. Another blinding light distorted his sight.

It was a blinding blackness.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Now I will tell you of a third tiger, or rather, you know of one and two, I will tell you of one and a half."

"Bad joke, Sensei," Kevin called.

"Ahem, excuse me. But finally, know of the one Tiger, the most powerful beast the worlds have known, created of a merging of Light and Dark, Black and White. We believe the ablets would prefer the Tiger over the Black Tiger."

A silence hung, this time broken by Kai, whose suspicion of what he had forgotten increased tenfold.

"Is that possible? To bring out what has been sealed for so long?"

"We do not know," Tao admitted. "It depends on Ray."

"How?" Mystel asked, golden mask hiding his face from view.

"Over the ages, it was the wielder of the White Tiger beast that kept the Black Tiger caged. A strong soul can do this, as the Light will be stronger in him or her. Inheritance by an evil soul, however, will cause the Dark side to emerge." Guo smiled gently, reflecting, but his countenance grew even more serious than before. "Ray is one who can never draw out the Dark Tiger even if he tried. Yet he is capable of bringing out the Tiger. Even the purest of souls can do it; it is part of the risk that comes with bearing the beast. For Ray it is easier, since he is an ambassador for the element of Balance. Good and Evil, Light and Dark, Thunder and Lightning, and proceeding. So far the Tiger has never been released, and in this case it would be, at the same time, harder to do, since the representative of the Dark is dead."

"That means…?" Kevin trailed off expectantly.

"Lin and her brother, Eli, were chosen messengers for Light and Dark, when Ray was selected the representative of Balance. I assume you can suppose that this means Dark is not necessarily bad. Now, since Eli is dead, Lin remains as the representative of Light. Thus the White is automatically deemed stronger."

"I think I see," Kenny said, looking thoroughly confused.

"So how come if the Tiger is so powerful, it's the White Tiger that's one of the Emperors?" Tyson put in.

"Quite simple, actually," Zhi said. "The Tiger cannot be controlled. The greatest of beasts, the one wielding most power, is uncontrollable. That is another reason why the Tiger was sealed along with the Black."

"But then why're they trying?" Mystel took off his mask to blink up with worried cerulean orbs.

Tao raised his cane, "They believe they can do it. They believe they can control the uncontrollable."

"How do they know so much about our Bitbeast?" Gary finally spoke.

"Do you see anyone missing here?" one elder asked spitefully.

The White Tigers looked around, searching. Suddenly Kevin looked as though someone had lit a bulb on top of his head.

"Where's Sensei Jidong?"

"Jidong has left our midst, betrayed us, turned traitor, deflected to the ablets, whichever you prefer," Tao went on, then scratched his head contemplatively. "Birds _do_ eat worms, then?"

Another pause for the message to be cleared, and Lee looked up, "But why?"

"We are not sure," Zhi said quietly. No one persisted.

"So we don't really have anything to worry about," Max said. "When they see they can't do it, they'll just give up."

"Yeah man, you really had us going there for a bit," Tyson added, with somewhat of a relieved grin. He glanced once at Tala, who had remained silent throughout it all, not even stirring at the mention of Wolborg.

The elders looked at each other, for some reason none smiling; instead their eyes were misted by sorrow.

"I will tell them, shall I?" Guo spoke in a low tone, though they all caught the words. The remaining merely bowed their heads in assent.

"The ablets know Ray is capable of bringing out the Tiger. They will do _any_… thing for loss of control on his part."

"What do you mean by 'anything'?" Mariah demanded.

"Torture, perhaps, we cannot be certain," Guo replied. "But they must have _something _planned."

Tyson's face contorted at the thought of his friend suffering, and even more so at the reasoning, "Ray won't let any form of torture break him. He knows the entire world is at stake here."

Guo frowned, the first sign of anger on his features, "We know. The child is strong. Very strong. You do not understand what I am trying to say. They will not give up on this."

"What _are _you trying to say?" Max's eyes also held an anger, never seen before.

Guo opened his mouth, but closed it. He breathed through his nose several times, calming himself. When he looked again, the yellow eyes held a harsh look, "I must give it to you straight. When they see he is of no use to them, they will kill him."

He stopped, waiting for the message to sink in, anticipating an outburst. It never came.

A cool voice spoke then, from the most surprising source. Max stood up to bring the truth to the front. "So it's either of two. The Tiger is released and the world is destroyed. Or Ray is killed in effort."

Guo couldn't respond.

"Is there any way to bring the Tiger forth without Ray's cooperation?"

"Either way Ray is dead," Tao said. "But the answer to your question is no. No. There is no way to bring out the Tiger, unless Ray wills it with everything he is."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In that white blaze, he saw It. He'd seen It before, in the depth of night, in his dreams, every now and then, It would return, if only to remind him of what he suppressed.

Emerald eyes looked back at him as the light disappeared. The light disappeared, but It didn't.

And Ray knew it was no dream, nor a nightmare.

The Tiger stood before him.

The pain intensified and his sight darkened. Struggling against it, the final image that registered in his mind was that of rippling muscle, gleaming silver fur, and glittering emerald eyes.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Don't forget to review!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	19. A Golden Teardrop

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi**

**Chapter 18: A Golden Teardrop**

**NOTE!!!! PLEASE READ!!**

**There's a oneshot up today as well. It's one of our best works, so you must check it out.**

**We have something to say regarding all our works. For the past two chapters our hit rate per chapter has increased, but our review count is decreasing (not that it was ever exactly high to begin with). We understand that you don't really have that much time, but it's incredibly discouraging, you know? Considering all the work we put into this thing (losing hours and hours of sleep during weekends **_**and **_**weekdays would just be the start of it) and the number of hits we get, we would like a little more response, guys. Five reviews per chapter is just a minimum expectation, even if it's just a tiny thing you're pointing out that you liked or something.**

**About this chapter: Trust us, alright? It's not as bad as it might seem. Next chapter will be up on the 10****th****. Hang on a bit longer.**

**Thanks to **kavbj** and **aquaanime

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

…_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay a while…………………………_

_Though you may not remember dreaming…………_

In the distant neko-jin village, as silence lurked, men, women and children slept on, ignorant of what strode towards the compound, with the sole intention of destruction.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He was certain everyone felt it. With a faint click the golden mask was back in place, and the pasty Beyblade drawn out of the long sash.

Looking around, Mystel saw the other blades being drawn out, too, one by one. Kevin was the first to speak.

"What's that?"

Of course, none of them knew. It wasn't even as though they had seen anything. It was just a feeling, a painful awareness of an approaching incident.

"Everyone, outside." Tala's command was obeyed without delay, as Lee and Gary helped out Guo. Under the dark sky, even, there was no sign of anything, save a couple villagers gathered at one corner, and a few running towards them as though in panic.

It was then that the adolescents noticed the upturned faces of all others present, and it was then that Mystel realized the sky was not quite dark, nor was the area bathed in the shimmering white of the moon.

_Oh God_, his mind whimpered, just before someone voiced his thought. But that was all; everyone else remained quiet, taking in the violet sky, a merging of darkness and beautiful crimson, the scarlet hue spreading from a perfectly spherical ruby in the sky, bathing the earth in its unearthly garnet glow. He knew, for even through the mask he saw colors. Before he knew it, his own eyes had darted a glance to the mortal orbs of the teen still standing a little separate from the remainder of the group.

"What the hell?" Tyson finally demanded, turning to the elders in anticipation of an answer.

No one replied, for a violent tremble through the earth rattled the teeth in their skulls, forcing Lee to drop to his knees with Guo's full weight thrown against him.

"Kenny," Kai swept his eyes over said boy, aware of how, the first instant each of the others' eyes landed upon the scarlet moon, the same pairs of eyes had flickered down to take a peek at his own scarlet orbs. "Don't panic. Wake as many people as you can."

Tao nodded, absurdities forgotten, "Yes, tell them to prepare for battle." Upon viewing the questioning eyes around him, he shook his head. "I am not certain, yet it could be."

"The ablets," Max whispered to confirm as Kenny scampered away, almost smiling when the latter, rather than pounding, knocked on the first door politely.

Zhi started walking, calling over his shoulder, "I will get Lin."

The earth shook again, taking to a quick rhythm, but there was absolutely no sound. It was the force of impact that caused the ground to move.

Shrieks of fear took over the quiet and, to his surprise, Mystel welcomed it. The silence had become terrifying, the calm eerie.

Neko-jins were running to and fro. But even this flight was systematic. Women holding in their arms their children and the old ran into the forest, while anyone who appeared capable of fighting remained. Most emerged from the huts clad in ancient warriors' clothes. Shoulder-pads and breastplates, swords, bows and arrows, or just plain spears hung about their garments.

The bladers scattered too, stumbling over the skipping earth, as the trembles ceased.

"There!" Kevin screeched suddenly, and the bladers, wherever they were, followed the single index finger to the gate, whose existence they had almost forgotten.

A green glint was their only warning before a gigantic body threw itself at the left fang, the sound of a horrible crack echoing through the sudden stillness. The next impact all but shattered the pillar, causing half of it to disappear in a mass of ground stone and allowing the beast to enter.

The tiger at the base of the twin fangs looked out into the distance still.

Mystel knew what it was before he even saw it. When he did see it, though, the hair on the back of his neck rose up, and his step faltered. His last coherent thought was, _It's big._

A sizzling coat of silver layered over rippling muscles, coal stripes striking among the fur. Gold armor let out a flaming shine in the red moonlight, and long ancient fangs protruded from a snarling mouth, emitting a low growl which caused the earth itself to shiver.

But even the fifteen feet Tiger wasn't what froze Mystel to his place. It was the glittering emerald of its eyes, holding a cruel ice, true to the stony appearance, which held the power of Medusa's glare.

And if that wasn't enough, the ear-shattering thunderous roar sure did the trick.

For a whole minute everyone watched the Tiger enter the village compound, not even daring to move when, with one _small_ burst of energy from its mouth, it destroyed the nearest row of huts. Mystel could tell from the others' faces, they all knew what this meant.

On pure instinct the bladers sprinted towards the entrance, a simultaneous war cry rising from the two once-rival teams, almost unaware of what they were doing, not thinking of how it might help.

"LET IT RIP!!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray coughed, forcing his eyes open to look around. He could no longer feel the hideous pain, though his entire arm throbbed and his head felt as though a tornado had hit it.

It looked as though a tornado had hit this place.

The ablet warriors lay scattered, hopefully all of them breathing. Qing lay against a wall, thrown back by some brute force, and blood littered the floor. Especially at one place – a large pool of thick crimson liquid rolled casually.

Jidong was nowhere to be seen. Nor was the mage.

Even now, the candles burned themselves on their own, the wind having had no effect on them, or the Tiger.

The strong smell of blood and essence mixed with something else hung in the air, making him force the bile back down his throat.

The candles were much brighter now.

A sniffle tore him from his dazed state as a small body snuggled against him. Looking down, Ray's eyes were met with auburn hair, as Eli shook with sobs.

Instantly Ray gathered his brother into his arms, and Eli's tearstained face and big, wet eyes gazed up at him. But this was no time for reunions.

"What happened, Eli?" Ray asked, then paused, seeing the confusion in the dark gold. He'd forgotten Eli didn't know the language. He repeated the question in Chinese, and for a while there was silence while Eli composed himself.

Ray could see his own similarity to his brother far outdoing the similarity to his sister. Eli and Lin were quite different, and Eli had always resembled Ray more than Lin, in the constant composed temperaments, even the quiet personalities. Eli was the one who took after their mother.

"The… big Tiger? It did this,**"** Eli said softly, pulling away to gesture around. **"**I think I was the only one who was awake the whole time.**"**

"Did you know about the plan?**"** Ray shook his head. **"**What do you know about the Tiger?**"**

Eli shrugged, **"**I know as much about the Tiger as they told me, which was just about it being held shut inside the White Tiger. I figured out a bit more on my own. And I didn't know about the plan. I was supposed to go along with Jidong to a hunt.**"**

"So… where _is_ Jidong? And that mage?**"**

"The mage is dead,**"** Eli replied simply, without a trace of the previous rage he had displayed. **"**The Tiger ate him.**"** The tiny finger pointed to the pool of blood, and Ray noticed something he had not before. His sharp eyes instinctively took in, against his will, the details of the carcass lying there.

The corpse lay on its back, thrust against a wall that was thoroughly dented. Blood still dripped from every crack in the body, the head lolled to one side, hanging on by a mere thread of skin. Half the neck was sliced open. Ray could see slimy guts through a hole in the abdomen. There was blood a foot away, too, where the crimson fluid had sprayed out. Hazel eyes, open, dead, stared at nothing. And right above that, half the brain showed out of the split skull.

Sooner than he could realize, he was done analyzing. First the stomach with claws when it couldn't get a clear shot to the neck, then after immobilizing the prey, the throat with teeth and neck with the same, which made Eli believe it was eating the mage. Finally after, huge paws had thrown the already-dead mage to the wall, the impact having shattered the skull. It hadn't actually 'eaten' any part of the human. Carefully calculated to cause extreme pain, yet not pain that numbed. The work of a beast which could, in fact, think.

For a split second Ray saw a flash of nausea displaying itself on the child's face, then it was gone.

"It didn't come near you. I think that's why it left me alone too, since I was so close to you,**"** Eli continued. **"**It tossed away the ablets, and when Qing, Jidong and the mage person tried to stop it, it threw Qing away, and ate the mage. It just picked him off the floor, and played with him for a while,**"** Eli shuddered. **"**Like a cat playing with a mouse. He screamed for ages. They were trying to control it, I think. The mage hit it with something like magic. There was a lot of light.**"**

Ray slowly rose to his feet, suddenly identifying the third smell. Eli had vomited in a corner. Ray himself knew he should, but he didn't at all want to throw up.

Weird enough, the only regret in Ray's mind had nothing to do with remorse for the death, or any feeling for what he was seeing. He'd seen worse. It was regret that an eight-year old had to witness something as horrifying as that, and it was obvious Eli had witnessed everything, watching to be aware, when at all times expecting the thing that stood in the corner to attack him.

"Where is it?**"** a weak voice called, and the siblings looked over to the ablet leader, who rose carefully, ignoring the pain he must have felt. Eli clutched his brother's pant leg, deep golden orbs distrustful.

"It left,**"** he answered levelly.

The other ablets were stirring too, and Ray found himself the receiver of fearful glances. Everyone was staring at him.

He didn't care. What mattered now was where the Tiger had gone, because he had to stop it. At his feet lay the overturned pitcher, the liquid pooling around his feet. From amongst the red water, he picked up his Bitchip, unnoticed before.

His empty Bitchip.

"I have to find it,**"** he voiced his thoughts. Qing nodded, respectful muddy orbs on the teen.

As soon as they were at a safe distance from the shrine, the place collapsed. The warriors stared in amazement, for it hadn't suffered any damage whatsoever, but Qing didn't give it a second glance. The leader watched the two neko-jin siblings, letting out a quiet sigh. The small breath went unnoticed, though, when a cry of dismay called for their attention.

Ray followed the ablets without thinking, as they came upon a few other warriors just rising from unconsciousness. The Tiger had taken no mercy on them either: a few corpses were visible among the unconscious people.

Fixated as he was on the dead bodies, he almost missed the far more terrible image that presented itself to the others, but for a strangled cry from Qing himself. As he looked up, a small gasp escaped his own lips.

"No,**"** an ablet warrior moaned, suddenly dropping to his knees, his face speaking volumes over the simple denial. Their village. Their home.

If this was once a village there was no way to be sure. It could only have been a huge piece of burnt forest, save the few huts that seemed to have escaped, in this case minimal injury being the guarantee the roof was still on, albeit utterly destroyed.

The place was too quiet: no sobbing, no crying, no sounds of pain, and no people.

"Are there any survivors?**"** Ray questioned out of practicality.

The words broke many of the warriors out of their trance and they rushed down the small slope to the huge clearing – at least twenty times the size of their village compound in his line of vision, Ray observed, though he hadn't seen how much the neko-jin village had expanded over the years – and began calling desperately, hefting up thatched roofs to see the crushed huts underneath.

After a moment of breathless expectation, a small voice answered incoherently. Then another, and another, and another. But still so few.

Ray cast a sidelong glance at Qing to see a grave face, looking so much older, staring unblinkingly at the scene.

"Which way did it go?**"**

Qing took a second to pull himself together, then stared pointedly at a space behind Ray. Turning around, the raven-haired teen found himself looking at uprooted trees, cast around what was unmistakably a path made by a giant animal.

"Driger," the word made it through his lips almost unconsciously. Qing shook his head.

"It is not Driger anymore. It is the Tiger.**"**

"It's still my Driger,**"** Ray denied.

A resonating scream made them both jump, when a few sobbing ablets gathered around another warrior, who tore the helmet off to reveal long dark brown hair, utterly messed up, and threw the headpiece to the ground, staring at it with wild eyes for a second before collapsing to the ground: no longer a warrior, but a weeping woman.

As was the case with all, for only three warriors were reunited with part of their families. The others had lost everything. And there were the villagers too, men who lost their priestess wives, and others who lost their warrior husbands, wives, sons and daughters, crushed or killed.

But altogether, there were survivors, enough ablets having had a chance to flee to the confines of the forest.

And suddenly Ray had a fleeting vision of his own village, huts tattered and crushed, the gate destroyed, the shrine gone.

"I'll stop it,**"** he said quietly. Qing gazed at him thoughtfully, absently nodding. He held out his hand. In it lay a stormy grey Beyblade, the center empty.

"Yes, you will.**"**

"Can I come?**" **a small voice questioned as Ray placed the void Bitchip back into place. Eli had followed, now standing at a distance from the neko-jin and ablet, two of whom had never been seen standing side by side before without each attempting to kill the other. Ray found himself smiling at that, and nodded.

Qing bowed respectfully to the retreating neko-jin siblings, though they couldn't see him anymore, disappearing along the destruction path left behind by the Tiger.

"I wish you luck, young warrior.**"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

"Dragoon! Storm Attack!"

"Poseidon! Ocean Javelin!"

The beasts obeyed without delay, the joint elemental attack focused on the single Tiger surrounded by nine Bitbeasts. But the Tiger just shook its huge body like a dog out of water and roared. With a swipe of its slender tail it flung back Draciel, who grabbed onto the tail and hung on desperately.

"Gravity Control!"

The water poured forth from an unknown source, yet it was nothing to the monster, which stood its ground as firmly as before even in the swirling mass of clear liquid, tugging to free its tail. With a growl it pulled Draciel straight into its own whirlpool. The Bitbeast spluttered, losing control and directing the attack over all beasts present, causing an uproar while it was forced to pull back on the attack. In the confusion Draciel released the tail.

An elegant arch of light formed in the air as the tail sent the distracted Galman flying into Galeon, and they were both thrown _through_ Poseidon, who merely recollected its transparent liquid body once they were past.

"Novae Rog, Wolborg!"

But before the attack could even initiate the Tiger twisted around and caught Wolborg by the throat, earning a pained howl from the white beast. Galux took this chance and leaped onto the Tiger's back, but with a yowl the lynx rolled off, its body crackling with the electricity it had just received shock from.

Wolborg twisted in the Tiger's jaws, squirming to get out of the powerful hold. Once this same wolf had caught this same beast by the throat in the same way, now Wolborg attempted the same method Driger had used to get away from the wolf's hold.

The Tiger was far more powerful than the bearer of Light, though, and Wolborg only managed to cause itself more pain.

"Black Thunder, Dark Lightning!"

"Attack again, Dragoon!"

"Go Galzzy!"

Galeon had recuperated and now it came back with its special attack, at the same time as Dragoon and Galzzy, the dragon, lion and bear crashing into the Tiger in a fierce tackle.

Which did no apparent damage, but it released Wolborg.

As the Tiger's mouth began glowing, the Bitbeasts all fell back, waiting for their masters' orders, for they all recognized Driger's Volken Claw, magnified tenfold and more.

"Dodge it!" came simultaneous shouts.

The sound of roaring fire and the Bitbeasts and their owners' cries were the only noises, for the village was otherwise empty. In the far corner stood nine adolescents, so small in the background of giant beasts and leaping flames.

"This is impossible!" Lee snarled.

"The Tiger has no elemental weakness," Mariah observed. "It's not like it's fire and we can douse it with water. In fact, water's even weaker against electricity."

"What if we attack all together again?" Mystel suggested, breathing heavily. They had been standing firmly for almost an hour and, while all of them were tiring, the Tiger remained the same. "It must do _some _damage each time we attack."

"It does," Kai confirmed. Though he didn't show any sign of fatigue or pain yet, they were sure he was one of the worst, Dranzer having thrown more attacks and received more damage than three White Tigers' Bitbeasts combined. "Attacking together does more damage than individual tactics."

"It's still too little each time," Max said, grinding his teeth to the pain from Draciel, who was thrown back just then. "We'll go down in just a bit, Kai; you, Tyson and Tala probably first."

"We don't have much of a choice here do we?" Tala lifted the launcher he still held in his hand. If he did have a choice he would be the last to go, but Max was right. If Dranzer had attacked most and been damaged most, Wolborg was a close second, with Dragoon not far behind.

A red-gloved hand suddenly grabbed Tyson's shoulder and pulled him around to meet a pair of piercing gold pools.

"What the _hell_ are _you _doing here?!" Ray demanded. Many of the bladers dropped their launchers upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Ray?" Tyson asked weakly, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Who did you expect? James Bond?" Ray asked sarcastically, noting the disbelief in his teammates' eyes, former and current. "What?"

"We thought… we thought you were dead," Mariah exclaimed, struggling to her feet after the shock of another of the Tiger's attacks.

"We came all the way here to look for you, of course, just as soon as the White Tigers identified the ablets' smell," Tala added as Max, Kevin and Mariah all rushed to attach themselves to the teen. Then Gary crushed all of them in a bear hug, which Ray slipped out of before the grip got too tight, and so Max, Kevin and Mariah were left struggling in the bigger neko-jin's strong hold, muffled protests resonating in the air. Tala was rather miffed, though. Ray had sneaked up on him _**again**_!

"Idiots," Ray said, just as a bright flash told them the Tiger had released another attack. That drew their attention to the battlefield. "_Idiots!_" Ray declared more forcefully, eyes widening as an incredibly powerful version of Driger's Tiger Claw descended on Dranzer. "Dranzer! Kai!"

Said bluenette dropped to his knees, one hand bracing himself against the ground, tasting fully just how powerful the Tiger Claw could be. He'd always ordered Ray to show him how strong he was. Kai made a mental note amidst the buzzing pain in his head, not to mention the rest of his body, to be careful what he wished for.

"Where is everyone?" Ray questioned, helping the fallen blader up. Surprisingly, for once Kai didn't decline the outstretched hand. "And Chief, and Lin?"

"In the forest," Mystel replied. "Your friend Kenny and Lin are with them too."

"We sent even the warriors away. There's nothing any human can do against this creature. It must be the Bitbeasts," Lee put in. "Yah! Galeon! Get out of the way!"

Ray shook his head as another screech from Galman called for their awareness. "Sending the warriors away was good, but you're wrong. All you're doing is stalling. Your Bitbeasts are no match for this Driger."

"It is not your Driger now," Gary said, slightly confused.

"It is," Ray insisted, causing all nine pairs of eyes to look at him oddly.

Max, now out of Gary's hold, gazed behind Ray curiously. "Lin? We told you to go with the elders."

Ray froze at the name, then slowly shook his head again. He knew who it was without even looking. "That's not Lin."

"Well who is it?" Tala demanded impatiently as the child approached. "Hey, it's a boy. Is it a boy?"

"His name's Eli. You must have heard of him by now if you've met Lin."

"Ray," Mariah stated gently. "Eli is dead."

"_What_ are they saying?**"** Eli sniffed from where he had scooted behind Ray, peeking only a pair of mildly glaring orbs out.

"Eli is dead,**"** Lee repeated, glaring the child down.

"I am very much alive thank you,**"** Eli retorted in such a similar fashion to Ray himself it made the lion pause.

"We never found his body," Ray reflected quietly. "Because he never died. The ablets took him."

Kevin studied the child, slightly smaller than he was. Even in the red of the fire and moon, which dominated all other colors with their fierce scarlet hue, he could tell apart the darker gold eyes, and auburn hair. And no one missed the voice, exactly like Lin's.

"That's either a male version of Lin, or the last of the identical triplets that Lin and Eli were actually part of and we never knew of the third one because of some unknown reason and Lin and Eli were passed off as twins when they had another brother besides Ray and now he appeared after Eli's death," Kevin said in a single breath.

"Or maybe it's just Eli," Ray offered. "Look, there's no time to argue."

"He's right," Kai stated. "We have to get _Driger_ under control, now." The emphasis on the name was hard to mistake.

"Yeah. Half the village is gone, and the other half will be gone too unless we do something about it," Tyson agreed.

"Not 'we', Ty," Ray corrected, preparing himself for the reaction he knew his proposal would bring. "'Me.'"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"GALUX! CAT SCRATCH, NOW!!"

The lynx twisted at an impossible angle to escape the incoming jaws of the Tiger and avoid sharing the same fate as Wolborg, then with a malicious yowl, it slashed forward, catching the uncontrolled beast on the side. A snarl tore through the massive tiger's throat, but the mark of the scratch disappeared as fast as it had come. It turned on the offending feline.

"CRAZY MONKEY ATTACK!"

As Kevin's Bitbeast used its illusionary effect while the Tiger was focused on Galux, the Tiger flung out a series of lightning strikes to try to get rid of the numerous enemies that seemed to surround it.

A distraction.

"PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK! GGGOOOOO!!!!"

"BLACK THUNDER, DARK LIGHTNING!"

At that same instant Black Thunder struck, the lightning seared into its back, the Tiger arched in agony as the final hurricane struck razor-sharp winds into its sides. Yet it would have recovered…

"BEAR AX!!!"

Nothing could escape Gary's attack in such a state, and the Tiger was no different. Possibly the most powerful Bitbeast in existence, it was still a Bitbeast. The attack was a one-hit-KO, but all it did to the Tiger, when joining the other two, was cause it to slump to the ground in an elegant heap.

There was still no time to celebrate. Bracing its muscles on its forepaws and leaning its weight on them, the Tiger made to rise.

"POSEIDON, OCEAN JAVELIN!"

"GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! AQUA SHIELD DRACIEL!"

The dual water offense poured upon the beast. Max and Mystel's voices strained and their eyes glittered from the effort, but they really gave it everything they had, dropping to the ground simultaneously even as the attacks commenced.

Wave upon wave of lumbering water crashed over the recovering Tiger, sending it crashing back down with a force that shook the earth.

Yet, the second the water stopped flowing, the emerald eyes glittered beneath silver eyelids as they opened. This was their last chance.

The final blow.

"BLAZING GIGS!"

"NOVAE ROG!"

Ice and fire combined in an impossible show of bluish-white and flaming red lights, for Kai and Tala had never before allowed themselves to work together. And the snow wolf allowed the beautiful phoenix to curl around it, encrusting the Tiger in a spiral of flames and frost… refusing release…

The Tiger had had enough.

This time the roar seemed to rock the planet and the eyes seemed to blaze and freeze at the same time, in what could be confused as an effect of the attack. But the attack had long dissipated. That was thunder.

A furious shake of the body, and the Tiger was free of the fire-ice bonds. Its last link to the remaining beasts was gone.

The feline struck out at Dranzer and Wolborg, each exhausted from the sheer force of their own attacks, the phoenix flapping frantically to get off the ground, the wolf struggling to get on its feet. The twisting, out of control lightning bolt raced towards the offenders . . .

"Hold it Driger!"

The shout rose above all the racket, at least to the Tiger. The lightning flickered and disappeared in midair, milliseconds before coming into contact with Kai and Tala's Bitbeasts, in effect Kai and Tala themselves.

The silver ears pricked up and the huge twin emeralds turned in the direction of the clear voice.

Standing there, a lone figure silhouetted black against the flames. But even with the incinerated smoke lingering in the air, the Tiger collected the scent, recognizing it instantly. The first step was unhesitating, and it covered a quarter of the distance already.

Ray had already turned and darted forward, speeding dangerously. He was the fastest neko-jin in at least a hundred years, as proclaimed by the elders, and he had no doubt the Tiger would never catch him unless it ran, which it was not doing.

But the remaining Bitbeasts had also recognized their masters' friend. Wolborg was the first to rise, for the first time not waiting for its master's order. Dragoon, Draciel and Dranzer followed, and the former three blocked the Tiger's path, each for the first time ignoring completely their owners' cries to move away.

The Tiger halted at the barrier, and for the first time hesitated. Taking that chance, Galux and Galeon took their positions on each side, while Galzzy and even Galman came forward. Ray would not be allowed to get hurt, no matter what this creature did to them.

Dranzer descended from above, flapping fire and heat, sizzling the sea of silver below. One leap and the Tiger could get it, but the phoenix refused to move from its equally convenient position.

Only Poseidon remained unsure of what to do: obey its owner or protect this, to it, unknown human, defying all it knew as the other beasts were unhesitatingly doing. Finally it decided to stay back as instructed.

For the first time the Tiger's step faltered. He gazed around, unsure of what to do. The remaining Bitbeasts could have taken advantage of this doubt, but they knew attacking would merely enrage the Tiger all over again. They waited for it to attack first.

If stalling was all they were capable of, then that was what they would do.

"They're not listening to us!" Tyson finally growled, frustrated.

"Of course not," Tala said coldly. "WOLBORG! YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE!! They think we're nuts, leaving Ray to that thing."

"Which we are!" Max groaned. "I'll be damned if I ever listen to _him _again!" No one remembered ever having heard Max swear before. "Dammit, Draciel!"

"Can't you control those Bitbeasts of yours?" Mystel asked, a streak of annoyance no one had ever heard from him before lining the words. "What, don't you trust Ray?"

The words earned him tired glares.

"Sure," Kevin muttered. "We're yelling ourselves hoarse over someone we don't trust."

"If you knew Ray Poseidon would be doing the same thing as Galux," Mariah commented.

"Our Bitbeasts care as much about him as we do," Lee stated right on top of her. "Problem is, they don't understand Ray's intentions."

"GALZZY! GALZZY! GALZZY!" Gary's voice boomed over their heads, literally, as the neko-jin cupped his hands around his mouth to try and magnify the sound, as though the reason the bear wasn't obeying, was because it couldn't hear him.

Only Kai refrained from calling to his Dranzer, knowing perfectly well it would not even look back. He did not want to have to actually _display_ such pathetic control.

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_Look, there's no time to argue."_

"_He's right," Kai stated. "We have to get _Driger_ under control, now." The emphasis on the name was hard to mistake._

"_Yeah. Half the village is gone, and the other half will be gone too unless we do something about it," Tyson agreed._

"_Not 'we', Ty," Ray corrected, preparing himself for the reaction he knew his proposal would bring. "'Me.'"_

_For a quiet while, or as quiet as it could get with a furious battle raging not far away, the bladers processed this._

"_What do you mean?" Max demanded, thoroughly bemused. Ray just smiled. The smile all the 'Breakers had missed so much, the one that made them believe everything would be fine, despite all odds._

"_It has to be me," Ray stated simply. "That's Driger out there. It's waiting for me."_

"_Oh," Tala said, having yet to decipher what had been said. "Oh." His puzzled expression changed drastically. He grabbed the raven-haired teen before him and shook him violently. "Oh no you don't! You are not going out there without any form of defense whatsoever."_

_Ray shrugged out of the hold and gave Tala another smile. "Listen Tala. If I can't do it, no one can. And you know that better than most. So I can try and die, or not try and die, or possibly, if I try, I won't die at all."_

"_Sure, that's reassuring," Tyson muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ack, Dragoon, look out!"_

"_Your Bitbeasts will destroy themselves trying to stop it," Ray observed gravely. "Please, guys, try to understand."_

"_But, Ray," Mariah clasped her hands together in front of her. "What if you can't?"_

"_I can," Ray said confidently._

"_Unacceptable –" Lee began, and Gary cut him off._

"_No," the large neko-jin said, shaking his head for emphasis._

"_No duh," Kevin continued. "I say –"_

_This time Kai cut him off, finally speaking, "Ray is right."_

_Ray eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you agreeing with me?" Kai shot him a warning glare._

"_He _is _the only one who can stop the Tiger. You can ask him how," Kai did not clarify further, but Mystel took it up._

"_Yeah, this is the only way. It's not about us or our Bitbeasts now, or even the village or the country for that matter. This is the whole world we're talking about. This thing could destroy the whole planet and not break a sweat."_

_Ray turned knowing gold irises to the one in front of him. Tala was the first to sigh and step back. Mariah was next, then Lee, and Gary. Kevin just muttered something under his breath, slinging onto Gary's shoulder._

_Tyson groaned, "_Why_ is he always right? It's not fair!"_

_Finally Max stepped forward and hugged the tiger. "Good luck," he whispered before pulling away._

"_But I need a favor first," the raven-haired teen sighed. A heartbeat of expectance. "I need you to strike a combined attack, and immediately call back your Bitbeasts."_

"_Coming right up," Tyson offered him a salute._

_Ray grinned at all of them, the same one that told his friends they should be careful that day, for the tiger was up to something which spelled trouble for his teammates, winked at Kai and darted away, speeding so instantly that soon he was just a black dot among the fire._

**&-----------------------------------------------------------------------&**

Part I of the request had been completed without problems, but Part II showed complications.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Galeon," the name was the first to escape his lips, and said beast growled in acknowledgement. "Step back."

Momentarily forgetting the Tiger in shock, Galeon shook its curling mane and twisted to look at the wielder of the Light beast.

"Step back," Ray repeated, voice soft, yet somehow loud enough for all of them to hear. "You too, Draciel. Dragoon."

A heavy rumbling filled the air as the bewildered beasts tried to convey their own intentions to protect to the teen.

Ray didn't pay any attention to the wordless voices. "Step away. All of you. Galux, Galman, Galzzy. Let it pass. Let Driger come to me."

This time his words were greeted by silence. Yet none actually chose to obey. Ray was undaunted, as he took up a quiet chant, the clear voice resonating to the Bitbeasts even though they were far from him.

"Back up, move back. Step back, away. Galux, Galman, Galzzy, Galeon. Move away, Draciel, Dragoon, Wolborg, Dranzer."

As his voice uttered the last name, Dranzer flapped its wings, and, amidst the flecks of fire that fell from the crimson layers of feathers, soared up, away from the Tiger.

The Tiger lunged instantly, breaking from the calm stupor Ray's voice easily lulled it to, but Dranzer hovered high in the air, flapping tirelessly, and screeched, though whether in victory or defeat none could tell. As the massive beast landed, prey having escaped, it moved for its next victim. Most of the remaining were incapable of flight.

"Driger," Ray's tone chided gently, halting the Tiger in its tracks to turn to him. Yet the wall of Bitbeasts stood as rigid as before.

But then Dragoon stirred. Though craning the long neck with displeasure, it roared and allowed itself to float up, away from the Tiger's path. Ray looked expectantly at the rest. Wolborg and Draciel moved together, slowly stepping aside either ways, spiked and furry tails swishing behind them. Galux and Galman backed away too, and Galzzy turned its back to the Tiger.

Galeon was the final to cease hesitating. Eyes challenging, it gave a warning flick of its mane before slithering back, leaving the path free for the Tiger, who instantly resumed its slow pace.

The second Galeon's eyes had faded of their resolve, Ray had whirled around to run. The Tiger followed without a single protest, and the boy, ridiculously small compared to the massive beast, turned a straight path to the shrine. He could hear his friends shouting for him, wishing they would shut up: they could divert the Tiger, but his mind was set on what he was doing.

He didn't even know what it was that he was doing.

The shrine would never hold against the giant following him. But maybe… he didn't know… his mind was in a whirl… he wasn't sure…

Suddenly he knew the gates of the shrine were big enough for the Tiger to casually walk through, the height inside enough to hold the beast without any difficulty. The gates had been made larger only the previous year.

Through his foggy mind he tried thinking on how he knew that, but just then, lightning flashed overhead, and he knew the rain would douse the flames licking their way from one hut to another.

Again he attempted on wondering how he knew there were clouds in the sky. There hadn't been any last time he checked. All he could think of, though, was that he… could. He didn't know what compelled him to go to the shrine.

_There is a way…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yellow eyes followed the running boy, widened by the inhuman speed Ray acquired soon, still increasing. Lee heard others mimic his reaction when he gasped, black pupils dilating as a silvery glow emerged seemingly from the ground, keeping to Ray's feet, thick strands twirling up to twist around him.

Suddenly a fast and strong wind, unfelt by anyone else, struck down on the reaching tendrils, turning them to a whirring mass of silver that followed Ray, but stayed slightly apart him all around, held back by the downward gusts.

Lee felt Galeon beside him, the nose gently butting him from behind for attention. As he turned he found, surprisingly, none of the Bitbeasts were paying attention to the running boy, each wanting assurance from their owners.

"You did the right thing." He heard Kai say quietly to his phoenix, the only one to speak, eyes intently following Ray with an intense stare that shone fire.

Turning back, Lee was caught between gawking and shielding his eyes. The silver had expanded to cover more ground, and even amongst the light from the fire and the glow, no one could mistake the gold aura that shone around the boy, radiating from his eyes.

The Tiger was closing in, fast.

Lee blinked, Ray seemed to be making a direct beeline for the tall structure at the corner of the village.

"What is that?" Tyson confirmed it, navy orbs fixed on the raven-haired teen.

"The village shrine," Lee answered. "The Shrine of the White Tiger."

A heartbeat later Tala spoke, "I see."

_See what?_ Lee wanted to ask, but couldn't bring himself to. "There is nothing there to help him."

"Maybe there is," Tala countered quietly. "Maybe you just don't know it."

Lee returned his gaze to the front, not finding it in him to refuse to accept that, managing only a glimpse of the Tiger disappearing through open doors of the shrine.

Minutes later, the shrine collapsed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ray burst through the gates, heaving against the lever to open them, completely unaware of the unearthly silver glow radiating from his body, the golden illumination of his irises.

Seconds later the Tiger arrived, but it paused at the entrance, gazing up at the tall structure. Yet only for a split second, for the next it had lumbered inside.

Ray slowed to a walk, stopping only once he reached the rising meant to seat the priest during ceremonies. Standing there, the dark waterfall down his back suddenly swirling around him as before, he waited, trapping the Tiger with a calm stare.

The beast growled low in its throat, the trance it was in breaking. Ray reached out nonetheless, feeling the moist nose with a warm hand, stroking the fur that was the same as Driger's.

"You _are _Driger, aren't you?" he asked suddenly, laughing softly as the beast froze. The light around him grew stronger, yet he remained blind to it.

The hand stroking the Tiger's nose lifted, and the Tiger, with deliberate ease and obvious will, lowered its head to its master.

With a small smile, Ray fondled a huge pointed silver ear. "Sit."

Just as the ablets, Ray had ignored one fact.

The Tiger was uncontrollable.

Yet the beast dropped to the ground, laying its head at Ray's feet. Its head was Ray's size; the neko-jin did not have to even lower his hand to continue stroking the Bitbeast.

A hideous tremor shook the earth as a blinding light filled the lane. The boy rocked with the ground, bracing himself against the silver fur-clad skull. Gold pools found themselves staring into a large imploring emerald eye, one of the eyes he knew all too well.

And Ray knew what he was doing. The gash along his wrist had ceased bleeding, and he finally felt dizzy from the blood loss. His body ached with such fervency, and fatigue swept over him worse than surf during a cyclone, his legs numb from the hideous speed he had used to get there. And finally, he felt the energy drain from him as sure to make him crumple then and there, over the Tiger's huge head. And he knew what he had to do.

He also knew what it would do to him.

A tanned red-gloved hand placed itself on the giant head. The Tiger knew what was coming.

"Return to me, White Tiger of Thunder, Lightning, Earth, Light… and Dark."

With that Ray closed the gold orbs, shutting out the light resonating from the twin citrine gems.

From the lithe body shone a small glow, and the tremor increased so the structure shook, so the light drained to nothing when the shrine collapsed.

As the shrine scattered itself over it and its owner, the Tiger raised its head in an echoing roar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's collapsing!" Mariah cried the obvious as the structure shook and trembled so visibly it was as though it was swaying from side to side, as though the earth itself was tilting back and forth.

But the spectators weren't feeling anything.

Sea blue eyes started back from the white light when a small voice screamed from behind, rapid Chinese of which he understood only the name 'Ray'.

"He is still inside?" the same quivering voice asked. "My brother is in there!"

Max found himself looking at two Eli's, or two Lin's, who had spoken in respective order. He stared for a second, uncomprehending. The shrine was collapsing. Ray was still inside.

He and Tyson lunged forward at the same second, but Wolborg was in front of them faster than they could blink. It growled at them, firmly planting its paws onto the ground. Max blinked, there was no time. He tried slipping past the snow beast, but Wolborg grabbed the neck of his shirt with its teeth and held on. There was no way he could win against a Bitbeast.

"Tala, if this is something you –" he cut off short as he found Tala being held firmly but carefully between two of Dragoon's curved claws with much difficulty. Draciel was by Tyson, preventing two of his steps with one of its own. They both squirmed helplessly, but said nothing.

"Move, Dranzer." The vicious hiss came from none other than Kai, whose path was blocked by his own flaming phoenix. But the Bitbeast didn't even acknowledge the order, screeching into the air.

Max returned his eyes to the shrine, helpless tears sliding down pale cheeks matted with dirt. The White Tigers stood as though enchanted, but he knew if they attempted to move their Bitbeasts would stop them, too.

The least they could do was watch.

Even Kai surrendered when the front part of the building crumbled under their very eyes. It was a film in slow motion, at least to Max. He could see each of the pieces that fell, and right before the entire structure was lost in dust, the light from inside vanished, as did the mournful call of the Tiger.

Thunder roared one last time. Lightning flashed once.

Rain began to fall.

The moon peeked from over a dark cloud, a pure white in dark. Yet the white light could not illuminate the dark shadow of death.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

There was no light when Ray opened his eyes, but even in the blinding darkness he saw a form glistening with the purest of colors. With enormous effort he reached out, touching the velvet white fur.

A soft purr was all the evidence he needed, as twin emeralds lowered to him, and a dry nose gently nudged his side. Ray ignored the white-hot pain that seared through him right then, joy conquering anything else.

His White Tiger had returned.

He heard the crack split open, the creaking turn to a grumble. There was no use protesting now.

He didn't even want to protest. Lin and Eli would be fine – _Eli is alive _– and XuiJei was there – _She will take care of them _– and his team… they would be alright with three players for a while… they'd find a replacement soon.

The grumble turned to rumbling as dust scattered down on him.

_Death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain._

A little piece of the roof landed on his leg.

His duty was complete… no, a bit remained… yet there were others to take care of that – _No one could do _this_ but me _– so what if he took a break? The darkness was lulling him. There was no way out anyway, so why not go when he had something of a choice, than when there was no choice at all?

_Some choice this is_, he smiled humorlessly, wincing with the pain it brought.

He rolled over to his side, once again paying no heed to the hurt. The dust stung his eyes.

The pull was so strong… and he was so weak.

But he _wanted_ to go to it. He wanted it…

……The dust stung his eyes.

Driger laid its white head beside him, closing its eyes in acceptance. Ray touched the fur one more time, his body convulsing with the effort it required.

The call turned to a plea, a desperate plea. So much pain… Just let go…

As he surrendered to the void in his mind, the luminous gold pools lost all expression, all life.

_. . . . . . Let me stay…………_

………………………_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story . . . . . . . ._

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Oops, we killed Ray.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	20. After

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi.**

**Chapter 19: After**

**Next chapter will come up on the 28****th**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review replies (does anyone bother reading these?):**

**BloodRedViolet: **Don't worry, we don't plan on abandoning this thing. Not now and certainly not later. We gave too much to this. Thanks for the review.

**aquaanime: **You thought last chapter was interesting? Wait around till the next one. We can promise that 20 will be, if nothing else, interesting. If you're into the whole plotting and scheming business.

**valenciadarkness: **Here's your update, and the next chapter will be a bit late too. Foxfire has to go off for 10 days starting from the 10th, so we won't be doing any writing during that time, since she'll be computer-less. Thank you for reviewing.

**What?!: **Well, we're not sure if we have yet.

**kavbj: **Don't you think it's a bit late to ask us not to kill Ray? Stick around for the next chapter anyway? It'll certainly catch your attention. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**anon: **Would you please let us know if you still doubt after this chapter? We'd like to know. At least you don't believe. We were so afraid people would stop reading after this… you're not stopping yet, right?

**Shin Rigel (this is from foxfire only): **It's hard not to be discouraged, you know? We work way harder on this than on anything else, and phoenixfire thinks this is the reason our grades are slipping (her grades are so not slipping), though I seriously disagree (for reason mentioned). Way harder is an understatement, because I (phoenixfire too, actually, though it's slightly different for her) literally can't write unless I wake up around 3:00 a.m. and work till 5:30 (after that I have to run back to bed before my parents find out I've been up at that time on a school day), and thus have to get up again at 6:00. Any other time my writing turns out so horrible I end up having to get up early again and rewrite the whole thing. So basically I get only 3 hours of sleep in 24 hours, and if you have any idea what our education system is like, you'll know that is not enough by 4 hours. It's extremely tiring, but I just love writing so much I manage to cope. And that is just part of the whole thing. Spending hours fixing up the plot and details for the next chapter is another (only we know just how elaborate our storyline is; we worked on it for _months_ before actually starting to write). Plus I have to hide the fact that I write and enjoy it from my parents and little sister (the latter of which is very difficult; little sisters may not always be sharp, but they're not stupid either) I am so not fishing for sympathy here, but that's just how it is. What's more, I just love Beyblade _so much_! And this diminishing reader count only points out the fact that Beyblade is losing fans rapidly. Okay, I sort of get that it's, well, old, but still, it's just a depressing thought. I mean, Naruto really is a better anime, and FullMetal Alchemist is certainly one of the best thought out animes ever created. But for me (and phoenixfire too, if I know anything about her) Beyblade is like, THE BEST!! It hurts to think that in a couple years, very few will even remember this show.

Okay, I think I got a bit emotional on you there. Oh, before I forget: _how could you think we were discontinuing?_ I would rather sacrifice _all_ my sleeping hours, and even if everyone stopped reading we won't stop. We are tired of good fics being laid to waste (I will not mention names, since they're in our favorites anyway). Thank you so much for your support, and glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one lives up to your expectations. Thanks again, and sorry for the huge outburst/review reply. Shouldn't happen again, hopefully.

**This chapter might be a bit unexpected. Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

…_The light, his name meant, and the light he was………_

……………_But now the light is gone forever, and all we have is dark_

The small girl sprinted forward, ducking under Kenny's outstretched arm. His cry of, "Lin, wait!" went completely unheeded as she nearly flew away, past the other neko-jins. The warriors, usually so alert when it came to children, failed to even notice her, staring down the slope, through the gaps between trees, down into the village where the fire burned bright enough to overcome the little darkness the night had to offer.

"XuiJei," Kenny whirled. He was under no delusion – child or no, few could catch a neko-jin at run, and not only was he out of shape, Lin ran fast enough now to shame even a neko-jin. "Lin is going –" His voice faltered when he found XuiJei was no longer where he had last seen her. Threading through the mass of villagers, Kenny forced his way to search for her, and emerged at the front just as the earth trembled violently under his feet.

As he lifted his face from the ground where he'd lost his balance and fallen, an incredible flash of light left spots dancing in his eyes, while a thunderous roar left his ears ringing.

"What was that?" he groaned, pushing himself up.

"We do not know." It was Zhi.

Lightning flashed to punctuate his words, thunder right after. Rain started to fall, one drop, two, then a downpour.

Kenny followed the elder's gaze back to the village, and gasped simultaneously with the villagers as amid violent moaning from the foundations and screeching from the rest of it, the village shrine crumbled before their eyes.

Beneath the brown mop of wet hair Kenny's eyes darted, collapsing shrine forgotten. They only stopped when they came to rest upon very – still – friends, or blurred figures in the rain. They stood in a cluster afar the shrine, humans looking so tiny beside towering Bitbeasts. His eyes darted again.

The Tiger was nowhere to be seen.

Perhaps – perhaps it was too much to hope, but maybe – just maybe – the 'Breakers and White Tigers had… defeated it? Destroyed it? Kenny didn't know, he'd missed it all when Lin fled from where Tao had ordered him to watch her.

"Zhi?" Kenny whispered. "What _did _happen? I mean, I didn't see…"

Zhi's face held such a grimness Kenny swallowed fearfully, but the elder spoke in a calm voice. "The Tiger went into the shrine. It was inside when the shrine was destroyed." Abruptly Zhi raised his arm to shout in Chinese. He lowered it and repeated for Kenny's ears. "The Tiger is gone."

Moments passed while the villagers digested that. Then slowly, hesitantly, one by one, they repeated the words, until they were chorused as a cheer, laughter mingled with relieved tears.

Kenny looked around, uncomprehending to why he shared none of that joy. Zhi's eyes were bleak with what he did not know, was not sure he wanted to know.

He scurried after the youngest elder, gazing this way and that. Faces of neko-jins clad in armor who had not been the slightest afraid at the notion of defending their home from a supernatural being against which their weapons were of no use, shone now with relief and wonder alike, letting the rain soak them unnoticed. A cluster of mothers hugged their children to their bosoms, crying joy: they had been separated from the rest as soon as they were within the forest, the group consisting only of expecting women, mothers with the youngest children. The warriors surrounding them in a protective circle smiled at them and each other. Kenny had been wrong to call them villagers. They were warriors, every last one of them.

"Kenny," Zhi called. He stood with the remaining elders – there seemed to be many more of them – and two warriors in a clearing that opened for them even in the middle of ecstatic warriors.

Sensing something greatly amiss – he could already feel something… different – he walked to them slowly, thankful Dizzi was inside a good, waterproof bag he had carried there. Upon reaching them, Kenny found five women among them, the two warriors both women, and one of them was XuiJei, as he had last seen.

"These are other elders," Tao said, giggling oddly. So XuiJei was an elder. Kenny had thought the elders always went unarmed and unarmored. Even odder, only those two women wore armors, while none of the men did. "We could not have the women with us back then, they distract me too much." He received a warning sniff from the most aged woman there, and the younger ones all followed suit. Tao grinned back insolently and shrugged at Kenny.

"Be quiet, Tao," XuiJei snapped. She looked very different in her armor, a shining breastplate and the metal pads cupping her shoulders, not to mention the elongated spear hanging on her back in easy reach. A drastic change from motherly to dangerous. "Kenny," her voice changed again, it sounded soft, the voice he had heard before. "Why did you fall?"

Kenny blinked. He had expected more of a 'Are you hurt?' He cleared his throat embarrassedly. Come to think of it, no one else had fallen. "It was the earthquake. It knocked me off balance."

Silent looks passed between the elders, and Guo spoke, "What earthquake?"

Kenny blinked again, "You know, that big one right before the shrine collapsed?"

"We saw the shrine fall," one of the other women said hesitantly. "We saw it lurch as though from an earthquake. We did not feel it. Only you did."

Kenny gaped at her, wondering if this was a joke, then abruptly he remembered. "Lin!" How could he have forgotten? "XuiJei, Lin ran off!"

Before anyone else could speak a startled murmur rose among the neko-jins. A woman called out a whole lot in Chinese of which Kenny understood nothing, but the elders all frowned and moved forward.

Kenny scampered with them to the slope facing the village. The fire was just about gone from the rain. But what caught his attention and held were his friends and their Bitbeasts. They were already hard at work clearing the rubble which was once the shrine.

Something was definitely amiss.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lee heaved at a large slab, too heavy for even a group of people to move, and suddenly a snow wolf was before him, tossing the thing back with a shove of the head. Frosty smoke seemed to billow from it as always. Everyone thought every Bitbeast gave off a glow, in truth, they each gave out a different radiance, which were all mistaken for simple light.

Irrelevant thoughts. Lee found no shame in admitting he was doing his very best to avoid thinking of… of…

What he couldn't believe was that _Tala's _Bitbeast was helping him. He knew the redhead did _not _like him _one bit_.

He straightened and gaped at Dranzer using its beak to lift a pile of rubble from Tyson's path, spitting it aside with squawked splutters.

If _Dranzer_ was aiding _Tyson_, pigs _could_ probably fly.

The tip of the shrine, relatively undamaged when the foundations collapsed with the walls, stood far away where they had ordered their Bitbeasts to put it, clearing the way for them.

Lee sighed as he sat down, tossing his head to throw back a mop of wet hair. Galeon left Galux and Galzzy to come to him; it stood, not knowing what to do. Lee looked around. No one was crying; no one's face bore sadness. Lee supposed his did not either. He knew he was hoping too hard to think of being sad.

Some of the others glanced his way, but none spoke. None were speaking anyway, afraid of hearing their own selves speak what they would not admit.

Not yet. It was too soon.

With another sigh, Lee rose tiredly and picked up another broken slab of brick, and another, and another, and another, and another, and more . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tyson barely paused even at the shriek Kenny emitted when he got there, kicking away smaller bits and heaving larger ones. No, no, no. That was him muttering. In his head. He could not remember having said anything since the first time he had called out for Ray. The name was, surprisingly, another thing he had avoided thinking until now. What went wrong?

He dropped a piece of brick aside and lifted his eyes to the sky. The moon had long since been drowned in that endless sea of… darkness. Fast-paling darkness, but darkness still. The clouds only darkened it further, forming shapeless masses. Rain dripped onto his open eyes, and he didn't blink. It was a good downpour. Any more and they wouldn't be able to see beyond a foot past their noses.

Tyson took off his soggy hat and tried to squeeze the water out. It was soaked through again before he could place it back on his head. They had been working for hours at least. Tiredness oozed through him like poison, and vaguely Tyson wondered why Kenny had been so late in coming.

Suddenly he was aware of eyes on him. Warriors blinked at him as they filed back into the village, pausing long enough to take in all the bladers and nod some water from their hair, and move on, unaware of what was going on. Only one halted briefly to speak to Lee, and was rewarded with a shake of the lion's head, in answer to what the dragon didn't know. Oh, whatever.

Finally Tyson sat, sat down on the rubble and breathed deeply. Panted, actually, with exhaustion that he hadn't acknowledged until now. He tried pulling himself back onto his feet, he couldn't give up to physical weakness now.

But he failed.

That was when he acknowledged what no one else had so far. He acknowledged the dwindling hope. What burned so fiercely in him before now flickered at the edge of consciousness. It was there, and it wasn't, and there again, being forced to remain with all of his power.

Perhaps that was part of the reason for such fatigue. Or perhaps it was from fighting the Tiger. He didn't care.

He threw up his hands to the clouds. In a voice he hated bitterly, spoken by a person he detested for speaking them, he said the words, for the first time in his life carefully considering each syllable. "No one can be alive down there anymore."

That one sentence produced reaction from even Kai. Each blader straightened and looked at him, he could _feel _the gazes of those behind him, he knew Tala's frosty, Max's bedraggled, and Kai's expressionless eyes even before they turned to him. The others' gazes, though, spoke of fury, contempt, and confusion. Lin and Eli merely looked uncomprehending – Eli did not understand, and he'd spoken too fast for Lin. He almost wished they _had _understood. But then again, he thanked God fervently for allowing the barrier of languages at that moment.

Reaction included more. Lee stalked towards him, enrage not even coming close to what shone in those yellow orbs. He seized Tyson's collar and hauled him to his feet. Tyson had no chance to move, and no intention at that. Whatever Lee would give now, he probably deserved that and more.

"Giving up?" Lee growled. "Already? Ray is alive, I know he is!" The last was a howl that dared anyone to say different, one that screamed what everyone wanted desperately to believe. "Are you giving up on him?"

"Tell me, Lee, do you honestly think he's alive down there? He's down there somewhere alright, we saw him go in!" Tyson snarled. The round boyish face wore an expression never seen on it before. Someone's sharp intake of breath came to his ears. "But do you think he's alive? Could anyone stay alive there for this long? I may go on searching, but I want to admit the truth first. I don't believe in lying to myself."

A frightful sound emerged from Lee's throat. A growl. Before Tyson knew what was happening he stood doubled over with Lee still clutching his red coat in one hand; the other was curled into a fist that was sunk in the dragon's middle. Without that hand on his collar, Tyson's knees would not have been able to support him. Dragoon snarled, but didn't move. Lee withdrew the fist, ready to throw another punch.

A hand grabbed the back of his red jacket and pulled so hard that Tyson was not only torn from Lee's grip, but thrown onto his behind at the other person's feet.

"You do not have authority to manhandle my team members." It was Kai. _Kai_ had just saved his sorry ass. On second thought, Tyson rubbed his bottom gingerly as he scrambled up a little away from the two captains. Maybe he was wrong.

Lee glared daggers at Kai, as though ready to show him exactly what _manhandling _was. The phoenix was far from amused – his stare was enough to freeze, melt and refreeze the Antarctic. The slate bangs matted down slightly from the water forcing it did not at all hide the scarlet orbs which shifted constantly; at that moment, they did look on fire, though whether the fire was cold or hot had yet to be decided. It was the first time Tyson had seen Kai at any form of indecision.

"Do you agree with him?" Lee asked quietly, lowering his eyes from the unnerving shifts of crimson. The low voice could barely be heard over the rain.

The phoenix seemed to study the question before answering. "No one _can _remain under that –" he pointedly looked down to the mound atop which they stood "– for this long and survive." Suddenly he jerked – Kai never made any move unintentionally – yet he jerked to stare past the others.

Tala turned to follow the crimson gaze to the forest – he wondered if it were the same feeling that almost had him whirling around. It was only a measure of how… Kai was maintaining self-control by a fraction of a hair. Tala wasn't sure he wasn't in the same state.

Maybe it was time they stopped sidestepping, although he would like nothing more to sidestep it his entire life. Tala moved up and touched Max's shoulder, who had stared at Tyson, then Kai, for a length of time, as though wondering what was going on, and gone back to struggling with a stone slab his own size. This time, Draciel didn't offer aid. The boy looked up at the touch. Tala shook his head, not understanding why his throat suddenly felt constricted. He looked to the sky; it was just changing from black to gray.

And just as suddenly Max had thrown himself to Tala as the turtle silently sobbed into his already-soaked jumper. Tala stiffened at the unexpected contact, azure orbs glancing to Kai. There was a tightness about the phoenix that threatened to snap. At that, Tala's mind reeled, even as his arms held Max gently while the boy shook, as he realized what he had done, almost unconsciously.

Through unspoken words, he had just admitted Ray was dead.

They were taken from him, each of them, one by one.

……_Time after time,_

_That's how it will be……………………_

As though Max's action was a signal, Kevin collapsed with a wail, and Mariah dropped to her knees without so much as a whimper, yellow orbs wide, dry, denying and accepting and terrified and knowing all at the same time. Gary burst into loud tears and Mystel gently wiped at his own eyes, eyes he had freed of the mask long before. Lee stepped back from him, Max, Kai and Tyson as though they were rabid animals, turning to Kenny, who had appeared again after a brief disappearance, finally giving him the explanation he deserved.

Tala shook as Max trembled, yet he was unsure as to whether he didn't shake on his own, too. The tears were welled in his eyes before he knew they were coming. He blinked them away rapidly. He was not weak.

But Ray had been right there, and he had talked to them just before…

Tala firmed his thoughts. He couldn't speak as one witnessing the first death.

Kenny shook his head a few times and finally began to weep.

They had all known this would come.

But what was once there can never be the same.

And amid that, Tyson stood looking lost, until he turned and, directing Dragoon, lifted the slab Max had been attempting to move and tossed it away.

The first to speak acceptance, the last to accept.

…………………_We're all grieving_

……_Lost and bleeding……_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They were searching for a corpse. A corpse. Mariah wanted to laugh. She wanted to shriek, scream, sob, wail, and do a number of other things, too. But she couldn't.

She sucked a nicked finger from the sharp edge of a broken brick and promptly put it back to work. Galux searched with her, though she felt her Bitbeast wishing to do nothing more but calm her. The rain had slowed to a drizzle. All around her, no one, not even the little two, had left.

One last service they were still determined to do for the master of Driger.

It would do a great service to the village if they found the White Tiger Bitchip in there, too, though she would have thrown that thing to the other side of the world into the Bermuda triangle had she her choice. Looking around, she did not believe anyone else had even thought of that.

Mariah paused to scrub her eyes. She'd never known how big the shrine was.

As she straightened, her eyes caught those of a wolf's, Wolborg, unless she was mistaken with the name. The snow wolf blinked at her – those eyes looked cold! – and her eyes were drawn to its owner. Tala did not blink, did not even turn her way, but she shivered. _Those_ eyes looked cold, felt cold, they _were_ cold.

Hard to believe he'd been so close to Ray.

She tried, she truly did, but she couldn't make herself stop observing herself and others since she heard Kenny, the Bladebreakers' mechanic, whisper to himself about what hewas doing as he searched. She even thought carefully. She _would not _think of Ray in the present tense.

Only Max had done that once, a slip of the tongue for which he received three stares from people who noticed. And from the way he glared at them, Max may think he had believed, but he was far from it.

Tyson, for one, didn't speak, but it was obvious he was searching for a body still very much alive. Nothing would convince him otherwise, even after his own speech.

The only person who had not spoken a word was Mystel. She couldn't tell what he thought, he had donned his mask again, hiding his eyes from view. She liked the mask, but now she wished it was not in her sight. She wished she could see his eyes.

Mariah used both hands to lift her soggy bangs from her eyes. She tried to rub her face dry.

"Mariah." She almost didn't hear it. She wished she hadn't.

XuiJei watched her from where she stood below, with Lee and Mystel already slithering to her. Mariah cast a glance about her and sighed, carefully sliding down in the same way.

She paused a foot above the rest.

"What are you doing?**"** XuiJei's admonishing tone was always motherly. Mariah loved the woman. Ray had loved her almost as a mother. Almost. **"**It's raining. You are not staying there anymore.**"**

"Ray's down there,**"** Mystel protested. Mariah blinked. He sounded strangled.

A flash of confusion crossed XuiJei's eyes even as it was replaced with understanding. Yet Mariah felt compelled to explain.

"Ray didn't die. He came back to save us,**"** she drew a shuddering breath. **"**Ray… somehow, he took the Tiger into the shrine. He was inside when…**"** XuiJei knew why she trailed off. Her eyes, black as night, shone suddenly.

"Mystel, Lee, you will accompany me to the Elders' huts.**"** A startlingly flat tone. Nothing else. **"**I will hear every detail of what happened.**"** She turned to Mariah, taking in her appearance, wet and shivering slightly, though she tried to hide it. **"**Mariah, take Lin back, take back them all.**"** Her words turned brisk. **"**It's best you all shed some tears now and get to actual work.**"** XuiJei gestured with her hand. **"**The damage spreads to half the village. It needs to be rebuilt. If you want to spend more tears, you will have the chance later.**" **Gathering the named two basically by the scruffs of their necks, she practically hauled them off, stunned as they were, making no protest, leaving Mariah standing there with wide eyes and disbelief.

Mariah climbed up as she watched the others.

Take back them all. She would be lucky to be able to budge the children.

Abandon Ray. She would be lucky to budge herself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How's it going?" An almost rhetorical question. Kevin pulled his eyes from the Bitbeasts to the Bladebreakers. Whether for the rain or something else, the 'Breakers now lacked one beast: Kai's flame phoenix.

The pitter-patter of the steady drizzle answered him.

The 'Breakers had not moved, and he included Tala in that group, excluding Kenny. The small boy – he, for one, had no right calling Kenny that – had fainted a short while after learning the news. Mariah had forced Gary and Lee, begged Mystel, and shoved the monkey from the site, but no amount of compulsion nor pleading would make the 'Breakers stop searching. The sun was above the horizon, and they carried on lifting and pushing aside brick, stone and wood in the pale warm glow, shrouded by thick, mournful grey clouds.

They all weren't working now, though. Kai stood to a side, staring into the distance to the sun. One glance told Kevin the phoenix had been watching the sun since it began rising. Kevin wasn't sure the bluenette had blinked. He wasn't now, and Kevin was sure there were deserts more moist than those crimson steel bearing into the sky. Kevin had seen even Tala blink rapidly to prevent tears, and Max and Tyson sniffled still, but Kai had yet to even acknowledge anything that had happened.

Max quietly conversed with Dragoon, or at least the boy talked and the Bitbeast listened. Kevin didn't know what was being said, and he couldn't even guess. _He _had cried once Mariah shuffled him to the hut. Cried and cried until he was sure his glands were dry. Yet now he felt his eyes sting.

Traitor, he had labeled the person he looked up to, spoken unforgivable words, and never even apologized.

"Come back to the huts," he said directly. "You won't find him this way." That was hardest to say.

"We will!" Tyson yelled back.

Kevin's eyes flickered to Tala. He would be able to do something, yet the wolf himself kicked aside rubble, peering into the spaces it created. As a last resort, the monkey's eyes turned to Kai. He'd never been easy around the phoenix.

Scrambling up the mound, Kevin reached Kai's side, realizing all of a sudden exactly _how_ tall the phoenix was. And he looked strong, too. He could easily pick up an annoying runt and toss him halfway across the village.

Stupid thoughts. He did not have any reason to be afraid. Yet he chose his words, said only those and no more. "Uh, Kai." Dammit, the 'uh' was not part of it! "You should get your team back to the huts." Who was he telling _Kai_ what to do??!! He was going to get himself murdered this way. "They'll all catch a cold in those wet clothes, and they're tired. They need sleep. They also need a bit of food." That was better. "And – and – and they need some alone time, too, each of 'em." Ahh! Two extra 'and's!

When his words didn't produce an answer, Kevin risked a peek up to the phoenix's face, and stopped short. He'd seen those cold eyes before, yet now they were enough to rival Wolborg's eyes. Kevin wasn't sure they didn't top Wolborg's. The snow wolf's were just like that, but Kevin didn't believe any human could have been born with eyes that way. Any warmth in the passionate shade of those orbs was swallowed and more, by that frost. And just then, the orbs turned to him without as much as a blink.

It wasn't Kevin's irrational fear of before. This time, Kevin knew. His breath caught. He'd thought the phoenix dangerous, but he'd never had an inkling of just _how_ dangerous. That was pronounced by Kai's eyes.

"Captain?" he ventured. Not what he'd wanted to say, Kai wasn't his captain, but it sufficed. He prepared to run.

But Kai only turned from him to Tyson. "Tyson! Take Max back. He needs a change of clothes, some food, and sleep. And while you're at it, get some dry clothes and food for yourself, too. Stay with him." The last two sentences, thrown in almost as an afterthought.

To Kevin's surprise, Tyson nodded after a moment, reining himself in beside Max. The blunette spoke quietly to the blond, and though he shook his head stubbornly a while, the turtle relented. Together, they called back their Bitbeasts, and made their way down, stumbling now and then.

Tala paused to watch them go impassively. Once they were out of earshot, he returned to tugging out a broken wooden beam, speaking to Kai impassively. "Not a bad idea. Tyson wouldn't have gone if you'd said it was for him."

Kai observed his teammates getting smaller and smaller as the distance and difference in height increased. "No, and Max needed someone else to relent first." His eyes moved to the wolf. "You need to get back too, red."

Everyone who had watched these two for a while would know the mutual animosity between them. Kevin stopped himself from speaking. They seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"As do you," Tala said. He freed the beam and flung it to the side. Kai shrugged, returning utterly indifferent orbs to the gentle sun, climbing up the curve of vision, still rising so slowly one couldn't tell it was moving at all. The cold in the twin rubies suddenly heated, and the blood-bathed orbs silently roared a fire blazing as fiercely as a midday sun.

Kevin didn't dare look at the scarlet orbs again, but even as he lifted yellow orbs to electric blue ones, he knew what Tala's gaze would hold. Those eyes had never borne tears. Never had they succumbed to letting the tears flow at a death, and suddenly Kevin was sure, those eyes belonged to one who had witnessed too many deaths.

The phoenix's eyes weren't much different.

Both pairs of eyes were those of dangerous people. Dangerous.

Kai raked a hand through soggy unruly slate bangs, though they slid back into place as soon as his hand was moved.

"I don't see any people down there," he addressed Kevin, who jumped a foot into the air.

Yes, Tala was dangerous, yet Kai much, too much, more so.

"No," the monkey replied quickly. No reason to let them think he was petrified of them. Let them know he was petrified of them. Shit, they did know. "Everyone's resting. Then they'll start work. We won't be clearing this until the village is rebuilt." He couldn't help but grimace at the thought of the beautiful gate, half of which lay in ruins, and immediately felt guilty for thinking of that at a time like this. "First the huts, then the rest. Oh, your sleeping quarters have changed. You guys are bunking at Guo's place."

Tala studied him for a while; Kevin willed himself not to wilt under the scrutiny. "You seem cheerful enough."

Kevin's face drained of blood, but before he could speak, Kai did. "Go get some rest yourself, kid." It wasn't a suggestion. Kevin obeyed immediately, scrambling down the slope, carrying dust and pieces of ruin with him.

Kai spoke quietly once the boy was well down. "He still hasn't realized it."

"Of course not," Tala dismissed, his voice as cold as Kai's was expressionless. "For the past couple years he hasn't known a trace of Ray. All those years, to him Ray already was dead, even if he never thought of it like that. Now he just believes, and it still isn't very different."

"It's too much to take all at once."

"That too," Tala agreed. With a small sound Wolborg was absorbed back into its Bitchip. Abruptly he realized he was on agreement with _Kai_.

But then, he'd been on an agreement with him from the start of this whole disaster.

The wolf winced, looking at the bluenette. Every form of shield the phoenix had learned to weave stood firm, even when his eyes watched impassively the golden ball of light in the far sky.

"You're stopping." Kai never questioned. It was a statement.

"I should have a long time ago." Tala wished he knew why he hadn't.

"Hope is hard to give up once found." The offhand comment snapped Tala's guard up. But it was not what he'd expected.

Ray had taught them both to hope.

He wished he could show his Kitten now: hope _was _nothing but hallucination.

Yet this one time, he nodded for Kai to know his agreement.

Neither was allowed to even think the thoughts, to forbid themselves. Kai believed it was a restraint he'd set upon himself; so far the phoenix hadn't suspected, but Tala could feel the things they shared.

A past they were forced to hold in their minds at all times, barriers they had been taught to put up, and an irreplaceable friendship with one now lost.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_A shimmer of light . . ._

_A flash of gold, a whip of ebony, a wisp of purity . . ._

_There he stood, a small smile playing on his lips as it almost always did._

"_Ray," Tyson breathed. He smiled back, feeling the rush of relief and joy and everything else that squeezed tears from his eyes. "Is that… is that really you?" The horrible thought. A nod of acquisition in response, and another burst of joy, so much that his tongue flapped as it always had. It seemed to have stilled since the nightmare first began. "We thought we'd lost you. God, Ray, but you're back now."_

"_You stopped looking for me," Ray tilted his head to the side, watching in that odd manner of his, when he wanted the one he watched to know the scrutiny. His voice resonated, entrancing and, as Tyson realized suddenly, accusing._

_The dragon fumbled for words which wouldn't come, he opened his mouth but his throat felt clogged. Trying to shift his feet where he stood, Tyson almost screamed when he realized he was rooted to the spot. His limbs were numb, frozen._

_He wanted to run._

_A dream._

_He wanted to cry._

_A nightmare._

_Yet he didn't want to wake, as long as Ray remained._

"_You did lose me." The phrase resounded and echoed, yet it was clear. The tiger took a step back and whirled._

_A flash of gold, a whip of ebony, a wisp of purity . . ._

_Darkness. _

Tyson jerked up, trying to scramble to his feet and tumbling over his tangled sheets. A mutter sounded from beside him, and his eyes found Max turning in the pallet beside his, pale cheeks streaked where salty tears had dried off. Wide-eyed, Tyson searched the room. Tala sat beside his empty pallet, head bowed. Whether intentional or not, exhaustion seemed to have caught up with the wolf, and with the steady rise and fall of his thin shoulders, Tyson deemed him asleep.

This was Guo's hut, Tyson had learned he was Lee and Mariah's great-grandfather. One of the few double-storey structures in the village, the 'Breakers were on the ground floor.

Everyone slept, all except the phoenix standing at the window opposite from Tala. Kai watched him as sharply as Ray ever had, and motioned for him to keep quiet as the garnet orbs scanned the other occupants of the room. Fierce rage burned through the dragon's mind, and noisily he stood, not caring if the world woke up. They had no right to sleep.

He rushed to the door, but suddenly Kai was no longer at the window, barring the door by leaning against it as though he'd been there all along.

"Move, _captain_," Tyson seethed. "You may not give a damn, but he's there. We have to go to him, he's waiting for us."

Kai didn't speak, and there was nothing in his face or eyes, but the scarlet orbs themselves drove Tyson back, tripping over his feet in his haste.

"Go back to sleep." The command were so quiet Tyson found himself leaning forward to catch it, yet the force behind them made him run to obey. As he lay shivering in his pallet, blankets drawn tight over his head, he realized it was not cold. The frost from the twin rubies watching him still seemed to pierce through his very being. He'd thought he'd seen Kai at his worst. He had not seen half of it. With Ray gone, with the only person he seemed to have grown to trust believed, known, to be dead, Kai had retreated to worse than when the dragon had first met him, when the phoenix had crushed his own teammate's blade under his shoe, as the then Blade Sharks' captain, pronouncing Carlos unworthy. His eyes had been cold then. The fire within the crimson was frozen now.

And then, all at once, the full weight of reality hit him. Lowering the blankets, Tyson turned onto his back, and keeping the silence, wept.

He thought he saw Kai walk back to the window and turn his back to his team, letting the pale rays of the rising sun immerse the phoenix in their glory. He thought he saw disgust in the blood-bathed orbs, amidst the scarlet steel.

Disgust at Tyson? Or himself?

The sun was rising. The darkness fled. Yet the new sun brought new darkness.

Tyson let out a soft wail of despair.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The sun was much higher in the sky when the work began. Before they knew what was happening, each blader had been drawn into the work. Each found their sanctuary in doing something to let their minds either wander or restrain.

Max looked up from scraping a wooden plank. This job required little concentration, and little skill, too. The turtle had quickly discovered that he was no builder. It gave him freedom to watch everyone around him. The White Tigers and Bladebreakers seemed to be working together, at least they were in the same area, and each was bound by their tasks.

One of the neko-jins working with him half-turned to Mystel and spoke a few words. Mystel translated for the turtle, "More pressure, Max."

As told, Max put his body into it, but that didn't stop him from watching.

Mystel was one of the people he couldn't tell anything about, with that golden mask set firmly in place, and not looking with any intention of taking it off. He was banging on a chisel with a hammer as hard as he could, thus being forced to focus on not slamming his own hand that held the chisel. All his attention seemed to be on that one piece of stone he was shaping out, and with good reason: otherwise it might end up too small and would have to be discarded altogether. Even so, he seemed angry, muttering under his breath.

This was the first Max had seen him angry, indeed, since Ray's first abduction by the ablets, he'd first started showing emotion other than cheerfulness.

Max was almost positive that anger was directed toward the stone, which, from what he'd made out of part of the grumbles, was exceptionally hard.

Mystel could be as strange as Tala. Sometimes.

Kenny stood over a small plan of the village with a good few confused neko-jins and an exasperated Mariah. She was doing the translating, and then Kenny said something which left _her_ blinking. Kenny often needed a whole different translator to translate what he said from science to English, let alone Chinese.

"Could you repeat that, Chief?" Mariah asked, frowning to comprehend as Kenny went off into a second round. She cut him off, "Does what you said come in _English_, Kenny? I don't understand you."

Kenny stared at her, "I don't understand why not. I made it simple enough."

"Simple enough in gibberish," Mariah rolled her eyes. "Kenny, this is a village."

"I'm well aware of that," Kenny said indignantly. "Alright, even simpler. Listen carefully. It's much easier to create a dimension of substantial interim vicinity if the area of the perpendicular base of the triangular compound is measured theoretically, so the editing variety of the difference would be obtained by Pythagoras' –"

"– Who, what, where, how?" Mariah groaned sarcastically. Max truly did feel sorry for her, while silently whispering a thanks that that wasn't him.

Kenny was talking so much there was no time to think, yet Mariah was one of the few who'd chosen a job which allowed their mind to work on other matters.

Most refused to consider anything else altogether. Most had cried themselves to sleep, and those who hadn't suffered still. Mariah was clearly forcing herself to suffer.

He put even more pressure on the wood. The blade dug deep.

Tyson and Kevin struggled over keeping a wooden frame upright, while Gary stood beside them holding a stone frame easily. Gary waved to Max casually with one big hand.

Another Max could tell nothing of. He wasn't sure Gary had selected the work on purpose in order to not keep his mind occupied, or if it was just chance he had. He was thinking, certainly, but following which lines Max had yet to discover.

Lee also vented all he felt on a wooden rooftop he was helping to make, hammering nails into the wood. Hard at work. In fact, the only two not with them were Kai and Tala. Max knew they were also working somewhere, only he didn't know where.

Max wondered about Lin and Eli. They hadn't been seen since Mariah took them to the elders. They might still be asleep, though Max doubted that. He wished he knew how they were, especially Lin. She had been so excited to hear of her brother's return, and now he was gone without even seeing her, replacing himself with another brother. The turtle also wished he could see Eli for a bit. The boy's resemblance to his older brother was so uncanny, yet they were far from even similar, let alone same. It would still be a sort of treat.

Then again, he wondered how he would cope with seeing them. They had helped them search, they knew their brother was there, but they were young. They were six or seven! Could they really fathom death?

The villagers now wore casual cotton clothes, no sign that they had once worn, and would again wear when called for, armor and weapons. No one would know this was a village of warriors, not innocent helpless neko-jins. Part feline though they were, all that gave them was slightly, relatively, enhanced senses, and different appearances. Anything else they were thought to have, along with the ability to jump way higher than normal humans, came from training, not genes.

Max wondered what he'd wanted to think about. He certainly was avoiding thinking of Ray. He blinked back fresh tears. Guilt welled in him. Again and again he had mulled over the facts, his fantasies, and now he was avoiding it, but he should think of his friend always. Ray deserved that much. Anyone who didn't want to think of him would want to forget. Max never wanted to forget, and damn all who wished they could!

There were no smiles anywhere, no sound of children laughing and playing as there was before, no sound of cheerful talk, only the sound of movement and work.

Max sighed as Tala came into view. The wolf looked them over once, and called, "Bladebreakers and White Tigers. The elders have summoned you." He didn't look happy to be the one to have to come get them.

The villagers they were aiding motioned impatiently for them to go once translated; a summons to the elders was more important than this work. The bladers each put down tools and gathered. Mystel and Lee were last to join. They looked even more disgruntled than Tala.

Without further ado, Tala pivoted on his heel and stalked off, leaving them to follow. Max heard a number of curses from his fellow bladers as they moved, and he filed a few of them away. Curses were interesting things.

Tala led them to the cluster of huts at the far end of the village. From there, only one other hut stopped them from being the farthest from the main village, one standing halfway up a hill.

"Where's Kai?" he asked.

"Already there," Tala answered curtly. Max suddenly doubted if they would ever see his cheerful side again. Even the arrogant one seemed welcoming to him now.

Eight people in full warrior outfits lounging in front of the huts reminded Max just what these innocent neko-jins really were. The White Tigers suddenly halted.

"Scouts," Mystel muttered when the 'Breakers also stopped to look to them questioningly. "They were sent out… last night." Still the hesitation to speak of that night. Anger flared within the turtle, at them, at himself.

"But that means whatever they've found, the elders want us to know," Lee grimaced. "I don't think it's anything pleasant."

"Took you long enough." Everyone except Tala jumped a foot into the air. Kai had been so still they hadn't even noticed him. Tala scowled openly. Kai ignored him. "You might want to see this." Max shivered. His voice was almost as indifferent as his eyes, and that sounded far, far worse than Tala's coldness.

"See what?" Tyson asked, but there was no answer. Tala silently walked to the door of the same hut they'd been at when the elders had explained the situation to them. Max didn't want to think of it. He followed along with the others.

Tala waited until they were all there, then thrust aside the curtain.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The ten elders sat in a semicircle, Guo and another woman sitting side by side in the center, though the arc was not perfect. A point of seat missing on the left side of Guo was especially notable, but that was far from what made each blader pause before walking in to stand shuffling their feet.

In the center of the room stood two armored neko-jins, each with five spears hanging at their waist, a knife carefully looped through the same belt within reach. Both women, they held down a man between them, forced onto his knees with pressure on his arms that the warriors held secure. Unusually long ears sticking out from dark hair and yellow eyes painted him a neko-jin himself. At first, Tala had thought him one of those ablets. It had seemed logical.

An elder whose name he had no interest in learning did not look at them as she gestured to the side. "Take your seats, children." She seemed to unconsciously drawl out the words, stern tone layering over quite a nice voice, as though reprimanding them for stealing a pie left on the window-sill to cool. A long stretch of hand-woven mat was spread where she pointed.

Tala glared at her icily before moving to sit between Max and Mystel. Children? Yet he felt as uneasy as the rest looked. The White Tigers did not even bow as they had done the last time. It put him at unease not understanding something, and clearly the elders would speak in their own time.

He sensed tension in the air, and part of him, the part that made his connection to Wolborg so strong, sensed fear among the elders. His hackles rose. Fear was one thing he'd never known among these ten people, not even as they prepared to battle a monstrosity, so why now?

For the first time he looked at the captive neko-jin. Hanging limply from bony arms, he looked weak, but in him, Tala sensed rapid changes. Rapid wasn't enough to describe the speed from fear to rage to pleasure to contempt to panic to smugness and on and on. His mouth was curved into a stomach curdling smile. He stared at the elders, not even seeming to know of the bladers' entrance, and his eyes – Tala's own orbs narrowed – the squinting yellow eyes were those of a madman.

The silence stretched. Tyson, Max, Kevin, Kenny, Mystel and Lee began to fidget, nervous. Mariah sensed afraid, too, though her face was smooth, but she stared so pointedly at the captive it was obvious she forced herself to look, and her hands gripped the fabric of her pants on the knees so hard her knuckles were white. Gary, for once, sensed something other than distracted: disturbed. Kenny was confused, and Kai sensed of what he had all day: death. The phoenix, among all, didn't give a damn to what was going on.

Finally, Guo nodded, and Zhi lifted a hand. He sat at the right end of the semicircle.

"Who do you bring forth, on his knees and captive before the elders?"

The neko-jin on the prisoner's left answered. The voice was sugar on honey on its own, and Tala would not underestimate her because she had a sweet voice, but he suspected the levelness of her eyes was strained. He also supposed the words were being said in English because of his and the 'Breakers' presence.

"One who has betrayed."

A woman, she looked the youngest of the lot, shining green hair hanging to her shoulders, was on the left end. Tala corrected himself in guessing the elders' ages, for she could not be older than thirty. Her voice left a ringing in their ears, from an unheard chime.

"Who do you bring forth, head bowed and subdued before the elders?"

Tala did not think this man was subdued.

The second warrior replied, her eyes were also level, though Tala did not think this one was forced. The words were dropped with a rather high-pitched voice.

"One who has deceived."

"Why do you bring him?" Zhi and the other elder asked in unison.

"For judgment." The answer was given in a chorus.

The ceremony seemed to be over, and a few of the elders shifted into easier positions. They'd sat rigid at first.

"Jidong," Guo's weathered voice was hard and unforgiving.

The name brought new uneasiness among the elders as well as the bladers. Max and Tyson tensed, and Tala felt himself following. This was the man because of whom everything had happened, and Ray had left them all. The man was lucky Tala was maintaining enough control on himself not to wring his throat out right then as he envisioned.

Kai didn't move, though, except turn orbs of fresh frozen blood on the named man. Tala suddenly knew if the man was alone with the phoenix right now, he would die a painful death, screaming and begging all the while.

Even the White Tigers, who must have recognized him before, started.

Jidong looked at them then, as though for the first time realizing they were there. He swept haunting eyes over them, contemptuous, but paused on the wolf. Tala sensed him afraid. The yellow orbs halted at the end of the line, on Kai. Fear turned to terror.

"Why did you do it?" XuiJei asked, jerking Jidong's eyes to her, grateful to move his eyes from the phoenix's.

"The Black Tiger was imprisoned too long. It needed to be free," the raspy voice hissed.

"But why, Jidong?" The woman insisted. "Why did you betray us?" Jidong's light eyes glittered, yet he said nothing. Guo sighed.

"Perhaps it is best to reserve judgment for now. We will see you again tomorrow. Take him from our sight," he added to the two warriors, who hauled him away by his arms. Jidong let his feet drag, and paused to stare at the long row of bladers. Just before reaching the door-flap, the neko-jin emitted a booming laugh that shook the bladers to their feet.

"Why reserve judgment? And why bring us here to know only that?" Max voiced softly.

"Because, young one," Guo answered just as quietly. And he would say no more.

As the remaining bladers filed away, Tala paused to look at the elders, just as XuiJei lifted a hand to her eyes. He knew what his own eyes looked like – frozen as they were – and he could not possibly care less.

"I do feel pain, Tala," XuiJei looked directly at him. Her eyes shone with the tears that replaced those staining her cheeks. She looked almost proud. "And I show it."

Tala pushed aside the woven flap without a glance back.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her fingers trailed over the name, tracing sharp, slanted letters neatly placed in a perfect line. She flipped the pages without shaking out the settled dust, pausing only long enough to glance at the elegant handwritten notes as they appeared every now and then at a corner of a page, the sense of familiarity sinking in however much she tried to push it away.

Ray's writing, in his books.

The name stood out on the first blank page, a title itself.

The actual title, _Myths and Legends_, made her pause; she remembered having read the book with great interest.

Ray's favorite book.

Each time the name brought a pang to her heart, and each time she allowed herself to feel the full force of that pain.

In the book, every disastrous event that occurred was always predicted sometime before, by omens that often became apparent _after_ all the events were over.

A chill ran through her as she wondered whether anything in her friend's life had foreshadowed the events to come.

She suddenly flipped back, not pausing at _The Phoenix_, coming to a halt at the section that highlighted the four legendary creatures of the four elements. In a corner, in small flowing script, Ray had written in Chinese a few words.

_One day, balance will be restored._

Mariah couldn't fathom what they were for, but it seemed as though Ray had known he would meet the Bladebreakers, the one team gathering four bladers, each with a legendary elemental Bitbeast. But she was certain of something else, too, of a meaning stitched deeper within the words, a meaning now lost.

She was done analyzing. The tears that came to her eyes she kept, but would not shed. She would be strong for her friends.

"You don't have to."

Mariah jumped with a soft gasp, cradling the book in both hands to her chest as she spun to face Mystel's cerulean orbs. The mask dangled from his hand, and made a dull thud as it collided with the floor. The hand previously holding it lifted to her, to touch the edge of the book before falling back.

"You don't have to be strong. Cry, Mariah, he deserves your tears." The teen went to the window and gazed outside. A lone drop of water made its way along his dark cheek.

"I don't feel your pain." Mariah watched him blankly as he sighed. "Because, unlike you, I never knew Ray. Sure, I heard of him, and saw him, but that's about all. Do you know you all spoke of him as a legend?" He laughed suddenly, and Mariah started. She couldn't remember having heard anyone laugh in the past two days. "He betrayed you, you said, and yet he was a legend to you. And I knew the legend when I saw him walk – run – to his death last night. You knew him as a friend, I remember him as one I owe my life to, but I'll never get a chance to repay the debt."

"Ray doesn't loan what he does," Mariah said quietly.

"But I do know he deserves more than what he's getting," Mystel went on as though she hadn't spoken. The ferocity in those words made her blink. "Kai won't even speak his name – heck Kai is barely speaking at all, and Tala… I don't even know what Tala's doing! Neither will acknowledge their pain at losing him, let alone shed tears at his expense! Ray deserves more than frozen tears. He deserves to be mourned over! And never forgotten," he continued in a softer voice. "Never forgotten. So cry, Mariah, it doesn't make you any stronger, true, or weaker or softer, it only makes you less hard."

"I…" Mariah tried to redeem herself in his eyes, but her throat clogged and her voice broke. "I…" She would not let him see her cry.

And she realized she _was _crying. The wetness on her cheeks was her own tears. Mystel smiled at her, but she didn't see. She wept.

The name burned through her entire being with every recollection, and Mariah sobbed it over and over again. The memory of the face clouded her vision.

Mystel didn't hold her, or even try to comfort her. But she didn't need any of that. She just needed him to be there, and he was.

_Ray._

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Foxfire: Just have to say this: I think I work well with tragedies.**

**This chapter was especially hard to write, 'cause we had to make it so one would **_**feel**_** it. Did we succeed?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	21. A Conspiracy Unmasked

**Title: Shadows of the Past, Memories for the Future**

**Authoresses: foxfire flamequeen and phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Rating: T/pg13**

**Categories: Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst**

**Summary: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Warning: Spoilers and mild yaoi. Scant medical knowledge.**

**Hey, we're not doctors. This might have some sort of a medical base, though. Maybe.**

**Chapter 20: A Conspiracy Unmasked**

**We are terribly, terribly sorry for the delay! But it's a huge chapter, so hope it makes up for the one day we missed.**

**Prepare yourselves, for the longest chapter in existence.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review replies:**

**jensha: **Well, I hope you're not sad anymore. Thank you for reviewing, but thanks so much more for your support.

**Nooser: **You know, for a while there, we really did think you were dead. But we're pretty sure your three reviews in a row made up for it. We mean, you're still reading after all this time! Hope you like how the story's been going.

**aquaanime: **Okay, we couldn't really see Kai Hiwatari throwing a huge show over a friend dying; we just thought he'd go into this weird sort of freeze mode or something similar. So that's how we tried to bring it about. Thanks for the review.

**darksaphire: **You're right. We've noticed that too, and we're trying, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait out the next two chapters for us to start tying the loose ends together. Since we've started this episode, it's necessary we finish it first. It's late, we know, but just bear with us, please. This is our first story, and we started way too big. It's becoming hard to handle, but we will finish this, and hopefully in a satisfactory manner. At least we know someone has tried to point it out to us. Thanks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The whisper of wind hardly needed to compete to overthrow the heavy silence as it rolled inside through a window.

Tyson shivered as the cold caressed his arms before dissipating, dotting the tanned flesh and forcing the boy to curl in on himself. Kenny seemed to glance at him once, but no one else stirred. There was no one else to stir. He and Kenny were the only ones inside Guo's hut, the remainder of the 'Breakers were who knows where; they separated long ago.

A silent sob quivered his body; he was dry of tears now. Everyone was. The funeral service had to wait until the village was cleared up enough, and it didn't make things any better knowing.

"Hey Tyson," a girl called. Mariah. She seemed to have finally relented, her eyes red-rimmed and weary. "Come on outside. There's no point sitting there by yourself."

There really wasn't. Tyson didn't even know why he was there, when no one else was. Kenny was busy doing something, the small boy hadn't lifted his nose from the village plans all day. Well, at least he had something to keep him busy. Tyson rose to heel Mariah.

The darkening sky forced long dark shadows to be cast across the compound as the sun prepared to dip down into the horizon again.

To his surprise, he found both his teammates and Tala just within his line of sight. He wasn't quite used to the fact he had only two other teammates left yet. The 'Breakers needed a fourth player, who wasn't going to be there. Tyson _would not_ have Ray replaced if he had to quit for it!

Something just didn't feel right anymore, and after one entire day Tyson had discovered that that something would never feel right again.

Max seemed to be attempting to speak with Tala, and not succeeding; from what Tyson could make out, the redhead was paying only half a mind to the blond. Max finally gave up and turned to Tyson. The wolf gazed unblinkingly out at the clearing between trees and houses, where a hill, the village cemetery, Tyson had learned, rose above the rest of the compound. Kai, though, lounged on a huge boulder, lying back on it so he could stare in the same unblinking manner at the sky. Tyson suspected the two were standing within a mile of one another only because of Max.

"Mystel, hi," Mariah's words brought him to face the cerulean-eyed teen who'd come up to them. He swept a concerned look across the two of them. "Thought I'd bring Tyson out for a bit, he's been cooped up in the hut long enough.

Mystel nodded, and directed his question to Mariah, "How're you doing?"

Tyson looked across the compound as Mariah assured the other that she was better and thanked him quietly. Each destroyed hut was already started on, marked out if nothing else. The remaining already had the foundations up, and those which suffered relatively minor damage, such as a collapsed roof or burned walls, had already been taken care of and put out of mind. It was amazing, the speed at which the villagers worked. The work was done for the day, most people were inside, those out still just walking around or sitting idle.

Making his way across to his teammates, Tyson found himself the victim of two icy glares even as he opened his mouth – how Kai and Tala knew he'd opened his mouth without even looking, he did not want to know – as though he'd interrupted something very important, when all they were doing was looking at nothing. He changed what he'd been about to say into something indignant, but his stomach voiced itself first.

Max laughed suddenly, and everyone stared at _him_. Tyson knew he was gaping, and he thought Mystel and Mariah stopped talking to stare too. Max giggled through fingers pressed to his mouth, "At least your stomach's still functioning. I told you he'd be fine." He addressed Tala. Tyson blinked. Had Tala been worried? That would be a first for anyone except Ray. Tala always used to worry about Ray.

Used to.

Tala's eyes, though, made for very good imitations of an electric fire. Well, that's how they always looked, if a trifle less cold. "He hasn't eaten all day. If _his_ stomach doesn't protest now, whose will?"

"Hey, I tried to eat," Tyson protested. He didn't add he'd thrown up right after. He glanced sideways at his captain. Having avoided looking at him directly all day. Kai did not look okay with being approached. Not yet.

"It's good, though, that your appetite's back," Max mused aloud. "I wonder if this is how it's going to be from here on."

Tyson didn't try to tell him. He didn't know himself. Instead, he voiced a question he probably shouldn't have. "When are we leaving?"

For a second Tala was certain he saw fury flash in Max's amiable aqua orbs, but then they were as unreadable as Kai's. It was the phoenix who answered, though, a surprising answer, tossed in unfeelingly. "We're not leaving before the village is sufficiently rebuilt."

Until the funeral, he meant. Tala agreed, however distastefully. Kai not leaving would certainly hold back his team. He wondered briefly how Kai would cope with his remaining teammates now. It was Ray who mostly took care of communication between him and the other three, acting as a sort of messenger.

Suddenly crimson orbs were boring a hole through him. It took Tala a full moment to realize they were actually glaring _past_ him.

His mind seemed to have slowed down since last night.

Tala turned to face a galloping horse, a warrior on its back, heading straight for the elders' huts. Few horses had survived the disaster. The rider reared her mount to a halt, and she had leaped down and was inside before Tala could blink. A single minute, and elders were spilling out of the hut. The warrior herself almost flew to the center of the village and blew on something in her hand. A deep bellow, something akin to a trumpet's call, spread through the air.

Kai straightened from his position as within moments villagers began pouring out of the huts. No armor this time, they ran out awkwardly patting spears and knives down into belts at the waist of everyday clothing. There obviously was no time for armor.

An elder glided to them, skirts swishing as she walked. Tala had seen her in the semicircle when Jidong was brought in, second from Guo's right. She questioned them in a stern, drawling sort of voice which they remembered from their previous encounter with the elders' circle. "Will you be able to aid us with your Guardians?"

"Why do you want us to use our Bitbeasts?" Max frowned. Tala was well aware he couldn't glare her to dust, but it did no harm to try. He was done with things being hidden from them.

"The scout reports having seen a giant tiger coming toward our village," she replied a bit too patiently, and nodded at the reaction. "It will be here soon. It is not running." She glided away as though she'd said nothing at all out of the ordinary.

"The Tiger," Tyson breathed. "They said it was gone."

Exchanging a dark look with Max, Tala prepared to call forth his own snow wolf. If Ray had died for no reason…

They would see the end of this Tiger.

Dranzer flapped up into the sky with a screech and was soaring before Dragoon or Draciel even emerged, and Wolborg crouched low beside Tala, tip of white tail between its legs and so stiff it quivered. When the dragon did come out, it reared its head and took to the sky after Dranzer. Tala preferred Wolborg on the ground, it looked quite ridiculous floating with its legs dangling in the air, plus it was stronger on ground. The second reason was certainly more important.

Mariah stalked up to them, Mystel right behind her. Kevin appeared from one of the huts, and Lee, along with Gary. Even Kenny scampered out to take a stand to a side, his precious laptop clutched to his chest, though he hadn't used it since arriving there. A mystical light took over as the White Tigers simultaneously released their beasts.

A green glint was their only warning.

Fearful gasps were heard all around, instinctively the spectators drew up their weapons.

The Bitbeasts, the dragon, turtle, wolf and phoenix, on the other hand, did not attempt to take an attacking stance. Instead Dranzer, landing next to Kai, was the first to spread its beautiful wings and lower itself. Wolborg drew up its right forepaw and bent down, Dragoon craned its long neck from the sky, talons at its sides, while Draciel swished its spiked tail, inclining its head, their postures describable only as bows. They were bowing to the approaching beast.

The White Tigers' beasts were more hesitant. Galux and Galeon pawed the ground and finally crouched low, and Galzzy and Galman threw themselves onto the ground. Poseidon shifted, unsure, uneasy, and finally with a cry that echoed, it craned its neck as Dragoon did.

As it swaggered through the half-destroyed gate, the villagers dropped their weapons. The bladers stared, unable to move.

The beast was truly a tiger. Gold armor gleamed, green stripes standing out amid dazzling white fur, all of it on fire under the glow of the setting sun.

The White Tiger was back.

It was not swaggering. In fact, it moved with such utmost caution the only explanation that could be given was that it was injured somehow. Lowering itself to the ground carefully, Driger, now no larger than Wolborg rearing, much smaller than the Tiger, leaned to the side to let something, so small in comparison, slip from its back. Tala, closest to the Bitbeast, stood silently for a moment, as though unable to decide whether or not to move forward. A familiar green-gold light engulfed everything around them, forcing them to shield their eyes.

When the light cleared Driger was gone, but in its place Tala sat on the ground, both arms cradling a limp body.

The next thing Tyson knew he was dropping down beside Tala, alongside Max. Kenny stood stock-still a few feet away, wiping the terrified tears streaming from his eyes. Kai was already on his knees, one hand holding a wrist, checking for a pulse. The usual white band was gone, allowing the midnight hair to lie free, and raven bangs fell over the pale face, closed lids keeping twin suns locked away.

Even as Tala began lifting him gently, gold pools flickered open. Ray blinked, trying to clear his vision, and weakly turned his head to take in his surroundings. His eyes, bright and inquisitive in his ashen face, came to rest on Tyson. "Is everyone alright?" They shifted to Max. "Are you all okay?"

Max nodded mutely, but Tyson reached out as though to touch the teen lying in Tala's arms, just to make sure he was really there. Yet he paused halfway and snatched his hand back. Instead, he whispered hoarsely, "Everything's fine, Ray" – he seemed to take great joy in saying the name – "We're all fine."

Ray tried to rise but, unable to, sagged back. Gold met scarlet. "Driger."

Kai picked something up from the ground where Driger had faded and held it out, unspeaking. Between two gloveless fingers was a fine Bitchip, no longer empty, a glittering white tiger resided in its center. Ray's eyes lit up further and he smiled the warm smile his friends had thought they'd lost with the night.

"I did it, then." His voice rang clear, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against Tala's chest.

The remaining Bitbeasts looked at the unmoving battered body in Tala's arms as the redhead rose, and in a flash of light even more blinding they were gone, never even waiting for an order.

The White Tigers stood to the side, watching as the 'Breakers took the tiger to the hut they currently stayed in without even a glance at them. Even Kenny ran at Tala's side, now and then glancing up and wiping his eyes. Kai wasn't with them, he only watched quietly with folded arms from a distance, yet his eyes didn't even flicker to the Tigers. Not a single White Tiger stirred. Suddenly, they felt like they were invading. A ridiculous thought, since it was their village, but the feeling… it was so strong.

When Tyson disappeared as the last 'Breaker past the tent flap, Mariah leaned against Mystel, knees too weak to support her. Lee dropped to the ground, still breathing heavily, and Kevin hung at Gary's shoulder, yellow orbs dazed. Gary lifted a hand, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

"He's alive," Mystel voiced wonderingly, failing to even notice Mariah. Mariah nodded against him.

"Ray's alive," she repeated, the tears falling unheeded. "Ray's alive." she whispered again, now laughing through her tears. "He's alive." Her words trailed off to joyous laughter.

"I knew he couldn't be dead." Everyone jerked at Gary's words. But the large neko-jin only stood with a goofy grin on his face, and they believed.

"I can't believe I thought he was," Lee muttered, using his hands to cover his face as his shoulders shook. "He's not. Ray couldn't be."

"Well!" Mariah straightened, giving herself a shake. "What are we doing allowing those Bladebreakers to – oh." Kenny was running towards them as fast as his small legs would carry him.

"Mariah, I need someone to come quick," he pleaded. "Ray may be alive now, but he's still slipping away, and fast."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Max tried to shove aside the door flap, but with both hands full, that was somewhat of a trial. Muttering a curse he'd heard from Lee, he turned and walked backward through the thing, and even then it managed to almost sweep a bowl from the tray he carried.

"Here," he placed it next to Tala, who hadn't even put Ray down on the mattress, preferring sit with the tiger still in his arms. Max understood, he wouldn't have wanted to let go either. Tala's eyes looked as cold as before, but now a smile danced on the pale lips, as though the wolf was unaware of it. He probably was.

"Hey, Tala?" Max's words were quiet, a silent fear lacing them. Kai'd sent each of them on a different task, and he was glad to be the first one back, so he could ask the redhead the question plaguing his mind without the others hearing.

"Hmm?"

"How is he?"

Tala looked up at Max and sighed. "He's not dead yet, but not far from it either. He'll live."

"Oh," Max considered the question. "Are you sure?"

Azure orbs drifted down to Ray's peaceful face, the face that made Max flinch each time he looked at it. The usually glowing tanned skin was pale to almost white, and blood and dirt stained most of the exposed skin. The blood came from various cuts and scratches Max supposed he'd suffered on the shrine collapsing, but there was also a deep slash at his wrist, a bloodied crack in the tiger's skin caked by more blood, which would certainly leave a scar. Max shuddered. He didn't want to look at that scar in future and remember. He never wanted to remember that there had been a time he'd thought Ray was gone. But even more so, he didn't want Ray to remember. And that mark would forever be a reminder to him.

The wound had bled way more than it should have, leaving the boy extra weak from loss of more blood.

"No, Max." Said turtle jumped. Tala had been quiet for too long. "I am not sure."

Max brushed aside a lock of disheveled raven from his friend's face. Ray's dark waterfall of unbound hair was tangled and matted with dust and dirt, but it still managed to feel soft, if not look it. _I won't let you go again_, he promised. _Not again._

"Max." Max looked up at Tala. The wolf's brows were raised high. "If you plan on sitting there all day, go fetch someone who'll work."

Max stuck his tongue out at him, "Why don't you try working too?" Even so, he wetted a length of cloth in the large basin and started to wipe at Ray's face. "Hey, he's got a fever."

"Of course," Tala said briskly. Like _he_ knew. "It's expected after such physical stress. Fevers often spring from just that." Or maybe he did know.

"Put him down, Tala, it'll be easier that way."

"I know."

"So put him down."

Tala shook his head.

"Why?"

"Don't feel like it."

"You just won't 'cause I told you to."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Tala!"

"Yes?"

"I give up."

"Thought you never would – hey! Watch that thing! It could seriously hurt a person."

"…I never knew."

"…………………………Happy?"

"Thank you." Max beamed at Tala as the wolf grudgingly lay Ray's thin frame on the mat next to him and began to carefully clean the wounds. Max touched Ray's forehead and grinned. "He's cooling down."

Tala placed his palm on the forehead too, then frowned and placed the back of his hand on the same spot. "Ray's colder than he should be, and he's not sweating, so the fever couldn't have gone down." His hand dropped to Ray's neck. "His pulse is weaker than before. Where is Kenny? He's getting someone, a doctor or whatever this village has, right?"

"That's what Kai told him to do," Max said. "I'll go see?" Not waiting for Tala's impatient nod, he stood and practically ran out.

"Don't worry too much." Tala's head whipped up at the faint words. Ray looked back at him, smiling amusedly. "I'll be fine."

"You're cold," Tala told him briskly. "You won't be fine if we don't do something."

"I just need rest," Ray tried to shrug, and winced. Tala quirked an eyebrow at him, but the grin didn't fade. "Seriously, Tala. Some rest and, at the risk of sounding like Tyson, some food. I'll be up and about in a couple of days. And hey, I didn't die, right?"

"No, Kitten," Tala allowed, smiling back. "You didn't die. Who's the doctor in this village?"

Ray made a face, "Weihua was Healer when I left. She could be dead by now." He sounded playfully hopeful. Tala tried not to let his brows furrow. He'd had enough of death for one day. For a lifetime. "She likes to give herbs that taste horrible."

"Don't they work?" Tala wanted to know.

"She wouldn't be Healer if they didn't. The elders would have kicked her off the job just for the taste of the things she told people to swallow."

"Should you be talking this much?"

"You tell me. I feel like talking." Suddenly the gold depths grew serious. Ray was very good at catching people off-guard. It gave him answers, and answers which were true. "Eli?"

"I haven't seen him since… dawn. And before you can ask, XuiJei took him and Lin both."

"So they're safe," Ray breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep breath. And then another. And two more. His eyes started to close. Talking had exhausted him, whether he admitted it or not. "Tala, can you take me to my hut? I don't think I can walk on my own."

Tala brushed at a long ebony lock. He'd missed Ray so much. "Stay here now. I'll take you there after this Healer's done with you." The tiger was breathing deeply and evenly before he was even finished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Eli?"

The voice halted Kai with his hand raised to the flap. He let it drop. The voice that was thought to be lost forever.

"I haven't seen him since… dawn. And before you can ask, XuiJei took him and Lin both."

Tala's answer brought a frown to his face. Kai was positive the twins were being kept away from them by the elders. But why?

"So they're safe," Ray sighed. Kai heard a deep breath. And then another. And two more. Ray really was exhausted. The phoenix silently listened, not even having to strain for the sounds. His enhanced hearing did it for him. "Tala, can you take me to my hut? I don't think I can walk on my own."

There was no way he could be moved now. It had been dangerously foolish to move him in the first place. If Tala let him think…

"Stay here now. I'll take you there after this Healer's done with you."

So the redhead wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be. His tone had changed. Tala was falling into the role of protective older brother again. Quite amusing, Kai was willing to admit, the way his character changed almost constantly. Rather disturbing, too.

Kai waited a second more to be sure of the two pairs of breathing, one of a person awake, and the other of one asleep, before entering.

He arched a slate brow at Ivanov, who glared right back.

"Well?" Kai questioned icily.

Tala opened his mouth to retort, yet surprisingly, broke the glare and sighed, changing what he'd been about to say. "He seems to be alright, but he's still slipping. His pulse is slowing, and for some reason, his body's not maintaining constant temperature."

Kai turned his eyes to the sleeping figure on the mat. He hadn't missed Ray. He knew the others, even Tala, had. For him, Ray's apparent death had only been a jolt to reality, and realization. Ray had gotten too close to him. A death shouldn't have hurt the way this had.

Death had never pained him before.

But he didn't know what pain was, so how would he know what it felt like? All he knew was that he felt… empty… somehow. Like something was missing. For the first time his thoughts hadn't listened to _attempted _control. For the first time he'd failed to control his thoughts from straying to what he didn't want to think of. Despite trying so hard almost to the point of desperation not to think of the tiger, Ray was to whom his mind had wandered every second they'd had a chance to.

Not again. He would not let Ray slip away again. More for the tiger's own sake.

Or so he told himself.

With an actual jerk of his head, Kai almost physically shook off the words.

An example of when he'd wanted to think of something entirely different.

Tala was taking care of him now, anyway. And Kai didn't want to stand and look at Ray anymore. Something… stirred… in him… seeing that pale face.

He just didn't like to stand and do nothing.

Kai turned and walked out into the darkening paleness. He wasn't sure which way it was, but it couldn't take long to find it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"They are asleep," XuiJei stood with hands on hips, lips compressed into a thin line as Kai met her eyes with ones hard and unforgiving.

Kai didn't bother saying a second time that they were indeed awake. XuiJei could hear as easily as he the bits and pieces of children's voices emerging from the depths of the large hut. A neko-jin's hearing was better than even his enhanced one. Instead he chose a more useful way, "Let me in. if they're sleeping, I won't wake them." He was certain they hadn't been told of their brother's return.

XuiJei hesitated, but her eyes didn't change. "There is a reason –"

"– Whatever you might think," Kai cut in harshly. "No reason is excuse enough. I hear them crying, XuiJei."

Kai could have kicked himself. That wasn't meant to come out. He was well and truly done with friendship. It made one do stupid things.

XuiJei blinked, and blinked again. Kai was no longer in front of her. Behind her, the door-flap swayed viciously from a wind which wasn't there.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking straight through two rooms without pause, the phoenix located the one where the twins were. They barely glanced up at his entrance. They were no longer crying, yet their faces were tearstained, and they didn't seem to have any intention of wiping the salty streaks.

They didn't even seem to notice him, but when Lin spoke, it was him she addressed. "XuiJei let you come?"

"Not quite," he told the child, watching with impassive eyes as Lin, sitting on the floor, chirped to her twin quickly in Chinese. Kai suspected she was translating as much as she could. She looked back at him, eyes imploring.

"We been here all day. Take us outside? Please?"

Kai kept silent. Lin waited patiently for an answer, but Eli talked to her, and she had to translate, adding to it her own anxiousness.

"Did you find our big brother? Was he – is he really gone now? Where our papa and mama are?"

Kai's eyes didn't blink as he answered this one, speaking slowly for her. "No. Ray is alive. That's what I came to tell you two."

Lin's face took on an incomprehensive look, "Alive?"

"Ray's back at Guo's hut," Kai knew what his eyes had become. Lin looked into them and averted her pale golden orbs, but Eli stared levelly. "If you want, I can take you there."

"XuiJei don't want us to go out. Why?" Kai decided he didn't like kids. He just didn't have the patience for them.

"I don't know," he also wished he knew why he was bothering to reply to such pointless questions. He finally settled on relief having loosened his tongue. Suddenly he had the feeling again, no, the knowledge, that he was lying to himself. "They didn't tell you Ray was alive." It was a statement of fact. "I don't care why." He didn't. "But I just did, and if you don't want to come, I'm leaving." He shouldn't have come in the first place.

Eli spouted words when Lin told him – however much she could – of what was being said. The voice was clear, ringing, and even the tone was guarded. Ray's voice, only younger. Lin listened with a puzzled expression and turned back to Kai. "Why are you here? Eli say you no want to be here."

Kai's eyes narrowed, finding in himself a form of respect developing for the boy, his gaze sharpening as the crimson orbs fell onto Eli's calm deep golden ones. They could have been Ray's eyes for all he knew, only the color was deepened to almost amber instead of pure gold.

Maybe Eli _was _as similar to Ray as he looked.

"Do you want to go or not?" he meant to sound cold, and he did. But he'd also wanted to sound uncaring. Here, as he glared into the almost-amber orbs of the boy in front of him, he failed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You only need rest," the Healer was an elder. The same one who talked in that drawling way and had asked – told – them to help with the Bitbeasts. One used to people hopping when she said toad, she said toad and expected people to hop. And the Bladebreakers were no exception. Tyson and Max had already made eight trips to and fro from Guo's hut to the elders' huts and to the hut where they'd previously stayed. Kenny had made five, while Tala had sat right next to Ray and watched the entire while, stubbornly refusing to do as told, which only provided amusement for Weihua, whose yellow eyes remained sternly on Ray's face.

The almost-motherly-looking woman's waist-length honey-colored hair, grey at the temples, swiveled to reveal pointed ears shorter than an average neko-jin's as she shook her head when Ray didn't answer. The tiger was slipping in and out of consciousness, despite the foul-tasting – guessed so from the look on his face as he instantly swallowed them – leafy things Weihua had firmly told him to 'chew'. The Healer had not been happy. Though once he had stayed awake for around half an hour, while he'd washed and changed from the ragged white clothes.

"You said they would keep him conscious," Tala snapped at the regal lady as she checked the tiger's pulse.

"They were supposed to," Weihua said without even looking at him. Tala didn't like the way she looked at him, like a wolf wondering whether or not to eat a particularly meaty sheep. In such a case, the wolf usually would decide to eat. "This is not anything I have encountered before." Her mouth tightened at the idea of not knowing. "Ray, can you hear me?" Said teen's eyelids quivered, on the verge of opening, but fell limp again. "The fatigue is holding him down."

"Duh. I could've told you that," Tala said sarcastically. Yawning ostentatiously, he leaned back into the mud wall of the hut. He'd been a bit – or perhaps very – rude to everyone who'd talked to him for a good while. Which had been Tyson, Max, Kenny, Mariah, Kevin and Weihua and Kai. Speaking of which, where _was _Hiwatari? He hadn't been seen since the first time he came to enquire Ray's condition. According to Tyson, Max, Kenny, Mariah, Kevin and Weihua, that was. Tala himself hadn't been outside since he brought Ray in.

Mariah and Tyson came back, both staggering under the weight of the largest bucket Tala had ever seen. No, now that he thought of it, the largest bucket had been the one from which they served the trainees mush for lunch and dinner in the abbey. He was lucky to be one of the top, he'd gotten actual food. So this would be the second largest.

It contained water. What was Weihua planning to do with so much water?

The first thing she did was scoop a bit out with a wooden bowl, hold Ray's head up and force it through his lips. Two seconds, and the tiger's eyes shot open as he almost jerked upright, spluttering. He scowled indignantly at Weihua. "What was that for?"

"When was the last time you had a decent drink?" Ray eased onto the huge fluffy pillow-type things (Tala was positive they weren't pillows) Weihua arranged for him and thought back. "Exactly," Weihua gave him no chance to remember. She held the bowl again as he drank, quite thirstily, if unwillingly. Something about Weihua got most people to leap, while that same something got others to disagree with her wherever disagreement was possible. Tala wondered what happened when she stuck to a point when other elders disagreed.

"I think I'll be up a good while this time," Ray said. He raked fingers through his hair, now even wetter, but clean. The wet raven mane had soaked dark patches through his blue shirt. "I feel better."

Tala exchanged looks with Weihua. This was one point where he did agree with her. The better Ray felt, the worse he was getting. The Healer confirmed this with a slight nod as she felt his forehead again. They hadn't told the others, or Ray, about it.

"That's great!" Tyson gushed, a huge grin splitting his face. Mariah nodded with a similar smile.

"What is taking Max so long?" Weihua snapped, making both jump four feet into the air. "Mariah, go see. And Tyson, fetch Lee. He can come now if he promises not to disturb." It was weird how she could make drawled words sound brisk. "Well? Go!" The pair gave Ray rueful looks and scurried off. Weihua had said toad, after all.

Ray sighed, lying down on his back, staring at the thatched ceiling wistfully, "They wanted to stay, Weihua. I don't mind. In fact, I'd like them here."

"I know," Weihua's eyes remained as stern as ever, but she smoothed back his ebony hair gently. "But you are tired, Ray, and you need rest."

"Yeah," Tala added for good measure. "I'm not having you die on me."

Ray's eyes flickered to him, on the verge of retort, but didn't say it, instead closing his eyes. Tala thought he was asleep when the gold orbs reappeared. "The elders will summon me soon, to hear what happened."

"They won't be doing any summoning with you until you can move around on your own again," Weihua sniffed sharply. "I shall see to that." And she'd given Tala his answer. It wasn't only others who hopped; the other elders also heard her say toad. Ray smiled at her, closing his eyes again as her hand kept stroking his hair.

XuiJei might have taken care of him, but whatever anyone else thought, he liked Weihua more. Even if he would claim water was dry if she said it was wet.

Lee stumbled into the hut with Tyson at his heels. The lion stiffened when he saw Weihua, and averted his eyes.

"Hey Lee," Ray didn't even open his eyes. "What's up?"

"Everything's up," Lee groaned. "The elders want to see you."

In a single fluid motion, Weihua was on her feet before Ray could open his mouth. Fists planted on hips, she looked the picture of female displeasure. Which was bad.

"You listen to me, young man,**"** her voice was firm enough to match her eyes, as it so often was. The Chinese words drawled out of her mouth despite Ray having asked – told – her not to speak it when any of the 'Breakers or Tala were present. **"**You will go straight back and tell the _other_ elders that I have said that if they want to see Ray, they will not summon him, they will come to him. He is in no condition to meet their _summons_.**"** If not for the emphasized 'other', who would've thought she was an elder herself, and not the sole ruler of the village?

"I don't know what she said," Tala broke in right on top of her. "But whatever it was, for once I will agree. Ray's not going anywhere."

Ray sat up and grinned at Lee's gaping face, "Does it matter what I want to do?"

"They won't like that," Lee muttered. "They won't like that one bit. But you're right, and I'm taking Tyson with me." He grabbed said dragon and hauled him off, face set as though stomping off to face his death. Tyson looked half scared and half confused.

"Tala, go see where Max _and _Mariah went to," Weihua's tone held exasperation, but amid the sternness, her eyes were almost smug. Tala tried to huff, but sighed and rose. She _was_ watching Ray, and she would know better than him if anything went wrong. Ray, on the other hand, to Tala's distress, instantly took his place leaning against the wall, legs drawn up and looking better than ever. For some reason he couldn't fathom, the raven-haired teen was getting even worse.

As he pushed aside the jute flap, something solid crashed into his knees. He staggered back, surprised they weren't broken, and even more so when another thing followed the first. Even with that, he grabbed one of the something's and held it up by the scruff of its neck – the fabric of its clothes at the neck – before it could move anywhere.

First of all, he'd moved faster than a neko-jin. Second, the 'something' was a small girl, giggling at him for all she was worth. And third, it was Lin. Looking around for the other something he'd missed – he shouldn't have missed, but this one was faster than other neko-jins, apparently – which he was certain was Eli, he found the boy standing a few feet from Ray, looking utterly confused.

The moment his hand released Lin on the ground, the child threw herself on her brother. Ray hugged her back, albeit weakly.

"Oh, alright, stay, Tala." Weihua looked very satisfied to see the children, and the yellow orbs again almost looked smug.

"You kept your promise," Lin giggled, latching onto the raven-haired teen's chest as Tala sat down next to the siblings, watching.

"Always do," Ray answered promptly, pulling her onto his lap. **"**So, Eli, what do you think of our little sister?**"**

"Is she my little sister too?**"** Eli asked dubiously. **"**I thought we were twins.**"**

"You are,**"** Ray tried to pull himself free of Lin's embrace, but the child buried her face deeper into his chest. He gave up and began stroking the auburn hair. **"**You're a couple minutes older than her, though.**"**

"Really?**"** Eli thought it over. **"**I see. So I'm her big brother too?**"**

"No you're not,**"** Lin said, her voice muffled by Ray's shirt. **"**Three minutes don't count.**"**

"It's two minutes, Lin,**"** Weihua corrected with a smile. Lin stiffened. Ray doubted she'd noticed Weihua. She was not very fond of the stern woman. Very few people were. Very, very few.

"That counts even less.**"**

"Two minutes count plenty, I think,**"** Ray mused.

"I missed you,**" **Lin sounded on the verge of tears, and Ray quickly shifted his attention.

"No crying. I'm back now, aren't I? Come here, Eli.**"** As Eli complied, Ray pulled him down to sit between him and Tala. **"**How are you?**"**

"Okay,**" **Eli replied shortly. Ray let it go. Eli was still getting used to the idea of having a family. In a way, he reminded Ray of Kai.

"Where's Kai?**"** Ray looked up at Eli's question, an exact reflection of his own thought.

"He was right behind us,**"** Lin frowned. **"**He brought us here.**"**

"XuiJei let you go?**"** Ray's eyes narrowed at Weihua's tone.

"No, Kai told her it was her fault she didn't see him go in, and to give him a good reason for not letting us come to you, and while she was thinking, he walked off. So here we are.**"**

Tala shifted to a better position, catching Ray's eyes with his. "I don't want to know what you all were chattering about Hiwatari, but I know something's up with the elders. I don't like it, whatever 'it' is. I don't think XuiJei let them go on her own."

Ray nodded absently. For some reason, the elders had wanted to keep his siblings away from him. And not wanted anyone to know of it, either.

Decisions the elders made were taken by a majority vote between the ten elders. More often than not, the villagers weren't allowed to learn of them until action was taken, for fear they might face opposition. As long as it was logical, it would be done, no matter whether or not it was right. Weihua was one of the few elders who disagreed if it wasn't, and if needed, she used reasoning, manipulation and often force to change enough of the others' minds so the vote turned in her favor most of the time. That was one of the reasons he liked Weihua, his onetime teacher, even more than his surrogate mother, XuiJei. The basics of dealing (or messing) with people's minds he had learned from her, until he'd surpassed even his teacher.

In this case, Weihua had opposed the decision, obviously, but hadn't managed to turn the situation.

Why, though? Why keep Lin and Eli from him?

"Hullo," Mystel sang as he sailed in with Max, Mariah and Kenny. "Wow, you look much better than you're supposed to."

"Yeah," Ray didn't have to fake any smiles, they just kept coming. "I don't feel at all like an entire building collapsed on me." For some reason, Weihua gave Tala a knowing look.

"I don't get it," Kevin declared as he entered, having heard a bit of the conversation from outside. "You know, you _should_ be way worse, and even more so, you _should_ be dead. OW!" He clutched his head where Mariah had hit him. She handed Weihua a bag of herbs, which Ray eyed warily.

"He's still very pale," Mariah observed. Max handed her one of the lanterns he was holding, and she tinkered around until it was lit. Ray hadn't noticed it getting darker, but it was.

The flap rustled again, and Kai stepped inside, eyes sweeping over the suddenly-silent occupants, before coming to rest on Ray. Kai didn't speak immediately, but Ray was sure he saw something flicker for a second in those crimson depths. Yet he almost shivered, too. Kai's eyes were not as he remembered. They were even frostier than before, even more emotionless, unforgiving.

"Feeling better," Kai cocked an eyebrow, and Ray allowed himself a small smile to answer the unasked question. Maybe not that bad after all. The slate brows drew down right after, though. "XuiJei was practically guarding the hut where they were. She hadn't even told them you were here."

"I thought it would be something like that."

Kai didn't look surprised. He had expected as much. "Something's up, and I don't like it."

"Me neither," Ray agreed, and, to his surprise, Tala glared at the floor for full fifteen seconds before nodding sourly. Weihua smiled, surprise shining through firmness.

"You have skilled friends, Ray. They are good." She compressed her lips, visibly struggling with herself before adding reluctantly. "The others might not understand this" – Max and Kenny certainly didn't, they looked confused – "yet they, too, are a stunning find. You chose your friends well. They might even be as formidable as you." Weihua was not fond of passing compliments, even less so than Kai. Ray barely caught the last, meant more for himself than the others.

The White Tigers watched them warily. They knew when Weihua was preparing for battle, and this time, she seemed to have allies. Three of them. One they knew to be dangerous, Ray was _the _most dangerous opponent at a game like this; one they were very wary of, who knew what Tala could do; and one they were downright terrified of, Kai was capable of anything, it seemed.

Two pairs of feet slammed outside as Lee and Tyson ran in. "They're on their way. Only five of them," Tyson panted. Thankfully the double-storey hut was one of the largest in the village. There would be enough room for everyone.

Weihua stood and used both hands to smooth down her long white skirt, gliding to the doorway. **"**Lin, Eli, I want you two to go back to wherever XuiJei kept you. And Ray, we might have one of them on our side already.**"**

Ray winced as Lin scrambled from his lap to grab Eli's hand and dash off. The flap shifted behind them to admit a darkness that might be both good and bad. The elders were coming. And Weihua didn't want the siblings to be there. Something no one had told him could work to a great disadvantage. Knowledge was the key, he had learned from Weihua herself.

And this time, as yellow orbs rested on gold pools for a brief second, he realized he would need every bit of what he'd learned, not just from the elder in front of him, but from all his travels, for him and Weihua, and possibly Tala and Kai as well, together to turn the elders' decision a full 180 degrees, for that was what needed to be.

_A dangerous game to play._

…_For dangerous people._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Everyone heard the voices the elders were trying to keep low, if not all could understand what was being said. A woman hissed a whisper, probably Cuon, and Tao answered quietly.

"Not even the birds know when the sky will fall.**" **Well. One might be on their side already.

"Tao, I wish now and then you would make some sense,**"** XuiJei whispered fiercely. **"**Birds have nothing to do with this. We are doing this now because now is when we will catch them at their weakest.**"**

"You refer to 'them',**"** Guo's weathered growl was very much audible, whatever he thought. **"**There is no one on her side. No one but the elders know.**"** Tao muttered something about caterpillars knowing how to fly even as they morphed. **"**But you are right about one thing. Strike the enemy when at their weakest.**"**

"Stabbing from the back is one thing I do not approve of,**"** Tao chuckled. Maybe the one was already known. **"**It might yet be unnecessary.**"**

"It is not, and you know it, Tao,**"** the first woman growled. **"**Zhi, do you think so too?**"**

"No.**"** Said elder's voice was calm and cool, not afraid to answer for himself. Ray could almost see Cuon nodding.

He had to admit, he didn't seem to be as good as he felt. Without Tala's hand on his arm where the wolf sat right next to him, he might not have been able to sit upright. Weihua sat patiently at the corner to his right. The remaining, the 'Breakers and White Tigers, huddled together beside the window at his left side, keeping to Weihua's order of silence at any cost.

Kai, on the other hand, stood leaning against the wall opposite, eyes closed and arms folded in the usual stance – Ray was surprised to discover he'd missed that, too. His imprisonment seemed to have brought him a new appreciation of his friends – which stated quite openly: Kai didn't give a damn about anything in the world, but he would certainly do what _he _wanted. It was the position in which Kai noticed most and was noticed least. Recalling past experiences, Ray wasn't sure the phoenix couldn't see through those closed lids. Weihua had given him a surprised look when he chose that position, and taken to nodding speculatively. For once, Ray didn't wonder what she thought. He had other things to worry about. However much he disliked it, he had to agree with the elder this time.

The rustle of the entrance flap informed them of the elders' arrival to the first room in the hut, empty save for a single lantern to light the room slightly. The second announced their entry to the second room, empty again save for the cushions scattered over the place, and another lamp. It was the living room. The third rustle invited in a warrior, who held the flap back to let the five elders enter in a single file, Guo first, supported by Zhi. They stood in front of the long table as the warrior left, staring critically down at Weihua.

The White Tigers scrambled up to bow quickly, and scrambled back down instantly. Weihua lifted herself on the balls of her feet for a second before smoothly sitting back down. Ray inclined his head briefly. Tala didn't stir. The silence stretched.

Finally Cuon, the woman with a form of suddenness in her movements and a rigidity in her stillness that spoke of lesser years, motioned impatiently. "Go," she said curtly, directing the word to Tala as well. "We wish to speak to Ray and Weihua." The White Tigers tensed, on the verge of obeying, but Kenny placed each hand on Max and Tyson's shoulders and looked to Weihua. Ray almost grinned at the young genius. He would put up with Chief's scientific babbles all his life.

Weihua looked at the teens in the corner and opened her mouth. "I believe it is better if you leave –"

"– They can stay," Ray broke in, looking up at Guo respectfully. "It will mean speaking in English, but they can hear whatever you want to say to me. They're my friends, after all." Ray almost heard the wheels spin into overdrive in Cuon's head. For all her warrior temper, she had a good brain, and in time she would be as good as Weihua. What was more, she was one of those who stood up for what she wanted, often allying herself with Weihua and Tao. So Ray was in disagreement with Weihua. Well, she'd never finished her sentence.

"_I believe it is better if you leave them alone, Cuon,"_was what Weihua had actually meant to say.

"Alright, Ray," Cuon smiled at him warmly, her shining green hair bouncing as she nodded. "I think it is alright, do you not, Guo?" After a moment, said elder nodded. Everyone knew Ray wasn't fond of Weihua, and now he was on direct disagreement with her. Perhaps it would be better to let his friends remain, if he didn't know of Weihua's scheme. A little moral support for the boy, make him feel comfortable, and hopefully they could tip the scales in their favor.

It would mean more people knowing, but the White Tigers followed the elders, and the Bladebreakers would be leaving soon. Ray wanted to snort, only that would ruin everything.

Guo seated himself at the center of the table opposite Ray and Weihua, and Cuon and Tao sat behind him alongside each other. XuiJei and Zhi, though, moved away to sit next to the group of bladers. They were excluded from whatever happened now, without any say, unable to affect anything that passed from here on. Two less elders to worry about. Ray felt Tala shift next to him. Few people knew of Tala's ability to sense somewhat others' basic emotions by means of his bond with Wolborg.

"Uneasy, afraid," the wolf muttered, barely parting his lips. Ray could understand that. No whispering among themselves, either, for his friends. Complete silence could be unnerving.

"So Weihua, it comes to this," Guo said wearily. "You oppose us openly."

"Not as openly as you believe," Weihua replied. Though her words were cool, under the table, her hands gripped her skirts.

"Ray, I will be honest," Guo's mouth tightened at her answer. "We would not have come to you."

"We believe, though, that you have a right to know," Tao wheezed through a yawn. He never did like sitting in one place for too long.

"Know what?" Ray asked, playing along. Actually, come to think of it, he really didn't know.

"We sent out scouts right after the White Tiger came back," Cuon said. "They returned with a prisoner."

Ray fought to keep the confusion in his eyes, if not his face. _Play it_, he repeated to himself what Weihua had told him long ago, just as sternly. _But don't overdo it._ So he didn't bother when the pupils of his gold orbs slitted automatically. It had to be Jidong.

"Jidong," Guo confirmed. Ray's eyes narrowed. For this man his home had almost been destroyed, for him he had believed his little brother to be dead for years.

"He's a traitor," the teen spat. The White Tigers shifted in their corner, not yet used to the idea of a neko-jin, much less an elder, betraying them to the ablets.

"Why do you bring him to Ray?" Weihua added. "It is elders' business, our business, for a betrayer among us."

"Why did he do it, though?" Ray mused aloud; apparently he heard, but didn't quite register, Weihua's words.

"He must be met with proper judgment," Weihua said firmly, right on top of him.

"Of course," Ray nodded. "That is what you elders do."

The three elders' heads in front of them swiveled from Ray to Weihua to Ray to Weihua and back again. When they stopped talking, Cuon looked ready to explode, and Tao grinned, while Guo looked astonished.

For the first time they realized the reason for the odd seating arrangement of Weihua herself and Ray, on either corners of the low table, right opposite the elders, so the people in front of the two had to look to whoever was speaking at the moment, leaving the other free to observe and prepare, unguarded. There was a single lamp in the middle of the table, thus making everyone on one side, the side opposite to Weihua and Ray, feel like they were being interrogated, especially since it left Ray and Weihua's faces in shadows. XuiJei and Zhi were watching both, true, but they had taken to the sidelines. Of course, the elders believed it was Weihua's idea of sitting so, all the better for Ray. Tala they didn't care about, he was no one at the moment.

Tao was the first to recover himself. He nodded his approval, then laughed. "We brought the traitor to meet you."

Ray stiffened; he had no intention of seeing Jidong.

But he wanted to be sure, had to be sure.

Why? Betraying his family, friends, everyone, for what?

Two warriors dragged in a neko-jin. One he recognized, a Beyblader, and a skilled one at that. She almost beat him once right after he received Driger. He couldn't stand her high-pitched voice, though. The other was a skilled swordswoman; she had taught him much of the art. Both females, between them Jidong looked like a cowering chicken caught between two foxes.

The elders all turned to look at the captive, and Ray grabbed Tala's fingers over his arm. "You recognize them?" he whispered, fighting to keep rage from his voice. Jidong had sparked lightning inside the tiger's heart.

"They brought Jidong to the elders the first time." Tala was being uncharacteristically compliant. His grip on Ray's arm tightened. "You will be careful, Kitten." It wasn't a question, and the affectionate nickname at the end only made it sound more of an order. Compliant. _Riiiiight_.

Ray wanted to reassure his best friend he would, but his eyes caught Jidong's then, and he froze. He shrugged Tala's hand off almost roughly, unconsciously shifting his weight to sit straighter. Dimly he was aware of the risk of seeming stronger than he was supposed to appear, yet right then his mind registered only fury.

_I _won't _let him see me weak!_ The thought was as fierce as the emotions accompanying it.

Jidong's yellow eyes changed from fearful to contemplative as they fell on him. No doubt he had thought Ray dead, too.

Ray felt Driger's roar echo through his mind, an enraged howl that drowned his thoughts. Suddenly he realized Guo was talking.

"– have not yet heard his explanation, we thought you had the right to know it, too. He is ready to talk now," Guo finished, looking at the man.

Ray didn't want to know _how_ they'd made him ready to do that.

Kai watched from his position behind the elders, twin rubies fixed on the labeled traitor. The elders were utterly unaware of his presence, fixated as they were on Ray and Weihua. That would serve as a great advantage later. But right now, as the crimson steel slid to Ray, he saw the greatest struggle in the gold pools. Ray was desperately fighting to control himself. If he failed, whatever it was they were here for, was lost.

_He's afraid._

Ray was afraid, Kai realized. Among the rage was a fear. Slight though it was, Kai hoped he never had to discover why the tiger was afraid of this Jidong. The former elder just might not survive his knowing.

"Jidong?" Weihua had just said toad, and old habits die hard.

Jidong's head whipped up. He glanced at her, and turned back to Ray. Kai saw the madman. Ray did, too. He had to. There was no reason to be afraid.

"Your mother." Ray's eyes widened at the mention. Ray had self-control. Just not the will to exercise it right then. He didn't seem to care what he did. Tala was giving him a concerned look that voiced what Kai's eyes didn't. Jidong continued slowly, "Your mother betrayed me."

Ray blinked, and suddenly was utterly composed again, quietly confused, a bit angry. It was Weihua who actually snorted.

"Really, Jidong?" Cuon asked, sounding frighteningly similar to Weihua, minus the drawl. "That is all? You betray all you know for that? You forsake your soul for it?"

"The White Tiger," Jidong breathed instead of answering, looking at Ray.

For Ray's eyes had brightened, brightened to the unearthly glow that had leapt from him as he sprinted to the shrine, with the Tiger steady on his heels. Raven hair, still unbound, the way it had been when the teen had reappeared from his disappearance, swirled around him, the bangs flapping just from his face. Ray was not wearing his headband. Kai had not noticed before.

Only a second, though to the others it seemed to occur in slow-motion. The White Tiger emerged from _within _Ray, light seeping from his body until the glow took a shape and curled next to the raven-haired teen, a much smaller version of Driger, a bow, drawn and ready to shoot. Immediately it was gone, and Ray looked silently back at Jidong as though nothing had happened.

Jidong's eyes glittered at the sight, terror, and greed. For what Tala could only guess, but a form of hunger that made him growl. Yet suddenly, he broke into speech.

"Ashiya Xiao." Icy orbs narrowed. He remembered the first name from when it fell from Lin's lips, her mother's name. It could be safely assumed Xiao was her maiden name. Ray showed no reaction. "She was an outlander; she was a great Beyblader, and beautiful. I watched her, and I waited, until she was accepted into out own kind."

"You were obsessed with her," Weihua said coolly, statement of a knowledge known before.

"You know I was," Jidong bared her teeth at her in what he probably thought was a smile. "I loved her." Two very different things. "But then his _father_" – he jerked his head at Ray – "came along. Ashiya fell for him, and soon they were married. My waiting came to nothing." A smirk crooked his chapped lips. "I was a Beyblader, back then. The best. I was better than Shaun Kon," he spat out the name of Ray's father like it was vile poison. "She did not care. I was willing to let go. I truly was.

"I had waited all my life for the sacred Bitbeast that was sure to come to me for safekeeping. Not a year since she arrived, rumors spread about _her_ being the one who would receive the White Tiger." He laughed bitterly. Tala could sense the emotions in him shift faster than ever. "I didn't believe it, until the elders announced it." Jidong glared at Guo. "Until _you _announced it."

Lee shifted. Kai knew he'd thought the White Tiger would remain in his family all the while. His father was never supposed to receive it. Sometime sooner than he'd known, the control had passed to Ray.

"You were one of the best, Jidong," Guo conceded. "Marrying into our White Tiger clan made her one of us, and she was better than you."

Right across from Ray, scarlet depths watched the teen take a deep breath. He was keeping quiet, probably believing he could maintain calm as long as he didn't have to speak. If that was true, Kai could order him right then not to utter a word.

"She was an outlander!" Jidong screeched.

_An outlander…_

All of a sudden, Kai understood. The physical difference, between Ray and the rest of the villagers. The added height. He was millimeters shorter than Kai himself, and Kai knew he himself was tall for his age. Ray was much taller than the tallest neko-jin he'd seen (Gary was an exception). The color of his eyes. Twin suns flaring in the midday sky, balls of gold which now appeared liquid, now solid, now so brilliant it almost hurt to look at them, when the remaining neko-jins' eyes were yellow. Bright yellow, but simple yellow nonetheless. Even the hair, a darker ebony than any other neko-jin's, at least in this village, and his features, sharper again than any other face he had spotted here. If he took after his mother, which Kai was now certain that he did, it would explain all of it. Even Eli's appearance, and Lin's, could partially be explained through that.

"She was a neko-jin still," Tao shrugged, looking quite surprised. It was Guo who looked contemplative now. "Butterflies come in all shapes, sizes and colors." The small old man seemed to have a thing for caterpillars and butterflies. "They are all butterflies. Except those which are moths. Well, they are all born caterpillars. So she was a moth."

"Yeah," Tala locked Jidong with a freezing glare. The iced orbs shouldn't have been so, but with the glare, they seemed luminous, sapphires staring out of a shadow. "'Sides, you yourself fell in _love_ with an _outlander_."

"I decided to steal the White Tiger bit," Jidong grinned even as he glared back at Tala. Ray's eyes flashed, the only reaction he'd shown since calming down. "And I took it. The guards of course let past an elder."

"But it was never missing!" Cuon burst. "I used to go to check on the Bitchips at least once a day, and it was never missing!" The elders, including Weihua, Zhi and XuiJei gave her surprised looks, and she blushed. "I just… it makes me feel better," she mumbled. Zhi was not the youngest among the elders, Cuon was. She was also the smartest, possibly next to Tao, beneath the deceiving façade of eccentric behavior, almost as much as Weihua, who had no problem with letting the world know her. If it weren't for that temper.

"No, it was not," Jidong sang gleefully. "Because I put it back. Because I had an idea!" He giggled. The man was mad, and how he had managed to hide it for this long Kai did not know. "As soon as I held the White Tiger bit, it came to me. Why not kill her?" he whispered the last line.

Kai's eyes flashed to Ray even as Jidong spoke, yet the gold orbs were as expressionless as… his own.

It looked… disturbing… somehow. How the usually glittering orbs didn't even blink at the mention of a man having decided to kill his mother. They made Ray appear… distant. Unreachable was not a word Kai liked to associate with Ray. He _needed _to be able to reach Ray.

Kai blinked even as he adjusted his thoughts. He didn't _need_ _any_thing.

"So you arranged for the ablets to raid the village," Weihua's tone was flat, but her eyes also stirred, as though on the verge of turning towards the tiger. But she couldn't, with the man glaring at her. XuiJei, Kai couldn't help noticing, hadn't glanced at Ray once since he'd stopped talking.

_Why not kill her himself?_

Jidong gave her a leering glare, "That's right."

"How did you manage to make them believe you?" Everyone, including Tala, jumped. Kai's eyes narrowed before he could stop himself.

Ray's voice was silk sliding over steel.

The phoenix had never heard such a tone from the tiger before. Only once had it come even slightly close, as Ray pressed a knife to the throat of a man in a search for information which had brought them nothing but friendship.

From Ray, Tala sensed… nothing. As he spoke the words, clear voice ringing over the steely chime, the tiger sensed of nothing. Even from Kai, the wolf still sensed death – though less than before, but the only other person he'd ever sensed that same nothingness from was…

_Pale orbs gleamed in his memory._

Tala started. Jidong's smugness turned to terror as he looked at the speaker, while Tala tightened his hold on his thoughts. He wanted to grab hold of Ray, too. If he could hide from the others, he couldn't hide from him, and he knew Ray might end up collapsing the second Jidong's back turned when he left. And he might not wake again.

Yet there was nothing he could do now.

"Answer him," Weihua ordered, the drawl of her own accent making the two words seem all the more dangerous.

Jidong swallowed, "Luck was on my side. I told them I would give them the White Tiger, but I would not have had I received it. It took me years, after all, to convince them. The raid killed _her_ and Kon both. Or rather." He leered again. "They _sacrificed _themselves for you. And then I knew I would have the White Tiger. It would be mine."

Jidong paused, glaring at Ray, who sat up even straighter, as though knowing what was coming. Tala thought he did, too. The hatred in Jidong was so stark, so primal, now. And it remained so.

"Ashiya and Shaun Kon had three children by then. The eldest was ten years old. Ray Kon, a Beyblader who surpassed me, surpassed Guo when he had possessed the White Tiger; who even surpassed his mother, whom Guo had declared the greatest Beyblader he had ever seen. At the age of eight Ray Kon was famous, and by ten a legend among bladers in villages. He surpassed three generations. It was decided, that he would be given the Great Guardian, despite him being so young." Jidong grimaced. "I failed to keep my promise to the ablets, so I devised another plan."

"A highly elaborate one, too," Ray tilted his head to the side, watching with gold eyes of a hawk. "A second raid, when the ablets would take me."

"But they failed. I gave them your description, yet forgot to mention your age. They took your _brother_."

"Eli," Cuon breathed.

"Everyone thought him dead, and then Qing decided on –"

"Who?" Tao interrupted.

"The ablets' leader," Ray didn't move his intent orbs from Jidong.

"Qing decided on bringing out the Tiger. And I aided, or he would have killed me."

Here Jidong fell silent, and no amount of prodding would get a squeak more out of him. The warriors dragged him away.

The elders looked ready to sag. Ray didn't, though. He was lost in thought, a dangerous thing to be doing at such a time. Now the game would begin.

Jidong was trying to say he had not done most of it intentionally, and, much as Ray wanted not to believe, he knew it to be true.

"He attempted to steal the White Tiger," Cuon sighed, more shaken than she appeared.

"Yes," Guo said shortly. "He did. Ray, as the bearer of the Guardian, what do you suggest as to how this might have affected Jidong?"

Ray hesitated, frowning as he spoke quietly and formally, admitting what he didn't want to, "His admittance to attempting at wielding the White Tiger through treachery and thievery tells us he had little to do with the events that followed. Until then, he is to be blamed for his actions, and in a way, I suppose, the actions of later as well. He said 'he put it back'. That implies he took it in the first place. And that, in turn, means that at that time, even if for a moment, he came into contact with the Black Tiger."

Cuon looked to Guo first, waiting for affirmation from the previous master of the White Tiger. At that, she ventured the next step. "The first touch of the White Tiger must never be with ill intention, or the Blackness seeps through. It was the Black Tiger's decision to include the ablets in this, I presume?"

"Right," Ray barely glanced at her, gold orbs glassed over in thought. "Since he put the Bitchip back, the darkness could only but touch him, so it consumed him very slowly. Most of his decisions were made by this blackness inside him, much as I'd like to pretend otherwise," he admitted sourly at the end. "The decisions were made to create chaos, as the Black Tiger is solely for."

Tao leaned forward, "Jidong is only mortal. He could not bear the weight of such darkness. It has consumed him now, now that his usefulness is drawing to an end. He has turned insane, yes?"

"Yes," Guo confirmed before Ray could.

The silence that stretched was long and contemplative, nervous and shaken.

"So." Ray tried to make his tone conversational. "What do you want to do with him?"

"Our decision stands," Cuon said firmly. Weihua's eyes glared.

"It does," Guo agreed without hesitation. Tao, though, didn't say a word.

Ray paused, wondering whether or not they would tell them their decision. But if they weren't going to, they wouldn't have tried to make the teens, still silently stunned in the corner, leave.

"Jidong must meet with an accident," Cuon voiced in the tone that carried a statement of finalized judgment, only this was not judgment.

An even longer silence ensued.

"Tell me, Guo," Weihua said quietly. "How will our people react to this? You will hide Jidong's tale from them, and while I agree parts of it must be kept hidden, what do you mean to tell them of what happened last night? Will you refuse them knowledge?"

In the second quiet, looking at Guo's face as the yellow orbs flickered towards him just for a moment, Ray's blood ran cold. _No_, it dawned on him suddenly. _They won't refuse the villagers knowledge. They're going to tell them a story._

He knew why Lin and Eli were not supposed to know he was back.

Weihua didn't know either.

His breath hitched. They couldn't!

But they would.

He realized Tala's hand was gripping his arm again, and relaxed. He didn't even try to reassure the wolf.

"Weihua, you know as well as we the reaction a traitorous elder would bring," Guo said quietly, still trying to hide it for as long as he could, not knowing the tiger's mind was already reeling. "We need our people to trust us."

"You will kill Jidong in secret, never letting _our people_ learn of the betrayer! Why should they trust us, when we hide things as great as this from them?" Weihua snapped. "We have no right! They must be wary of the elders, too, for we are but mortal beings, we are prone to corruption and drawn to the prospect of power as any other. Guo, if what we hide is found out, we will be pulled down from our positions, and possibly no elder will be chosen again. If we reveal it ourselves, they will know us to be but mortals too. They would know even we make mistakes in choosing those to be among us. They will know we did not hide from them. And that is truth."

A sudden stillness among the 'Breakers and White Tigers alerted Ray to the exact moment when realization clicked among them. For the first time people other than elders themselves were witnessing a confrontation between elders. The Tigers were villagers as well, and whatever the elders had thought of them obeying without question, they bristled like angry cats at the idea that the elders were willing to lie to them.

Ray swallowed thickly, managing to question in a voice so steady it surprised him, "How many people saw Jidong?"

"Among the villagers, counting the White Tigers, eleven," Cuon replied, casting a glance over her shoulder at him. "He was kept in secret, his head always covered outside." Pity flickered in those yellow eyes, pity for the tiger. Ray's terror was consumed then, in a burst of anger.

Not the anger that flared within him at the sight of Jidong. That was nothing compared to this. When he was but a child he had deemed Jidong as one who hated him, and he'd hated the elder back. What these elders were going to do to him, people he'd known his entire life… they were people he'd trusted…

"How many saw my return?" he questioned again, forcing himself to remember to breathe. His vision swirled as he fought sudden nausea.

The look Tao, his onetime coach gave him was guarded. Tao, for one, was as aware as Weihua of his ability at perception. "The villagers saw the White Tiger return. None saw you, though. None except the White Tigers, and Lin and Eli."

Realization dawned on Weihua, now, having been excluded from this decision after refusing to accept the first. Ray knew the Healer wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't, and he was grateful. He wasn't sure he would be able to control himself if she did.

The elders now watched him, wondering if he knew, wondering how to tell him. Ray felt Tala's eyes on him, worry masked completely in front of the elders, Tala would not reveal him to be weak, even if the wolf did feel the tensed biceps under his grip. He felt twin rubies settle on him from opposite, the first time Kai was directly looking at him since the elders' entrance. Kai was very close to clicking in what was happening. Ray wished he could provide some solid clues to speed it up.

"Think about what you intend to do," Weihua's eyes gleamed, luminous in the light of the lamp, even if her face was in shadows. She was angry – Weihua was seldom angry, now she was enraged. Even Guo appeared unsettled. "Think about the consequences. You may be the eldest among us, Guo, age does define our rank, after all, but that might have to change, do you not agree?"

"Would you reveal us yourself?" Guo asked in turn.

"Never," came Weihua's steady answer. "And neither will anyone in this room. But the warriors who brought Jidong in… whom you will use to – _dispose_ – of him…"

"They are all loyal," Tao interrupted.

"You thought Jidong would be loyal," Ray found himself retorting. His anger was cold, cold as Tala's eyes, and it consumed everything else, resent, hurt, spite, all of it, until he was prepared to move with the game, playing as a master, dancing as no one would expect.

The elders paused. Clearly they had forgotten that fundamental point.

Each knew Ray to be mild-mannered, quiet, conservative, and dangerous in the battlefield. They had seen him fight, with a sword as surely as with knives, with bow and arrow as with spears, seen him move faster than any of them could imagine, listen and see farther than any other, reach top level in training earliest among all, proving himself an elite – theelite warrior. Ray had fought ablets, yet never killed. They had seen him fight in the Beydish, make calculating moves which left his opponent's head spinning, that ensured him victory. They had also seen him spare an opponent's Beyblade, never destroying the blade no matter what.

"_That_ has gotten you somewhere," Ray continued swiftly. "Jidong has betrayed intentionally. They might too, if they believe it wrong. They even might unintentionally. 'A secret known to more than one is a secret never kept,'" he quoted. "And you have, what, six villagers, not counting the White Tigers, with the knowledge. Forget one."

None but Weihua, not even Tao, had ever thought him dangerous outside those fields, never imagined he could ever deliver killing blows, ones which _destroyed_ people without literally killing.

"A celebration with a few mugs of ale with friends always loosens tongues," Weihua's mouth was twisted with bitter determination. It was wrong, wrong beyond any decision they had ever made before. "You are lucky Jidong has no family, unlike Cuon and Zhi and Genmin, and you, Guo. You cannot dispose of the warriors too, they have families, and six families losing warriors to nothing, all at once, the same ones who were sent scouting for the elders?"

Reasoning. She must have tried before with manipulation on the other point. It had not worked. Now she used reasoning. She was quite desperate to have resorted to that over force.

"We will not kill anyone," Guo said.

Ray knew he would not be able to hold himself up for long if Tala let go, yet he carefully pried the redhead's fingers from his upper arm and, giving them a gentle squeeze, set them down.

All too suddenly the aura of superior arrogance was surrounding the raven-haired teen, as he relaxed, the way a tiger slackened its muscles right before springing onto its prey. The wall behind him was used to lean on, one leg stretched out in front under the table with the other drawn up, fingers casually drumming the wood in the same chilling boredom that half lidded identical citrine gems.

"Well," he drawled, voice once again the purest muslin draped and sliding over the smoothest steel, head tilting to the side, watching the elders in the eerie fashion he had of letting the one he was observing know of the study. It never failed to unnerve. "Seems to me you _will_ be doing some killing. Jidong, for one. Ordering to kill is the same as killing yourself. What was it; the elders are never to take life or something like that, even the warriors?"

Weihua stared at him, and the White Tigers were doing the same, only open-mouthed. Tao's eyes widened impossibly, and Cuon jerked back as though slapped. Even Guo stared. No one had ever spoken to the elders like that, ever. Not in that tone, not in that sort of position.

His fingers drummed a steady beat into the silence, where few even breathed. "Ah, but you _do _order execution, don't you?" Ray smirked, a single fang glinting beneath his upper lip. "There was also something else, wasn't there? Never lying, I believe."

He waited for Weihua to work her words into that, but she was still in shock. Cuon, Tao and Guo's mouths worked soundlessly. This needed to be done while the elders were still weakened, but Weihua herself was an elder. It was all too easy to forget that.

"And yet you'd lie to save your own asses," he didn't blink, just stared. Somehow that scared people. "But then, why walk the plank yourself when someone else can do it for you?" He waited, and there was nothing. Nothing but Cuon's breaths falling short, and Guo's eyes threatening to burst from their sockets.

_Shit._

He sensed rather than heard Kai shifting his balance, and breathed an inward sigh of relief. It was the phoenix's turn to deal what would destroy the elders utterly.

…_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told –_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold……_

"You plan on killing off Jidong without anyone knowing, and then laying the blame of the Tiger emerging on Kon's lack of control."

The new voice, scornful and mocking, dangerous and daring, coming from right behind them, made small Tao leap to his feet, staff in hands, and Cuon to whirl on her knees so hard her green hair whipped her face. Guo pulled himself up on his knees as well, no matter age having slowed him, and Weihua sucked in a silent gasp. Mariah actually squealed, while Kenny practically shrieked. The others weren't much better off. It was only Tala who relaxed next to Ray, giving him his characteristic smirk before turning back to Kai.

They were looking at the epitome of death. Intense orbs bathed in fresh blood watched impassively from where Kai stood against the wall, arms crossed, twin ends of flowing white scarf hanging down on either side enhancing the appearance. His entire presence radiated command, only in a different way than Ray's. If death were a person, it would be Kai. The sight itself was so intimidating that for a full minute the actual meaning of Kai's words didn't register.

"You were going to WHAT??!!" Kevin leaped to his feet, no taller than Tao, who still stood shakily. Zhi jumped into the air next to the boy in pure surprise, while XuiJei licked her lips nervously, having yet to tear her eyes from the phoenix.

"Are you insane?" Mariah's loud whisper, bearing the force of a scream, shifted the elders' attention to them. "And what did you plan on doing to Ray when the village learned that?"

"We… we…" Guo never stuttered. He never lost composure. Yet now he stuttered, and his face was terrified. Rapid hit after hit until the opponent was down, much more effective than using every bit of force to drive a single strike which just _might_ be recovered from. That was Ray's opinion of winning out a battle. Tyson might say different, that it was better to end it all at once, that it was ruthless, but Ray was almost scared at how willing he was to be ruthless enough to these people. They were worse betrayers than Jidong.

"We were going to exile him," Cuon muttered, and looked even more stunned at what she had revealed. Surprise did a lot of work on its own. Ray had expected it, but he forgot to breathe as the words tumbled out of the youngest elder's mouth.

"EXILE!" Lee's roar echoed. The lion, forever respectful of tradition and never deigning to disagree with, disrespect or disobey an elder, leaped to his feet and shouted at his great-grandfather. "RAY RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE US, AND YOU WERE GOING TO REWARD HIM WITH EXILE FROM HIS HOME?!"

"He nearly died out there!" Kenny burst, and for once it wasn't a scream, it was a full-fledged bellow. At the same time Max yelled, "You'll turn his friends and family against him for your own reasons, which are nothing but selfish!"

"You people disgust me," Tyson's astonishingly quiet, articulate opinion sounded the loudest among the protests.

"You will not do anything of that sort," Tala's equally quiet sneer sounded equally loud.

Gary had taken a little while to digest everything, and now he rumbled, "No one will exile Ray."

"That's right," Mystel's uncharacteristically hard tone was worse. "We will not allow it."

Cuon's breath hitched, she looked on the verge of tears. The quiet that fell made Kai's words very audible indeed.

"You will give proper judgment to Jidong in front of the entire village." Kai was one Ray had long ago identified as one of the fabled natural leaders. Supremacy was one thing; radiating command alongside it was entirely another. "And give Kon the credit he deserves."

"Ignore the last statement," Ray near well jumped at his own commanding tone – he needed to redefine a leader – as well as at the look in Kai's eyes, trying to decide whether the tiger was ordering him or the elders. Ray decided to clear the confusion, for the sake of his own life. "But you sure as hell won't be exiling me." He was surprised at how absolutely no heat entered his voice, none of the icy rage that he felt.

"Retake your vote," Weihua managed to recover enough to allow her lips to twitch to near laughter before sternly speaking to the elders. "Do you want to do this? I vote no."

"No," Tao said promptly. The old man was done recuperating, tiny pupils eyeing both Ray and Kai with a new respect.

"No," Cuon whispered. Ray regretted having to break her. She should recover quickly enough; she was a warrior, after all, and a strong woman.

"No," XuiJei added quickly yet quietly, for the first time turning almost fearful orbs to Ray. The day he forgave _her_ would be the day he died, which was hopefully still a long way off.

Come to think of it, with the stuff he went around doing, saving the world from rampaging monster Bitbeasts, aggravating Kai… it might not be that long after all.

"No," Zhi actually managed to grin, the expression looking out of place on his face.

"No," Guo added in the end, refusing to meet Ray's eyes, for all the better, for Ray himself didn't know what he might find there. This was the man who had arranged for him and his siblings to be taken care of when his parents were killed. And he knew, this was the man who had suggested it all. "We will do as told." He sounded amazed at the words that left his lips, and the others were, too.

"Good," Tala drew the ending line. "You may leave now." His icy orbs took in every last elder in the room except Weihua, though he seemed ready to include her at first.

When the five elders stumbled out of the room, Ray waited until he could hear them well outside before slumping heavily against Tala and stretching.

"You three just ordered around elders," Kevin sounded awed, and Ray couldn't help the silent laugh that drove from him. It seemed ages since he'd laughed.

"We just yelled at elders," Lee sounded just as awed, and shaken, too.

"Yeah, well," Mariah's sullen glower dared them to say different. "They deserved it. The _nerve_."

"Is anyone getting ideas?" Even Kai stiffened at Weihua's casually stern tone. A chorus of 'no's broke out, and she nodded her approval before genuinely smiling at Ray. "Well done," she said almost proudly. "It was brilliant."

"It would have all drowned in the Dead Sea if Kai hadn't picked it up where he did," Ray shrugged, hoping no one but Tala knew how much the wolf was having to support him.

"If you weren't providing the hints so desperately I wouldn't have managed it." Trust Kai to turn a compliment into a taunting criticism. Ray resisted the urge to glare at the person who'd saved the entire affair. Kai raised a slate brow. Okay, so maybe he wasn't resisting so hard.

"Yes, I really… 'messed up', did I not?" Weihua said speculatively. "But you two managed to save it anyway. Only one question, Ray, are you _positive_ you had planned all of it?"

"Actually I expected Tao to resist, if he wasn't on our side already. His feigned reactions helped." Ray couldn't help sounding just a bit over-modest.

"They were feigned?" Tyson asked.

"Some of them, anyway," Weihua dismissed quickly, her tone turning almost happy. "Tala, you ordered Guo to leave his own hut."

"And he left," Tala said smugly.

"That he did," Weihua's nod was disturbingly satisfied. "You have truly learned a lot on your journey, Ray; I would wager anything you learned this sitting arrangement in a storybook."

"You'd win that one," Ray smiled at her, sitting straight. "After this I'm not having you guys stay in Guo's hut. I want you all over at my place."

Mariah nodded, "That's best, I think. I've cleaned it up since you got back. You 'Breakers can move out now. We'll help you with your stuff."

"Help _me_ up," Ray muttered only for Tala's ears, and the wolf glanced at him before pulling him to his feet.

"Ray's coming with me up front," he said. "Max and Tyson, get our bags." And he practically dragged Ray – grateful to him for not revealing his weakness, but having second thoughts – along.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You are _so_ not okay," Tala clarified as he helped Ray stumble up the hill where the large hut was. When he didn't get a reply, he added, "I presume you're confused?"

Ray positively clung to him as he reached for the door – an actual door, not a flap – and tried to glare at him, only he was out of his sight range, so he chose to throw open the door so hard it shot off the wall with a huge bang.

"Of course I am," he managed to snort, though without much actual heat in his voice. Tala helped him into the next room. "I'm feeling better! And I have less energy than before. _And _you're telling me the better I feel, the worse I'm actually getting! Confused much?"

"Not really, Kitten, not really."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Ray grinned at him, contradicting himself as he released the wolf and leaned against the wall, luminous eyes flashing around the room to take in everything there, which had assumed a faint unearthly appearance as they were bathed in the moon's warm glow. "Wow, I don't think they moved _any_thing since I left."

"Okay." Tala hadn't been here before, and he paused to pick up a painting of a full moon. "You paint?"

"Used to," Ray replied absent-mindedly, making his way to the bookshelf. Amazingly, standing straight without so much as swaying, his hands left the wall he was using to support himself to take out two large books at once for him to stare at wonderingly. He peered at the rows of books, and lowered himself on one knee to gaze at the columns of language books there, too. "_Every_thing. _Everything's_ the way I left them." Standing with some difficulty, he steadied himself with both hands on the shelf, and reached for the wall to help him step into the next room. By the time Tala had entered the room flames were already licking their way up in the small fireplace in the corner.

Ray dropped wearily beside the fire, an orange hue combined with the moonshine coating his frame.

"Screw the elders," he said suddenly.

Tala half-turned to him, "What?"

"Screw the elders," Ray repeated. "Quit worrying about them. They'll be fine. Talk about something else."

Tala wondered why he was never surprised when Ray seemed able to read his mind. "What about when they return to their senses?"

"They'll remember the White Tigers, and us, too," Ray shrugged. "They won't ever believe we'll hold our tongues if they go back on their word. No, seriously, Tal, talk something else. How about, what do you think of this place?"

"This and that," the wolf smirked at the village that could be seen through the window, darkness almost crippling. "To be honest, though, when I thought of secluded village, I thought of much simpler people."

"Ugh!" Ray groaned. "You just want to talk about what I don't, huh? Well, fine. Yes, that's always the impression one gets from hearing the term 'secluded' in reference to a settlement. But that does explain the lack of electricity."

"But it's cool," Tala observed. "It's still tolerably cool inside all the time, even if the temperature drops and falls out there."

"It's the mud," Ray explained. "Most of our houses are made of mud. It keeps the cool when it's hot, and holds in the warmth when it's cold, so…"

"Would they really have done it?" The question was sprung so suddenly Ray took a full ten seconds to comprehend.

"Yeah," he breathed, using a stick to poke at the fire. "They'd have exiled me alright, and made me leave without so much as a goodbye to Lin or Eli."

"They should be with you now," Tala said, not looking at the neko-jin.

"They're not, are they?" Ray couldn't suppress the sigh. "Doesn't matter. Maybe I _should_ stay put till I'm better. But I am definitely leaving as soon as I can."

"Will they try to meet _you_ with an accident?" Tala's tone could almost be called anxious – if this wasn't Tala.

Ray smiled at the thought, "No, they wouldn't dare after you all knowing."

"One last question, and we're leaving this topic," Tala assured Ray as he pulled himself up. "Did you _really_ have it _all_ planned?"

Ray stared at him silently for a long while before muttering, "I am not answering that." He turned and walked into the room, at the back, a long stretch of empty space, a part near the window carpeted by a wide and long mattress. Three big pallets stood scattered over the room. "The sleeping quarters," he named grandly. "Gets rather cold in here, without a fireplace. Shit, I forgot to tell them. They need to bring a couple more pallets or mattresses or something, here to sleep on."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Tala questioned, and didn't seem convinced when Ray nodded. But the door creaking open admitted another person, and Tala grimaced.

"I'll leave Kai to look after you for a while, then." Ray drew himself up, very much willing to tell the wolf that he was his friend, not his mother, when Kai walked in, and Ray discovered he really wasn't as great as he'd thought.

"Hey, Tala?" he said, drawing both bladers' attentions from glaring at each other. "I think I'll lie down for a bit, 'kay?"

Worry flashed in both azure and crimson orbs, and a silent exchange passed between the redhead and bluenette which Ray understood too well, but he was in no mood for argument. Using the wall again, he pushed himself to the pallet near the window, and promptly lay down, curled on his side and pulling the hand-woven blanket over himself. Vaguely he heard Tala whisper fiercely for Kai to take care of him, and he didn't even try to lift his head to protest.

Kai watched the wolf leave quietly, then shifted his attention to the neko-jin. Keeping his footsteps quiet, he leaned against the wall next to the tiger. Ray's gold orbs, looking almost white in the moonlight, blinked at him slightly dazedly. Suddenly Kai found himself sitting down next to the neko-jin and placing a hand on his forehead. He drew back quickly, though.

"Ray, you have a fever," he told said teen, who actually attempted to smile. "A bad one."

"I… thought as much…" Ray trailed off, swallowing. "Don't feel too good. Tala'd have a fit if he saw me now. I think I might go delusional on you."

Kai lifted an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Ray –" A muffled groan cut him off.

Wide, luminous orbs stared up at the ceiling, stared up at nothing, as Ray pressed both hands against his mouth to stifle the whimper that escaped next. His breaths fell in sudden, short gasps; his eyes were full of pure pain.

"Ray!" Kai's hand shot out before he could stop himself, pulling the tiger's hands away. The hand Kai held grabbed his own, fingers curling tightly around the digits previously holding them, as Ray clenched his eyes and jaw shut. Kai figured the elders' decision had been the final touch, and the pain, amplifying itself all this while, had broken through. Ray would probably chew through his tongue if his jaws slackened.

The lean body convulsed and shivered, and an odd sound of completely stifled gasps of hurt emerged from the tiger's throat, but that was relatively little reaction if the pain was as great as Kai believed. Concern shot up his mind like a searing thorn. And he didn't care. Ray's hand in his was tightening to the point of becoming painful, but Kai didn't allow himself to feel the already-numbing nerves.

He needed to get Weihua.

But to do that, he needed to leave Ray alone.

_Not _a good idea.

A sudden sob shook him from his thoughts, as the dry sound choked past the fevered teen's lips. Ray's chest heaved, attempting to oxygenate his lungs, without much success. Just as suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone, leaving the tiger weaker yet better. Right then, Ray half-opened his eyes, looking up at Kai for a brief glance.

Kai suddenly realized he was seeing Ray – actually _seeing_ him, to something other than the fact that he was right before his eyes. Lying on his side, long ebony locks fanned behind him over the length of the pallet, facing the window which admitted enough of the silvery glow to lighten the entire room, looking paler than ever in the silvery light, jaws set for more pain if there would be any, Ray suddenly looked very… different.

Kai discovered his hand holding Ray's as tightly as the tiger held his, and for the first time, the phoenix didn't pull away, further tightening his fingers.

Despite knowing getting Weihua right now was the best move to make, Kai stayed. He remained as the bouts of pain carried on, coming and going, over and over, until only the fever was left. The way it continued to rise, Kai doubted that was as good a thing as it seemed.

"There used to be a second storey." The phoenix almost started at the words. They had both been silent for so long. Luminous gold looked up at him, pain lacing the words, though not enough to add a groan to them. "You know," Ray continued, eyes distant, as though unaware that he was speaking at all. "It was broken down after the first raid…"

If Kai remembered correctly, that was when Ray's parents had been killed. But he couldn't figure out whether Ray was using words as a distraction from the fever, or if he was truly delusional.

The scarlet orbs were drawn to the thick tear in the tiger's wrist, his free hand reaching as though to touch it, but Kai pulled away just before it could. Ray's eyes followed his.

"They needed my blood." Kai wasn't surprised to hear him explain what he hadn't in front of the others. Ray often said things to a single person that he wouldn't to a whole group.

"What for?"

"They brought in a mage, a descendant of a sorcerer, I think." Ray touched the gash in his wrist himself. "He prepared a potion which would release the Tiger, and he needed my blood for it. It didn't work at first, but then they brought in Eli, and I just… lost control." He allowed a short pause before blinking up at the phoenix. "So it was my fault too."

Kai could have told him it was because he let emotions guide him, and prove once and for all that such things were nothing but hindrance, and he opened his mouth to do so. The words that came out were very different.

"You had no way of knowing."

"Maybe you're right," Ray said, closing his eyes. "Do you know how I survived last night?"

Kai stiffened, he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember as the shrine collapsed and Dranzer screeched before him, as the Tiger's roar faded and the clouds opened in the sky.

But he wanted to know. He wanted to know what Ray was telling him on his own, something he hadn't told anyone else yet.

"It was Driger," Ray breathed fondly. Gold orbs reappeared, lost in remembrance. "Driger shielded me from the debris, and somehow – I don't know, I fell unconscious – it got me out without anyone seeing. I woke up in the shrine where the ablets had kept me. The shrine of the Tiger. A few of the ablets were there, and believe it or not, Qing" – Kai recalled the name of the ablets' leader – "was very willing to help me. But Driger took over as soon as they made sure I was still alive, and brought me here."

It was a very simple matter, nothing very big had happened, but it was enough to throw everyone's world into turmoil. Kai could remember every breath falling as the cracks appeared at the walls, and as those cracks gave way.

And why on earth was the _ablet leader_ willing to help their former prisoner? What happened to the hatred between ablets and neko-jins?

"Kai?"

"Yeah?" Kai asked quietly, not very willing to disturb the peaceful silence. Yet Ray's eyes didn't look peaceful, they looked disturbed.

"You know, for a minute there, just before I passed out, I wanted…" Ray's courage seemed to fail him for the first time, and he hesitated. But swallowing sharply, he continued, avoiding the crimson depths. "I wanted to go. I… actually wanted… to die."

Kai's breath caught at the last few words, breathed out one by one. But a simple action made up for the words he couldn't find. Without thinking, he lifted a hand to touch the scabbing wound for a nanosecond before loosening his hold on Ray's hand. Ray looked up at him, eyes unreadable, but a smirk quirked his lips, and Kai found himself returning the gesture.

Though the thought tore at him, that Ray had actually _wanted to die_, for that moment, everything was alright.

Everything had turned out fine.

The silence that descended was one both had missed. One which was perfectly comfortable, and understanding.

So much for his being done with friendship.

"Driger's worried," Ray said suddenly. "So are you." The simple knowing statement made Kai pause, wondering for the first time why Ray had told him all that, but the tiger continued. "I know I shouldn't be glad that you are, but hey, this is the first I've see any emotion on your face." Ray's shoulders shook as the smile gave way to a quiet laugh. Kai remembered the first time he'd heard that laugh.

So he was delusional, at least to the point of not realizing he was speaking, if not to the point of insensibility. Kai tried to make his face as expressionless as possible. At any other time Ray would never have said that, silently savored it without letting Kai know, but he looked as though he were talking to himself. Chances were he was speaking his thoughts. Kai said no more, and neither did Ray. The tiger had already talked much more than he usually did.

Minutes passed in silence, when Ray closed his eyes and stopped moving. Only the steady rise and fall of his chest told Kai he was alive at all. It surprised him how relieving that was.

Just when he was sure of Ray being asleep, Kai began to rise. He was going to get Weihua. But Ray's hand tightened on his, and he opened his eyes just enough for a slight sheen of gold to shine through long, dark lashes.

"Don't go," Ray's tone could almost be called conversational, yet it was so soft Kai had to lean forward to hear. "Please."

"I'm just going to get Weihua," Kai told him just as softly, but Ray's fingers didn't slacken. "The Healer can do more than I can."

A slight shake of the head was all he received. "Stay with me." The last sentence was so soft Kai wondered whether he'd imagined incomprehensive words to replace those he'd actually heard. "_Wo ne ai, Kai_."

Kai would have gone. He should have gone. Especially when Ray fell truly asleep. Yet all he did was ease his hand out of Ray's and move away, leaning against a wall in a corner from where he could see the silver ball in the sky.

_I'll stay_, he silently promised. Through the window, the darkness of the night was illuminated by the radiance of that one source.

He found himself unable to refuse the final words.

He stood there, questioning his own sanity and pondering the meaning of that last sentence until Tala arrived with the others, and Weihua, in a tow, and even as Weihua checked the sleeping teen and pronounced him on the road to recovery.

The emptiness within he felt then, an emptiness that made him feel so hollow, so… alone. And he felt it filling up, though tantalizing was the slowness, and he could not bring himself to regret.

With recollection of the final incomprehensible words, it was done.

_No lost words, whisper slowly, to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,_

_I know you're still there . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The phoenix rises from the ashes.

**TBC…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ah, the last scene was something of a treat. We thought we – and you – deserved a bit of interaction after this HUGE chapter. We really did try our best, hope it wasn't too boring. The content's interesting enough, we'd say. Getting Ray exiled and Jidong killed was the most preposterous thing that came to mind, so obviously it was used.**

**We can explain if there's anything you didn't understand, 'cause this is the most confusing chapter we ever wrote. But you deserve a long stretch and no more A/Ns if you've read through the whole thing.**

**Please, especially for this chapter, please leave a good number of reviews. We worked ourselves into overdrive for this one, and are very anxious to know what you thought of it.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	22. Authors' Note

**A/N: **There is going to be a delay in posting the coming chapters, the reasons for which (if anyone is interested) is explained below. _**However**_we would like to make it _**very**_ clear, that we're _**not**_ abandoning the story.

We repeat: **WE'RE NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!**

Now for the reasons:

Exams start in one week.

Our country has been hit by a cyclone and we've been having nationwide problems such as satellites going boom and our electricity grid failing. Basically, we've been having frequent blackouts and our net connections have been incredibly unreliable (not that they already weren't, but this just adds to the list of causes).

No electricity equals to no PC. We've taken the first chance we've gotten to post this but it'll take a while for things to settle down and go back to normal. We'll be taking this opportunity (if we dare call it) to recuperate. We would like to stay _at least _one chapter ahead of the posting, for which we need time.

We apologise for this delay. We'll be back with Chapter 21 on December 15th, after our exams end.

Thank you for your ongoing support and we hope to hear from you all when we get back.

– foxfire flamequeen, phoenixfire thundertiger

**P.S.** Anyone watch the animes Blood + or God (?) Save Our King, because we just don't _get_ them.


End file.
